Life in the Hills 2
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Back in The Hills once again, Just Nine years later. Plenty has happened over the years and there's still plenty more to come. Torrie, John, Chris, Trish, Randy, Stacy, Candice, Batista, Lita, Matt, Jeff, Mickie, Ashley, Edge & More.
1. Back in West Beverly

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 1_  
"Back in West Beverly'  
_R_&_R_

It was like Yesterday, she was a student there. It was really Nine years ago, that the West Beverly Class of 2009 graduated. The Blonde Bombshell was returning to her Former High School only for a New Job she was offered. The Guidance Counselor. It was her time to give the 'lovely' students of West Beverly, some guidance. Make sure they avoid everything bad and stay on the bright path to success. Oh, She was certainly going to have fun with this. It was going to be an Adventure she would never forget. It was going to be just like her old high school days, minus her friends and plus some four hundred brats at her feet.

Of Course, her look was professional. It was a Ruffle color block dress, with her Bright blonde pulled back into a ponytail. I mean, your suppose to give guidance dressed in something supplicated. Nothing Trashy like a Tube Top, that says 'Wanna get Dirty?' Oh No. She's a twenty Seven year old Woman. She's Classy, Not Trashy. With a Coach bag slugged over her Shoulder and a box of belongings in hand, she entered the School. Bright Smile on, just like a teacher.

Walking through the bright blue door, She felt as if she was really a student. With the Blue Lockers against the Yellow Painted walls and a Huge Wildcat's sign over them. It brought back Memories. Times like when she would walk down in her cheerleading outfit, doing a few chants or Gossiping about the news around school. Practically Anything. The Students hadn't filled the hallways yet. It was only a quarter to eight, and there was only a few students around. After All, It was the first day. The students were probably recovering from a nice Summer Vacation.

Her heels stomped down the halls, walking to her New Office. Confidently walking down the hall, she saw a brown door. Her name Plaque was there, reading her beautiful name; 'Ms. Stratus' Ah, Ms. Stratus. This kids now had to call her by her Last name. Trish felt respected at hearing Ms. Stratus. She couldn't help but feel in control of all those brats… I mean, students here. This was going to be a Hell of a Ride. More like a Huge roller coaster, but she decides the route of it.

A Brunette leaned against the Door, with a Confident Pose on. Her professional look consisted of a Black suit, along with a white shirt and black heels. She looked like a Million bucks and certainly had a million bucks. That ring on her finger, certainly cost more than Trish's life. In Fact, Probably her existence. A smile Plastered on her face, She waved to Trish.

"It is my newest Guidance Counselor!" Announced the Brunette, giving Trish a Huge Hug.

"Principal McMahon, Trish Stratus here for duty!" Trish stepped back, doing a little salute to the youngest McMahon.

"Trish, You can call me Stephanie. I really don't care." Stephanie McMahon smiled.

Stephanie McMahon was following in the footsteps of her Father, by becoming the Newest Principal of West Beverly High. She was as tough as nails and smart, just like Albert Einstein. No one would walk over her. With a Harvard Education, what would you expect. She personified the words Strong, Beautiful and Smart. You bet that Stephanie was going to straighten this kids out. I mean, they are tiny terrors but Stephanie will definitely not tolerate that crap, at all.

"Okay, Fine." Trish smiled. "I can't believe I'm here. Back in West Beverly."

"I still can't believe My father gave me the job." Exclaimed the New Principal. "I had to fight tooth and nail for this job."

Trish chuckled before speaking, "Daddy McMahon wasn't going to give up easily."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. He really needed to step down. He had been here for almost twenty five years. He needed to relax and take some time for himself." Revealed Stephanie.

"It's time he relaxed. If I remember correctly, Kids would make him pull his hair out." Trish joked, making Stephanie giggle.

"Well, He's home now. Enjoying the Retirement life, I guess."

Trish couldn't help but notice the size of the rock on Stephanie's finger. She took a hold of her hand, staring at the shining diamond. "Jesus Christ, Steph! Who's the lucky Guy?"

Stephanie blushed lightly. "I didn't tell you? I'm engaged!"

"Oh My god! Congratulations! Who's the man Stephanie?" Kindly asked Trish.

"You don't know him but I'll be sure to introduce you to him. His name is Paul Levesque. We meet in College and we've been dating On and off for a while." Stephanie revealed. "And over the Summer, he moved here and he proposed. So, I'm getting Married Nex year!"

"Oh My God! That is amazing to hear. I'm so Happy for you." Trish conveyed giving her another hug. "I bet you two are going to be very happy."

"I sure hope so." Stephanie bit her lip. "What about you? Aren't you married?"

"Uh, Not anymore." Trish hated the topic of talking about her failed Marriage. She was ashamed off what had happened, never wanting to talk about it. "It's a Long Story."

It truly was a long story.

**Five years Ago**

_The City of Lights. The City that is always awake. It was none other than Las Vegas! One of the Party Capitals of the World. Sin City was a Place of non-stop Partying. Anything Happens in Vegas. You know that saying; 'What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas'? Well, that's not one hundred percent true. You should Just ask The two newly Graduates, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus._

"_Do you Chris Jericho, Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the state of matrimony ; to love, honor and comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking other's as you both shall live?" The Pastor said. _

_He looked a bit odd. He was dressed as Elvis. But then again your in Vegas and anything could happen. Chris nor Trish really noticed. They were king of, Drunk, you can say._

"_I do, do, do, do!" Chris announced. The alcohol in his Breath and his ability to not stand on his two feet, clearly told everyone, Chris Jericho is Intoxicated._

"_Do you Trish Stratus, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony ; to love, honor and comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking other's as you both shall live?_

"_Oh, Yes. I do!!" Shouted Trish. Just like Chris, Trish wasn't all there. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the drunk Trish Stratus!_

"_Here are the rings." The Pastor handed each of the rings, with little dice on them._

_Chris placed it on Trish's ring Finger and Trish placed it on Chris's Finger. The Pastor smiled and said his final words, "By the Power invested in me, From the Viva Las Vegas Chapel and Of the State Nevada. I now, Pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride!"_

_The Wedding Music Played as The Bride and Groom, had there first Kiss as Husband and Wife. "Congratulations you too! Tell your friends to come."_

_The Pastor left as Chris and Trish stood their, looking at each other. "I'm Mr. Stratus!"_

"_And I'm Mrs. Jericho!" Trish cheered. "How are we going to celebrate this?!"_

"_DRINKS!"_

"_Chris." She groaned. "We spent the past few hours drinking. Don't you think we should do something else?"_

"_What do you have in mind?" He winked at her, causing her to giggle._

"_You'll see." Trish dragged him out of the Chapel, into the Light of Las Vegas. What a Crazy Night it was and will continue to be crazy._

"Okay, I won't ask anything." Stephanie said. "Let's go see your new office."

Stephanie and Trish walked into Trish's new Office. A class room, with a beautiful view of the courtyard, where many students would hang out and relax. Her Desk had her little name plate, saying Ms. Trish Stratus. It felt so surreal that now she was once the student but is now the one the student has to listen to. Trish placed her box on the desk, full of her personal belongings.

"Well, you are ready to decorate your office?" Sarcastically spoke the Newest Principal of West Beverly.

"Yeah, Its mainly a few picture frames."

Stephanie looked through the box, seeing pictures of a Blonde hair Boy. He looked very similar to Trish, so that meant only one thing. Trish had a son. "Trish, you never said you had a son?"

"I didn't?"

"No, Never. He looks so adorable." Stephanie examined the picture, with the Little boy playing with a Beagle. It was like a Kodak Moment. "He looks a lot like you."

"Really? A lot of them say Evan looks like his Dad." She let out a smile, unpacking the rest of her belongings.

"He has a little of you in his face." Stephanie complimented. "How old is he?"

"He's Three. He grew up so fast."

"They all do." Stephanie admitted. "Even though I don't have one, I just know it."

"It was like Yesterday, I remember the Day he was born.."

**Three years ago**

"_ARRGGGHHH!" Shouted the Blonde. She was down, laying on a Hospital Bed. She was in Pain. A lot of Pain. Child birth isn't easy. . It's not Pretty. Though she still had support from her husband, who was holding her hand, pushing with all her might. _

"_You need to Push!" The doctor shouted._

"_I'm trying!" Trish shouted as she started to Push. "Arggh!"_

"_Come on Trish. You can do it." Chris tried his best, to keep her going. "I know you can."_

"_Chris, It's like Pushing a Car out of my Vagina!" Trish shouted, squeezing his hand even more._

"_Ouch!"_

"_I see the head. Keep Pushing!" The doctor acknowledged._

"_ARRGHHH!" Trish pushed once more, until all she could hear, was nothing but a Baby's cry. She did it. Letting out a few deep breaths, she placed her head back, resting. After being in Labor for a few hours, it really takes a toll out on a woman. Chris looked over as the Doctor presented them there baby. Though it was covered in Blood and Goo, the Baby looked amazing._

"_Congratulations. It's a boy." The Doctor announced._

"_Trish, did you hear that. It's a boy!" Chris said, looking at his wife. She was totally worn out. "I'm actually a Dad."_

"_You want to cut the cord?" The Doctored asked Chris._

"_Sure." Chris took the medical scissors, cutting his Baby's boys Cord. It felt as if it was a life changing moment._

"_We'll get him washed up." The Nurse said, as she took the baby to get it cleaned up, to give to his Parents._

"_Where's the baby?" Trish asked. "I want to see him."_

_Chris lightly brushed The top of Trish's head, looking into her eyes. "He's fine. They are just going to clean him up and make sure everything is okay. That's all."_

"_I can't believe I did it." Trish said. "And let me tell you this. Don't expect another kid anytime soon. Labor is a Bitch."_

_Chris Laughed. "What if I said I wanted another kid?"_

"_You can go Adopt because I am not going through that pain again." Trish sighed. "I wish you were pregnant, so you know what it feels like."_

"_Thank God didn't give me or any men Vaginas." Chris joked._

"_Here's your son. He's all cleaned up and wrapped in this nice little blue blanket." The Nurse handed Trish the Baby. He laid in her arms as Trish looked at him. His big Green eyes stood out and he even had small hair on his head already. _

"_He's so small."_

"_He's so cute." Trish said. "He's adorable."_

"_Have you guys thought of a name?" The Nurse asked._

"_Well, We never talked about it a lot. We always said we would decide today and I've been thinking and I'd like to name him after my Dad, Evan. If that's okay with you?" Chris asked Trish._

"_I like Evan. How about Evan Alexander Jericho?" Trish said. "I always loved the name Alexander, so can we make it the middle name?"_

"_Perfect." Chris said._

"_So Evan Alexander Jericho? Is that his name?"_

"_Yes." They said in unison. _

"_He looks like you." Trish said. "He has your eyes."_

"_He has your nose too." Chris said. "I can't believe we are parents. I'm a Dad and You're a Mom. It feels so different."_

"_I couldn't be anymore happier." The new Mother revealed. "We are a Family now." Chris leaned in to Trish, giving her a Kiss right on her forehead as the two continued to look at their new baby boy. The newest Jericho was in Town. This Family was feeling much more completed. It was a once in a lifetime feeling. How lucky are they to be blessed with such a beautiful baby? Not everyone is lucky. The couple laid there with their son, happy as can be. Nothing could ruin a special moment like this._

"And Now he's three." Spoke Trish. "I can't believe it. Sometimes I wished he was still a little baby."

"All mother wish that at some point." Stephanie admitted.

Trish placed the picture right on her desk, this way she would always have a great view of it. "Perfect. Every time I scold a student now, I'll just look at the picture to calm me down."

The Principal Laughed. "I think your going to be doing a lot of that."

"Well, That's my job. Tell kids what to do and if it means yelling at them, then let it be." Trish shrugged her shoulders, as she took a seat in her huge chair.

"I'll leave you now. If you have any problems just let me know and I'll help." Stephanie offered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Steph!" Trish said once more, right Before Stephanie exited her Office.

Trish looked at her Desk, knowing a lot of work will have to be done with this Job. There's so many students here and keeping track of them won't be fun. It will be a challenge. A challenge she is willing to face. That is what Life consists about. Facing The Challenges, going through the bumps and coming out of it as a more of a strong and confident human being.

Just as Trish was about to start some paperwork, a Knock came to the door. "Come in."

The Door opened and it was Chris and their Son, Evan coming through. "Mommy!" Evan ran to Trish's chair. She jumped on top of her giving her a big hug.

"Hey Baby, You came to visit mommy on her first day?" Trish asked as he nodded. "You like mommy's new office?"

"Yeah!"

"Not bad Trish, Not Bad. Didn't know West Beverly cared this much for there employees." Chris joked around.

Chris hadn't changed much. He looked taller but still had his short blonde hair, with the front up. He had some facial hair too, while wearing his Jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and leather Jacket. He looked like a Little Biker in it. Chris's personality hadn't change much either. He was still goofy and funny, Just like during the West Beverly Days.

"Oh shut up Chris."

Both of them felt odd looking at Each other. The situation they were in was a bit complicated. You see, the Two are divorced. They have been for quite some time. This whole thing started two years ago…

**Two years ago**

_Trish just Place Evan to sleep after what was a long day. The two were going all over the place and she finally got Evan to go to sleep, after so long. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and quietly exited the room, trying not to wake him. Exiting the room, Chris entered there small home, located in Beverly Hills. The Family just moved in a few months ago. Trish glared at Chris, wondering where he had been._

"_Where have you been?" Asked Trish. "I've been worried sick about you!"_

"_I just went out and I'm fine. No need to worry." Chris shrugged his shoulders as he reached into the Refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. "What have you been up to?"_

"_Oh, Nothing. Just trying to put our son to sleep." Trish started to clean up the living room as Chris sipped on his water. "That's what I've been doing every night since you just disappear."_

"_I don't disappear." He denied. "I just want to enjoy myself."_

"_And you think I don't want too?" Trish was like a Volcano. She was about to explode at any second now. She refused to be walked on._

"_You do. You get to be with our son and spend time with him." He sipped on his water. "Mom's love that."_

"_Of course Mom's love that. But we need some time too." Trish scolded._

"_Whatever."_

"_Don't 'Whatever' me. I do so much for this Family and all you do is go to work, then go out with your friends, come home and continue to do nothing."_

"_I do plenty!" Fired Back Chris. "I bring Money home for this Family. I support it"_

"_So do I! I cook, Clean and watch the Baby. I do so much and all you do is come home and go to bed." Trish yelled. "That's all you do and you know it."_

_Trish stopped what she was doing as Tears appeared in her eyes. She slowly began to cry. With all this stress, she needed to let it out somehow and through tears was the only way. Chris looked over, seeing his Wife. She was hurt. He embraced her and tried his best to comfort him. "I'm sorry Trish. Your right. I need to be more with this family."_

_Trish cried on his shoulder until she noticed a odd smell. She sniffed his jacket, knowing it was perfume. It was a woman's perfume and it wasn't hers. She immediately pushed him away, giving him an awful Glare. "Get away from me."_

_Chris acted Confused. "Trish, What are you talking about?"_

"_Why does your jacket smell like Perfume? It's not even my perfume."_

"_Trish, What are you talking about?" Chris was trying to play this whole thing off._

"_Chris, Answer the Question."_

"_Trish, I-"_

"_Chris, Answer the Fucking Question!"_

_Chris was backed into a corner. He needed to say something before Trish blew up. "Trish, I just misplaced my jacket and I don't know what had happened to it."_

"_You were with another Woman weren't you?" Trish asked. "Weren't you?"_

"_Trish, Of course not."_

"_You were with another woman, while your wife and son were here." _

"_No, That's not it."_

"_That explains why you go out so Much. Actually, Every night. I stay home to take care of your son while You Fuck some Bitch, every night. You're a Cheater!" Trish accused. "You Bastard!!"_

"_No, I didn't.."_

"_Just Leave. I want nothing to do with you. What we had. Well, It's OVER!" Trish yelled one last time, before she went back into her room, shutting the door. She leaned against the door, slowly crying. This wasn't suppose to happen. There Happily ever After never came._

A few Days later and Trish asked for a Divorce. The whole process took a Long time but it became official. She was once again Trish Stratus. Not a Jericho. With the whole divorce, Trish and Chris share custody. Now, Chris would have him during the day with him working at a Bar at Night. The two managed to Balance the whole thing out.

"He really wanted to see his Mom in action Today." Chris revealed. "So I promised him that."

"What a Way to start the first day of work." Trish let out a smile. "I hope he's okay and everything."

"He's not a problem. I love spending time with him, right kiddo?" Chris rubbed his head.

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun Mommy." Evan said with a bright smile. Though this Divorce did separate the two, it brought Chris and his Son, Much closer than ever. Evan hadn't been this happy in such a long time and Trish couldn't be happier to see her son, like this. With his Father, like it always should have been. Trish just wished maybe they could get back together one day and be the Family, but she didn't know how Chris felt and didn't exactly know if it was the right choice. Chris on the other hand, He wanted to be with Trish.

It's All he Wanted.

* * *

A/N: Back with the sequel! **So what did you all think? **For the next five chapters, expect this format, with the flashbacks and getting you back up to date with everyone. Chapter six, is where everything will start once again. I hope you all are enjoying it. Remember to REVIEW! Thanks again for reading.  
R&R!  
peace **:)**


	2. Good Girl Gone Gold Digger

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 2_  
"Good Girl Gone Gold Digger"  
_R_&_R_

Over in the Richest Part of Beverly Hills, Lived a Beauty. The true definition to Beautiful, Sexy and Drop-dead Gorgeous lived in one of the Most expensive houses on the Hills itself. Actually, out of the whole state of California. It's net worth is somewhere around ten million dollars. It had a classic Spanish Villa type of Look. Two floors, Seven Bedrooms and six bathrooms. It was a gift from Good. And What kind of House In Beverly Hills, would be complete without it's very own Custom Made Pool, with a view of the City? One Lucky Gal, along with her someone special had the privilege to own It.

This Woman went from being a Pre-med Major at the University of Southern California to a Model, to becoming the girlfriend of one of the richest men in all of California. This man had came a long way with his brand new invention, that would help thousands of people, who get into car accidents, survive. He gave them the gift of a second chance, by developing a new type of Seatbelt that would help strap in the passenger more securely to avoid any type of Injury or Death. His invention was truly a Lifesaver. The Man had a lot to be proud of. He had a Successful Product, A beautiful Girlfriend and the Life he always dreamed off.

Yes, John Bradshaw Layfield had it all. This forty-five year old had everything any human being wished for. Men would kill to be him.

His Girlfriend was especially lucky. How couldn't agree? She had it all. Spoiled through her ass, she was given a huge gift. To be in the presence of the man she loved. Well, she didn't exactly Love him. She really loved his money. His assets. His property. His fame and yes, She loved him. A part of her truly Cared for , I guess you could call this Girl, A gold digger. That's all she wanted from life. To be pampered and to get everything she ever wanted in life. And it seem Mr. Layfield was the way to get it. Through him, all her dreams would come true. She dug her claws deep into him, hoping he wouldn't go anywhere soon.

She was a Gold Digger, way over time and there seemed to be no end in sight for her ways.

Laying on a white beach chair, by the pool. There was the gold digger herself, Candice Michelle. In a peach colored bikini, she laid on the chair, soaking up so rays to keep her tan colored skin glowing. She hadn't had a dramatic change in her look, except for a much lighter brown hair, with Golded Highlights. Other than that, She was still the Same Candice Michelle, except for her Personality, that is. A much more snobbier girl, with a much more vicious attitude. She had changed a lot from her high School days.

Reaching out to the little table next to her, she grabbed her drink, sipping on it. She let out a 'Ah' after, feeling the refreshment the drink had given to her. As she laid back down, she wondered how this whole thing happened to her. She went from being a classy, down to earth girl to a Paris Hilton-like girl, except with Brown hair, not blonde locks. She didn't have the Dog though. Not Yet at least. It all started, just a few years ago.

**Six Years ago**

_Candice, who at the time was a Pre-med Student, was taking a trip down to the clothing store, over on Rodeo Drive. Her Junior year at the University of Southern California had just come to a end and she wanted to celebrate by going to a nice little shopping spree. Shopping was her way of relieving stress. Buying something new was a way of shedding away past problems and focusing as much on the new ones. In her Purple Sundress, Silver heels and a coach bag over her shoulder, she entered her Favorite Store. Versace._

_Opening through the glass doors, she felt the cool air hit her face, giving her a refreshed feel. The Store wasn't jammed pack but had a decent amount of people. Not everyone was really looking to spend hundreds of Dollars on a shirt. Candice was really in there, just to have the label on her shirt. It would give people the impression was a filthy rich. She liked to have that feeling._

_Looking at a Floral Blouse, she looked at it. Admiring the style, she pressed it against her chest, looking at the Mirror, Pleased with it. She held on to it, thinking to buy it or not. As she made her way to the back of the Store, she noticed a crew of people. There were different lights, Fans and a Male Photographer taking pictures of a Skinny Model. She was modeling a dress. It seemed to be obvious that this was for the clothing line. Candice paused for a little bit, to watch the Model in action._

"_Show me a Little hip, Ava" The Photographer asked, as the Model did as requested. "Ava, Show me some Passion. I see dead!"_

"_I'm trying to." Ava responded. She had an unique Accent. Sounded like Russian. She was really beautiful. Long Black hair, skinny body and bright blue eyes. She looked amazing._

"_Where is it?!" He asked, getting more frustrated. "I see nothing."_

"_Pablo, I'm trying!"_

"_That's not good enough!" Shouted Pablo the Photographer. Letting out a groan, he said "Take Five."_

_Pablo took a seat in his chair. Ava just wasn't showing him the Passion and look her wanted for this Photo shoot. She didn't bring any energy to it. He was passionate about his work and if he doesn't receive it back, he doesn't want nothing to do with it. Looking around, he noticed Candice. Her Beauty Stood out to him. That was the look he wanted for this shoot. He got up from his seat, still looking at Candice._

"_Hey you! The Brunette!" He shouted._

_Candice pointed to herself. "Me?"_

"_Yeah, You. Come over here." He directed her to come to him._

_Candice shrugged and walked over to him. He looked at her, up close this time and liked what he saw. "Uh.."_

"_Your Beautiful. I need to you for this shoot. Your perfect." Exclaimed the photographer._

"_What? But I never modeled before" She claimed._

"_Oh Come on. Some of these Models don't even know hot to Model. Just look at Ava." Pablo exclaimed._

"_Hey!" Ava shouted in defense._

"_Ava, we weren't going anywhere with you. Uh, This girl.. What's your name?" He asked._

"_Candice."_

"_Yes, Candice! She has what I'm looking for, so You can Leave now." Pablo said, as Ava left the shoot, furious. "So, Are you ready to Model?"_

_Candice bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous. This was something huge but she didn't know what to do but I guess it was worth a shot. Trying wouldn't hurt. This could be the start of Something Beautiful._

And boy it was.

From that point on, She had become signed to a Huge Modeling Agency. Being a Model, it was a full time job, so she dropped out of College, even with her Mother's disaproval, she went on to become a Model. She had appeared in Different Magazines, a Few Commercials and a Guest spot on a Huge Television show. Life was Good for Candice. It was Really Good. Fame was a good thing for her but with Fame, there always comes a Bad side to it. A really Bad side.

You lose some people.

Candice Got up from the beach chair, stretching her arms. She walked over to the Pool, sticking her legs into it. Scanning the area surrounding her, she looked at some flowers over by the other side of the pool. They were Lilies. Candice loved Lilies. She remembered back, when Her ex would bring her lilies. Her ex, Dave Batista. After dating for so long in High School and College, They called it quits. Well, Dave did.

**Three Years ago**

_After being in Modeling for two years, Candice had changed so much. Her personality was totally different. She went from being Confident to Cocky, Sweet to Selfish and Good Girl to All around Bitch. She didn't believe she had changed much. Physical yes, but Mentally No. Candice felt as if she was perfect while others thought Otherwise. To be specific, Her Boyfriend. Dave Batista. Over the past few months, the two had been arguing and fighting over small things. But both took it out of Proportion. It soon got to the point, where it was going to blow up into something big._

_Candice had been staying at Dave's apartment, hoping to maybe rekindle what they had after a fight. Dave was still at Work. Being a Restaurant Owner, was tough. It was his Family Business and as a only child, he planned on keeping it alive, especially with his degree in Business Management. Candice had spent the day, trying to get the apartment nice and spiffy for him. In the center of the room, was a Table for two, with the food already prepared along with glasses and just missing napkins and forks. A candle Light dinner was in store for the two that night._

_A noise at the door, and Candice knew he was coming home. Through the door, came Dave dressed in black pants, black shoes and a white buttoned down shirt. He looked exhausted. He also had the Mail in his hand, with one letter opened up. It was a Credit Card Statement._

"_Hey Baby."_

"_Candice, Did you use my Credit Card at all?" Dave asked, looking at the bill. "Because this Bill is ridiculous. I owe the company over twenty grand."_

"_Oh, yeah. I just did a little shopping." Candice continued to set the table. "Just a few things?"_

"_A few things? Candice, the Statement is over five pages long, with most of them coming from Gucci and Versace." Dave explained._

"_I guess I got a little carried away." She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to set the table._

"_A little? Candice!" He shouted. "I have a payment to make for the restaurant and this is nearly all my money that I have in the bank? How do you expect to pay for this?" Since owning the restaurant, Dave needed to make special yearly payments and this years may be a little late._

"_Get another Job, I guess." Candice said. "I would but I haven't gotten a call in a while and I spent most of mine."_

"_On what?"_

"_Clothes, Jewelry. That stuff."_

"_Candice, How the Fuck do you expect me to pay this? And why do you act as if you don't care?" Scolded Dave, placing the bills on the counter._

"_I do."_

"_Then show it. Your whole attitude and personality did a whole 360." Dave yelled. "And I'm getting sick of it. You making me Bankrupt."_

"_I'm sorry. I just have my needs and expenses. I can't help it." Candice spoke._

"_You can't help it?" Questioned Dave._

"_Yeah, I'm a High Matience Girl. Always have been, always will be." Candice admitted, placing the forks in place._

"_You never were High Matience! Never. It was ever since you dropped out of College and Became this world Model, Who does absolutely nothing and just spends money!" Dave shouted. "And that's the truth and you know it!"_

"_I am not! I'm the same Candice I've always been!" Shoot back Candice._

"_No, Your not. Your just a self-centered Bitch! You don't care about anybody but yourself. If there was a Gucci Bag and a Person lying on the streets as a truck is about to come, you'd take the Gucci bag." Dave felt his blood boiling. He was sick of it. Sick of it all._

"_No I wouldn't! I have a heart. I care about people."_

"_Only if they have Gucci or Versace written on it. Face it Candice, You've changed." He looked at her, giving her a glare that she had never seen on him._

"_Your nothing but a Liar." Candice fought back. "I haven't changed. Now, Can we Just sit down and enjoy our meal? I was hoping that this would be a good night."_

_Dave huffed. Again, Candice never seemed to care about it. All she wanted to do was avoid it and never come back to it. At this Point Dave had enough. He was about to Blow any second now. "You know What I think of your dinner?" Enraged, Dave flipped over the Table, crashing to the floor. The Plates and Glass Shattered against the floor as the food splattered everyone, causing a giant Mess. "That's what I Think of it!" Dave shouted, full of rage._

"_Dave! Why would you do that?!" Candice went on her Knees, picking up some pieces. She was on the verge of tears. Candice had never seen him this Made. This was a while New Dave for her and she really wasn't liking it._

"_Candice, I'm down with everything. You, This 'relationship' and your Crap." Dave scolded, looking down at her._

"_What? What does this mean?"_

"_It means I've lost all respect and Trust for you. Basically, I'm through with you! Done! I want nothing to do with you and I want you to get the Hell out of MY Apartment!" Dave shouted, with the evil glare in his eyes. "We're done!"_

"_No, Dave!" She pleaded. "I'm sorry, I can change."_

"_Too late for that. I'm through with this all. I Never want to see you again." Dave spoke, as he walked away from Candice out of the Apartment, leaving Her to cry, thinking about what she had done. She lost everything in the matters of minutes. She felt as if her life was over. She lost the one thing she loved. But now._

_He's gone._

And that was the last time she ever saw him. Last time they ever spoke. Last time she was ever in that apartment. It all ended there. Along with Dave, she lost touch with a few of her other friends. Lita had stopped Speaking to her, Jeff was through with her, Matt was sick of her and Trish really believed she had turn into a Total Bitch and wanted nothing to do with her. Her world basically crashed down. She still stayed in touch with Stacy, Randy, John, Chris and sometimes Torrie. She hadn't lost it all but ninety nine percent of it.

As she continued to seat there, she noticed a large shadow over come her. She could recognize it due to the shadow of the huge cowboy hat, laying on the top of his head. She turned her head, letting out a small smirk. "Hey there Cowboy."

"Candice, you look down? Something wrong?" John asked, as he looked down at Candice.

"I'm just thinking about some of my friends I lost, over the years." Candice lifted herself up, looking at John, dressed in his infamous black pinned striped suit.

"Stop thinking about it. You have all of those. You don't need them." John claimed. "Don't think about it anymore. They are all stupid to let you go."

"Thanks for making me feel a little bit better."

"That's what I'm hear for."

Candice was a bit Grateful to have him. He was always there to spoil her silly and made her feel better. It was really odd how they met. It wasn't at all shocking that the rich guy go the beautiful Looking Model. It was one night, Over at One of Los Angeles's hottest Parties, where only the rich, beautiful and famous were..

**Two Years ago**

_Following her huge Break Up, Candice really needed to start getting out more. She hadn't done so much mingling as of a while. The break up really took a toll on her and not in a good way. It had been a year and Candice was finding it hard to move on. How could you move on when your still in love with your ex? Is it even possible to Move on? Hopefully tonight, Candice will be able to make that Step._

_Her Old Enemy turned Friend, Melina decided to take her out for a night on the town. Melina was taking her to an elite club, where one of Los Angeles's hottest Parties was being Taken place. The Latina always had her way around these parties. Being a Publicist for a Magazine kind of helped a bit, to boost her up in the Celebrity Social Tree. Melina dressed in a scandalous black dress, enter in with Candice who was in her Sparkly Silver low cut dress._

"_Candice, Let's go to the bar." Melina pulled her to the bar._

"_Melina, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, I'm just so not in to it tonight." Candice groaned. "Can't we maybe go out to eat."_

"_Listen, You need to get out and move on. Plus, it took me a while to finally get us in here." Spoke the Latina. "So your going to suck it up and have a good time."_

"_God your such a bitch."_

"_I know." Melina fluttered her eyes, let out a smile. "But you might be lucky tonight. This is a Hollywood Party! Enjoy it!"_

"_Melina, Me and the word 'lucky' never go good in the same sentence." Rolling her eyes, Candice took a seat at the bar along with Melina._

"_Stop being so negative." Melina turned to the Bartender. "Two Apple Martinis please."_

"_I'll just drown myself in alcohol tonight."_

"_Oh no your not. Your staying Sober sweetie." Asserted Melina. "First, I ain't carrying you home. You become a Violent drunk. I still have the cut from Last time and Two, Your going to find a Guy tonight. Whether you like it or not."_

"_Oh Shut Perez."_

_The Bartender placed the two drinks before the ladies. "That will be twenty two dollars ladies?"_

"_I'll get it this time." Candice reached in for her wallet._

"_No, You did it last time. I will." Melina encouraged._

"_Allow me." A man spoke, handing the bartender a fifty. "Keep the Change." The bartender accepted the bill._

_The two ladies looked up to a man, standing in a suit and a White cowboy hat on his head. The Man looked like a Million bucks. Wait, A billion bucks sounds more accurate. This man was John Bradshaw Layfield. "Hello Ladies."_

"_Hello." Candice smirked._

"_Hi." Melina said. "Thanks for the drinks."_

"_It was my pleasure. Seeing you two ladies, I needed to buy you some drinks." Spoke the Millionaire. "My name is John Bradshaw Layfield." He introduced._

"_I'm Candice and this is Melina." Candice introduced._

"_Your name sounds familiar." Melina admitted. "You were that guy who invented some new seat belt, right?"_

"_Your talking to him."_

"_Oh I remember you. I saw you in the news." Candice smiled. "Your seat belt has saved so many lives and it has made you millions."_

_Chuckling, he raised his eyebrow to Candice. "Well, aren't you quiet Bright? Practically Know who I am. Maybe you could write my biography."_

_Candice and Melina chuckled as Melina's phone rang. Lifting it out, she read the caller ID. "I'll be right back guys, It's Maria." Melina excused herself, walking into the Bathroom._

"_So What brings you here tonight?" John asked._

"_Trying to Get out, You know. Mingle and just have some fun." Candice smiled._

"_Well, Parties are the best way. I've been to plenty of them and met plenty of celebrites." Boasted the Rich man. "This reminds me of the time I went to the Oscars, where I met George Clooney."_

"_You met George Clooney?!"_

"_Shook his Hand too." Mr. Layfield let out a smirk. "That's what I love about these parties, meeting people you always wanted too."_

"_Well, your definitely one I wanted to meet." Flirted Candice, sending a little wink to the man._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, Really."_

"_I'll show you a Good time." John spoke. The two locked eyes as the Night turned into a Huge success. Candice had the time of her life, thinking about nothing involving her ex or her old friends. Those problems were out the window._

And here she was, now living in his Huge Mansion in Beverly Hills. She had went through a Big transformation. One that had remarkably had a huge affect on her. As Candice looked into the Larger Man's eyes. "I'm glad I have you."

"Me too."

Candice pulled into a Huge, leaning into the Man's chest. She could hear her heart beating. Thump, Thump. The sound of that was soothing and made her feel good. She knew she was loved and she was getting it in return. That's all she asked for. And that's all she got.

And Look at where this Girl has gone from.

Good Girl gone Gold Digger

* * *

A/N:** So what did you all think?** Thank you** WWEFan1990, Ainat, TrishOrton, Lena, Friendfan11** and** Dena Diva** for the Reviews! Okay, So Candice has become a Gold Digger and she's dating JBL. (Can you say 'Nasty'?) There goes another couple, broken up. There will only be one couple left together. Who do you think they are? Randy&Stacy, John&Torrie or Matt&Lita? Take a Guess. Are you guys liking the Sequel?  
Please tell me in your **REVIEWS!** Reviews really help me understand how you feel about the story, so if you could be nice, drop a review Thank you. Thanks for Reading!  
R&R!  
peace. **:)**


	3. Dreams First, Love Second

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 3_  
"Dreams First, Love Second"  
_R_&_R_

The Sun was shining Brightly over the Big Apple. Yes, New York City. The City that never sleeps. On this Late Summer afternoon, the Sun had reached it Peak and was beginning it's decent down. The Sun hit the Tall skyscrapers, creating a huge shadow that went over the City streets, full of Cars stuck in ridiculous Traffic. The City was Loud. Really Loud. The City that never sleeps is an inappropriate name. More like the City that never shuts up sounds more accurate. No Matter what part of Town you were in, It was Loud.

Harlem, Loud.

Greenwich Village, Loud.

Midtown, Even Louder.

You could practically never get a lot of peace and quiet in this City. Probably the Most peaceful Place was Central Park. If you wanted a place to relax, recollect your thoughts and even take a nap, Central Park was the Place for you. Good thing she lived right by it. It was only walking distance from her Upper East Side apartment. Ah, The Upper East Side. It was an Honor to Live in that Part of Town in New York City. It was a lot like Beverly Hills, Rodeo Drive and Hollywood all together, on an island, just minus the fancy homes and more Huge High rises with Luxury Penthouses. New York City and Los Angeles were just like siblings.

Torrie Wilson was on Top of the World. The Fashion World, that is. She had come along way from her High School days. From Farm to Fashion, Torrie made her biggest dreams come true. All she wanted ever since she was little was to make her own clothes. Torrie wanted those Models going down the runway and in photo shoots to wear her clothing. She wanted to be the person Celebrities say they are wearing when it came to huge Parties. That's what Torrie wanted and What she got. She is know a huge Fashion designer, with a store in Manhattan, and It might just expand. Her clothing line is worn by some of the most famous people in all of the world. People would die for a Piece of Torrie Wilson's clothing, whether it was shirts, jeans or shoes. Her name was on it and she was proud of every single one of them.

Her clothing line was a unique look. Her stores mostly sold t-shirts, jeans, hats, shoes and dresses. Nothing Fancy like Vera Wang. Simple things you can wear when you go out or just lay around the house. Her goal was to make sure her customers were comfortable in her Clothes. Everyone wanted a piece of 'Tor' That's right. She named the brand after a nickname people would call her. Tor. She feel in love with the name, thinking it was perfect.

This Beautiful Blonde lived Right off of Madison Avenue. Madison Avenue was the Location of so many high retail boutiques. Prada, Dolce & Gabanna, Gucci. You name it, It's on that street. This Lucky Lady lived right off it, in the huge fifteen story high luxury apartment. Walking down the streets, clamping her boots along with a Gray colored Skirt and Black sleeveless turtle neck. She headed to the Apartment she called home. Once she had reached the door, the doorman opened the door for her. She smiled kindly before walking inside the cozy Lobby. It always gave you that Good feeling inside. A pleasing feeling. Looking around, she was amazed how she came here. It was a pretty accomplishing Story.

**Three Years Ago**

_Tapping her feet against the wooden floor, Nerves taking over her whole body. It was a huge moment in her life. She was meeting with Holly Fisher, a Huge Clothing marketer who had interest in Torrie's clothing. Holly had plans on possibly placing a collection of Torrie's clothing in her store, to try it out and see where it goes. It could truly be a life changing moment for her. It could be the beginning of something More than Great. Spectacular is the correct term to define this huge opportunity given to Torrie. This really doesn't come every day._

_Waiting Outside of Holly's office, Torrie waited for her to come out and welcome her inside her office and give her the news. Which were hopefully good. Holly came out of her Office in her navy blue business suit along with her brown hair in a long ponytail. A smile was plastered on her face. It seems that she looked happy. Was this a good sign of things to come?_

"_Torrie."_

"_Yes." Spoke Torrie, rising from her seat._

"_Please, come in." Holly welcomed her back in her office. Torrie took a seat across from Holly's desk and Holly sat across from Torrie, in her black leather seat. Torrie bit her lip, trying to break her nerves but it wasn't working. "Okay, So Let me first say, Thank you for coming here and showing me your line. It is very beautiful."_

"_Thank you." Torrie smiled._

"_I really think you bring a whole new vibe to my Brand. I like what you bring to the table but.."_

"_Oh no." Torrie thought. "She's going to give me that, I'm sorry blah blah crap."_

"_I think you'd be better off with your own Line and store." Holly inputted._

_Torrie froze. She was token by surprise. She definitely didn't expect something like this. "My own Store?"_

"_Yes, your own Store. I think you are someone who doesn't need a rack or two in my Store but More of a whole store to show what you have to bring." Holly smiled._

"_A whole Store?! Oh My God!"_

"_Excited much?" Holly joked. "Congratulations. Your about to begin a huge adventure and it's not here."_

"_Not here?"_

"_Well, sometime next year, you'll be opening your store at a Location in New York City." Holly revealed, smiling at Torrie._

"_NEW YORK?!"_

"_That's right!"_

"_I'm going to New York! I can't wait to move there! Oh My God!" Torrie cheered. "This has to be one of the greatest days ever!"_

"_So, Now Just start working on some new things and we'll figure out where everything is going to go, okay?"_

"_Yes, I understand. Thank you so much Holly! This is going to be the best decision you ever made!" Torrie promised._

And it Truly was. With Holly's big decision, She had unveiled one of the biggest clothing lines to hit America. It was a Big success and Holly couldn't have picked anyone better than Torrie. It was truly the Best Decision she made. Now, Torrie owns the Store and Clothing line, still with some help from Holly and is making it into a Big success. Only now, it was time to try and expand it. Maybe Bring it to Chicago, Miami or Houston? Decisions, Decisions.

Torrie reached the Elevator, pressing the number nine button. As the Elevator took her to her floor, Torrie bobbed her head going with the elevator music. Once she heard the ding, she exited the elevator and she walked over to her apartment. 703. Opening the door, she felt the breeze come through, blowing her hair gently. Looking down the hall, she noticed she left her window open. Dropping her bag, she walked over to the window. She closed it, stopping the wind. Letting out a deep breath, Torrie walked over to her Living room.

She took a seat, resting. She was beyond tired. All she wanted to do was take a nap. Running a store is hard. Very Hard. You have to be there, direct people what to do and make sure everything goes go. That's her Job. Scanning the living room, she remembered when she first moved in here. It was a Long day with John, where she spent it putting things together, moving furniture and most of all, making sure everything was Perfect.

**Two years ago**

_Torrie and John had just moved. From Coast to Coast and it was going to be a big transition. Moving from Los Angeles to New York is huge. Two different time zones. Two different cultures. It was like a new country but it really wasn't. Once you get to know the place, you'll understand how similar they are. John was placing some box on the white couch in the living room. They were all labeled 'clothes.' John let out a groan. Torrie was quiet a shopper. Especially went it came to clothing. She would buy the whole store…. Actually, she'd buy every store in the whole world if she could. Thank God she doesn't have that much money._

"_Torrie, you sure do have a lot of clothes." John said, looking at the packages._

"_That's not all mine. Only like ninety nine percent of it." Torrie shrugged it off._

"_Only?"_

"_What about you and all those trophies? They are going to stay in the box and head straight to storage." Torrie smirked._

"_What?! I don't think so."_

"_You better believe it buddy."_

"_Listen, Trophies are a symbol of Huge accomplishment. They show how big and strong some guys are and I want people to know that went they visit this home." He said._

_Torrie laughed. "Puh-lease."_

"_Don't you 'Puh-lease' me! I'm John Cena. No one does that to me!" Barked the Former Football Player._

"_I think I just did." Torrie jerked out a smile. _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah Really. What are you going to do about it?" Challenged the Blonde._

_John smirked as he rushed up to Torrie, Picking her up Bridal style. She kept her arms wrapped around his Neck. "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it." John said, as he started to walk out of the living room down the hall._

"_John, what are you going to do?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see."_

_John entered his and Torrie's bedroom. She gently laid her on the king size bed as he got on top of her. "So this is what you plan on doing."_

"_Yeah, I was hoping we could give this bed a quick little test. I want to know if it was worth the three thousand dollars." John smiled before he crashed his lips against Torrie's. The Kiss would make you melt in your shoes. John slowly slipped his tongue into Torrie's mouth, making the two tongues wrestle each other. Torrie slowly yanked on John's shirt, trying to get it off._

"_Let's get this off." Torrie broke the kiss, removing his shirt to reveal his muscular body, with pecs and his chiseled abs. _

_John slowly started to kiss Torrie's neck. She moaned in Pleasure, loving the sensational feeling of feeling his lips against her ticklish neck. John slowly unbutton her jeans, trying to slid them down but Torrie stop. "Something wrong?" John asked._

"_It's just, I really want to finish everything. If we have sex now, we'll never get anything done." Torrie said._

_John sighed. "You just better hope I'm in the mood then."_

"_John, There was never been a time when your not in the mood." Torrie laughed as she got up from the bed._

"_What? Remember that time we saw those two guys doing it in the alley? I wasn't In the mood then."_

"_John, that nice we had a competition with them for who could get off first with them." Torrie started to laugh. "Face it. You're a Horn Dog or as I like to call it, A Randy Orton."_

"_A Randy Orton?" John chuckled. "You can't even call it Horny anymore." John joked as the two returned to fixing up the apartment._

It was truly a Memorable Night when they moved in. They certainly had a Blast moving in. The got use to the City and the two fell in love with it. There would never be a day where they didn't discover something new. That's how big and adventurous New York City is. It's full of surprises and absolutely anything could happen here. Torrie walked into the Kitchen, turning on the coffee Machine. That's all she wanted right now. A cup of some delicious Coffee. It was a bit of a change from her daily star bucks.

Suddenly the Phone rang. Torrie lifted up the wireless phone, placing it to her ear. "Hello."

"Torrie, sweetie!" The voice beamed.

"Mom! Oh My God! Mom, how are you?" Torrie couldn't believe it was her mom. They hadn't spoke in quiet some time. "How's Vacation?"

"This Two month Cruise around the world was a Great Idea!" Christine said. Christine and Ted needed to take some time out for themselves. They were in there late forties and just needed to have some time for themselves. So they made an impromptu cruise, that would go around the world.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Mom."

"So, How are things with you? How's New York and Everything?" Asked her Mother.

Torrie took a seat on her kitchen chair, watching her coffee. "Everything is Fine. The Store is super Busy and we have so many people. I think I might open another one some time soon."

"I'm glad to here that."

"Have you talked to Chris at all?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, A few days ago. Trish got a new Job so he watches Evan during the day and works at Night. I feel so bad for Evan." Christine spoke. "Having his parents separated and all."

"I know. It's been two years and I haven't seen the little guy. Trish always sends me emails of him walking and everything. It's adorable." Torrie admitted. "But I really wish they got back together."

"I do to. They were so happy. Even Chris tells me, if he got divorced and didn't have Evan, he wouldn't know what to do." Christine said.

"I can't blame him. But maybe one day, he'll get back together. You never know."

"Speaking of Getting Back together." Her Mother said. "Have you talked to John at All? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Not a word. I think he's still in Iraq."

"God Bless his Soul." She had felt bad for John. Being in the middle of a war is tough. Being in any kind of war is tough. You don't know what happens or when it happens. It just happens.

"Yeah, I do think a lot about him but I think he wants nothing to do with me. He hates me, Mom." Torrie tried to keep strong. When she thinks about that time when she was with John, It always makes her sad. Questions fill her mind. She had a difficult decision and she might have choose the wrong one.

**One year ago**

_Torrie and John were both at Torrie's store that stormy Night for a small Fashion Show, unveiling some of Torrie's new Clothing. The place was jammed pack. Many fashion designers and even a few celebrities showed up. So many had fell in love with Torrie's clothing line that they wanted to come out and show there support for the newest fashion designer. The Show was coming to the end, as the Final Model made her way down the Runway. The crowd started to clap, pleased with everything, with the Techno-like Music playing in the background._

_Torrie came to the runway in a pink chiffon dress, with a microphone in hand. The crowd greeted her with a standing applause. "Thank you, Thank you." She responded to the claps. "I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I truly Appreciate your kindness and hospitality you brought tonight. Make sure to check out the new clothing line. It's out Next month! Again, Thank you all!" The crowd clapped as Torrie exited the small runway._

_The Party was in full swing. The Guest had gathered around, drinks in hand as the Music of Lady GaGa played in the Background. As Torrie grabbed a Drink, she noticed John hadn't been anywhere in sight. She hadn't seen him since the Fashion show. She walked over to her friend Kristal who was talking to someone else. "Kristal, Have you seen John anywhere?"_

"_I think I saw him go up to your office." Kristal spoke._

"_What would he be doing there?"_

"_No clue."_

"_I'll got to go talk to him. See if there's anything wrong." Spoke Torrie, as she walked away from Kristal. Torrie walked up the silver stairs to the second floor of the store, Hoping to find John. Opening the door, she found John having a beer, sitting on your desk. _

"_So, this is where you were." Torrie closed the door lightly behind her._

"_Party's a little too crazy for me."_

"_A Party to crazy for you? Yeah right." Torrie joked. "There's something wrong right?"_

"_Nothing's wrong." John denied._

_Torrie scanned John. She knew John. She could tell if he was mad or sad, in a heartbeat. "What's wrong John? You can't hide it from me."_

_John looked up in Torrie's green eyes. He let out a deep breath before he spoke. "Us is what's wrong."_

_Confused, Torrie didn't understand why that was bothering John. Everything seemed fine. "Everything is fine between us. There's nothing wrong."_

"_No it's not. Torrie, I barely see you or talk to you ever since we moved here. Your all about your store and nothing about us. I feel as if I've been pushed to the side. Your store is the first priority and I'm second." Admitted John, sipping his beer._

"_No, it's not John. I'm even more in love with you then I was years ago." Pleaded Torrie. "Maybe your not use to the city yet?"_

"_I've been use to the city. It's not the city but I do Miss Beverly Hills a lot. Our relationship has gone down hill. Really down hill." Said John. "Once you moved here, I never saw you. You were always working. Even when it was 2am, you weren't home. We never have time for one another."_

"_We do! Remember we went to Central park. We had a nice picnic." Torrie said. "We had a great time."_

"_And that was about a month ago. I can't even remember when me and you just sat down and talked."_

"_Of Course we do."_

"_No we don't and you know it. You just don't want to admit it."_

_Torrie knew John was right but she didn't want to admit it. Though the two had hardly spent time together, she felt as everything was in tip top shape, when it wasn't. "So, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Find away to just spend time with me because that Fire we use to have. Well, it's dying and turning into sparks, that are leading to nothing." John left his beer on the desk, as he walked to the door._

"_John, Where are you going?"_

"_Home." John walked out the door, straight for the front entrance._

_Torrie followed him, trying to stop him. "John, Don't leave me. This is such a huge night for me, please don't leave." She said as she walked behind him through the front doors, being greeted by the rains of the late Summer night. The rain was pouring hard and the wind only made it worse._

"_I can't, Tor." John raised his hand up to catch a cab. "Taxi!"_

"_John, Please."_

_John had finally got into the taxi. He told the taxi driver his location. Once he told him, the Cab slowly drove away into the rain, Leaving Torrie in the rain. "John!" She shouted once more. She wiped her face and slowly walked back into the Store. She found Kristal by the stairs, looking at the soaked Torrie._

"_Torrie, Something wrong." Kristal asked._

"_John Left. He's upset. I don't know what to do." Torrie spoke._

"_Why is he upset?"_

"_He said we never have our time together and I put the store before him. He's so upset about it." Torrie tried to fight back the tears._

"_Honey, Go home and talk to him. I'll take care of everything here." Kristal offered._

"_You sure?"_

"_Of Course! Now, Go!" Ordered Kristal._

_Torrie smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed outside. She hailed a taxi and quickly got in. What was she to do? She needed to convince John that everything was fine. Maybe he was right. As of lately, the two barely spoke about anything and were always kept apart. But what was she suppose to do? This was her dream. Putting your Dreams together is a hard and challenging process. It takes time and dedication. The lights of the City beamed through her taxi, as they soon approached Times Square. The Taxi got into some Traffic but soon got out of it. He was getting closer and closer to the apartment. The taxi soon pulled up to the apartment, behind a taxi that was just leaving. Torrie rushed upstairs to her apartment. She opened her door, being greeted by Silence._

"_John? Are you here?" She called out, but no response._

_Torrie looked around the living room and bedroom, but no sight of him. As she went into the kitchen, she tried calling him but not answer. Looking in the kitchen, she noticed a Note on the table, with a plane ticket next to it. She picked up the note, looking at the message. It was From John. What was this Note all about? Torrie was just about to find out and it might not be good._

_Torrie,_

_I'm going Home. My Real Home. I knew that this might have came to this, so I made a plan. You are more than welcomed to come home. I left you a Plane ticket. The flight leaves at 11:30pm at JFK and right now it's 9:30pm. I would kill to see you there. Hopefully you can make it._

_Love, John_

_She couldn't believe it. John has packed up a few things and was leaving her. John was asking her for the ultimate sacrifice. Giving up her dream for him. What was she to do? She Loved him so much but this was her dream. What was she to do? She didn't have much time as the plane would be leaving soon. Torrie placed the note down and she picked up the ticket. She walked around the Apartment thinking about what she should do. Taking a few steps, she looked at the garbage in front of her._

_She closed her eyes, dropping the ticket into the Garbage. "I'm sorry, John. I love you." _

_Torrie slowly started to cry. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall. She just did something she never expect to do. Turning down John, for her dream. It was a hard dream but something like this, doesn't come around to much. She had to grasp it. Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed a picture frame, that held John's photograph. She clasped it to her Chest, as she cried herself to sleep that night._

And that was the end of there relationship. She had never spoke or seen him since that day. Though Stacy keeps her up to date on how he is doing and she always heard that he was doing well. She was happy to see him in good spirits. Now he was in Iraq, fighting for our freedom. Torrie always believed that he was the strongest person she had ever met. Going to War, isn't easy and she respected him truly for that.

"So, I haven't spoken to him at all. I do right him Letters. Stacy gave me the address but He never wrote anything back." Torrie revealed.

"Well, What can you do?"

"Nothing. It's up to him."

"Sweetie, I'm going to go. Me and your dad have dinner now in the Buffet. I'll call you later this week. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Torrie closed her phone as she shut off her coffee, which was now done.

She lifted herself up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed, laying on the fluffy pillows. She looked to her right, seeing the empty spot once vacated by John. To this day, she can't believe he left. She misses him so much and still loves him. She grabbed the picture frame, that ever since the day he left, has always remained there. Clutching it against her chest, she did the same thing she did that night. Cried herself to sleeping, hugging his picture.

* * *

A/N: **So What did you all think?** Big thanks to **Denadiva, Esha Napoleon, Ainat, TrishOrton** and** WWEFan1990** for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming and those who don't, Please Review! So, Torrie and John haven't survived. Next Chapter, You'll find out who's relationship really survived. I'll probably update tomorrow but not the weekend. I'm going away! Thanks for reading!  
R&R  
Peace **:)**


	4. Behind his Back

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 4_  
"Behind his Back"  
_R_&_R_

Back in California, The beach was probably the nicest place to live. You always had incredible views of the beach, the crashing of the waves against the shore was relaxing and important of all, you could go swimming anytime during the day. You just had to take a few steps and you were there. Many different Beach Houses and Apartments were right off the coast of the beach, with the many Palm trees and sounds of seagulls around them. It was like a step into Paradise. Santa Monica Beach was Paradise. The famous Santa Monica Pier was located not to far from the Residence of Amy Dumas or as we like to call her, Lita.

Lita had came a long way to get that Beach side Apartment. Being a Talent Scout for a Huge Music Label had definitely helped her get the house. After College, she was offered a Internship with a huge Music Label that would soon be her new employer. She was responsible for finding some of today's hottest Rock bands and singers and making them what they are today. That was her job, to find talent and make them into something huge. After all, what band or singer wouldn't want the fame? Lita was there girl to get into the right path toward there career. Some of these bands and Singers went extremely far in life, winning awards like the Grammys and MTV music awards, with the little help from Lita who believed in them. She was the person responsible for it all, well not all but most of it.

Lita was the one you want to go to.

That's if you want to become a Music Sensation.

Sitting outside her third floor balcony, she sipped on her coffee while watching the waves hit the shore. This was her time of day where she received some peace and quiet she deserved. It would also be a place where she thinks a lot about what had happened with all her friends, some who she still talks to. Trish and Her have grown a lot closer, Stacy and Her remained good friends, Her and Torrie got a little distant since she left and her and Candice were through. She didn't even think of Candice as a Friend since she had such a rapid change. She still stays in Touch with the Guys as well.

She also shared the apartment with two other guys. One was her significant other, while the other was there twin brother. Yes, Matt and Jeff Hardy were living in the same household as the Lita and Yes, Matt and Lita were still together, after almost nine years of being together, though her heart wasn't entirely there. She loved living with them, though she wished the two of them would stop arguing but in a way, it was amusing. It was like Yesterday when they moved in.

_**Two years ago**_

"_Guys, Put the Couch over there," Lita pointed to the empty spot in the corner, where the two brothers placed the heavy couch down. They both let out a sigh of relief, from the pain of caring that large couch. Moving into a new place was hard, physically and mentally. Living with people was harder on a Mental level. Lita stared at the position of the couch and wasn't really fond of it. "Guys, move it over there. I don't like it there." Lita said._

_Matt and Jeff shot her evil glares. "What?!" Snarled Matt._

"_You want us to move it….again?" Jeff raised and eyebrow._

"_Well, Yeah.." Lita spoke._

_Matt and Jeff glanced at one another before they took a seat on the couch in unison. "Yeah, Lita. I don't think that's going to happen," Matt sunk deeper into the couch._

"_Yeah, I'm going to go with him and relax, for a little," Jeff closed his eyes as he sunk into the chair, just like his Brother. "Ah," He let out a small sigh._

"_Get your asses up!" Lita shouted making the two jump._

"_Lita, Just take a quick break. Relax!" Encouraged Matt. He placed his hand on his stomach, closing his eyes again._

_Shrugging her shoulder, "Fine, But only for a few minutes then straight back to work," Lita stepped up to the couch plopping her body in between the brother. The couch was beyond comfortable. It was like a cloud, soft and white. "Wow, this couch is comfortable."_

"_Why do you think neither one of us wants to get up?" Jeff inputted._

"_I can see why. I could stay here forever."_

"_That could be arranged," Matt stretched his long legs, sinking further more into the couch. _

"_But we can't. We have your own apartment to fix up," Lita repeated those words in her head. Our apartment. That mean nothing but freedom and they lived by their rules. Independence was feeling good right about now. Real Good._

"_Can you believe this is our apartment? No parents, everything is ours." Jeff spoke, "Because I sure can't."_

"_I know, it was like yesterday we went to West Beverly and now we are on our own. It feels so surreal." Matt admitted._

"_But we are going to be great and this whole thing is going to be great." Lita smiled, "It really is."_

"_I can't wait to start cooking." Jeff smiled to himself. He was quiet the cook out of the three of them and always made a great Meal. That's why he's a chef. To make people tasty goods._

"_I know, I was thinking A lobster dinner tonight?" Proposed Lita._

"_Or some Lasagna sounds good." Matt smiled._

"_Kiss your dream dinners good bye." Jeff smiled, "Nothing but Mac and Cheese and some Barbeque chicken."_

"_I can settle for Mac and Cheese." Matt said, "That stuff is good."_

"_No, Jeff. This is our first day her and we need something great." The redhead spoke, "Like it doesn't have to be fancy."_

"_Fine, I'll go check it out." Jeff got up from the couch, and was preparing to leave. "So, I'll see you two later."_

"_Wait, Hold up," Lita paused for a quick second, "You two need to move the couch."_

"_Uh…"_

"_Your not going anywhere just yet." Lita smirked._

"_Matt, You know food shopping is a two man job. I might need some help. Do you mind giving me a hand?" Jeff proposed to his brother._

"_Why, Of Course Brother. I would be more than happy to help you." Spoke Matt, in such a happy, giddy voice._

_Matt and Jeff raced out of the apartment, leaving Lita surprised. "Well, I guess I'll do it.."_

Stupid Hardy Boys. Leaving her to pick up a whole couch. But at the end of the day, she managed to make the two do as she said and move the couch. Sipping on her coffee, she heard the door open. It was Jeff. Jeff had definitely came a long way from High School. His hair color certainly changed but he hadn't change- personality wise- He was still the Same Jeff. Dress in nice pair of pants, black button down shirt, with his blonde and blue hair pulled back with his bag around his shoulder, he seemed Ready for work.

Jeff had went from a nobody to one of the biggest Chef's in all of Hollywood. He had cooked for stars at huge events and helped out Dave at his restaurant, which he still does a few times a month. In College, he studied hard enough to become what he was today. He went from popping something into a microwave for dinner to making a Lobster Ravioli for him and his friends. Jeff was certainly having it Good and he wouldn't want to change it for the world.

"Morning Lita," Jeff spoke, "Up so early today?"

"Jeff, it's nine in the morning, I'm always up at this time." Lita took another sip of her coffee, "Going to Dave's today?"

"Yeah, I told him I would work today for him. He has lots of customers who want a taste of my food." Jeff smirked, as he looked out to the shore. "You do this everyday."

"What?"

"Come out, look out at the ocean. When I'm making breakfast, here you are." Jeff spoke, "Why do you do it?"

"I sit out her and just think. Collect my thoughts."

"Like what kind of thoughts?"

"Things at work and with friends. That's all." Lita stretched her legs along the chair. "Nothing special."

"So you think about me and my good food right?" Jeff flashed a smile, "You think about what I'm going to make for dinner. I know it."

"Jeff, You are just SO smart." Lita said with sarcasm. "I swear, Maybe Einstein was your Dad? That would explain why your so gifted.

"But it wouldn't explain my constant idea of changing my hair color." Jeff pointed out, "Einstein always went for the white, puffy hair look. Not me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Jeff, your such a character."

"I am. That is Jeff Hardy, a unique Character that you always don't see." Jeff winked, "Matt's not up yet?"

"He's going to work a little bit later." Lita gulped down her coffee, placing it on the small coffee table in front of her, "He told me that Christy Called yesterday. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah." Jeff stared down, "I don't want to talk to her nor See her."

Christy. The name would always make him Cringe. His ex-girlfriend. The two knew each other since High School but never really talked until after college, when the two met at a club and really hit it off. But Christy did something. Something so bad you just couldn't forgive. It lead Jeff on a bad path. That he continues to go through today.

**One year ago**

_Jeff walked down the street, anxiously approaching Christy's apartment. With a happy look on his face, you knew that he had something up his sleeve. And this thing was Huge. He was lucky he managed to fit up his sleeve. With a smile, taking steps on the concrete side walked, Jeff noticed a strange figure, leaning against the Building. He looked odd and as Jeff passed by him, He tried to grab Jeff's attention. "Hey you."_

_Jeff pointed to himself with a confused look on his face, "Me?"_

"_Yeah, You. Come over here." He asked, As Jeff approached him._

"_Listen, I don't have any spare change," Jeff noticed that the man looked like a bum, in his trench coat and messy facial hair._

"_I'm not a Bum, You idiot!" He shouted, "Are you interested in buying some goods?"_

"_Goods?"_

"_Your not a Cop, right?" He asked cautiously. _

"_No, I'm just a chef. Not a cop." Jeff denied, "What do you want me to buy?"_

"_This," He revealed what was under his trench coat to be a whole selection of drugs. LCD, Cocaine, Heroin. You name it, this man had it. "I got everything you could ever want, for a simple price."_

"_Nah, Listen man. I don't do drugs so No thanks." Jeff turned the other cheek as he started to walked away._

"_Well, If anything happens to you, mentally, I could always help you with my little friends." He shouted out loud, as Jeff disappeared from his view._

_Jeff nodded in disappointment to the man. He finally found Christy's building as he entered it. Walk through the California style apartment, He found Christy's apartment, located on the second floor. Looking at the door, he noticed the door was open. Confused, he entered the apartment quietly, while he took out something, clutching it into his hand. The apartment was quiet and dark. The Living room was empty but down the hall, Jeff noticed some light. The light was coming From Christy's bedroom. The noise of moaning and breathing became louder as he walked further down the hall. He was getting nervous and scared to even see what's behind that door. Noticing the crack through the door, he stuck his eye through the crack. _

"_What the…" He gasped._

_Christy was in bed. Not alone, sleeping but sleeping with some one else. Another man. He couldn't see his face because Christy was on top of him, but he noticed Dirty Blonde locks spread on the bed. Jeff was feeling betrayed. Really betrayed. The one person he loved, cared about was cheating on him. Letting out a soft cry, he dropped what was in his hand on the floor. A black swade box. Inside, it contained a Diamond ring that Jeff work months for, just to buy. All of that was down the drain. A Future with Christy was out of the question. The two were done._

_The Pain was taking over his Body._

_Jeff took a deep breath as he walked out of the apartment. Upset and distraught, Jeff didn't know what to do. He needed some relief. He needed something. After he exited the building, something popped in his head. He never though he would be doing this but it seemed to be his only remedy. Walk back down the street, the man still remained there._

_Jeff looked at him. "I'll buy anything."_

_And that was the beginning of the Hardy's fall._

Jeff looked into his bag, he saw a small bag of white powder. It wasn't flour or Sugar. It was Cocaine and Jeff couldn't escape this addiction. It's been a year and it didn't seem like it was stopping any time soon. "Forget her. I'm going to work. I'll see you later." Jeff walked off as Lita let out a wave.

Lita grasped the empty cup and walked back into the house. She placed it in the sink, along with a whole pile of unwashed dishes. She suddenly felt someone's hand creep up on her waist. Smiling, she stopped what she was doing and turned around, meeting the eyes of Matt Hard. "So, You finally decided to wake up?"

"Yeah, I need to get to work or I'm going to get fired." Matt smile giving litte a soft kiss against her lips.

Matt went from being a Band member to a Band Manager. He was responsible for the success of the Band, Team Extreme. Yes, The band members named the band right after His own band, that he had with Lita, Jeff and Chris. The band had just finished there U.S Tour and were about to go overseas for a two weeks, for a small European Tour. Matt was barely home. Only on certain occasions but other than that he's either on the road or in the office. He barely spent time with Lita and his Brother and his friends. He simply didn't have enough time for it all. Being a Manager is tough and requires a lot of time to be spent. Matt just had to make that big sacrifice for his dreams.

"Matt, Do you ever feel bad for Jeff? You know with the whole Christy thing?" Lita asked.

"Of Course. He got his heart broken." Matt spoke. "You don't feel bad?"

"Well, I do but I never liked her and I knew Jeff could always do better. I never had such a Good feeling about her." Lita thought out loud.

"Christy was Okay." Mumbled Matt. "I know that if that ever happened to me, I'd kill the person. Actually The person and my girlfriend." He let out a joking smile, as Lita placed a Nervous look on her face.

"That is just so sweet." She spoke sarcastically.

"It really is."

Lita, quickly need to change the subject. "So, Are you coming home late again today?" Lita asked, hoping for a 'No' as the answer.

"No, I'm sorry babe but I'm going to be working late." Matt frowned.

"But you promise we would be together tonight." Matt had made several promises to Lita, never fulfilling any of them. He would always break them. "Matt, Can't someone cover your shift?"

"I can't and you know that. I have to stay up close with the band. I need to prepare them for the Tour and right after the tour, I'll have plenty of time for you since they are going back in the studio."

"Whatever, just keep your word this time."

"I will." Matt smiled, "Now, I'll call you later and maybe tonight we could.." He flashed a quick wink.

"Yes, Matt. We can have sex. Just tell me straight forward!" Lita shouted.

"Okay, Relax." Matt warned, "But I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be here but I don't know about you." Lita walked Matt outside the door.

Matt started to descend the stairs. "I love you." He said as he walked down the steps, straight to his car. In the car, he pulled out of the parking space and drove away as Lita waved to him. Lita smiled as Matt drove away.

Looking around, Matt disappeared. She looked down at the parking lot as a Silver BMW pulled into one of the parking Spot. She let out a sly smile as the person exited the vehicle. The Figure looked up with his sunglasses on, staring into Lita's eyes. "Coast is clear?" The figure asked.

"Get your ass up here!" Commanded the Woman.

The figure rushed up the stairs, with their blonde locks hoping on his shoulder. Removing his sunglasses, he let out a seductive smile. He pulled Lita in to a hard kiss, full of Passion. The two slowly broke the kiss as they looked into each other's eyes. "I'm so glad you're here." Lita said.

"I am too." He smiled. "Uh, Are they coming back at a certain time so we have to work fast today?"

"Nope." His eyes flared up. "We are good for the whole Day. Just me and You."

Letting out a sigh, "That's great. That's more than great. It's FANTASTIC!"

The redhead Chuckled as she stared at her Love. Yes, Lita was a cheater. Cheating Behind his back. She was betraying Matt, in the biggest way possible and she really didn't feel bad about it. He never loved her like the way her Lover did. Never.

"So, Should we get started?" Lita winked, as she dragged the man by his collar into her vacant bedroom.

"Let's get this Party started."

And A Party is what they stared. Lita pushed the man onto her bed then jumping on top of him, pulling him into a kiss. Leaning up, he managed to wrap his arms around her waist as she played with his long Dirty Blonde hair, massaging his scalp. Moving down, she removed his shirt to reveal his body, licking the parts of it. He released soft moans, until he pulled her up and removed her top, revealing her Black lacy Bra. Letting out a Seductive smile, she started to kiss him again as the two began a long day of 'Partying'

This 'Party' was Slowly Killing her.

But What do you do When your Happy with Another man?

What do you do when you Love another man?

* * *

A/N: **So What did you all think?** Thanks to **WWEFan1990, DenaDiva, Ainat, TrishOrton, Babygurl-x, Esha Napoleon** and **RandomlyAwsomer** for the reviews. Thank you so much. So, Matt and Lita have survied in a way but There is still one couple, that continue to be faithful to one another. Can you guess now? haha. So, Lita's cheating, Matt's away a lot and Jeff is a drug addict.  
Next Chapter will be the finally one that goes back and updates you on everyone and then Chapter six, the drama begins.  
I have HUGE plans for this story. And your going to have to wait and see! Remember, **REVIEW!**  
R&R  
Peace. **:)**


	5. Those Wedding Bells Ring

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 5_  
"Those Wedding Bells Ring"  
_R_&_R_

Tightening the robe strap, The Leggy Blonde walked out of her Bedroom. Leaving in this Two bedroom apartment, off of Santa Monica Blvd was probably the best place to live. You had everything you every wanted right around you. Fine Dining, Beautiful Clothing and a Fancy aura to the area. Yeah, Living in Beverly Hills was the best Feeling, you could ever have. Especially When you are Stacy Keibler. Stacy Keibler was living a great life. She couldn't complain about it one bit. Great Apartment and an Amazing Job. What more could she have asked for?

After Finishing Four Years at the University of Southern California, Stacy went on to become Journalist for one of America's most popular health magazine. Stacy Wrote articles about how to Stay fit and even offered a Few healthy recipes for her fellow readers. Cooking was always her secret talent and she learned even from Jeff, who would always help her cook and taught her new things. She wanted to bring her love for writing and cooking and put it together. That's how she became a Columnists for a Health Magazine. The Twenty seven year old couldn't be any happier with her life.

The one thing that made her a tad bit more happy was her Lovely Boyfriend, Randy Orton.

Your hear right. Randy and Stacy are still together after so many years together. Nine in fact. The two are so in love. He was truly the best Boyfriend. Actually, Not Boyfriend. If you look at the Huge rock on Stacy's ring Finger, Only one could assume that the two were getting married. The Big day was fast approaching, that she could hear those wedding Bells ring. Stacy and Randy were planning it- Actually- Stacy was really planning it. Randy just sat back and opened up his Wallet for her. She wanted the day to be special. Very Special. Stacy only had plans on getting Married Once and Once only.

The Ceremony was going to be big. She always wanted one. The two would be married at a nearby church and have a huge reception over at the 'Venice Manor' A Classic Hall over at Venice Beach. The Flowers had been arranged and order, The Cake was done, Her Dress was Ready and she was going to go in for the Final Fitting, Randy had his Tuxedo Ready along with the other Groomsmen, Stacy had her Bridesmaid Dress done and She was just missing one thing. She needed a Bridesmaid. Stacy wanted to ask Torrie for the Longest. She had considered Torrie her best friend and missed her so much, now that she was in New York. Stacy didn't ask her yet, nor talked to her in about a Month.

Pulling out a Purple Book, with the word's 'Stacy's wedding planner' written on it. That was her check list for the wedding and there was a lot in there.

[x] _Ask Trish, Candice and Lita to be Bridesmaid_

[x] _Tell Randy to ask Dave, Jeff and Chris to be Groomsmen. (Matt won't be attending)_

[x] _Tell Randy to Ask John to be his Best Man _

[ ] _Call Limo Company_

[x] _Make Final Floral Arrangements_

[ ] _Correct Seating Chart_

[ ] _Go for Final Dress Fitting_

[ ] _Ask Torrie to be your Maid of Honor_

[x] _Make Evan Ring Barer _

[ ] _Make Sure Candice would get along with Trish, Lita, Dave, Matt and Jeff so your wedding isn't a catastrophe _

And that was only page One of Page ten. There was plenty more but these had to be some of the main ones she wanted. She closed the book, heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast for her and Randy. Flipping out some Eggs and Bacon, she was going to Make Randy some Eggs and Bacon. His absolute favorite meal. Cracking some eggs opened, she couldn't help but notice her ring. She could remember clearly the day she and Randy Got engaged. It had all started..

**One Year Ago**

_Stacy made her way up the stairs, to her fourth floor apartment. Bags had occupied for hands, along with mail and her purse. Randy never bothered to get the mail. Sometimes, he gets home first and he doesn't even get it. It would kill him to lift the slot and just pull out the envelopes. "But NOOOO. Stacy had to get it. She always did." She thought to herself. Reaching her door, she dropped the bags and started to look for her keys. _

"_Stupid Keys," She muttered_

_Finding the Silver keys, with cute little key chains, Stacy opened the door. With her back against the door, she picked up the bags and entered her apartment, which she shared with Randy, not turning around one bit. After turning around, She let out a Huge Gasp. "Oh My God.."_

_The room was dark, but Candles had filled the room. Tons of candles. Enough to set the place on fire. There was a small path way, with red rose pedals leading to a man. A young Tall man, dressed in a White shirt and jeans. A smile came across his face. "Stace," Randy smiled._

"_Randy, What is this?" She dropped her purse and mail down._

"_Come. Walk over here," He directed, with the smile not leaving his face._

_Stacy took small steps toward Randy, not looking anywhere else. Approaching the man, he took her hands, grasping them tightly. "Randy, what is this for?"_

"_Well, You see," Randy smirked, "I kind of have something to ask you?"_

"_If it's about having a Cat again, It's no. My eyes puff up like crazy do those animals!" Warned the Blonde, "And I ain't cleaning up that Cat's crap. No Chance."_

"_Stacy, It's NOTHING to do with a cat," _

"_Oh Thank god," She sighed, "Then what is it?"_

"_Well, We have been through it all. Nine years strong. Stacy, I just want to take the next step with you. I love you so much. Words Can't describe it." Randy poured his heart out into words, "Stacy, This is something I've wanted to ask you for such a Long time. It killed me every time I couldn't tell you."_

"_Randy, What is it?"_

"_Stacy," He proceeded to get down on one knee and pulled out a black satin box. He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring.. Stacy let out a gasp, knowing what was going to happen, "Stacy, Will you Marry me?"_

_Covering her mouth with her hand, still in shock. The Blonde couldn't believe it. Randy was proposing! This was totally unexpected. She felt her hands shake and tremble. "Oh My God, Randy. Yes!" She smiled, "Of course, I'll marry you!"_

_Randy placed the ring on her finger. Standing up, he pulled Stacy into a kiss, before hugging her, "I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the word."_

"_You already have," Stacy said letting out a smile, "Ever since I met you, I've been happy."_

"_I can't wait to make you Mrs. Orton," He smirked, "That sounds pretty good."_

"_Mrs. Keibler-Orton. I like my last name."_

"_But it's the wife's job to take the husband's last name," Randy said, "It would be immoral if you don't do it."_

"_Please," She let an eye roll, "How about Mr. Keibler? That sounds pretty good."_

"_No-"_

"_Oh come on-"_

"_NO."_

"_Jesus Christ, Relax!" Calming down her Fiancé, "I'll be Happy to be Mrs. Stacy Orton."_

_The Two enjoyed there night together, as an Engaged Couple._

She wished she could go back to that day. It was a perfect day. As Stacy finished Preparing Breakfast, she placed it on the table for Her and Randy to enjoy. Grabbing some Coffee, she poured it in two cups. One for her and One for Randy. Everything was finished. She just needed Randy to come out. "Randy, Breakfast is Ready."

Looking to her Bedroom door, Stacy watched as her Fiancé came through the wooden door, dressed in a Black suit, White Shirt and a red tie. Randy was ready for his day at the Office. Randy was a Project Manager for a construction company, responsible for constructing Condominiums and homes all over the city, From the Beach to the Hills. He had planned the homes for a few celebrities, over in the Hills. He hoped to soon open up his own Construction business and have the chance to makes millions. The twenty seven year old man just wanted to make a name for himself and of course, make loads of money. That was his Goal and he planned on doing it.

Coming into the Kitchen, the Man brighten the room up. "Good Morning Mrs. Orton," Said Randy cheerfully.

"Uh, I'm not Mrs. Orton just yet," She took a seat, while helping herself to some food, "Not till October 10th."

"Oh well excuse me," The sarcasm rolled out as he grabbed some of Stacy's food, "I still can't believe we are getting married."

"Tell me about it," Stacy took a bite of her eggs, "The year has gone by so fast. I still have so many things to do."

"Like what?"

"We have to do the seating arrangements, I need to get Trish and Lita to get along with Candice, Go for my Final fitting and Ask Torrie to be my maid of honor," She exclaimed, "I don't know where to begin."

"I offered for a Small ceremony. Close friends and family. That's it. But NO!" Randy gloated, "Stacy wanted to have an Extravagant Wedding as if she was the Queen of England."

"Okay, With that Attitude, Don't expect much for our Honeymoon. Got it? Good." She preached, with a sly smirk.

"I can live without it."

"What?! Randy Orton with no Sex? Yeah right." Stacy joked, as she sipped on her coffee.

"I can so do it and I'll prove it too you."

"I'd like to see you try," She cocked her head to her Fiancé.

"I will! Right here, Right now," He glanced at his watch, to look at the time, "I, Randy Keith Orton will not have sex with you till the honeymoon, as of Monday, September 7th, 7:54am." Promised the Husband-to-be.

"Deal."

"I'll show you, Mrs. Orton-" Grabbing a Piece of Bacon, he stuffed it into his mouth.

Shooting a disgusted Glare, Stacy rolled her eyes. "Eat Properly. I don't want to have to give you a Bip, to make sure you don't ruin your suit and tie."

"Oh, Relax. You know what your getting yourself into? Randy Orton, The Slob." Randy said Proudly.

"A Slob indeed," Stacy looked down in disappointed, "Is it too Late to call everything off?"

"Not if you want to give up over twenty grand-"

"Okay, I'll deal with it."

"I thought so," He smirked at her, continuing to eat his breakfast, "So, You still haven't Call Torrie?"

"Nope, I keep saying it. Everyday and I never get to it. But today I'll do it," Sipping on her hazelnut flavored Coffee, "Or Tomorrow.. I have that article to write…or Wednesday…But then I have head to the work that day…Weekend then?"

"No, Your going to do it Today. The minute I leave actually. You can't skip out on it," Enforced her Future husband.

"I'm a little nervous, Randy."

"Why would you be nervous? She's your friend."

"It's just, I haven't seen her in months and I feel she might decline but I don't want that," Stacy pouted, "I just hope it goes right."

"It will. I know Tor. She wouldn't do that, if she cares so much about you." Randy patted her back lightly.

"You better be Right, Orton."

"It was easy asking John. He couldn't say no." Randy revealed, "He was in fact, Honored to have such a part in our wedding."

"But John's different. He's your best friend and lives across the hall from us. Torrie meanwhile lives across the Country. There's a slight difference between the two. One requires walking while the other requires a Six hour Flight."

"Okay, So maybe it's harder for you."

"Plus, You and John are super close and me and Torrie have lost touch a little," Stacy leaned back in her chair.

"Stace, It's going to be fine. I know it. Just don't worry about it."

"Is John going to be back by the wedding?" Stacy asked, "Because I know he's in Iraq and all. Did he tell you when he's coming back?"

After John's return, He had immediately enlisted in the Marines. He had left New York, leaving his Job and needed something new to focus on, after everything that had occurred with Torrie. He needed a fresh start and thought going to the Marines was the best way. It was like Yesterday when he enlisted, and revealed to his Friends that he was leaving.

**Ten Months Ago**

_It was December, Christmas Time in Los Angeles. The Orton-Keibler household was decorated neatly for the event. Randy and Stacy were enjoying a nice evening at Home, that Friday Night. The two were cuddled up by the couch, watching a Classic Movie. Titanic. Stacy loved this Movie. One of her favorites in fact. It would just bring her to tears. Randy on the other hand, had despised the movie. The First time it was Great but after the 78__th__ time, It got Kind of old. He just sucked it up for his Fiancé. "Randy, Jack is such an amazing person. Risking his Life for Rose."_

"_Stacy, Don't break down like last time," Randy groaned, "You wasted over seven boxes of tissues when you watched it.'_

"_I did not!" She denied, "I had a cold."_

"_Stacy, You had a carton of ice cream in your hand along with M&M's and Twizzlers. That wouldn't help for a cold." He cocked his head, giving her 'You know I'm right' stare. "It would actually make it worse."_

"_Listen, I'm just taking Doctor's order." She spoke in Defense of herself._

"_Who was the Doctor? Willa Wonka?"_

_Slapping him his shoulder, "You idiot," She snarled, placing her attention back on her movie. "Now, I'm not going to let anyone or anything distract me from this movie."_

_A knock suddenly appeared at the door. "Well, there's your interruption and it's not me."_

"_Go get it."_

_Randy stood up from the couch as he walked over to the door, "Who could it be?" he asked himself as he opened the door. John appeared at the door, with a Huge bag behind him. It has seemed that he was leaving but Randy didn't know where. "John, Hey."_

"_Hey Randy," He spoke in a low tone._

_Stacy got up from the couch and walked over next to Randy. 'Hey John, Is there something wrong?"_

"_Yeah and What's with the bag?" Pointed out Randy._

"_Yeah, I'm kind of leaving for a little While," John revealed._

"_Where are you going?" Stacy hooked her arm onto Randy, waiting for John's response._

"_The Marines."_

"_The What? The Marines?!" Shocked, Randy didn't expect this at all from John. "Is this just to get over Torrie or something?"_

"_I just need a fresh start. Ever since everything had happened, I've never been the same and I just want to start all over again." John revealed._

"_But is going to the Marines the right thing John?" The Worried Stacy asked, "And why leave now? What about Christmas? Your not going to be here."_

"_I've always admired their strength and commitment. All I want is the strength to Get over Torrie and Start new. In a way, a New life," John spoke, "I haven't told anyone else but could you tell them I'm leaving and I'm sorry I won't be here for Christmas. It just if you want me at the wedding, I have to leave now. I'm Real sorry._

"_John, You can't leave. You're my Best man for the wedding and you're my Best friend. Anything can happen while your in Iraq." Conveyed the Future Husband of Stacy Keibler._

"_I'll be back by then. Way before that," John was making a Huge decision by joining the Marines. It was really HUGE. "Just do me a favor and keep my apartment safe, I Gave Al the rent payments so don't worry about that and tell Dave, Trish, Chris and all them. Tell them I'm sorry I didn't tell them like I did you guys but its way to hard."_

"_We understand." Stacy smiled lightly, "Just be careful and write to us."_

"_Call us too. I need your ass here for my Wedding." Randy said, with a joking smile._

"_I will be here. Promise." John smiled, "I have to go. I have a taxi waiting for me to take me to the Recruitment center."_

"_Okay," Stacy approached him giving him a friendly hug, "Please Be careful and call us. We love you. Everyone does."_

"_Thanks Stace," He smiled._

_Randy walked up to him, giving him a hug. Who cares if Guys hug? This man was going to war for christ sake. "Be careful man."_

"_I will, Thanks Randy."_

_John turned around, letting out a small wave before he grabbed his huge bag and slung it over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs to the lobby, he walked through the doors being greeted by the rain. The rain was pouring that day, very hard. The Wind made it even worse. His Taxi pulled up and he entered into it. Digging his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a photograph of a Blonde beauty. Torrie. He let out a faint smile. Opening his window, he released the photo into the rainy night. The Wind carried it around until the photo fell into a puddle of water, slowly becoming soaked. It was part of the whole, Starting Fresh Process_

"He's coming back a few days before the wedding. I think the Wednesday before, so he'll be here for the Rehearsal Dinner and my Bachelor Party too." Randy smiled, "I'm happy he is coming back.

"I am too. I just hope he doesn't have to leave again. Maybe he could find another job here." Stacy offered.

"He said something about the Marines hooking him up with a regular job. That would be perfect and Hopefully he doesn't get called up again." Worried Randy.

"I sure hope so."

Glancing at his watch, Randy noticed the time. "Oh crap, I have to head to work Or I'm going to be late."

Randy picked himself, grabbing his briefcase. He gave Stacy a quick peck on the lips. "Randy, Have a good day." She said with a bright smile.

"I will, Mrs. Orton!" He chirped as he exited the Apartment.

It would only be a few more weeks till it actually became official. Stacy was of course anxiously. But before that could all happen, she needs to get a work on that check list of things to do. Starting with Torrie.

* * *

A/N: **So what did you all think?** Thanks to **TrishOrton, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Emily, WWEFan1990, Randomly Awsomer** and **DenaDiva** for the Great Reviews! Can't thank you guys enough for Reviewing. Please Continue to Review. Okay, I'm kind of turning this into Friends in a way, with the apartment arrangement and The way Randy proposed but I loved Friends. So, Randy and Stacy are getting Married!! The only REAL couple together. Now, Next Chapter, it's back to normal. No more updating you on people.  
It's just straight forward now. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!  
R&R  
Peace. **:)**


	6. Surprises Behind Every Door

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 6_  
'Surprises Behind Every Door'  
_R_&_R_

"Give me a your Best Burger Dave!"

Letting out a warm Smile, Dave smiled at Stacy Keibler, The Bride to be. Looking at that Glowing innocent Face, How could he say No? Can anyone say no? He Ordered his chef to make up something Good for Ms. Keibler.

"Coming right up Stace," Flashing a Wink to her, creating Giggles out of her mouth.

Dave's restaurant was like, a mixture of a Diner and High Class restaurant you would expect in Beverly Hills. Small Booths and large tables took over the place, along with stools to create a bar-like place to enjoy a good meal. Yeah, everything you wanted was write here at 'Batista' Only one could wonder where they got the name from.

Dave had worked so hard just to get here. It was wasn't easy - Definitely not. It required some time to make it happen, even if it meant cutting of some people Also known as Ex-girlfriend, Candice. But other than that, It has been Great. His business was doing Great. Solid and Strong, This restaurant wasn't going no where. This was his life and he wasn't going to ruin it.

Holding her head up with her hand, Stacy let out a quiet sigh, "Dave, When you get married have a small wedding."

Chuckling, he raised an eyebrow, "Stressful isn't it?"

"To the point when I want to rip my hair out of my scalp."

"Don't go do that because you wouldn't be as attractive anymore. Sorry," He said with a small smile.

"Well, Thank you for looking out for my looks," Pursing her lips together, "I still need to get my maid of honor and somehow get your guys to get along with Candice."

"Oh," He rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine. I'm not going to get into a fight and ruin your big day. I would never do that."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Well, That's one down. Need to convince four more. Just Great." Shrugging her shoulder, Dave placed her order in front of her. "Thanks Dave."

"No problem," He smiled, "Who is going to be your maid of Honor?"

"I want to ask Torrie but I just haven't gotten to it yet. We have kind of grown apart."

"A lot of us have since she called it out with John, But you got to call her and ask her. Stop wasting Time." Dave said as he believed Asking Torrie was long overdue.

"Yeah, I will. I am going to do it right now!" Rising from her seat, she started to walk to the door.

"Wait, Stacy!"

"What is it?"

"What about your burger?"

"Oh, I'll take it to go," Stacy smiled as Dave wrapped it up for her, "Thanks Dave!" Smiling once more, as she walked out of the restaurant.

Letting out a sigh, Dave cleaning up the counter. A tall Shadow appeared over him. A man in a Cowboy hat and black suit stood over him. Giving him a warm smile, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, You can actually," He smirked slyly, "Your restaurant has to be on the best Places I've ever ate. Perfect Food and Management."

"Wow, I really appreciate that." Dave stood proudly, "Thank You. I'm really glad you believe that."

"Yeah, In Fact, " He spoke, taking a seat on the bar stool, "I have plans on opening up another restaurant, under my name but I would really like to have your service and food,"

"Where is this going?"

"How would you like to help me run another restaurant? Make Half the profit. What dod you say?"

_Wow. _Such a Big opportunity coming out of no where. This was definitely totally unexpected. Something like this could be great for Dave and his career. It could possible shape it but he just needed some time to think this over. Make sure there's nothing wrong and consult others about such an opportunity. "Well, I think I'm going to think this over for a little, if you don't mind?"

"Of Course - Take as long as you want. Take my card." He handed him a cream colored card with his information. "My Number is on there."

"John Bradshaw Layfield?" Dave questioned, "Aren't you that inventor of some car seat?"

"That would be me."

"Wow, Your going to break out into the Restaurant Scene?" Dave asked, as he placed his card into his Pocket.

"Yeah, I always wanted to open up restaurant and I just really love this place, So this is what I really want to do now."

"Well, I'm Glad You asked me, Mr. Layfield."

John chuckled, "Call me JBL."

Dave shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you and I'll definitely think it over. I'm excited about this opportunity."

"You should be. Dave, This could only be the beginning of Something Amazing." JBL Smiled as him as He walked out of his restaurant.

Confidently walking, JBL made his way into his Black Limo. As he entered, he was greeted by his beautiful Girlfriend with a peck on his lips. She smiled at him, wondering what was on his mind. "John, What are you smiling about?" She asked as the Limo pulled out of the spot, driving away.

"I might have just made a big deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Only time will Tell, Candice.."

--

"Mommy!" Shouted the Blonde little boy with crystal blue eyes, while watching some Spongebob Squarepants. The Three year old sat in front of the Television that Night, enjoying his nightly Cartoons with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream in his hand. He looked just like his father and acted very similar to him. Though it was annoying - It was cute, A some sort of way. "Mommy!" Again he shouted.

Trish entered the room, with a messy ponytail on along with her pink apron on. The bags under her eyes just show how sleep deprived she has been. Raising a Child was hard; Raising one by yourself, Even Harder.

"Evan, What is it?"

"Come Watch Spongebob with me," He asked with a bright smile.

"Evan, Mommy has some work to do and actually -" Trish looked at the Clock, "It's time for bed. It's almost nine."

Evan got up from the floor, running to Trish. Trish picked him up and started to walk to his room. "Am I going to see Daddy tomorrow?" He asked ever so sweetly.

"Of Course. The whole Morning your going to be with him, while I work," Trish smiled as she entered his bedroom. "Maybe he can take you to the park. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! I like the park!" cheered the youngest Jericho as Trish placed him inside the sheets of his bed.

Trish tucked him in, fluffed his pillow and handed him his stuff giraffe Charlie. "Here's Charlie, Now You its time to sleep."

"I'm not tired," He let out a yawn as Trish giggled.

"Your not tired? You just Yawned." Trish placed a soft kiss on his smooth forehead, "Sweet Dreams."

Heading for the door, she was stopped by Evan's words. "Mommy, Can I ask a question?"

"Of Course, you can." She leaned on the door knob, staring at her little joy. "What is it?"

"Why can't Daddy live here? All other mommy' and daddy's live together. Why not you and Daddy?"

Frowning, Trish didn't know how to approach this topic with her son. Her and Chris had been divorced for our a year know and Now Evan had been questioning this all. It was totally expected but he was too young to know the truth. "Sweetie, It's only because The House was made for one Mommy and One little boy. But maybe soon, It could be room for a daddy too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now you go to sleep."

"I will Mommy." Tugging onto his stuffed animal and sheets, he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

Smiling, Trish closed the light and whispered, "Good night," And she closed the door.

Walking back into her bedroom, where she was filling out some papers, she let out a sigh. Balancing a Job and being a Parent wasn't a walk in the park. It was tough but she loved her son. She would do just about anything.

--

Cleaning the final set out dishes, Stacy dropped her yellow gloves leaving them in the sink, while Her Husband-to-be - Randy Orton - Sat there reading the newspaper. With his feet up on the coffee table, still in his black suit, he was relaxing after a hefty day at work.

"What is this?" She pointed to his feet up on the Coffee Table.

"It's called I'm relaxing," Randy Flipped through the channels as he spoke to Stacy, "I work my ass off to put food on the table for you."

Stacy let her eyes roll, "Excuse you!" She walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to him.

"Don't pull your shit Sweetie," He arrogantly smiled then receiving a slap against his broad arm, "Damn you and your smacks."

"You keep your mouth shut next time," Smiled Stacy before giving him a peck on the lips, "You over exaggerate way to much."

"How about I smack your arm and tell me about the Wonderful experience?"

"No Thanks." She said, seeming a little bummed out.

"Something wrong?"

"I kind of - Well, I didn't call Torrie to Ask her, yet."

"Stacy, What are you waiting for? Christmas? Get to it," He ordered, "Actually, Go out to the balcony and call her."

"But it's like almost Midnight there."

"So?"

"I might wake her."

"Who cares," He grabbed the phone placing it on Stacy's palm, "Go Call her, while I shower."

"Fine," Stacy grabbed the phone as she walked out to the small Balcony, being greeted by the sounds of cars passing through the streets and voices of people, coming from the few cafes on the block. She looked at the phone, scrolling through the contacts trying to find Torrie's name. Finding her name, she let out a breath before pressing send. She placed the Phone against her ear.

_Ring Ring._

Each Ring her Nerves trembled.

_Ring Ring._

Was she really going to go through with this?

_Ring Ring._

"It's Torrie. I'm not here right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you," Her voicemail spoke.

Stacy let out a sigh. The best idea was to just leave a message. Just spill it out now. It was much easier.

"Hey Torrie, It's Stacy. Hope you haven't forgotten me because I haven't forgotten you best friend. I hope your doing okay and everything is fine. I hope New York is treating you well as much as Los Angeles has. We all miss you so much. Me, Randy, Chris, Trish, Everyone. I was actually calling you to ask you something. It is really important to me but if you decline, it is perfectly fine. I understand if you do decline. I told you already me and Randy are getting married. In a month exactly and I wanted to know, If you would like to be my Maid of Honor. You are my best friend and I can't think of anyone else I would want to be my maid of honor. I hope you call back with good news but if you don't want to be, I understand. I hope to hear from you really soon…"

Stacy closed her phone, letting out a sigh. It was certainly tough thing to do. The Leggy Blonde just hoped Torrie would accept. She wanted nothing more than that. It was that simple. Walking back into the apartment, she entered the Bathroom; full of Steam do to the hot shower Randy was taking. Hearing the door creek open, Randy turned his head as the hot water hit his body.

"Stace?"

"Yeah, It's me. Don't worry." She sat on the toliet, in a gloomy voice.

"So how did the call go?"

"She didn't pick up but I left a nice long message. I hope she gets it." Stacy worried a little, "I really hope she says yes."

"I think she will," Randy calmed her down, "She wouldn't say no to you."

"I sure hope not."

"Just shut up and come relax, In here." Randy moved the shower curtain to reveal his face. Flashing a wink, he smirked at Stacy, "Come on Stace."

Letting out a Big smile, she started to removed her t-shirt and boy shorts. "Randy, remember - No Sex." She smirked once more as she removed her bra and panties, hoping in the shower with Randy.

--

In the Midst of one of the busiest cities in the world, Torrie Wilson stood at the center of it. Though it was Late in the City, Torrie was preoccupied at a Fashion Show, scouting ideas for a possible new line of clothing from her brand. The Skinny Men and Women strutted down the catwalk as they marketed off the newest products of their clothing line. The successful Fashion Designer - Torrie Wilson -Watched carefully, studying the different styles that were shown. This would give her ideas of how to start her new line. Starting something unique, just using someone's idea and making it her own. As the Show concluded, Torrie rose from her seat and meet up with her Fellow Employee, Kristal Marshall.

Kristal had been a huge blessing to Torrie. When Torrie was opening the store, Kristal was such a Big help; Thanks to Holly, the one person that helped Torrie get to where she wanted to be. Kristal had been Torrie's assistant for over a year now, helping her run the store, help design new products and market Torrie's design. It was like Torrie requested an Angel and it came in the shape of Kristal. Walking to Kristal, in her Black ruffle Woven wrap dress, she smiled at the her. Kristal stood there with Black skirt, A white button down along with Black boots.

"Torrie!" She cheered.

"Did you watch the show?" Torrie asked, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah and I was lucky to make it just in time. It was great. I loved everything."

"I did too and I think I got a few ideas for what's next."

"You are always full of ideas." Kristal flashed a wink to Torrie, "Just so you know, I closed the Store tonight and everything's fine."

"Perfect," Grinned the blonde. Torrie rummaged through her bag and found her pink blackberry. It was telling her that she had a message. Opening the screen, she had received a voicemail. "I got a voice mail."

"It might have been me," Kristal spoke, "I called earlier."

"I'll still check it," Torrie dialed her voicemail waiting for the voicemail to play.

"_You have one new message…"_

"_Hey Torrie, It's Stacy. Hope you haven't forgotten me because I haven't forgotten you best friend. I hope your doing okay and everything is fine. I hope New York is treating you well as much as Los Angeles has. We all miss you so much. Me, Randy, Chris, Trish, Everyone. I was actually calling you to ask you something. It is really important to me but if you decline, it is perfectly fine. I understand if you do decline. I told you already me and Randy are getting married. In a month exactly and I wanted to know, If you would like to be my Maid of Honor. You are my best friend and I can't think of anyone else I would want to be my maid of honor. I hope you call back with good news but if you don't want to be, I understand. I hope to hear from you really soon…"_

Torrie let out a gasp. Stacy called her, asking her something huge. To be her maid of honor? It truly is an Honor - as stated in the title of 'Maid of Honor' What was Torrie to do? Torrie had a shocked expression on her face, that was kind of scary Kristal out a bit.

"Uh, Torrie," Kristal giggled, "You look like you just saw a ghost? What's wrong?"

"I got a voice mail from Stacy. She wants me to be her maid of honor for her Wedding, In Los Angeles."

"That sounds amazing. What are you going to say? Yes?!" Kristal asked as jitters trailed up and down her skinny body.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in so long and everything. I'm flattered that she asked me but I don't know if I should accept.."

"Tor, I think you should."

"Really?"

"Haven't you two been best friends and everything? I definitely think you should say yes. It's such a huge honor." Kristal tried to convince her, "Say yes."

"I don't know. I'll think about it…"

"Make the right choice, Tor.."

--

The two sweaty bodies crashed onto the huge bed, letting out deep breaths. The two had just concluded a intimate 'get together' that lasted most of the morning. Lita pushed her hair back as she covered her body with the white sheets. The Man next to her, placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Lita tucked herself next to him, resting her hand on his warm chest. "That was pretty Damn amazing."

"It was. Though we have done it-" Counting with his fingers, he let out a chuckle, "I lost count after fifty."

"Fifty?!" She asked, "That's it?"

"Well, More probably," His husky voice said.

Lita stared at his body, noticing his Scroll Looking tattoo. She read the words 'Rise above' off of it. "What's with the scroll Tattoo? I always wanted to ask you the meaning of it."

The Dirty Blonde looked over on his forearm. "Back when I was in Jail and Rehab for everything I did, I heard those words. To rise above everything. Every time I heard those words, it really gave me the strength to fight it all and I really did. I've stopped all drugs and paved a new path."

"That's an amazing story. I love when Tattoos have meaning to people." Lita said, as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Now, Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course you can."

"When are you going to tell Matt? About us-" The Blonde ask, hoping to conclude their whole secret affair.

"I don't know. It's just not the right time."

"When is it? This has been going on for almost six months and I'm sick of lying and hiding what we have." He spoke, from the heart.

"I want to do the same thing. Trust me - I know how you feel." Lita stared into his brown eyes.

He stared right back and placed a kiss on the redhead's lips. "I just hope he understands and everything. He already hates me."

"Matt, can me understand," Muttered Lita, "Sometimes."

"When he sees me, He's going to want to kill me. I'm sure he did remember what had happened back in High School."

"Let's not worry about it, now." Lita got on top of him, putting her hands into his blonde locks, "Let's just have some fun."

"I like fun. What do you have in mind?"

"This-" She crashed her lips against his as the two tongues started to wrestle one another. He slowly rubbed his soft hands against her naked back, not breaking the kiss. Lita continued to feel up his blonde hair, feeling the soft texture of it. The two were at it once more..

--

The Next afternoon, Chris and Evan made there way into Stacy's apartment. Stacy ecstatic to see Evan, she quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Hey there little guy!"

"Hi Aunt Stacy!" He beamed, "Do you have those cookies like Last time? I love them."

"Of Course, Go sit on the couch and I'll bring them to you. And while your there, wake up your Uncle Randy for me." Stacy winked as little Evan Ran over and jumped on top of Randy, waking him up.

"Arghh!" Groaned Randy, as he found Chris's son laying on him laying on him with a bright smile on his face. "Oh, It's just you little man." Randy proceeded to Tickle the little one, causing him to break out in laughter.

"Stop.. Uncle… Randy.." Evan laughed as Randy picked him up and walked to the kitchen table, as the two sat down with Chris and Stacy.

"Aw, I can't wait till we have one, one day Randy," Stacy smiled.

"Hold your houses! We are getting married now. A kid can wait, for now." Randy stopped the blonde from having any other ideas.

"It Will Happen Randal," She smirked, crossing her arms and legs.

"I don't want to listen to you to Fight and stuff. Let's keep it clean." Chris stopped what ever was going to occur between the couple.

"Aren't you working tonight?" Stacy asked.

"Nope, Night off and Trish is working Late. She has some sort of Meeting so I got Evan for the whole day, right kiddo?" Chris smiled at his son.

"Yep!"

"Is everything good? You know, the system you and Trish have with Evan?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, It's going good. I like it in a way but It might change because I'm trying to look for a better job. I can't be a bartender for life." Chris answered.

"Definitely." Stacy admitted, "I could ask some people and it could help."

"I'd like that. With this economy, it's tough to find one. I'm Lucky I got the bartending job." Chris sighed.

"Everything is going to work out fine. Trust me." Randy spoke.

"Let's hope."

Suddenly a Knock on the door appeared. Stacy rose from her seat. "Who could it be?" Stacy turned the Knob and was literally, flabbergasted, at seeing who was in front of her.

"Surprise!"

It had seem, Surprises are behind every door.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to **Esha Napoleon, Ainat, Randomly Awsomer, TrishOrton, DenaDiva** and **WWEFan1990** for the wonderful reviews. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Blame writers block.  
I'm sad Candice has been released. I really miss her and i wish her the best. Torrie won 2nd place on I'm a Celebrity Get me out of here. I'm so proud! haha. Okay, So the drama is beginning. Who was at the door? What's going to happen with Batista ad JBL?  
I don't know when i'll update because of writers block. It's killing me!!  
Anyway, Please Read And Review!  
R&R  
Peace. :)


	7. Homecoming

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 7_  
'Homecoming'  
_R_&_R_

Stacy had stood still. Not moving one bit. She was Really in shock about who was standing in front of her. The Figure had to large suitcases on each of her sides and had her arms wide opened. Her Jaw had dropped to the floor, Still in disbelief.

Come on, What would you do if you just saw your Best Friend?

Who you haven't seen in forever!

"Torrie!!!" Squealed Stacy - Proceeding to Hug her best Friend - Which Torrie Gladly Accepted.

"Stace!" Torrie smiled, accepting the hug from her Best Friend, "Are you happy to see me?"

Staring at the Blonde, she let out a giggle, "Of Course!! Why wouldn't I be happy??!"

"Couldn't agree with you more," She smirked as she walked by Stacy, to find Randy and Chris in a State of shock, "Okay Guys, You can pick your Jaws up."

"Wow, She's Back. The Bitch is -" And before Randy could Finish, Torrie slapped him.

"And it's good to see you to Randy," She gave him a friendly hug before moving on to Chris.

"I Can't believe you're here. Back in Beverly Hills," Chris gave his - Cousin like Sister - A big Bear Hug, "Let me just say, I'm thrilled to have you here."

"I am even more thrilled and Now, Where's my favorite Nephew?" Torrie eyed the Small Blonde boy and gave him a huge hug, "Evan, You got so big. Aunt Torrie missed you."

"I miss you too Aunt Torrie," He smirked, "And you smell so good," He said as he pulled away from the hug.

Letting out a Laugh, Torrie gave the young Blonde a light tickle, "Stop - Aunt.." He couldn't control the laughter until Torrie stopped tickling him.

Torrie fell onto the White couch, as Chris and Stacy took a seat next to her, while Randy sat on the Matching White chair. Evan On the other hand, watched some television, as he knew his Father was just going to talk.

"So, Torrie. How have you been?" Stacy asked, wanting to know every detail about what has happened with her.

"I'm doing Great. I've never been Happier. The Store is doing great and I absolutely Love New York. It's Amazing and I wished you guys would Visit."

"We would have, But Me and Randy are so Busy with the Wedding and everything, we Barely have time."

"And I've been watching Evan everyday now and It's so busy and everything. But who cares, You're here now and that's what matters!"

"That's Right and I'll be here for a while, As I have some special duties to complete during my stay," She let out a wink to Stacy, answering Stacy's question.

"Your going to be my Maid of Honor?!"

"No, I'm going to be Randy's Best Man or should I say Woman," She joked as Randy shot a confused look as Torrie laughed, "Of Course I'm going to be your Maid of Honor! I came early to help you with last minute things."

"Oh My God!" She pulled Torrie into a tight hug, causing Torrie to laugh, "My Wedding just go ten times better."

"It sure did."

"How did you get here so fast? Stacy Called your last night and you're here this night?" Randy asked confusedly.

"Well, I have some hookups. I got a really good flight. Cheap and Fast. I packed up my essentials and let."

"Wow, That was pretty Quick," Chris spoke, "So your going to be here for a month or are we looking at a Long term stay?"

"Well, I still have the store and all. As of right now, I'm on a month vacation. We'll figure everything else out later. Day by Day," Torrie smiled.

"Well, If you're here for a month, We are going to make month the best month you've ever had," Stacy smiled.

"I hope you guys have some room for me. I need a place to Stay," Torrie spoke, as Sour faces appeared on all there faces, "Oh God, I'm going to Have to sleep at the Bus Station, Am I?"

"Not the Bus Station," Stacy denied.

"Actually, They have this really nice Hotel called, 'The Abandoned Alleyway' which is just down the street," Joked the Groom.

Stacy shot Randy a glare, "Sweetie, The guest room is all messy and doesn't have a bed yet."

"And at my Apartment, It's only one bedroom unless you want a couch," Offered Chris.

"Oh Great."

"Actually, I have an Idea." Randy offered.

"Oh Let us listen to 'Mr. Torrie Go sleep in a Alleyway's' Idea of where I should stay," Torrie sarcastically spoke as she stared at Randy.

"Well, 'Mr. Torrie Go sleep in a Alleyway's' Idea of where you could stay is John's Apartment, which is just across the hall. He won't be back for another few weeks and when he comes back, the guest room will be ready and you can come Stay with us. How does that sound?"

"You Know, That doesn't sound that Bad especially coming from Randy," Chris said.

"Well, It could work. He has an extra bed and he's not there, so it sounds pretty Good." Stacy agreed with her husband.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Positive!" Randy gloated his Idea, "We have keys and all you have to do there is shower and sleep, That's all. And you can come to our place. The door is always open for my Wife's Maid of Honor"

"Wow Randy. This has to be one of the times you were really nice to be," Torrie smiled.

Randy placed a devilish smirk on his face, "Well, Don't get use to it, Tor."

"So this is my Homecoming I Guess?"

"Welcome Home Tor," Chris smiled. It certainly was great to have Torrie back, hoping it might just turn permanent.

--

As the two laid in Bed Together, Candice stared at her Rich Boyfriend, who was reading the current issue of Business Magazine. He was in desperate search to find out, where he ranked in the top four hundred richest people in America. "I have to be in the top one hundred at least," He smirked.

"Maybe you skipped it by accident," Candice said, "Try looking again."

"My assistant told me I was right after Jill Hatcher," Scanning for magazine for name, "But I can't find her nor know who she is."

"Let me give it a try," Candice took the magazine, trying to find her name.

"I mean, Did you ever here of this Jill-"

"Uh, John."

"What in God's name did she do? I created something that saved lives! My invention is being used around the word. What did Jill do? Create some sort of new condom?"

"John -"

"This is ridiculous. I clearly made more money then her, since people know who I am -"

"John, She's number four hundred on the list."

"I can't Believe -" JBL paused for a second, Processing the information Candice said, "Wait! WHAT?!"

"She's number four hundred on the list, and if your assistant told you you're after her, that makes me number four hundred and one," Candice spoke.

"That stupid Bitch!" JBL Shouted, "How could she mess this up?! By Tomorrow Morning, expect a New listing on the Newspaper. Assistant needed, that won't fuck up."

"Relax, You'll make the list. This year just wasn't your year."

"But Still, Being on that list is an Honor and Privilege."

"Well, If they top a Top five hundred, Your on that list. So think of that," Candice tried her best to cheer the man up but it just wasn't working.

"Once I get my restaurant Idea moving, I'll be going higher on that list and Passing the Stupid Bitch, Jill Hatcher!" JBL Announced Proudly, "I just want that guy to call me."

"I'm sure he will. He wouldn't want to turn down Business, Would he?"

"I guess."

"I'm going to go to the Bathroom, real quick," Candice hopped out of the bed, running to the fancy Bathroom.

JBL let out a huff, Until his phone started to vibrate like nuts. Scanning the screen, he didn't recognize the number. He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Layfield?"

"Speaking."

"This is Dave. From the restaurant. We meet yesterday." Dave said through the phone, "I was calling to ask you something."

"Well, What would that be?"

"Is the offer you have still open?" Dave asked.

JBL's eyes lite up like the fireworks on the fourth of July, "Why, Yes. It's still open. You interested?"

"I'm very interested Mr. Layfield," Dave said, as JBL let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Looks like we are partners. Dave, Let me just say You have just opened the door to a whole new opportunity."

"Well, I'm glad to be opening this Door. I hope this is something that could work out, Mr. Layfield." Dave said.

"Oh, It sure is."

--

Down the Street That Afternoon, Torrie and Stacy sat in a little Café for a little Lunch. The two of them had a lot of catching up to do. And By A lot, I mean A LOT. It had been forever since the two have seen one another and it is time to catch up and do what best friends always do. The Lunches were served, both with tall glasses of Diet Coke. Torrie kept her sunglasses on as Stacy started to chow down on her Chicken Panini. "So, Tell me about the Wedding Planning." Torrie asked.

"Oh God, The Wedding," Stacy groaned. She liked planning but it gets hectic. She cannot wait till it's all over.

"Okay, Bridesmaid dresses?"

"Maroon."

"Flowers?"

"Red and White roses."

"Honeymoon?"

"Cabo San Lucas and Booked."

"Wow, Impressive Stace," Torrie smiled, "You have a lot done."

"No!" She dropped her fork and started to count the things she has yet to do before the wedding, "I didn't complete the seating chart, I didn't go for my final Dress fitting, I need to Candice to get along with everyone."

"Whoa, That is a lot. Candice still doesn't get along with everyone?"

"Well, They don't get along with Candice. So, For the Wedding I need to somehow get them to set there differences aside and just let everything out for my Wedding. Keep it calm and everything," Stacy took a quick bit of her Panini.

"I'm sure they will. It's your special day anyway." Torrie spoke.

"Well, I'm also worried about something else. Involves you actually." The Bride looked at her friend, "How are you going to get along with John?"

"I never really thought about that," Torrie pursed her lips together, "Well, I really don't know."

"Tor, I never asked you about John."

"What's there to asked?"

"How you feel perhaps? Do you Miss him or still talk to him? Anything" Stacy questioned.

"I hate talking about this. I really do," She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Every day, I regret not getting on that Plane and coming back. Ever since then, I haven't been the same. I lied when I said I've never been happier. I've actually never been so upset and sad," He sniffed lightly, trying to hold back tears.

"Torrie, Be strong."

"And I would cry some nights, holding his picture. I try to write letters to him and check on how he is doing, But I get nothing and I can't blame him. He probably hates me and never wants to see me again. After what I did, How wouldn't hate me," She looked down, feeling the guilt crawl up her body.

"Tor, Don't blame yourself. He put you in an extremely tough place and you had to think fast. It's not your fault. He could have told you the problem previously and maybe some thing would change. Just don't put the whole blame on yourself sweetie."

"Thanks Stace," She smiled lightly, "But how is he doing?"

"Well, Last time he called he told us he was doing fine. He is coming home next month, just in time for the wedding."

"Has he said anything about me? Talked about me?"

"Yeah, When he came back, he just told us what happened. Nothing about how he felt. Then around Christmas, He enlisted and said he needed a fresh start and needed to get over you. That's all he told me and Randy."

_Get over me? _John wants to get over her but she seems not to be doing the same.

"He wants nothing to do with me," Frowned the Beautiful blonde, "Not a thing."

"Tor, Are you still In love with him?" Questioned Stacy, playing the role as the best friend.

"What?" Asked Torrie, Ever so surprised.

"Are you still in Love with John?"

"Uh -" She stuttered as she thought of the best answer. The Best answer was the truth, "Yes, I'm still in Love with him. Even when he left, I loved Him. There wasn't a time in the past eight years where I haven't loved him."

"Tor,"

"And it just sucks to know how you Love someone so much but still somehow manage to Hurt them and turn them completely against you," Torrie wiped her tears away with the white napkin.

"Torrie, Please don't cry. Stay Strong, Sweetie."

Letting out a deep breath, Torrie closed her eyes and quickly opened them, "I just hope maybe me and John could possible reconcile. I just don't want him to Hate me forever."

"I completely Understand. Perhaps Coming back here, you could kill two birds with one stone."

"Let's Hope So Stace."

--

"So Your coming home late tonight?" Lita asked, as her Boyfriend Matt was preparing to leave for work. It was around Noon, and he was going to in Late and was going to stay late to prepare for the Short Small Tour in a few weeks with one of his bands. Being a Band manager was a difficult task. That's for sure.

"Yeah, I have to get tickets and set up different promotions this way it's easier for the band," Matt said, as he was grabbing his briefcase.

"Well Fine," She crossed her arms and leaned against the couch.

"Oh, don't be mad."

"Me? Mad? Pssh, Yeah Right," She spoke truthfully.

Because we all know what Lita does when the Cat's away, right?

"Once this Tour is over, everything is going to be back to normal. I promise," He said. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and went out the door, Not to return till that Late night.

She heard the sound of her car pull out of the parking spot and heard the sound of another pulling in. She let out a huge smile, before rushing to the Balcony to see that special someone. Lita saw the Man in his Blonde locks and dark sunglasses on his face. He waved and he smiled. He rushed up the stairs and quickly embraced her, followed by a kiss.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of Course I did, Handsome."

"Are you ready for some fun?"

"Give me all you got tiger."

Lita pulled The man in a passionate kiss, sniffing out his powerful strong cologne from his neck. Exchanging salvia and the roaming of Hands soon lead to the living room Couch. Lita kept her eyes closed until she heard a familiar noise. It was Matt's car. She pushed The Blonde off her and quickly rushed to the door. She found Matt climbing up the stairs.

Panic erupted.

"Fuck."

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"Uh -" Lita grabbed His hand and started to Panic. "Where am I going to put you??"

"Why? Are you trying to hide me?"

Lita scanned the room and found the closet. _Perfect. _Lita grabbed the man by his arm and pushed him into the closet. "Be really quiet!" Lita slammed the door as Matt entered the apartment.

"Matt? What are you doing back already?" Lita questioned trying to cover up her little secret in the closet.

"I forgot to get a few copies of the Cd's for later. I'll just go get them in the closet," Matt walked toward the closet but Lita jumped in front of him, "Lita what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Your blocking the door."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I see the Knob and everything," Matt pulled Lita out of the way as he reached for the Knob.

"Matt, wait!"

"What is it?!" He asked, sounding a bit more aggravated.

"The Cd's aren't here. There in the bedroom, remember? Next to the dresser. There's a whole stack," Reminded Lita.

"Oh yeah, I'll go get them," Matt walked into the Bedroom to grab the Cd's. Lita let out a small sigh of relief, Happy that Matt hadn't found him. He made his way back to her, with the bag of Cd's. "You were right."

"I'm always right," Lita joked.

Matt sniffed around the room. He noticed an Odd smell. Some sort of cologne. One that he usually doesn't have on. Giving off a weird look, Matt directed his eyes to Lita. "What's that smell?"

"What smell? I don't smell anything."

"Some sort of Perfume or something. It's really strong and I usually don't have such a strong smelling cologne,"

"I think it's Jeff's. Usually he has that type."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Your probably right. It's not like any other guy is around here other than me and Jeff. Like your Hiding him in a Closet it or something,"

"Oh Matt, Of Course not," She smiled sweetly as Matt Made his way to the door.

"I'll see you Later." Matt gave her another kiss and walked out of the door, hopefully not returning this time.

Lita watched him drive away again and she let out a big sigh. She closed the door and walked over to the closet. She opened the door to find her man, who was a bit grumpy. "Sorry."

"Hiding me in a Closet?"

"I had to think fast. What else was I to do?" Lita said, "Throw you out the window?"

"Can't we just tell him already? It's been six months, Lita. It's times to tell him," He complained, clutching Lita's hands.

"It's just, He hates you. Ever since all that happened back in High School. He wanted to Kill you then what makes you think he won't do it now?"

"He's going to 'try' and kill me either way. He still remembers what I did to you and Him but he just didn't know That was the past."

Lita placed her hands at her hips and she pursed her lips together. "What am I going to do with this?"

Lita needed an answer quick.

Really quick.

--

"Now Cameron, Try and keep your mouth shut when the teacher speaks," Trish warned the Junior at West Beverly High. This was her Job. To tell students to off. Tell them to Behave or Shut up sometimes. Other times, she tried to guide them in the right direction.

"Yeah, whatever." The Brown haired Boy spoke.

"Just shut up in Class. I'm trying to Guide you. That's my Job," She spoke as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"See ya Trish," He got out of the seat and walked to the door.

"That's Ms. Stratus to you," She said with a serious tone.

He rolled his eyes and walked out. Typical Teenager.

"These Kids sometimes just make you want to Rip your hair out," She groaned as she started to fix up her desk.

Don't get her wrong. She liked her job. Trish always wanted to help people and it seems as if she is starting to help kids, so they don't mess up, just yet. Trish smirked to herself.

A knock appeared at the Door. _Knock Knock._

_Another Brat._

"Come in."

The door opened, "Ms. Stratus, I have a really big Problem."

Trish looked up and to her surprise, she found a student. A former student that is. "Torrie!!" She jumped from her seat and gave he a big hug.

"Trish!" Torrie gladly hugged Trish back, "Surprised to see me?"

"Surprised? More than Surprised," She smirked as She and Trish both took a seat, Trish sitting at her seat while Torrie pulled the chair up in front of Trish's desk.

"So How have you been? I see you got yourself a new Job. Not bad, Not Bad," Torrie said with a small grin.

"I've been Great. I have a great Job and everything has been amazing, But enough of me. How have you been? I haven't seen you in like a year!" Trish scowled out loud.

"Well, I came to be Stacy's Maid of Honor and for the wedding. So, I'm on a little vacation. But I've been Great!"

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"What's it likes being back here in West Beverly?" Torrie asked, "I feel as if it was Yesterday we Graduated."

"Tell me about it. When I first started last week, I felt as if I was seventeen again, coming her as a Senior," Trish smiled, "I even remembered when I first met you. In John's car, remember?"

"Oh My God, I remember that. Melina was there too but forget her," Torrie joked about Melina, "I miss West Beverly. I wish there was a reunion soon."

"Actually Next year is our ten year reunion and you better believe I'm going," Trish said.

"Count me in. I would love to see everyone again and see how messed up everyone is," She joked, "That's just everyone else except our little crew, I guess."

"It would be great."

"And I saw Evan yesterday. Trish, he's absolutely adorable. He grew so much," Torrie cooed thinking about her nephew.

"I force vegetables down his throat, so that explains the growth," She joked, "Okay, I didn't shove it down."

Torrie laughed, "You always crack me up. I'm Glad to be back."

"Now, Are we looking at a Permanent stay? Perhaps, Moving back."

"No, I'm just here for a little visit and that's all. No other plans Trish," Torrie said.

"Oh come on. You could maybe open a store here and come live back here. Come on, You know you want to."

"Trish, don't put ideas in my Head. I'm going to stay for a little and just MAYBE I'll see if I'm going to move back. But not anytime soon."

"I bet I could change your mind."

"Give me your best shot, Trish." Torrie eyed her before letting out a faint laugh.

"We should have a little welcome-back party for you. Perhaps, Your Homecoming?" Trish offered.

"That sounds good to me. A homecoming. The 'Torrie Wilson' Homecoming!"

And a Homecoming it will be

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to **Lily, Ainat, Randomly Awsomer, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva** and**xTwistedxImperfectionx **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much. Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
So for such a long delay, I've been really Busy. I started to work and i'm gone most of the days, so it gets hard to update so updates will be a bit slow as of now. Until i quit or get fired atleast :) So, Torrie's Back in the Hills! Can anyone guess who Lita's Lover is yet? Also, I'll bring Jeff more into the next chapter or so. So there's only one person who has to come back and everything is complete!  
Anyway, Please Read And Review!  
R&R  
Peace. **:)**


	8. Uncovered

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 8_  
'Uncovered'  
_R_&_R_

Cleaning up her Breakfast, in her temporary home, Torrie was getting ready to spend the day with Stacy. Leaving in John's apartment wasn't to bad. It was clean since after all he hadn't been there in almost a year. It was pretty convenient She lived right across from Randy and Stacy. Anytime she needed something to eat - with the exception of today - She would simply walk over and just grab something to eat. And she saved some Money. Throwing the dishes in the sink, Torrie wiped the counter off.

He looked around the kitchen and came across a picture. It was a picture of John and Her. She grabbed it and smiled. Based on what she was looking at, John seemed to have still been thinking about her. Maybe he wasn't entirely over her. Could there still be a Chance?

_Probably Not.._

She placed the picture back until she heard the door open to see Stacy standing there, in Skinny jeans, High heels and a Yellow Corset styled shirt. "Well, You made yourself at home, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Kind of. It still has it's Manly touch to it and I really don't like that," Torrie spoke in a disgusted type of tone, "Maybe I could make it a little more girly?"

"John would just kill you."

"What? You said he is not coming back for some time and it's not like he's going to come home tonight and surprise us or anything?"

"Yeah, I doubt it. Do as you please but return everything back to normal."

"I will, Everything is going to be the same. Just how it looked like when I first got here," Torrie said with a sly grin.

As Torrie and Stacy talked, an Old stubby man came in, Dressed in a Khaki pants and a polo and he had gray hair, with a bald spot on the top of his head. "Stacy?"

"Oh, Hi Mr. Kelser," Stacy spoke.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who is this Lady? I've been seeing her come into John's apartment and all," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.." Torrie didn't know what to say.

"Uh, She is.." Stacy had to think quickly, "She's John's Girlfriend. She is just checking up the place and making sure everything is fine. Isn't that right Torrie?"

"Of Course," She lied, "He just asked me to come by and make sure everything is fine. That's all."

"John is one lucky Lady," He complimented.

"Oh He sure is," Torrie smirked.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later," He said as he walked away from the pair of blondes, down the stairs.

"So know he thinks I'm John's Girlfriend. What is he going to say when he comes back, huh?" John's 'Girlfriend' said.

"He is going to forget, trust me. He probably forgot already. He's old." Stacy said.

"You better be right, Keibler."

--

Driving down the Boulevard, Jeff was rushing down to Work. Being Late wasn't his thing. The Hardy Brother would never want to be late. Who cares if he get pulled over by the cops? He didn't care. When your in a rush, you don't care. Especially when you have to make a stop or two. He pulled into an empty parking lot, looking for a Silver Range Rover. Scanning the are, he found the vehicle and pulled right next to it. Inside was a man, around the age of thirty was waiting for Jeff.

He rolled down his Window, "Jeff, I though you would never show up."

Jeff rolled down his window, looking at the man, "Listen, I just came for what I want. That's it."

"Jeff, Why can't we ever be Friends and Hangout?" He asked.

"Miz, I don't really hang out with my Drug Dealers That often," Jeff said.

Mike Mizzanin, also known as the Miz, was Jeff's Twenty-two Year old Drug Dealer. He had been Supplying Jeff with everything he had requested for the past six months, "It was just a suggestion, Hardy."

"Enough of the chit-chat. Where's my stuff?"

"Cash first."

"My things first."

"I call the rules, Jeffery. How much you got?"

"Two hundred."

Miz started to abruptly laugh. He hit the wheel to his car, continuing to laugh. "That's it?? Your things is going to cost much more than that. Try Doubling That"

"What?? You said two hundred on the phone," Jeff yelled.

"Well, With the economy the way it is these days, I needed to bump my prices up a bit."

"And doubling it is the way to make money right?"

"BINGO!" He smirked, "Just get me another two hundred and you'll get your things. Easy of that."

"I don't get paid till next week and I've been spending so much lately. Can't you just give it to me now and I'll pay you next week?"

"Hm, Let me think… No." He answered quickly, "Just get me the next two hundred and you'll get your things. Easy as that."

"It's not easy as that."

"Well, The Figure out a way Jeff. You want it, You earn it, bitch," He spoke seriously, "Tootles Jeffery," He joked as he gave Jeff a Flamboyant wave and He drove off, out of the parking lot.

Jeff huffed. He truly hated Miz but he had what he wanted. What else is Jeff suppose to do?

--

John Bradshaw Layfield, was in his Office preparing to have a meeting with possible a man who could start a chain of restaurants, spanning across the state of California. Ever since discovering he had been just shy of making the four hundred list, he had been more determined than ever to make more money and become a Billionaire. That's all this Texan wanted. Candice came into the room, in her silky purple bath robe. She smiled at him, "So is this guy coming today or what?"

"I sure hope so. I need to put myself back onto the map," He hoped.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to work this thing out. I'll be upstairs and take a nice long bath," She smiled.

"Maybe When I'm done, You could make some room for me," He winked.

"Will do."

She walked out of his Office, to the staircase leading upstairs. She stopped when she found a Man in a suit entering the through the front doors. A part of her felt that she knew who he was. She shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs, not identifying the man.

Dave Batista was dressed his best. His Black pin striped suit with a red tie and white shirt. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. "So, I'm Looking for Mr. Layfield?"

"Ah, Yes. Follow me," The Housekeeper of the House led Dave down the hallway, through a pair of fancy wooden doors, that you would see in a castle. The Office was neatly decorated. A Library Surrounded the walls, along with Lights that weren't from this century and Various Paintings. It was like you walked right into the Past, not the present time. At the Wooden desk, sat a Man in a Suit and Cowboy Hat.

"Mr. Layfield, Dave Batista is here to see you," She spoke.

He looked up, looking at his future business Partner. "Mr. Batista, Welcome!"

"Really Nice place you got here, Mr. Layfield," Dave complimented.

"Why thank you. Please Take a seat," He offered as Dave sat in the seat before his desk, "So, Let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, I've been thinking, I want to start an American Classic Restaurant. We have Chinese, Italian, French but Nothing that is really American. What do you think?"

"That sounds Great. My restaurant specifies on Keeping the American Tradition Alive, so I would work great with it," Dave said, "You just need to pick a good location."

"I was thinking down by the Beach,"

"That's Good. It would be perfect for beach goers and tourists, since it is heavily visited." Added the Current Owner of 'Batista'

"That's right. Tourists would be perfect to attract."

"That's how all restaurants work and especially since you want American, Foreigners are going to want to try new Foods, other than the one's they are use to. You understand?"

"You bring up a Great Point, Dave," He smiled, "We are going to be a Great Team. I just know it."

--

Chris and Evan were both laying on the couch, enjoying the afternoon together, like they did every afternoon. Trish would be coming soon and Chris needed to Get Evan Ready for her. He rose from the couch and looked at his son, "Evan, Mommy's coming soon so you need to get ready."

"Okay, Dad," Chris picked him up in his arms and walked into the kitchen where his things were. Chris placed him on the chair, while Chris attempted to put his Sneakers on.

"Let's get your shoes on."

"Daddy, Are you going to come live with me and Mommy again?" He asked.

Chris let out a sigh. He knew this was coming but also knew Evan shouldn't know just yet that he and Trish are divorced. They always told him that they needed to houses for some reason, that any child would believe. "Well, Me and Mommy can't live without each other."

"Why? Mommy said that maybe you can come live with us soon," He responded.

"Live with you two?" Chris sat in disbelief. What did Trish mean by what she said? She apparently said soon. What was she planning? What was on her mind? "When did Mommy say this?"

"A few Days ago."

"Oh really."

"You should tell her that you want to live with her again and We can all be together again. I miss that Daddy," He said.

"I know. I miss it Just as much."

Chris placed his shoes on and the Doorbell just rang, "It's mommy."

"Go Answer the door."

Evan ran to the door, opening the door, revealing his Gorgeous Mother, "Mommy!" He ran into a Hug from his Mother.

"Hey Baby. Did you have fun today?" She asked, "What did you and Daddy do today?"

"We went to the Park and watched Television," He said just as Chris appeared at the door.

"We sure had fun today, right Kiddo?"

"Yeah, I wish we could all have fun together," Evan said with a smile, while Chris and Trish gave awkward looks to one another.

"Sure, Evan. One day, We will." Trish said

"Promise?"

"We Promise," Chris smiled at his son, while patting his head, "So, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Trish."

"Bye Daddy."

"Goodbye Chris," Trish spoke as she walked away from Chris's house as Chris watched the two walked away and soon drive off into the distance. Before she started the car, she took a look at Chris and drove off. Chris waved once more and leaned onto the door frame. Was it Really Over between the two?

--

Lita and Adam were in the Middle of Kissing, as Adam was going to Leave for a few days and go visit someone, so she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. When someone you love so much, leaves even for a few minutes, you miss them so much. That's what Lita was experiencing with Adam. "I'm going to Miss you so much, Adam. I don't even want you to leave."

"I have too, But I'll be back before you know it," He smiled once more and gave her a kiss, "And I'll call you everyday."

"And I'll call too."

"I'll send you nude photos of me,"

"And I'll send you -" Lita paused for a second, seeing where this was going to do, "You little Bastard."

"I Saw where this was going and decided to joke around with it, if you don't mind."

"You think I'm a Joke or something, right?"

"No, I don't," He cupped her face, "I'll make it up to you," He pressed his soft lips against hers as he left her with one last long kiss.

"Lita?!" A voice said.

Lita broke her kiss and both she and Adam looked over and found Torrie Wilson, staring at the two as if she had just seen a ghost. Stunned, Torrie could not believe what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes, still not believing it.

"Torrie?! Oh My God," Lita panicked, "It's not what you think!"

"Lita, Why are you Kissing Adam? I mean, Aren't you with Matt?" She questioned looking at the two, "You aren't doing anything to her like last time, are you??"

"No, He's not," Lita spoke, "He has done nothing but be a Good person."

"It's true Torrie. I'm not The guy I use to be back in High School. I've changed," Adam convinced.

"Adam, You go and I'll talk to Torrie. You have a flight to catch and I don't want you to Miss it," Lita asked him.

"Okay, I'll call you," He said, as he jetted pasted Torrie, through the door, not to be seen anytime soon.

"So, Start explaining."

"Okay, When I tell you this, I'm being absolutely Honest," She said as Torrie nodded in agreement, "I've been cheating on Matt with Adam, For the past few months actually."

"Few Months? How much we talking here?"

"About six."

"Jesus and he still doesn't know nor has any idea? Lita, Why are you doing this to him? I thought you two were in Love and nothing was going to break that."

"Torrie, I'll tell you the reason why. Matt's never home. He's gone most of the time and I barely see him. I don't get no love in return other than a kiss and I feel so lonely. No one is here to love me because Matt's so busy with his Band and Tour and all. He has no time for me. He arranged something for me one night but canceled because of work and said he would make it up to me. It's been months since he has made it up to me. Do you understand?"

Torrie bit her lip. She somewhat understood why she was cheating on him but not who she was cheating with. She clearly remembers the pain Adam put Lita through back in High School. I think no one can forget that.

"I understand why but Why with him Lita? I still remember what had happened between you and Adam back in High School. It was sure Bad and How can you just trust him all over again?"

"Torrie, He has changed so much. After he went to Jail and Rehab, He realized his Mistakes and flaws. He turned his Life around. He is a Whole new Adam. A much better one in fact," She spoke through her heart. That was the truth and she wasn't going to Lie to Torrie.

"How did this all happen With you and Adam?"

"Well, He came here one day and apologized to me for everything, since it was one of his tasks during rehab and I invited him in. I felt the difference and saw it. I knew he had changed. I started to feel an odd attraction to him and It just started there. Now he comes Monday through Friday and we have such an amazing time and keeps me company and everything," Lita admitted.

"So when you mean by 'keeps your company' you mean sex?" Torrie asked.

"That's right. Sex. I'm a Cheater and a Liar to Matt. I know and don't make me feel bad enough," She spoke, looking down.

"Are you in Love Adam?"

"What?"

"I said Are you in love Adam?"

"Uh -" She stuttered, She didn't know the exact words to say. I mean she did feel an attraction and love him but not one hundred percent sure she was in love with him. She had to speak through the heart, "Yes, Actually I am in Love with him."

Blown Away, Torrie was in shock hearing this, "Your in love with him?"

"Yes, I love Adam."

"What about Matt? Are you going to Tell him soon or anything. He needs to know so maybe he could move on with his Life."

"I should But I just don't know when the right time is."

--

Matt was cleaning up his office, as it was getting late and he need to get going. Everything was set for the day, and he just wanted to go home to his beautiful Girlfriend. Hearing footsteps, he saw his brother walking in through the door was his hands in his pocket and his duffel bag on his shoulder, with his blonde hair pulled into a short ponytail.

"Well, this is a surprise. My Brother visits me at work? Weird," He commented, surprised at his Brother's visit.

"Well, Can't a Loving Brother pay a visit to his Other Loving Brother? Jeff asked, lying through his teeth.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Really? Not even a Little bit?"

"Not for a second Jeffery," Matt said, "But what is that you want? You must have came here for another reason then to come 'pay a visit' to me," Matt asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if I could borrow some money?" He asked.

"How much?"

"Two hundred."

"Two Hundred?! Jeff, you just got paid a few days ago. Why are you asking me for money??"

Jeff thought quickly of what to say. What was he going to tell him? 'Oh hey Matt, I need it for Drugs' Yeah, that wouldn't REALLY work.

"I need it for some -" He closed his eyes for a second, thinking, "For some expenses."

"What kind of expenses?"

"Bills and More bills," Jeff spoke, "So two hundred would be perfect Bro."

"Yeah, Don't expect that. I need that money because I need to put a down payment on the car. Sorry Bro but I just can't," He said, "Just work some overtime or ask Marc to pay you know."

"Yeah, Like that's easy."

"Listen, I'm going to leave now. I'm going to the Bathroom then we could go," Matt said as he left his office heading down the hall to the Bathroom.

Jeff noticed his brother left his briefcase on the chair. He eyed it. Well, Maybe he could just borrow some and he can give it back soon. Right? He gets paid soon and he'll just put it back and act like nothing ever happened. That's all. He walked over to the other side and he looked through the bag. He noticed a stack of money and grabbed just enough he needed for his 'goods.' He quickly closed his bag as Matt entered the room.

"Okay, I'm done. We can go now," Matt grabbed his bag, flinging it over his shoulder.

Jeff felt the guilt creep over him. He had hit an all time low, stealing from his brother to get drugs? This was ridiculous and Jeff was extremely disappointed in himself. But when you want something badly, you do crazy and abnormal things and Jeff did just that.

--

"I am Exhausted Stace," Torrie sighed as she leaned against the door to John's apartment. Her and Stacy had just finished another day of shopping and the two were exhausted. Shopping isn't easy.

"I know, I think I bought half of Macy's or something," Stacy said, "And it's almost nine. We had been shopping for almost ten hours and we never stopped."

"Oh god. A hot shower and a bed sounds good right now," Torrie smiled.

"Ditto!"

"I'm going to get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow," Torrie said as she walked into John's quiet apartment.

Stacy opened the door to hers and walked in to find Randy, sitting on the table. He looked a bit upset actually. "Randy, Is there something wrong?"

"Where the hell were you? I've been waiting all day for you to come and to make me dinner!" He snarled, "This is ridiculous."

"I left you something in the fridge to heat up. I called you and even sent you a text about it!"

"Well, I never got it and Now I'm starving!" Randy said, as if he was a little child.

"Randy, Shut up and Heat It up. I'm not your mother nor personal Chef."

"But you're my Wife to be. You have to get use to this sweetie or else," He smirked, "Got it?"

Meanwhile, On that Rainy night, a Yellow Cab pulled up in front of the building. The man opened the door and it was revealed to be an American Solider. He exited the vehicle, handing the guy his cab fare and tossing his huge Olive green bag over his solider. He smiled at the building, where he lived. Happy to be back.

He entered the building through the front door and noticed his Landlord, Mr. Kelser. "Mr. Kelser, It's been a while."

He turned around and was surprised to see who it was, "John, Your back?"

"That's right," He smirked.

John Cena was Back in the Hills and A lot was waiting for him at home. Plenty of surprises, that's for sure.

"Welcome back. Your Girlfriend is keeping your apartment nice and warm for you. She's quiet the pretty young lady and a sweetheart," He complimented.

_Girlfriend? I left here single._

Maybe he was just seeing or hearing things. After all, Mr. Kelser isn't young anymore. John ignored the line and just waved to him before walking up the stairs. He found the apartment that belonged to Randy and Stacy and he knocked on it.

He waited patiently, until the door opened and he found Stacy, standing there in an apron, "Oh My God! JOHN!" She jumped up and hugged the man, completely surprised.

"So, Are you surprised to see me?" He joked around until Randy came up, utterly shocked at what he was looking at, "Randy, Happy to see me?"

Randy gave John a big bear like hug, wrapping his arms around him, "What the fuck are you doing back so soon? I can't believe this!"

"I know, I'm surprised I'm even back already. I got an early release," John spoke, "So I figured id surprise everyone and just come. Be a little early wedding gift for you two."

"Wow, John. I'm just so happy your home," Stacy hugged him once again, "It's great to have you back."

"Same here. It's good to have you home, safe and sound."

"Thanks," He smiled, "It's good to be home and I can't wait to get into bed. Mr. Kelser said my 'Girlfriend' is keeping my Apartment nice and warm," He joked, laughing away.

Randy and Stacy both stood silent, knowing who was really in John's apartment. Not an Girlfriend but Ex-Girlfriend, "Yeah, he's losing it," Randy lied.

"Well, I'm going to head in there and just-"

"No You can't!" Stacy shouted.

"And why not?"

"Because… Because. Uh-," She paused for a quick second, thinking, "Because It's all Messy and everything and you don't want to come home to that."

"Stacy, I live in filth, I think I'll be fine," He spoke as he turned around and walked to his door, with Both Randy and Stacy following him.

John opened the door to his Apartment and found something he never expected in a Million years. His eyes opened up and he dropped his bag. His jaw dropped and he couldn't believe it. Randy and Stacy stood behind him, quiet surprised as well, not knowing what to do but watch the carnage unfold.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, Randomly Awsomer, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva,** **cenationandjames54, Jorrieprincess and xTwistedxImperfectionx **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
So, Here' the next chapter and John's Back. He's back and who did he see? :)  
I wonder who!  
Anyway, Please Read And Review!  
R&R  
Peace. **:)**


	9. The Tears She Cried

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 9_  
'The Tears She Cried'  
_R_&_R_

Standing between the door frame, John stared into the Empty Kitchen. What really caught his attention is how clean the whole apartment is. He was never a clean person and seeing his apartment actually clean was quiet surprising.

"Wow, its actually pretty clean. A lot cleaner then the way I left it; That's for sure," He commented on his clean apartment, placing his massive duffel bag on the ground.

"Well, I've actually been coming in every week and dusting the place up a little bit. You know me, I love see everything clean," She smiled.

"You have?" Randy asked. Suddenly, Randy Orton felt a pain in his ribs. Due to his question, Stacy had to alert Randy of her little lie, which he finally understood, "Oh yeah, Every friday she'd come in here and check up on the place. Make sure it was Spotless."

"Thanks Stacy. I'm grateful you did that."

"Its no Problem," Stacy said with a grin, "But would you like to come over and I'll make you something to eat?"

"Yeah, Stacy could whip up some pasta for you," Randy insisted.

They needed to get John out of that Apartment. Pronto! No 'ifs' or 'buts' John could see Torrie any second now and all hell could break loose. And well, that's not good.

"Nah, I just want my bed. That's all," He stretched out his arms, "I barely slept on the plane back from Texas and all I want to do is sleep."

"Well, Eating will get you more tired," Stacy pointed out.

"And ill be going to the bathroom like crazy in the middle of the night. Ill come tomorrow morning for some breakfast."

"You really sure about that?" Randy asked.

"Of course," John smiled, "I'm going to go dump this bag into my room," John grabbed the large duffel bag and slowly walked into his room.

"Where the hell is Torrie?" Randy asked, "We really need to get her out of here!"

"If John sees her, Living in his apartment he's going to freak it," Panicked the Bride to be.

"Who's going to freak guys?" And out of the bathroom, in a silky pink robe came Torrie with her hair flowing down her body, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Torrie, We need to get you out of here!" Stacy grabbed onto Torrie's wrist, trying to bring her to the door.

"Why? I was just going to go to bed. That's all," Torrie innocence spoke.

"Just come to our apartment. That's all Tor," Randy said as he tried to pull Door into the hallway.

"No," She refused, "I'm not leaving the apartment until you tell me what's going on, Understand?"

"Torrie, its best that you don't know, trust me," Stacy pleaded.

"Tell me Stace!"

"Once you get into our apartment, we will tell you okay, there isn't anytime torrie," Randy pulled her closer to the door as she resisted.

Torrie yanked away her hands and folded them against her chest, "Guys, Can you explain yourselves? Your acting like someone is in here and I shouldn't be in here."

"That's it!" Randy pointed out.

Randy and Stacy each took a hold off each of Torrie's wrist and started to pull her out of the apartment, "That's right, so let's get the -" Stacy was interrupted by footsteps coming out of John's room.

"Guys, you are leaving?" John noticed the girl in the pink robe, between Randy and Stacy, "Uh, who is she?"

"Uh-" Randy uttered out, "Its um, Stacy can you tell him?"

"Uh, John this is."

Torrie turned around slowly as she looked into the eyes of her first love, John. She was utterly shocked. The soldier had returned home and he came home to a shock. Something neither one expected. The blonde got weak in the knees, just like the first day she meet. She slowly began to shake, due to this huge shock. Definitely something she never expected. Just not yet.

"Torrie?"

"John?"

John couldn't believe what his eyes were looking at. Torrie was here. In His Apartment. Back in the Hills of Los Angeles. He was out of words but the minute he saw him, everything came back. The way he loved her. The way he cared so deeply about her. And most importantly, how she left him. How the one person he loved, choose her dreams over being with him. That night, had flashbacked in his head, since it was the last time he saw her other than at this moment.

"What is she doing here, In my apartment?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be in New York?"

"I should be asking you too. Why are you back here so soon? Torrie asked.

"I got to come home early."

"And I came because Stacy wanted me to be her maid of honor."

"But I still don't understand why your in my apartment?" John asked.

"Well, John she's kind of have been living here," Stacy answered, "She was going to stay with us but the guest room isn't ready and.."

"And you opened up my apartment to her," John spoke with a snobby attitude, "Thanks Stace."

"We didn't know what else to do and since you weren't here -" said Randy before he was interrupted by John.

"Whatever, but now she could go find a nice hotel. The Marriott is down the street from here. She could stay there," Angry already, John didn't want Torrie here.

"John, don't be so mean," Stacy said.

Torrie looked down, in disappointment. He didn't want her here but who could blame him, "He's right. I'm just going to go. Ill go get my bags."

"No, Tor. Your not leaving," Stacy said, "Don't go waste money on an hotel."

"Well, I'll gladly give her a hand," John smirked, "How much is it to stay at the Marriott for two weeks?"

"John!" Stacy shouted, "Stop being such an ass."

"John, Man. Let her stay with you. Its not such a big deal," Randy tried to convince.

"No, I don't want her here."

"Guys, its alright. I'm just going to leave," Torrie said, as she walked away from the three and into the bedroom next to John's

"Good Riddance."

"Your such an Ass, John," Stacy said as she walked out of his apartment, extremely disappointed at him.

"Whatever."

"Way to go John," Randy said just as he left the apartment, like Stacy did.

John stood there, not believing everything that had happened. He had every right to do as he pleased. Torrie couldn't just stay in his apartment, unwelcomed and unallowed. Letting out a Huff, he didn't know what to do anymore. Turning around, Torrie came out of the bedroom, who changed into jeans and a white t-shirt with her suitcase behind her. The two had a stare down with one another.

"Well, I'll get out of your way. Sorry for the whole mix up and all," Dragging her suitcase toward the door.

"Wait," John stopped her, "Just make sure to clean up after yourself, No guests and basically Whatever I say goes. Got it?"

Torrie nodded, "Got it."

Seems as if John and Torrie were going to have a 'blast' living together. Oh, its going to be something, very interesting, that's for sure.

--

Candice woke up a bit early, than usual and headed downstairs to her Boyfriend's large office, where the Texan sat down writing something out. Something that looked important.

"Hey there, Cowboy," She smiled leaning onto the desk, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm writing out some documents to find a good place to place my new restaurant," He continued to fill out the paperwork, "I need to get a nice location. A place perfect for business."

"I'm so happy for you and this new thing your doing."

"I am too."

"It has inspired me, actually," She smiled, "You getting back into Something new makes me want to try and return to Modeling."

That was Candice's plan. Being influenced by him, she wanted to go back to where her heart was. The Former West Beverly Student had such a strong passion for modeling and really wanted to go back and get back on the catwalk. Returning to her dreams was something she wanted to do for a while and not really seat on the couch all day in this beautiful mansion.

"Your going back?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet Estelle today over at her office."

Estelle Havier. That was Candice's Agent. She would set her up with clients that needed her for photo shoots or fashion shows. Estelle really helped launch Candice's career to a whole new level. One that Candice would have never reached without Estelle. How Candice was grateful and just couldn't wait to return to the place where her career had blossomed.

"You guys still talk?" John asked, "Because I haven't heard from her since we started to date."

"Yeah but we aren't at the best terms but I could fix that," She said with a glowing grin on her face.

"Well, I hope everything goes well."

"She'll probably offer me a client right away. I mean I made her millions."

"Don't get to arrogant now. Just focus on trying to impress and book you a Go-see," He warned as he finished signing the papers.

"Ill show you."

"Please, Put Candice Michelle back in the spotlight!"

"She's coming back and better than ever, John. You'll seem," Candice grinned, "And I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm proud of you, you know that."

"Wow, your proud of me?" She said, with a little shock.

"It takes so much courage and heart to return to something that you use to know and not knowing what your about to face coming back," He said.

"I just hope everything goes well. No problems or anything. All I want is Estelle to hand me my first client and I'm on my way!"

And this was the Beginning of Candice's Huge Return to the World of Modeling.

--

John entered the Randy and Stacy's apartment, sniffing out the smell of Eggs and Bacon. His absolute Favorite meal, to have during Breakfast. Upon his entrance, Randy sat down with the newspaper wide open and a cup of Coffee in his hand, While Stacy was hard at work preparing breakfast.

"It's Mr. Business Man, Randy Orton," John squealed loudly in the Apartment.

"Good Morning, John," He greeted as he sipped on the Coffee, "Your up early."

"I already got a Job, Thanks to the boys back in the Military service. I am not going to mope around here and do nothing," John took a seat across from Randy.

"But your So good at that!" Randy Joked. John shot a 'You're an idiot' look at him, "I'm just Joking, John But I'm happy for you. Getting back on your feet."

"I'm happy too. Start bringing in the Money again."

"Well, What kind of Job is it?" Stacy asked, "Is it Fancy or anything? Business or Science?"

"It's this Engineering Job, Down by the Beverly Hills Hotel. I'm going to be a Engineer for the Beverly Hills Hotel. I'm actually looking forward to it a little bit," John said with a smile.

"Well, We are both happy for you too and Your probably going to do, Great."

"Thanks Randy."

"Other than That, How was it last night with Torrie? Is everything fine now?" Stacy asked.

"It's fine. No Problems or anything. I just remembered she is only here for Two weeks and she's gone," He smiled as he grabbed a piece of Toast on the table.

"Thanks Again, John. I would have her here but the room is a mess and She'll be out of your hair Before you know it," Stacy thanked.

"It's alright."

"What time is it?" Randy asked.

"It's 8:15," Stacy asked.

John spit out his Toast, "Damn it!"

"What's the Matter John?" Stacy asked.

"I'm suppose to show up there at 8:30! I'm going to be late. I got to get going. I'll see you guys later!" He rushed out of the apartment, Like a Bolt of Lightning hitting the ground.

"Wow, He's fast," Randy spoke as he turned to Stacy, who was in the midst of Giggles, "What do you find so funny? Spitting out the toast and running out of here?"

"No, Not that."

"Then What could be so funny Stacy Marie Keibler?"

"Listen, Randall Keith Orton, Don't call me by my full name!" Demanded the Blonde, "And I was laughing because the Guest room is actually finished and clean."

"So, Your lying to him to make Torrie stay with him? Stacy, What's the matter with you?!" Randy shouted.

"Oh, Relax. It's part of my little plan," She slyly smirked, "I want Torrie and John to get back Together! And this could be a way to do so. And if they get back together, Torrie could stay here. Do you understand?"

"Wow, Your tricky little lady. You got tricks up your sleeves," Randy pointed his finger at her, moving it up and down at her with his eyes squinted.

"I think those two could still work it out," Stacy said, "The fire they had is still burning. I could feel it."

"Torrie said she wants to get back together with him?"

"Well, Not exactly. She said she wanted to reconcile with him but She told me she's still in love with him," Stacy said.

"She's still in Love with him?" Randy, shocked asked Stacy the question.

"Yeah, She's still in love and I don't know if she'll ever get over him Randy. When I asked her about him, she nearly broke down in tears and the only way to make everything right is for them to get back together," Stacy planned.

"Stacy, I just hope your careful with this," Randy warned, "Don't screw anything up."

"Oh I won't because I'll have help," She smirked, "And that would be you Randy!"

"What?!"

"Yes, Your going to help me," It was the only way to make the two fall back in love, "Your going to find out if John still loves Torrie and See the problems this way we could fix it and the two could live happily ever after!"

"Stacy, We shouldn't do this."

"These are my Friends and I know they can resolve this whole Issue! It's going to take time but it will be done and I promise you that!" She shouted, banging her fist on the counter causing vibrations to fill up the house.

"Is it too Late to call off the wedding?"

--

Lita was cleaning up the Living Room, as Matt prepared for another day at Work. She placed her ginger-red pillows neatly on the couch and fixed up the cushions, to make the living room a bit more presentable. Matt came out of the bedroom, with his briefcase and his suit and tie on, looking sharp.

"Ready for another day at work?" Lita asked as she turned around.

"Yeah, I am," Matt held onto a shirt that had belonged to him, "Lita, I found this shirt and it doesn't smell like it has my cologne."

Pausing for a second, She knew it had belonged to Adam. Lita had to think quick, "Uh, Well that's Jeff's shirt. I mixed it up with yours because he puts on this really strong cologne. It's actually from this small town in Canada. I like it a lot."

"Oh really?" Matt said, "Well, I'll toss it in his room."

Matt walked over to Jeff's room and tossed on his bed. Lita let out a sigh. If Matt figured out if that was Adam's shirt, she'd be dead meat and so would Matt. She couldn't afford that now.

"All set for work now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get going," Matt said, "I'll see you later," He grabbed his briefcase and was out the door.

Lita stood there, in shock. Usually she gets a goodbye Kiss. Why not today?

As Matt walked down the stairs, Jeff was coming back with his Gym bag around his shoulder, "Yo Matt. You heading to work?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Listen, I found your shirt in my room and I put it in your room. You have such a strong cologne," Commented Matt, His older Brother.

"I don't wear Strong cologne. I hate it so I wouldn't wear it."

"Well, Lita said it was yours," Matt shrugged, "I'm out of here," Matt rushed down the stairs and into his car, speeding off.

Jeff watched as Matt drove away. He felt the guilt crawl up his body as he stole money from his Brother just to get some drugs. He was a horrible brother.

--

In her Light Jeans, White and Pink T-shirt and her pink heels, with her Gucci bag on her shoulder, Candice felt like the model she use to be. The floor was in a way, The runway and at the end of it was Estelle's office. As she turned the knob, she found the middle aged woman sitting in her chair, behind the desk.

"Estelle!"

She looked up, finding Her former employee, Candice Michelle, "Candice!"

Estelle Havier. She was a huge name in the fashion Industry. Coming from Paris, France; One of the biggest Fashion Capitals in the world, She knew her way around the industry. The middle aged woman was looking great. With her Brown hair in a Bun and a Black and white business suit. And her glasses. It was one of those glasses you'd see from the Fifties. The pointy ones with the chain holding the glasses up.

"It is Great to see you!" Candice smiled as she took the seat in front of her, "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Everything is going great for me," She smiled, "And how about yourself?"

"I'm doing wonderful," Candice smiled, "And your probably wondering why I'm here right?"

"Well, Of Course. The last time I saw you was a few years ago. You yelled at me and called me a Closet Lesbian who practically lives with Cats," She said, "And I was wearing Black and white that day and you said You could Mistaken me for a Whale at Seaworld."

Candice paused for a second, taking in the words. She grinded her teeth together and let out a small smile, "Oh, Did I say that?" She waved her hand in front of her, "I meant to say.."

"But it's the Past and I'm open to the future. What did you come here for sweetie?"

"Well, Brace yourself because your going to be blown away," With her legs crossed, she tightened them, "I want to return to Modeling!"

Pausing for a second, She started to Burst out Laughing, "What? Oh My God! You! Oh sweet Lord and Mary!"

Candice shot a glare, "Why do you find that so funny?"

"Well, first of all, You can't Model anymore. You need to drop at least thirty pounds and you are Old!"

"Old?"

"Yes, Old. Being Twenty five and still Modeling, No one will want you. They need young women. Skinny Young women!"

"I'm not Fat! Nor am I old! So what if I'm Twenty Seven? I can still Model. I could do anything!" She shouted.

"Oh My God, Your Twenty Seven? Oh dear Lord, that just makes it worse," She continued to laugh.

"Estelle! What's the Matter with you?!"

"Sweetie, I'm telling you how it is. The Modeling World is hard and If it's too hot for you, Then get out of the kitchen," Continuing to Laugh, Candice wanted to just strangle the woman.

Infuriated, Candice wasn't going to go down like this, "Let me tell you how it is, Your ass doesn't just look like a Whale! You look like a Giant Oreo, with PLENTY of cream in the Middle!" Estelle Shot a glare as Candice walked to the Door, "Hey Estelle, I look forward to seeing you at your show at Seaworld!"

Candice slammed the door, creating attention around her. The people in there cubicles stared at her as they all heard screaming through the other side of the door. Candice let out a smirk while Estelle's workers stared with confused looks.

"Someone Go feed the Whale before she gets mad.."

--

John walked back into Randy and Stacy's Apartment that evening. He didn't look Happy or Sad but extremely Mad. Randy and Stacy both gave him odd stares, wondering what could be bothering this shoulder. "Uh, John is everything alright?" Randy asked his friend.

"No, Nothing is alright!" He shouted.

"What happened?" Stacy asked, "Is it something at work?"

"Yes, It's my job! My stupid job!" He angrily spat out, "I was walking in there, expecting to get an amazing engineering job but I got the total opposite. I got a crappy job being a matience Worker there. I clean up after people's crap and everything!"

"Is that bad?" Randy asked.

"Very bad."

"Well, John what did you except? You have to start from the bottom and work your way up. That's how you climb the ladder of success," Stacy glanced at the man as she continued to wipe down the kitchen table.

"That damn Ladder can Kiss the Fattest -"

"Okay, Okay. John, Relax. I'm sure the job will get better. Just give it some time and a lot can happen. You just have to wait and earn it."

"Why do you have to be right sometimes?"

"Stacy and Myself ask that question a lot," Randy joked, "But it was really that bad?"

"I clean toilets, Wash floors and deal with People. Doesn't that just tell you it sucks?"

"Well, Kind of," Randy said, "But it will get better. Just takes some time and it will happen. Maybe they'll promote you soon."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Why don't you go home and relax? It's nine and you've been working all day. Torrie's in there. She called it a night too," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Goodnight John," Stacy tried to push him out. That was her plan in a way. Try to get John to be close to Torrie. Let the two be in the same apartment and maybe a lot can happen. Stacy's 'Master plan' was in full swing.

"Goodnight guys," John exited the apartment and walked straight into his.

Walking into his Apartment, It was quiet. Dropping his keys on the counter, he heard something. Following the noise, It was coming from Torrie's Bedroom. He creeped over and looked through the door. He found Torrie laying on her bed. She was crying. With her back faced toward him, he couldn't see her face but could hear everything.

She slowly cried and eventually spoke, "Mom, when I look at him I just see how much I hurt him and how much I missed him. I'm still in love with him and I just can't. Living with him is just going to make me more crazy for him.."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was still in love with him. After everything that had happened, She's still in love. He couldn't lie either. He still felt something for her but with everything that had occurred, he couldn't go back.

"Okay, I'm going to try and see if that works. Thanks for calling and I'll see you soon… Love you Mom," And she closed her phone as she returned to crying. She was going to cry to sleep again that night, like most nights. Those were the tears she cried.

John didn't know how exactly to react to what he heard. Torrie was still in his Heart and he didn't know what to do.

--

"Trish, Your early," Chris said as he opened the door to the luscious blonde bombshell. Trish walked into Chris's home, taking in the smell of his home, "I thought you were coming at eleven. It's only nine."

"I got out of the meeting earlier than expected," Trish spoke, "Plus, I give you some time before you have to go to work."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where's Evan?"

"Over in the Living room. We were watching a Movie," Chris directed Trish to the Living room where little Evan was sitting down. The blanket was placed over his legs while a bowl of popcorn laid on his lap, "There he is."

"Evan."

"Mommy!" He called out, "Come watch the Movie with me and Daddy."

"But we have to go, Sweetie. Daddy is going to go to work soon," She used as an excuse, walking closer to Evan, "We don't want him being late."

"Well, I don't have to go for another two hours and the Movie is almost done, so you guys can stay," Chris offered.

"Mommy, Come sit here and watch the movie!" Evan demanded, "You sit here and Daddy will sit here and we can eat Popcorn," The cute little kid said.

"Well.."

"Come on, Trish. Let's do it for him."

Trish placed her bag down and sat on the left side of Evan while Chris sat on the right. Chris placed the blanket over his legs as did Trish as they both took a few pieces of Popcorn.

"Now, What movie is this?" Trish asked, "Is it Cars?"

"No, Mommy. Finding Nemo," He said.

"It's the one with the fishes. It's actually pretty funny, coming from a man of my age." Chris chuckled.

"And look, The Mommy and Daddy fish are together with Nemo. Why aren't we like that Mommy and Daddy?"

Chris and Trish stared at one another, giving one another looks of confusion. Neither one knew how to handle this situation. They both decided to ignore Evan's comment and watch the Movie, As if they were the Happy little Family they once were. Trish felt a tear roll down her cheek, wishing the family were together.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, Randomly Awsomer, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva,** **cenationandjames54, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, Lily, Layali89, Esha Napoleon and ButterflyGirl1234 **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Okay, So for the Long wait. Busy week at work and I finally got my Driver's permit! Thank you Lord! haha.  
My writing isn't at it's best. It's kind of forced so i'm not so happy with the whole writing of the chapter. I really suck with Vocabulary.  
I hope no one finds the Candice/Estelle part offensive. I saw something like it on Desperate housewives and i kind of wanted to redo it. I though it was funny but sorry if anyone finds it mean :(  
I'll probably update sometime next week. Stay tuned!  
Okay, so What's happening with Chris & Trish and John & Torrie? Definitely not over between those pairs. Matt seems to be on to something and Candice... Well, She's Candice. Her and Dave are going to get close to seeing one another.  
Anyway, Please Read And Review!  
R&R  
Peace. **:)**


	10. Nothing's Ever Right

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 10_  
'Nothing's Ever Right'  
_R_&_R_

Beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous.

That's one of the many words you could describe Stacy, who was currently in her Wedding dress fitting. Before every wedding, the bride must go in and make sure the dress is perfect.

Stacy looked like a princess in the bright white strapless dress. The top was in a corset form, tightening her upper body while the lower half of the dress was puffy, as it flowed down. The dress wouldn't be complete with the beautiful white veil, that dropped down her back.

With her stood Torrie, Trish and Lita who three of Stacy's four bridesmaids with just Candice missing who was running a little late, All with a glass of champange in their hands.

Torrie was in total shock. She couldn't describe how beautiful Stacy looked in the dress. Looking at her, she kind of wanted to get married. Just so she could wear the dress.

"Stace, You look absolutely amazing.."

Trish stared at Stacy, token away from her beauty. The Wedding dress looked so beautiful on Stacy. It just reminded her of her wedding, that led to her failed marriage.

"Wow, you look beautiful.."

Lita could only think of how Stacy was going to look on her wedding day. It was going to be like a star walking down the aisle. Lita didn't know how to describe how nice Stacy looked.

"Stacy, The dress and you look so gorgeous.."

"Thanks Girl," Stacy turned into the mirror.

She really looked like a princess, straight out of a fairytale. Something like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. In this dress, In about two weeks, she was going to Marry the man of her dreams. Stacy Keibler was going to become Mrs. Randy Orton and she couldn't wait. It was going to be a perfect wedding, with the perfect dress and the perfect Groom.

"I am in Love with this dress," Stacy moved her hands up and down the dress, feeling the soft texture, "I want to wear it everyday."

"Oh, this just reminds me of when I got married," The Canadian blonde looked back, "Completely wasted. Dingy Chapel in Vegas. Two rings with dice. It was truly beautiful," Trish wiped away a fake tear from her eye.

"Well, one day you'll get you extravagant wedding," Lita reassured her, "You'll get to wear a dress like that."

"Hopefully," Trish chugged down her champagne glass.

"Can you believe how close the wedding is?" Torrie asked, "In last then two weeks, your going to be Mrs. Randy Orton."

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's almost here," Stacy felt her year of wedding plan went by so fast, "I mean, I loved planning this."

"Make it a career," Lita said with a grin, "Plan weddings and make loads of money. Simple as that."

"Oh yeah and be like Jennifer Lopez in the Wedding Planner and fall in love with the groom of the wedding your planning," Trish joked around.

"I have Randy, Trish. I don't need someone else."

"Such a good girl. Sticking to her guy," Torrie raised her glass, "Cheers to a dedicated woman!"

"Well, thanks."

"Where is Candice?" Torrie asked, "Wasn't she suppose to come?"

"I guess she's running late.. Oh well," Trish rolled her eyes.

"Now, Girls and I mean, You Trish and You Lita, I want you guys to be on your best behavior. I know you guys and Candice don't get along, but she's still my friend and she's in the bridal party. So don't be mean or anything," Asked the Bride to be.

"We are going to behave," Trish promised.

"It's your wedding and we won't do anything to mess it up. We love you too much to do that," The redhead smirked.

"Thank you guys."

Just as they were talking about her, Candice came into the Wedding Dress Boutique, in her purple dress, complete with a black belt, black high heels and her black coach bag. Taking off her sunglasses, Candice greeted the girls with a bright smile, "Hello Ladies."

"Hey Candice," They all greeted her with smiles.

"Torrie!" Candice cheered, giving her a big hug. Candice had yet to see Torrie until today that is. The two were great friends and continued to be. Thrilled, Candice was happy Torrie came back, even if it wasn't for long.

"Candice, it's so great to see you," Torrie gave her friend a hug in which Candice returned.

"I'm so happy you came down here. How is everything?"

"It's doing wonderful. Everything is great. What about you?"

"I'm doing great," Candice smiled before she noticed Stacy, "Oh My God, Stacy. That dress. You look absolutely Amazing in it. This is 'the' dress right?"

"It's the one!"

"How amazing does she look in it?" Torrie asked.

"Extremely."

"How do you feel? Like it's like two weeks away!" Candice beamed, "Your about to Marry Randy Orton."

"It feels great."

"Is there going to be any kind of Bachelorette Party?" Candice eyed everyone in the room, getting nothing in return, "Girls, nobody has planned a Bachelorette party for Stacy?"

"Uh, No," Lita answered quickly.

"What?!" Candice asked, in absolute total shock, "No one planned Stacy a party, to signify her final time as a single woman?"

"Yeah, No," Trish answered, "But it's suppose to be the Maid of Honor's job."

"Hey, why is it my fault? I just got here a few weeks ago," Argued the Maid of honor herself, "If I knew, I would have done it."

"It's okay Girls. We can -"

"It is not!" Candice shouted, "Stacy, You need a Party."

"Well I guess I can whip something up since after all it was my responsibility which I wasn't quiet aware off," Torrie shrugged.

"Let me do it Tor. I'll do it for Stacy," Candice offered, "I'm good at these things."

"Okay but we probably need to invite some others," Trish said, "Like some of Stacy's family, I think."

"No, No, No. It will just be us five. Stacy and her bridesmaids and that's all we will need," Candice shrugged her shoulders, "I am going to make Stacy's final night as a Single Lady, the best night."

"Well, I'm looking forward to what you've got planned," smiled the Bride.

"Stacy, You never told us who our partners are for when we walk down the aisle?" Lita insisted that Stacy tell them.

"Oh, well its simple. To avoid any conflict, Candice is walking in with Chris, Lita your coming in with Dave and Trish is coming in with Jeff. Torrie is obviously going down by herself. So Candice won't be stuck with Dave and Trish won't be stuck with Chris," Stacy answered the question.

"I don't have no problem walking down with Chris, So me and him can walk down together," Trish really didn't mind. She actually wanted to walk down with him.

"Then who is going to walk with Candice? I can't put her with Dave and Jeff's a long shot."

"I can't walk with Dave. I haven't seen in my months and you know what happened. I can work with Jeff. Though Me and him have our differences, I think we can manage," Candice placed her right hand on her hip.

"Well, Okay. I guess that's how it will be and you are going to have to deal it. Just try not to ruin my big day," Stacy flashed a smile.

"I don't think anyone could do that," Torrie smirked, "Its going to be the best day of your life."

--

Tossing her keys on the counter, Lita had arrived home from her little get together with the girls. It had been a long time that all five of them were in the same room as each other.

As Lita came home, she noticed two suitcases right by the door. They belonged to Matt. He was leaving today. He would come back on Stacy and Randy's wedding day, just in time to attend Randy and Stacy's Reception. Lita was going to Miss him but she had someone to rely on while Matt was gone.

Matt came out of the bedroom, with a confused look on his face, "Matt, Hey," Noticing his Facial expression, Lita decided to ask what was wrong, "Is there something wrong? You seem confused."

"Its just, When I was making the bed I noticed strands of Blonde hair and they can't be mine. It's not Jeff's because this Month's color is Red so who's is it?" Matt eyed Lita, with his chocolate eyes.

She was caught again. What could she say now? This was certainly a tough situation. What could she say other than the truth?

"Listen, Matt. I need to tell you something," Lita took a gold of Matt's hand, "You might need to sit down to hear this."

Matt took a seat, with his eyes still locked on Lita, "Your scaring me, Now."

Locking her grip on his hands, she gently bit down on her lip, "Its not easy to say this but."

"But what?"

"Matt, I am -"

"Lita, Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Well, The hair is there because," she closed her eyes, "I've been thinking of dying my hair Blonde," Lied the redhead.

_What a crappy lie. _

Matt let out sigh, "Your thinking about dying it?"

"Yeah and I'm not sure to do it or not and I get upset if I want to change my hair color," She went on and on, "So I don't know what else to do."

Lita didn't have the courage to tell him now, even with the pretty silly lie she told him. It wasn't the right time and as much as it hurts to hold it in, she had to try her best to hide her little secret for just a little bit longer.

"Lita, no matter what you do, You'll look amazing. Trust me," Matt gave her a light kiss on the top of her head, "Well, Now. I really need to get going. My flight is leaving soon."

"I can't believe your leaving already and if you stay, we would have walked down the aisle together," Pouted the redhead.

"I'll be at the reception, so you better save me a nice dance," Matt lifted her chin as she got up, to check on his suitcase.

"I still don't approve of it. I'm walking down with Dave now."

"So, you got him and you'll be fine."

"But it still won't be the same."

"I'll be back before you know it," He grabbed the two brown suitcases, "You have the number of the hotel and the flight information for when I come back, right?"

"It's all on the fridge."

"Okay, I'm set to go. I'll call you when I land," Matt pulled Lita into one passionate kiss, before it was his time to go, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"I love you," Smiled Lita.

"Love you too," He walked out of the apartment, down the flights of stars and into the taxi that awaited for him. He placed his luggage into the trunk and entered. The taxi began to drive away slowly as Matt waved to Lita once more before.

"Which airport sir?" The Taxi driver asked.

"LAX - Los Angeles International."

As the taxi drove away, Matt couldn't help think about Lita's excuse. She was hiding something but she wasn't going to tell him. She seemed close to spitting it out today but nothing.

The whole Blonde hair idea was the biggest lie. Matt knew Lita way to well. She hated Blonde hair on herself and she wasn't fooling him. The only thing he could think of that might be happening is that she might be cheating.

Oh, he wished it didn't come to this but it did.

He pulled out his blackberry as he dialed a quick number. As the phone rang, He waited for an answer.

"Yes, Hello. My name is Matt Hardy and I was wondering if you could help me.... You see, I think my girlfriend maybe cheating and I want to know what you could fine out.."

Matt was going to find out the hard way.

--

"Okay, Now my Dress is all fitted. What's next on my list?" Stacy asked herself, sitting in the kitchen staring into her huge, 'to-do' list for her Wedding, "The seating Chart is done. The dresses and Tuxedos are fitted. What Am I missing?"

"I think you managed to complete everything Stacy," Torrie spoke as she covered the list, "You have done everything on that list."

"No, There has to be something missing. It's not Stacy of me to forget something," She went through the list, finding that everything has been completed, "Oh Dear God, Your right."

"Your finished?"

"100% Finished. I did everything. There's nothing left without an 'X' next to it. I am done planning my dream wedding," She let out a sigh, "And, I kind of miss it."

"Well, There's one thing you still didn't finish."

"Oh God, You just said I did everything. What else could I be missing?"

"Making sure the day goes great. That will be your Final Task Stacy. Can you handle it?" Torrie smirked.

"It will and don't you Jinx it, Tor."

As They spoke, Torrie's phone started to ring. Looking at the Caller ID, she noticed Trish was calling her. What could she want? "Trish is calling Hold on," She pressed the send button, "Hey Trish."

"Torrie, What's up?" Trish asked.

"I'm just here over at Stacy. Why? Is there something wrong?" Torrie asked in a worried tone, "Is everything alright?"

"No, It's not -" Trish said, "You can make it better by going out with me tonight."

"Huh?"

"Let's go out tonight. Me and you are both single and we have yet to hit the town to a nice club or bar. So what do you say about tonight? We can head to 'Code Red' or something. I just need to have a good time with another fellow Single lady. So what dod you say?"

"Well, That does sound really good," Torrie thought out loud, "Okay, Why not? Let's go out tonight!"

"Yes, Thank You God!" Trish let out a sigh, "I'll pick you up tonight around nine. So be ready!"

"Okay See you tonight," Torrie shut her phone down, looking back at Stacy, "So, I'm going out tonight with Trish. I guess we are going to hit up a club or bar. Something like that."

"Finally you decide to go out. Go catch some fresh meat!" Cheered the Leggy Blonde, "Bring home yourself some Bacon."

"Stace, Relax."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Trish said something about Code Red. I think we've went there before. I remember we all went once. Me, You, Randy and John. Me and John would get so drunk and we'd just start talking to one another like idiots," Torrie started to laugh, "Miss those times but they aren't going to happen again especially when I leave."

"Your seriously going to leave again?" Stacy asked, "Don't leave. You can stay here."

"No, Stace. I can't. I have my life in New York and especially with you and Randy getting Married, you two deserve to live the married life without a Torrie," Torrie smiled, "But I'll visit. I promise."

"You better visit."

"Oh I will," Torrie glanced at the clock, "I'm going to shower and get ready for my night out. I'll see you later, Stace,"

Grabbing her Purse, Torrie exited Stacy's apartment. Stacy stood there with her head resting on her hand. Her future Husband walked in from the bedroom, "Stacy, Back so soon."

"Where the hell have you been?" Stacy asked Totally surprised, "You've been home?"

"I knock out on the bed. I was tired from work," Randy said, "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking off going out Tonight, Since it's Friday. I don't feel like cooking."

"Fine by me."

Just as Randy and Stacy were in the middle of their conversation, John came in still dressed in his Work uniform. He was extremely tried and sleep deprived. It definitely showed on the young man, "Hey Guys," Letting out a big breath.

"Tired much?" Randy raised on eyebrow.

"Not tired, Exhausted is the word," John took a seat, "Working eight to Six is a Pain, but thank god I don't work tomorrow. I am going to sleep in."

"Well, Your job doesn't seem that easy," Stacy spoke, "They really work you out."

"You said it. I just want a few drinks tonight."

An Idea popped into Stacy's head. It might work or it might not. But it wouldn't kill to try. John doesn't know what Stacy is doing when she has these ideas, "John, You should so go out tonight."

"Why? I'm tired."

"You never went out since you came home and you should celebrate Let loose with a few drinks maybe. Call up Chris and you guys should go out," Stacy insisted, "I think it would be a good idea."

"And I think it would be bad," John commented, "I not in a Bar mood."

"Then Hit Code Red. There's a huge Party there and maybe you can meet someone," Stacy flashed a wink, "Seriously, it's Friday night too. You should go."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Just go. You'll have fun."

Giving into temptation, John decided on what to do, "Okay, I'll give Chris a call and ask him if he wants to go."

"That's my John."

"I guess Stacy is right. It would be good."

"Yeah, I'm going to go. I'll call Chris and grab something to eat and get ready," John lifted himself up from the chair, letting out a groan. He was still sore from work and he was going to feel it later. Maybe a few shots would make him feel better, "I'll see you guys later," John said Last as he exited the apartment.

Stacy had a sly smile plastered on her face. Her Plan may actually work, with it being in it's first few stages. Randy looked over at Stacy, noticing the smirk on her face. Suspicion grew and Randy wanted answers, "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly.

"I know! John and -"

"Hey Randy, Do you want to go have some sex?"

His eyes lite up like fireworks, "Do I EVER!" He jumped up and rushed into the bedroom.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, Randy Randy.."

--

Dave and John Bradshaw Layfield were in the middle of another business talk. The two had been in deep discussion about the placement of the new restaurant. The Two sat on the outside Balcony, overlooking the front of the estate, "Okay, So I found this one place and I'm going to go check it out tomorrow and see how everything is," Answered Mr. Layfield.

"Where is it?" Dave asked.

"Over by the Pier. I thought it would be great and with the Pier being a huge tourist attraction, I thought it would be the best place to put it."

"Good thinking. Your quiet a good business man," Dave complimented, "The restaurant hasn't even opened and it looks like your going to have a bright future."

"Well, I did create something huge but Thanks Dave. I really appreciate that," JBL lightly smiled, "You never told me about yourself. What do you do this whole thing for? Someone special?"

"Nah, it's all for me. I don't have anyone anymore. I use to date this one girl, since High school but it never lasted."

"What happened? She Cheated?"

"No, It was something worse. She changed. She took her life into another direction with a whole new attitude and perspective and I didn't want any of it, so we called it quits," Dave muttered, "I see her sometimes since we share the same friends but it's still weird."

"Can't put the blame on your for that."

"But, I've moved on and I'll find someone someday," Dave noticed the time and he was going to be late for work, "I better get going. I have to make sure my chef doesn't burn the place down."

Letting out a chuckle, JBL Shook Dave's large hand, "I'll keep in touch and let you know of any other developments."

"I'll talk to you soon," Dave stepped down to the driveway, entering his Black Range rover. He let out a wave as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the restaurant.

Just as he pulled out, A Silver Mercedes Convertible pulled into the long driveway and the driver, Candice Michelle noticed the vehicle that pulled out. It looked a bit familiar but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She parked directly in front the Porch where John stood with his smile and his White cowboy hat. She exited the car and walked right in front of him giving him a kiss, "Hey there Cowboy."

"Did you have a Good day?"

"I really did. Stacy looks absolutely amazing in her dress," Candice spoke in amazement, "But you'll see at the Wedding."

"I'm only coming to the reception but I'll see her."

"And Guess what?"

"What? Did you get another Modeling Job?" He asked, hoping to hear the word 'yes'

"No, But I wished," She rolled her eyes, "But I'm planning a Bachelorette Party!"

"You, planning a Party? Well, That's close to going back into Modeling."

"Shut up. But Stacy wasn't going to have one but I offered to make one. I have a lot of planning to do in order to make the best of her final night as a single lady," She cheered.

"Well, At least you'll be busy for a little while."

"Oh My God, where do I start? Hm, Should I get her a stripper? Maybe I could host it here or should I go to a club? Maybe I can talk.." And this was how Candice planned. She planned out loud.

--

"Oh, That was Amazing!" Randy was huffing and puffing after a intimate session of Love with her Future Bride. The two were practically Sex Addicts. They couldn't keep there paws off one another. No Wonder they were perfect for one another.

"You seize to Amaze me Mr. Orton," Stacy planted a light kiss on his cheek as she wrapped the sheets around her body while Randy keep his sheets above his waist, "It was some of the best."

"Well, We hadn't done it in a while since.. Oh Fuck…" Randy had just remembered what he had vowed to do but he failed.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?"

"Stacy, I broke it. I vowed not to have sex with you and I did!"

A few weeks ago, Randy made this Vow and He had just broken it, "Randy, It's okay. I mean, it's not your fault. I kind of made you in a way."

"But still-"

"Uh, We can just erase it. Or, we will start fresh. Starting today -8:56pm, Friday September 26th , Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler will not have sex until the Honeymoon. Is that understood? And we can't mess this up."

"I understand and we aren't going to mess this up!" Randy cheered proudly, "It's all going to be worth it."

"It sure will."

A few moments passed and the silence was quite awkward. What else were the two to do? They were both so good at Sex.

"Uh, Stacy?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"The Vow. Does the Vow go in affect at 11:00pm?"

"You know. I think it did so TECHINCALLY We can have sex. But at 11:00pm we cannot."

"I was thinking the same thing," He nodded along.

"I know, It's like Two minds!" She placed her two fingers up, "We are so perfect for one another."

"So, do you want to.."

"We've got two hours. GO GO GO!"

--

"Two Cosmos!" Trish ordered as the Bartender took down the Order. Torrie and Trish were ready to enjoy the night together. Two Single ladies, sipping on Cosmos and maybe doing some hooking up. Ah, Only time would tell where this night would take this two lucky ladies. Torrie, dressed in her Navy Blue Chiffon Dress with Black heels and her hair down in a ponytail while Trish was dressed in her tight dark jeans, Black lacey Corset with Black bumps and her hair flowing downward.

"I'm so happy we decided to come out," Torrie spoke as she stared out into the crowd of people.

Code Red was packed. _Hotel Room Service _sung by Pitbull was blasting through the speakers, along with the flashing lights and strobe lights. It was the perfect club scene.

"I know, Look at the crowd. We are going to Dance our asses off," Trish pointed out, "After a few drinks that is."

"I haven't had a cosmo in like months!" Torrie complained, "But tonight is going to be great."

"Here's your Cosmos Ladies," The Bartender presented the girls.

"Thank you," Torrie said as she and Trish each grabbed a glass, "Okay, Should we say a quick toast."

"Okay, here's to Torrie, A great Friend and I hope she decided to stay in L.A," Trish smiled.

"And To Trish, A Wonderful Friend who should shut up sometimes and leave Torrie alone. Cheers!" They clinked glasses and took a sip, "Wow, they taste even better here."

"And that's why you need to come back here. It's a sign from God."

"Trish, Knock it off."

"I think he's telling me something now. He's say Torrie if you go back to New York, Trish is going to kick your ass and Tie you down and force you to live in her basement."

"Oh My God, I think I hear him too."

"What is he saying?" Trish acted so seriously as if Torrie was speaking to the man upstairs.

"He's saying Trish should duck tape her mouth because more Trash comes out of it then what's in her Garbage."

"Ha-Ha, So funny," Trish rolled her eyes until she noticed two familiar Faces, "Oh My God, Torrie. John and Chris are here."

Torrie turned around to find her current roomate and her cousin coming into the club. John, dressed jeans and Armani Exchange shirt while Chris wore black jeans and a Black button down shirt, with the top buttons opened up.

John and Torrie immediately locked eyes. Her Green eyes stared into His ocean blue eyes. This was the longest, one another stared at each other ever since John discovered Torrie living in his apartment. This night was going great but now with him around, Torrie wasn't going to have an amazing time.

The two guys walked over to Trish and Torrie, pushing through other people, "Hey Girls," Chris smiled.

"Hey Guys," Torrie and Trish smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked.

"Me and Torrie are having a Girls night out. We hadn't went out before and we thought this was the Perfect time to do so," Trish smirked, "And what are you guys doing?"

"Having a Guys night out," John simply answered.

"Well, isn't this just quiet surprising," Torrie commented.

"Tell me about it," John spoke as he noticed the bartender, "I'm going to the bathroom real quick. I'll be back."

"I think I should go," Torrie looked away, with a sadness type of tone on.

"What? Why? Is it cause of John?" Trish asked, "Tor, It's going to be fine. You just need to let loose and have a good time."

"Trish, I just can't.."

"Tor, Give it a shot. Just Have a good time like Trish said. It wouldn't hurt and you need to get out sometimes."

"Still, It's because of him. I live with him and that's hard enough. I'm just going to go home. You stay Trish. You and Chris will have a good time," Torrie spoke, "I promise I'll do this another night just not this one."

Torrie walked way not looking back at the two.

"Well, It leaves us two," Chris spoke, "Do you maybe want to dance?"

Trish let out a smile, hearing those words from her Ex, "I'd love too."

Torrie quietly exited the club. Walking out, she saw the line that it took to get in and was glad she came a bit early but sad that she was living early. She walked down the street, to the corner looking for an empty taxi cab. She leaned on the Lamp post, waiting for a taxi to come by. The window was blowing gently and Torrie could hear different noises.

She heard a distinct noise. One that sounded like kissing and sucking. She turned around and saw two figures, A man and a woman. The Man was all over the woman, kissing her from neck to her lips. Torrie looked closely and was shocked to see who it was.

It was John.

And he was Moving on.

Torrie could feel herself starting to cry. Seeing this was worse then anything else. Watching someone you clearly are still in love with, making out with some random redhead was really hurtful. Finally to Torrie's rescue, a Taxi arrived. She jetted inside and drove away as fast as she could.

Little did she know, John knew she was there. It was a setup. A plan. This plan only consisted off getting rid of Torrie. Pushing her Farther and Farther way to the point of no Return.

--

"Jeff, could you just clean that stuff up and then you can leave?"

"No Problemo, Mr. Matterson," Jeff answered to his boss. He had just finished cooking a dinner for a small Award Party over in Hollywood. He had made a range off food from Italian to French to Japanese. He could probably do anything. He finished cleaning up what he had and quickly tossed everything away.

"All done."

"Alright I got your payday. Here it is," Mr. Matterson handed him a envelope full of cash, for the few nights of hard work, "Now, Don't spend it all away."

"I save my money for your information."

"You save money? HA! You funny Jeff," Mr. Matterson said while laughing, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, See ya," Jeff grabbed his duffel bag and quickly exited the catering place. Walking down Hollywood Boulevard, He had a special meeting with someone. He reached the Corner and found a Black SUV parked there.

He knocked on the window, and there he was. The Miz, "Jeffery, I thought you'd never come back to me."

"I got your money so now give me my stuff," Jeff ordered, "right now."

"Whoa, Relax. Here it is," He handed him a black plastic bag, "Now, that will be eight hundred."

"Just perfect amount that I got in here," Jeff handed him the payday he had just received from his boss and he did the exact opposite of saving it, "I'll give you a call in a week or two, when I need a refill."

The Miz just drove away into the dark night.

Jeff started to walk down the street, heading to the bus that would take him home. He was holding onto the black bag with his hand until he collided with someone, causing the bag to fall on the floor spilling over.

"Sorry," He muttered to the figure, "I wasn't paying attention."

The figure looked up and it was a girl. She had Brown hair and light brown eyes that simply matched. She stared at him, finding Jeff to be familiar, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

"Shit," Jeff muttered noticing his bag had fallen and he started to pick it up.

She looked down and started to help Jeff put the stuff back into the bag but was greeted by roughness, "Let me help."

"No, don't."

She noticed the different drugs in the bag but decided to keep her mouth shut to avoid any conflict. He could be Dangerous, "Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He simply said as he walked away into the night.

The Woman stood there, completely puzzled. She had seen him before. Maybe she befriended him. She just couldn't put her finger on it, "He looked very familiar. How do I Know him?"

And it would remain a mystery, for now.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva,** **cenationandjames54, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, and Lily **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Took me sometime to update but i did it. I feel a lot better with my stories including this one.  
When i would write, i didn't feel that urge or anything. It was kind of forced but not this one so i am pretty happy.  
So, What did you all think? The Wedding is coming! There's still around 2 to 3 chapters before it happens so please be patient!  
Thanks again for Reading and be sure to REVIEW!  
Peace. **:)**


	11. A Bridezilla Moment

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 11_  
'A Bridezilla Moment'  
_R_&_R_

The following morning after the 'Big Girls Night Out' that failed miserably, Torrie sat on the stool and had a bowl of cereal in hand, as she skimmed through the local newspaper. She left early last night after what she saw. Something that truly broke her heart. Seeing John with another woman. It was truly hurtful. She expected him to move on but not just yet. Until she was gone at least.

With John moving on, Should Torrie be doing the same thing? Or should she continue to hold onto John, hoping that one day that they might actually end up together? It was one question, She couldn't answer.

Torrie heard the door to John's room opened, and out he came in his pride and glory. Well, Almost. John came strutting out in just his gray boxers and his dog tags around his neck. He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed still smirking.

"Your up early."

Torrie stared at his physique, with her eyes staring him down head to toe, "Just having some breakfast."

"Did you have a Good time last night on your girls night out?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Really? But I didn't see you for the rest night. Trish then eventually told me you left early," John titled his head slightly, "Why did you leave?"

"Oh, nothing," Like Torrie was going to tell him the real reason why you left, "I was just tired and not feeling right."

"Oh, Feeling better now?"

"I guess," Torrie noticed his sly smile, "Why are you so Dandy?"

"Oh well," John smirked as he took a look into his bedroom, "Well, Let's just say I got Lucky last night, if you know what I mean."

John winked and Torrie immediately knew what that meant, "Oh, I know what you mean. She's still in your room, huh?"

"Yeah, she's out cold."

"Well, I am happy to hear you got Lucky."

"But don't worry, She's was nothing compared to the way you were in bed. You top her," John smirked once more.

"I was Better than her?" Torrie raised her eyebrow, "Am I suppose to be honored, or wait, flattered that you say I was better in bed than the little tramp you have in your room?"

"I would hope you do."

"Your disgusting," She commented with an eye roll.

"No, I'm being honest. She was nothing like you and she wouldn't go all night like you would."

"Okay, I've heard enough John," Torrie was really disgusted, "As flattering it is to hear, I'll pass."

A mysterious redhead popped out of John's room, in one of his t-shirts. Torrie slowly eyed the girl until she realized who the mystery woman was. She was from High School. The two haven't gotten along in the past due to her nasty attitude and personality. She use to be friends with Trish but not anymore. It was the one and only, Maria Kanellis.

"Maria?"

"Well, Well, Well. I never thought I'd see the day I would see you again," Maria smiled as she approached Torrie, giving her a hug. Something Torrie didn't expect, "It's so good to see you."

"And it's good to see you too?" Torrie questioned as she released her from her hug, "How have you been? What's new in life?"

"Not much. Just doing some Modeling. Thing's like that. Now, I heard you opened up your own store and clothing line. That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I've got my own store and everything. It's all going good."

"I'm so happy for you," Maria commented, "And as you can see, I'm not a Bitch anymore like back in High School. Only when I'm on period," She joked, breaking out into giggles.

Torrie let out a fake chuckle, "Well, you may not be one but you still look like one," Torrie joked as she started to laugh. She noticed Maria's confused look, "I'm just kidding. It's good to know your not a bitch anymore. Do you still talk to Michelle and Melina?"

"Not Melina. Just Michelle. We are still best friends."

"Oh that's wonderful."

"And John here is amazing. We had a good time last night, didn't we John?" Maria asked John.

"Yeah, It was great," He complimented, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"That'd be nice."

"Torrie, whip her up some pancakes!" John ordered.

"Am I your personal chef or something?"

"Do you want to live anymore?"

"Coming right up," Torrie let out a fake smile, "Would you like to get you the newspaper too and maybe you want to make this breakfast in bed?"

Maria chuckled, "I am going to use the bathroom," Maria said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Really, Maria? Wow."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not a Bitch anymore," Torrie mimicked in her voice, "That was so pathetic! John, Seriously Maria."

"Hey, I don't think there's anything wrong with her."

"It's because you don't think with your brain. You think with something else. Something I won't really discuss right now," Torrie smirked, "Oh, and You can make your own pancakes."

Torrie walked away into her bedroom. John stood there, in disbelief. She didn't seem that mad. He would think that everything would slowly drive Torrie away but guess again. How was he going to drive Torrie away?

--

Opening up her eyes slowly, she was greeted by the blaring rays of that sun. Trish stretched her arms and legs, letting out a soft groan. She noticed that she was in a different bed. A different room in fact. All she knew was that it wasn't hers. She rose up, looking around. The small dingy bedroom was messy but it had a few pictures, One of which was her little son Evan. She smiled and just as she was going to figure out who's room this was, the person came in.

"Well, Look who finally decided to get up," Commented the Owner of The home, Chris Jericho in his white t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants.

"Can someone explain to me what happened last night?" Trish rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Well, You drank a lot."

"Oh God."

"And you Danced all night but we finally made it home, five in the morning."

"Jesus christ."

"You said it, Trish," Chris smirked, "Now, You want some breakfast? I can make you some eggs and pancakes if you want. It's up to you."

"I'd like that. Whatever battles this hangover," She let out a soft groan, while rubbing her forehead, "But, Let's wait. Just hop in the bed."

"What?" He questioned. Why would Trish want him in bed, with her? What was she planning, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Trish scooted over, giving Chris some room on his side and the two laid there. Chris looked over at Trish who seemed quiet comfortable, until her phone rang. Trish dug through her bag, finding her cell phone. She had received a text message from Candice. She flipped it open, finding out that this message was sent to Torrie, Lita and herself.

"_Ladies, Tonight is the big night. I've gotten everything arranged for a very long night of non-stop partying and of course, celebrating Stacy's final days as a Single Lady. Meet me over at my home at 9pm. It's a big surprise I have for everyone. I'll see you all very very soon -Candice"_

"It seems Candice is going to throw a huge bachelorette Party as she promised."

"Candice is hosting Stacy's Bachelorette Party?" Asked Chris, "Wow, It's going to be good."

"How do you know?"

"She invited me once to one of her parties and they were actually pretty crazy, especially with her around. She has plenty of ideas up her sleeves."

"Really? As much as me and Candice have drove apart, I feel that this may actually bring us together."

"Wow, you and Candice being friends again?" Chris asked, with a shocked expression.

"Me and Candice are friends, it's just we were driven apart. That's all. Things happened that drove us apart but slowly, I feel myself coming back to her. I don't know how to describe it but she's a good person deep down inside."

"Aw, Look at you," Chris said in a cute little voice, "Your forgiving people."

"I am a forgiving person," Trish said as she stood up from the bed, "I'm going to the bathroom and those pancakes should be ready!" She marched into the bathroom, with a glowing smile to him.

Chris sat there with a confused expression. Trish was forgiving. It had seemed that Trish was forgiving everyone but him.

"Trish, Why can't you forgive me?"

--

"Stace, I don't know about this one," Randy was nicely dressed in his tuxedo, that he would possible wear when he marries the love of his Life, Stacy Keibler. Well, if Stacy keeps going the way she is, they'll never find her.

"Randy, It's perfect!" Stacy beamed, "This is exactly how I pictured it."

"Stacy, It gives me a wedgie and I look like the incredible Hulk, about to pop out of this tuxedo because it's so small!"

"Randy, Stop complaining!"

"I'm complaining?"

"Yes, your trying to ruin the biggest day of my life with your stupid complaint. This is MY wedding and you aren't going to ruin it!" Stacy shouted, until she really realized what she had said.

"What? It takes Two people to get Married, not one! I should have some say in the wedding, especially if it's something that involves me," Randy confront her, as she was near tears. Stacy took a seat and slowly teared up, "Stace, come on. I'm sorry, don't cry."

Randy sat next to Stacy, placing his arm around her, "No, It's my fault. I keep being a huge Bridezilla and I don't let you put in any form of input. I'm so sorry."

"Stace, It's alright."

"I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want any mistakes or problems. This Day has to be perfect and I just don't want anything to go wrong," Stacy wept.

It was a typical bride's issues, especially when the big day is coming. All must go perfect when your heading into the big day. The wedding was exactly ONE week away. There is no time for games when your heading down the home stretch.

"Stacy, I don't care about anything. We could be getting married in a pig farm, with mud and pigs of course dressed in Potato sacks as our wedding attire," Randy chuckled as did Stacy. The frown on her face slowly start to fade, "And the pigs could play your wedding march and all that crap."

"Randy, stop," Stacy couldn't help but laugh more, "It just, I'm worried. Like, this is the final week before it goes down."

"I understand."

"And I have to make sure everything goes right. That the flowers come on time, the band knows how to get to the place, the seating chart. So many things," Stacy let out a light groan, "And your tuxedo is one of the things so I'm just nervous."

"And when you mention that, I can't help but be happy till the whole thing is over it," He let out a sigh, "And we can just move on and start our lives together."

"Yeah so many things. Candice said me and the girls are going out tonight for my bachelorette Party. Candice is planning it so god knows what she has instore."

"Sounds like fun. Me and the guys are too. It's the night going to be our last night as single people before we tie the knot."

Randy couldn't help but think of his bachelor party. His Good friend Dave was planning it and he knew it was going to be great. Full of Fun, Non-stop Drinks and plenty of girls. He just couldn't wait for it.

Stacy was definitely looking forward to hers. Candice was the part planner and with her in charge, it was definitely going to be a memorable night. That's for sure.

"Did you talk to John about Last night?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. You will never guess who he hooked up with last night?" Randy said.

"Him and Torrie hooked up??!!" Stacy asked, completely overly estactic.

"No."

"Oh, Then who did he hook up with?" Stacy asked wanting to know more and more.

"Maria."

Stacy's eyes enlarged like two huge moons, "MARIA! Maria from High School, Maria?!" Randy nodded, "Are you serious??"

"One hundred percent!"

"Damn it! This wasn't part of my plan. He is suppose to get back together with Torrie, Not that stupid Bimbo from High school, who has always been a total bitch to everyone in our group! She broke us up for a time period, remember?"

"Well, John just wanted some action and she was there. So he took what he could get. That's all."

"And Maria was the best choice?" Stacy said, "God, She has more STD's then a porn star. What was he thinking?" Stacy thought out loud.

"Relax, It's not like they are going to get married," Randy said.

"You have to push him toward Torrie. Not the Devil, Maria," Stacy ordered him, "You need to remind him about Torrie and see what you can do to get them back together. You must get involved!"

"Hey, I'm not getting into this. I want nothing to do with you and your little plan. This is your idea so you do it."

"Do you ever want to have sex again?" Stacy asked straight forward.

"Yes."

'Then, You'll shut up and listen to what I say and do what I say you do. Do you understand?"

"Yes' Ma'm!" He saluted, getting into solider formation, "What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva,** **cenationandjames54, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, EshaNapoelon and Josey **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Took me sometime to update but i did it but it's a short chapter. I just felt i couldn't add anymore to this part but i'll make it up to you guys!  
So, I'd say the wedding is about 2 chapters away. Maybe three. Not hundred percent sure.  
But i have big things for the wedding, including something with Randy and one of the ladies.  
Your going to have to wait and see what that is. So please stay tuned. Also, Poll on Page. VOTE!  
I'm thinking of doing a Melrose Place kind of Story soon. Not for quiet sometime so your going to have to wait.  
I start school in three weeks and i'm super nervous. Going to be in college with totally new people.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	12. Patron Tequila

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 12_  
'Patron Tequila'  
_R_&_R_

"What's wrong?" Adam was walking around in Lita's empty apartment. With Matt gone and Jeff working, Adam didn't have to hide or disappear every second to conceal what was happening.

"I'm just not feeling right. Maybe I shouldn't go tonight with the girls," Lita frowned, "I really want to go but I really don't feel up to it."

"You should go tonight. You might feel a bit better and you should get out and enjoy yourself sometimes. You deserve it," Adam tried his best to life the spirits of the down and out redhead.

"Okay, I'll go," She smiled.

Lita was certainly glad that Adam was in her life. He was there through everything that was happened. She was in Love in Adam. That's right, She was in love with Adam. He always made her feel good about and told her never to put herself down. It was as if Adam was the only thing keeping her going. They could continue on to an amazing relationship but Matt was in the way. The other thing was, she had never told him anything. She was continuing to hide this whole thing from Matt.

"Have you tried to tell Matt about us?" Edge asked as he took a seat on the couch along with Lita, "Because it's been way to long."

"I know. I wanted to tell him before he left but it's better if it waited till after he came back," Lita looked down, "I hate keeping this from him."

"And that's why we are going to tell him soon. The minute he comes back."

"I just so worried about how he is going to take this all. Is he going to like kill us?" Lita thought of what may happen when Matt finally is told about what has been happening.

"Well, we are going to have to tell him in a calm cool collective way," Adam rubbed the back of his Lover, "We are going to get through this."

"I hope so."

"And I Promise," And with that, he planted a sweet kiss on her soft rosy lips.

Outside of the apartment was something that Lita and Adam would not like. A man was outside, with a camera taking pictures of what was unfolding her love affair. Shot after Shot, the man just gathered more information of the two secret relationship. Matt was going to find out and not the way that Adam or Lita would like. There Secret was out and it was in the wrong hands.

--

Her heels clicked against the tiles of the kitchen floor. Tonight was going to be a good night, hopefully. It was Stacy's huge sendoff. From the Single life, to the married life was certainly a big transition and Torrie, along with Lita, Trish and Candice were going to celebrate with Stacy's final night as a single woman. Torrie certainly didn't know what was in store tonight, but with Candice as the party planner, it was certainly going to be a great night. Full of excitement, drinks and what Torrie hoped, a few guys.

She wanted to dress nice for this night, so she kept it nice and sexy. A tight low cut black dress, with Bright Silver heels and her Blonde locks were let down, nice and wavy. It was as if she came straight out of a magazine. And what made the outfit even more unique was it was one of Torrie's products. It came straight from her clothing line and was one of her personal favorites.

Torrie leaned on the kitchen counter, as she placed the finishing Touches on her appearance. The owner of the apartment came out of his apartment, in dark jeans, a white button down shirt, a Black suit Jacket and whie sneakers. He had a little smirk on his face, one that Torrie hate.

"Whoa, Where are you going dressed like that Ms. Hollywood?" John commented.

"I am going out. Tonight is Stacy's big send off. Her bachelorette Party."

"Wow, I wonder what she has in store for tonight. Probably a dinner out and maybe a Movie. Typical things girls would do, right?"

"Excuse me?" Torrie raised an eyebrow, "You don't think girls can go wild and crazy?"

"Nope."

"Oh, you'd be surprise John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Hey, What's with the Middle Names Torrie Anne Wilson?" John stroke back at the blonde.

"No reason. Just wanted to add that," Torrie smiled, "So where are you off to Mr. Hollywood?" Torrie mimicked John back, the way he did to her.

"Randy's bachelor Party is tonight and it is going to be the best. Dave's planning it and Dave knows how to Party. I can just see all the girls that will be there."

"Aw, But what about poor Maria? Your moving onto the next girl?" Torrie challenged John's playing ways.

"Maria was good and all but she just wasn't good enough," John shrugged his shoulders, "But tonight is a brand new night and that means brand new ladies."

"You remind me so much of a Randy Orton," Torrie smirked, "Just maybe a tad bit smarter."

"A Randy Orton? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Womanizer."

"A what?! Womanizer?? Torrie, you got it all wrong. Women just come to me and they want to be used. I just do them the pleasure by giving them pleasure."

Torrie rolled her eyes, "And that's exactly what a Womanizer would say. Or maybe it has a New name now. How about John Cena?"

John shot a glare, "Whatever."

"Your a mystery to me, John," Torrie flung her bag over Her shoulder and exited the apartment. John stood there, still upset. Torrie had no right to sit there and label him. Who does he think he is? He followed Torrie outside, who went across the hall in Randy and Stacy's apartment.

Stacy had on her light Pink strapless Dress own, with Silver flats and her Hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was certainly ready for the amazing Night Candice had planned for her and the girls. She was extremely anxious for it. Stacy turned around to be greeted by Torrie and John, entering the apartment, "Hey Guys. Torrie, You look fabulous! Are you ready for tonight?"

"More than ready," Torrie smiled, "It's going to be a night to remember. That's for sure."

"And I'm sure John is ready to go out with the boys, right?" Stacy's eyes focused their attention on John, "You don't even have to say it. I know the answer."

"You know me too Well, Ms. Keibler," John smirked.

"And she's about to be Mrs. Orton really soon. Or will it be Mrs. Keibler-Orton?"

"It's going to be Mrs. Orton," Stacy said just as Randy came out of the bedroom, dressed in her Dark jeans, black shoes and Dark Blue Ed Hardy t-shirt, "Isn't that Right Randy?"

"Yeah, sure," He answered quickly, "Is Dave here yet? I am all set to get really wasted and party all night."

"Now, Before you go Randy. We are going to set some boundaries!" The Future Mrs. Orton ordered, "There will be absolutely no Stripers or Hookers or any of that Crap. Nothing of that!"

"Stace!"

"Stacy, that's like the sole purpose of a Bachelor party! Strippers, Hookers and Booze! God even said it himself," John complained.

"Oh yeah, It's written in the bible right?" Torrie rolled her eyes.

"God says in the bible 'Thy shall Party Crazy on Thy bachelor Party even if it includes thy Strippers and Hookers and much more' John finished her phrase as Stacy and Torrie each gave him a 'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard' Look, "Okay, maybe he didn't said those exact words."

"Randy, Keep it safe and in control. I know what can happen at these Parties and I just want you to be on your best behavior," Stacy padded his shirt as she made sure he looked nicely dressed, "Understand?"

"I understand," He mumbled, "But now, I need to set some boundaries for you. You shall Not have any strippers or any of that stuff. If I can't have it, then you cant."

"Okay, No problem."

"That's it?"

"Us Girls don't get that Crazy, right Tor?" Stacy turned to her friend for her answer.

"Well, sometimes but it's quiet limited."

"Oh, Please you girls can get crazy. Stop being all sweet and innocent when you guys known you can get pretty crazy," John answered.

"Girls don't get too crazy," Torrie defended, "Right stacy?"

"Yeah," Stacy spoke, "Only after a few shots of tequila."

--

This five lucky ladies were definitely ready. Ready for a night full of fun and just being able to hang around with friends. This is definitely going to be a big night for Stacy Keibler, the future Mrs. Orton. Her days of being a single lady were numbered. One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours till she was married. She was definitely going to miss this life, but was looking forward to her new life. The life she is going to share with Randy, the love of her life.

Candice came dressed in black tights, black heels and a off the shoulder white top. She was definitely in the party mode and was going to make sure Stacy enjoys this night. Trish wore a Purple skirt with a matching Pink top and black boots while Lita had on her white t-shirt on, right jeans and her Silver heels. The ladies certainly dressed to impress.

They made their way to a secluded part of the club, with dim lights and comfy red couches. The girls took a seat and Candice immediately got the attention of the person who served the drinks, "Bartender! I need five shots of Patron!"

"Whoa Candice. Already starting on the drinks?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this Party is going to start on the right foot," Candice shouted, "And if it's by a shot of tequila, then by all means let it be."

"Well, I did say I didn't want to get too crazy," Stacy thought back to what she said to Randy, "Oh what the hell! You only live once!"

"That's my Girl!"

The Bartender came to the girls, placing down the five shot glasses, each filled with Patron, "Here you go Ladies. Five shots of Patron!"

Each of the Ladies grabbed a shot glass, "Okay, should someone say a little speech?" Lita offered, "In honor of Stacy?"

Trish turned to Torrie, finding the perfect person to say the speech, "Torrie, you should do it. Your maid of honor!"

"Oh, Well, uh."

"You should do it Tor! Your going to have to say one at the wedding so this could be a little practice one," Candice reminded her.

"Okay," Torrie raised her shot glass. This was a little bit of practice, "Okay, so As we know, this is Stacy's last night as a single lady before we let her out into the Married life. Stacy, you have yourself a perfect guy and perfect friends and we just all want to wish you the best and let's enjoy your Final night as a single Lady. Here's to Stacy!"

"To Stacy." All the girl said at the same time.

"Oh girls, you don't..... Well okay, Here's to me!" Stacy Chirped as she and the Ladies took the shot of Patron. Stacy cringed her face as alcohol slid down her throat, "Oh man, I am going to miss being single."

"Oh Stacy, this is why Bachelorette Parties were invented. For Engaged Women, to have one final night of being Single woman before there life is over!" Candice smiled.

"My Life is over?" Stacy asked, "Shouldn't it be just the beginning?"

"Yeah, No," Lita agreed with Candice.

"Once your married, It's like a ball and chain around your foot. No more boys. Just your husband, isn't that right Trish?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up, "Huh?"

"About Marriage. It's a ball and chain, right? You and Chris were married, so tell us about it."

"Uh, It's not that bad. I wouldn't say Ball and chain," Trish gave out her opinion of the married life, "Okay, Maybe it is like a Ball and chain but it's really not as bad as other say it is."

"Oh really," Stacy looked down.

"Honey, you need another shot. Bartender, five more shots!" Candice ordered.

"I think I can honestly say that we will be quiet sober when this is all done with," Trish said with her comedic sense, as the night has only begun.

--

There was one man who wasn't lucky. Jeff was spending his Saturday night working. He could be partying with Dave, John, Chris and Randy, but here he was cooking for the people at the restaurant. The restaurant was known for it's many types of foods and Jeff specialized a lot in Sushi. He was busy serving a Young Lady, with Golden Brown hair, a Tight purple dress on. Her long legs had seemed so smooth. Jeff's eyes lured down her legs, as she presented the young lady with her dish.

"Here you go Miss," Jeff placed the dish in front of the woman, "Enjoy."

"Thank you Jeff."

"How do you know my name?" Jeff seemed so puzzled when the woman responded.

The woman looked up, staring into Jeff's dark eyes, "It's me. Don't you remember me Jeff? It's me, Mickie."

Jeff eyes widened. It was Mickie James. His old College friend from University of Southern California. He hadn't seen her in like five years, since she went back home to Virginia. Seeing a Familiar face was just what Jeff needed. Mickie was a good friend and one of the most amazing people she had ever met in his life.

"Holy crap, Mickie," Jeff ran around the corner, giving the Smaller woman a big hug, "It's really good to see you. What are you doing in Los Angeles?"

"I just moved here about a few weeks ago," Mickie answered, "I got this new job here and they found me a great apartment in Beverly Hills, so that brings me here."

"Wow, It's just surprising to see you here. What's the Job?"

"I am a Rehab Counselor. I help people over at the L.A Medical center, people going through drug addiction and alcohol addiction. Things like that. And they gave me a place here so I was like why not plus, I hope I still have my amazing college friends!" Mickie beamed, "But what's new with you?"

"Nothing. Been working here for two years, cooking for people and all that fun stuff," Jeff joked, "But other than that it's great."

"How's everyone else? Candice, Randy, Stacy, Dave and Matt? How are they?"

"Well, Matt's doing great. He went on Tour with his band for a few weeks. Dave owns his own restaurant nearby. Randy and Stacy are getting married and Candice is well, she's changed."

"Candice has changed?"

"Well, Her whole personality. She did an entire 360 and she's not who she is anymore. Dave ended it with her because of it and that's all. I mean, she's just changed," Jeff commented on the whole Candice situation.

"Oh, I wanted to go and see her this week. I'm trying to get in touch with her but she hasn't responded," Mickie revealed, "But oh well. But how's everything? Have the ladies been on you all day?"

"No, I'm happily single and I like it," Jeff looked down, "I just don't like to talk about it."

"I think I saw you a few nights ago. I bumped into someone and I think it was you. The different colored hair reminded me of you so much."

"Oh really?"

Mickie sat there, continuing to smile as she and Jeff caught up and she enjoyed a nice meal. She was slowly putting the pieces together. That night, she discovered something and with all the information know, Mickie pieced it together. Jeff was having a drug problem and it seemed she could possibly help him.

--

The Ladies were enjoying a wonderful Night at the club. Trish, Candice, Torrie and Lita came back to their little spot in the club. What they saw, they didn't like. Stacy sat on the couch, her face in her hands and nothing but empty glasses around her, that didn't belong to any of the girls nor did they see it when they went to go dance as "Patron Tequila" By the Paradiso Girls came on.

"Stacy, Are you okay?" Torrie sat down to her best friends, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, there is!" Stacy said. Her eyes were watery as well as Puffy and a light red color, signifying that she was crying… A lot, "I am Getting Married, that's what's wrong!"

The other girls took a seat, hoping to keep Stacy in good spirits, "Sweetie, Why is it wrong that your getting married?" Lita said, "It's suppose to be a great thing."

"No it's not. I have to change my Last name and then I can't have sex with any other guy. It's Horrible!" She shouted, "I don't want to do this! I want to be single forever!"

"Stace, Your going to Marry Randy. You love him and you two have been together for almost nine years," Trish reminded her, "Don't you love Randy?"

"I do Love him. I love him so much!" Stacy grabbed her phone, and dialed Randy's number, "I am going to call him and tell him How much I LOVE HIM!"

_Ring Ring_

"_You have reached the voicemail of Randy Orton. Can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message."_

"RANDY!" Stacy shouted into the phone as the girls closed their eyes, due to Stacy's deafening shrieks, "I'm just calling to say that I LOVE YOU. I love you. I love Randall Keith Orton with ALL MY Heart! I can't wait to make you MR. KEIBLER! That's all I wanted to tell you.."

"Does anyone think Stacy drank a little too much?" Candice answered, as the girls turned around giving her the 'Are you kidding me?' look, "Well, I guess she did."

"And I love you Randy! I can't wait to Marry you!" Stacy was about to shut the phone until, "Oh wait one thing. I can't find that Tape we made the one with me and you having," Torrie grabbed Stacy's Phone and closed it, "HEY!"

"That's enough out of your mouth, Ms. Keibler. And everyone tells me I'm the worst Drunk," Torrie exclaimed.

"Well, You still kind of are," Those words escaped Lita's mouth, "Remember Spring Break, Junior Year of College?"

"Hey, That was one time! And I honestly believed that Flashing our Taxi Driver would decrease the fare. No way in Hell was I going to be Fifty Bucks for some taxi ride that took 10 minutes!" Torrie defended herself and the actions of that night.

"I wonder if the Guys are alright," Candice spoke, "Or is there night as Crazy as this?"

--

"You can't make me do it!" Randy grunted, "I refuse to walk down the aisle!" Randy had his fair share of shots of Patron and just like his fiance, he was getting the same effects.

And the same thing was happening over with the guys. Randy, Well He drank too much and just like Stacy he is refusing to walk down the aisle and marry Stacy. His friends tried their best to convince him that he must go through with it. They tried their best to somehow change the mind of the drunken Orton. John stepped up, as the Best friend and tried to keep his friend calm.

"Randy, Listen. Your going to Marry her. You love her after all, don't you?" John asked Randy.

"I do," Randy answered.

"So what's the problem?" Dave asked, "You love her, you Marry her. Simple as that."

"It's not just that," Randy commented, "I am never going to have sex with anyone else. I am just going to be with Stacy, Forever. Ah crap!"

"Randy, Your going to be fine. So what if you don't get another girl. You already with an amazing girl! Some many guys wished they could be with Stacy but you were lucky enough to get her before any other guy, So your lucky," John hoped his words would help.

"Your right. I am going to Marry Stacy Marie Keibler and I love her!"

"Yeah, I'm right a lot," John smirked, "So pick your ass up! Enjoy this Night and get ready to get married in a week!"

"Whoa John, A bit aggressive don't you think?" Chris said.

"With Randy here, you got to be aggressive. You won't go anywhere without being aggressive with him," John said.

"Now, Can we stop with the damn crying and bullshit and Let's do some damn Partying?" Dave asked once more.

"He's right!" Randy said out loud, "I am going to Party one more time as a Single Man and enjoy it!!"

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva,** **cenationandjames54, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, Lily and randomlyawsomer **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
I was having a bit of trouble because i didn't have this chapter planned well. But now, I will have it nicely planned.  
Next chapter, The rehersal dinner, And something goes Wrong. Oh and Mickie's BACK! Mickie and Jeff action coming your way. and I love them together! And there will be one more new main character coming soon!  
So I hope you all enjoyed it. I got back to school in TWO WEEKS. I can't believe my summer is almost done :(  
Also, New Poll about a New Story! Please Vote because it's extremely important!  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	13. The Case of Cold Feet

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 13_  
'The Case of Cold Feet'  
_R_&_R_

The Wedding Bells were almost ring. Well, That's if you count the alarm ringing next to Stacy's head. Stacy rose up, as if she was a corpse in the ground except a corpse wouldn't have a huge smile and was full of excitement. Looking over, she fixated her eyes over at her husband to be. Sleeping on his front, his back was exposed along with the huge tribal tattoo he had on his upper back, that went along his arms as well. She tapped his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up but there was no response coming from his lifeless body.

"Randy," Stacy called out but no response, "Randy, wake up!"

"Stace," He groaned through the pillow, "I'm trying to get some sleep for christ sakes. So, could you hush. Thank you."

"Excuse me? Randy, It's the day before the wedding and We have things to do!" She screeched.

Her screeched cause Randy to jump and fall right out of the bed, onto the wooden floor, "Ow!" Randy yelped, stretching his arms over the floor, "That wasn't necessary."

"You know when it comes to the wedding, we don't play games nor ignore me during this crucial period, isn't that right Mr. Orton?"

"Yes, Stacy. I understand. Can't wait for this crap to be finished with," He picked himself off the floor and got back onto the bed, "Then everything can go back to normal and no more wedding crap!" Randy just simply thought of the prizes that awaited him once everything was done.

"Mention Crap and Wedding in the same sentence again and I'll make sure that your ass is sleeping on that floor, Permanetly!" Stacy growled at Randy's crude comments.

"Bridezilla," Randy said trying to covering his words with a cough.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

"I thought so, Orton," Stacy slowly started to make the bed up, "Now, get your ass up. Final Wedding preparations must be done."

"Like what?"

"Someone has to pick up the band at the airport at noon, I need to make sure all the favors are good to go, We have our rehearsal dinner tonight and that's only the beginning. Randy, Putting Weddings together are not easy!" Stacy scolded.

"Please tell me I'm not going to be the only one doing all of this cra- I mean, wedding things."

"Oh don't you worry, I'm recruiting more than just you," Stacy grinned evilly, "I am getting the whole bridal Party some part in today so you won't feel as special to be doing it all Randy."

"Oh Lucky me."

"Come on, Get something to eat while I take a shower. We have got ourselves a long day Mr. Orton!" Stacy skipped her way out of the room and into the Bathroom.

"Is it too late to call it off?" Randy questioned himself. He rose from her bed, putting on his t-shirt and shorts. He walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat in the fridge, until a knock came up on the door. He walked over opening the door, revealing a groomsmen and two bridesmaids. Trish, John and Candice.

"It's the soon to me Mr. Keibler," John joked as he took a seat, "So what you guys cooking for breakfast?"

"I ain't cooking you shit."

"Randy, Aren't you excited?" Candice asked, "The big day is tomorrow!"

"Candice is right. What's with the gloomy face on?" Trish asked.

"Stacy and the wedding plans are driving me up the wall. She told me I have to do this and pick this up and all this other crap," Randy muttered, "It's annoying."

"Oh you'll get over it," John shrugged, "When you and Chris planned your wedding, Chris got over it, right Trish?"

"Well John, Me and Chris never had a lavish wedding. I don't think two drunk people and a Little Chapel in Vegas was quiet Planned," Trish Reminisced about her Wedding, "And I got wedding rings, that had Elvis like hair. Chris did get over it, I didn't."

"Okay," Candice said, "But you'll be fine. It's one day."

"But I'm not the only one who's in line to suffer the wrath of Stacy," Randy warned, "She's going to find you guys and enlist your help."

"Randy, is that them??" Stacy called out from the shower, "Tell them not to go anywhere because I'm coming out right now."

Randy turned to his friends, "Save yourselves!" Randy warned.

Candice, John and Trish raced out of the apartment until Trish tripped on the floor, "Trish!" Candice called out.

"Go Guys! You go and live a normal life!" Trish whimpered on the floor as John and Candice managed to escape. Trish picked herself dusting herself off.

"Your in for a world of Hell, Trish," Randy's grim words echoed through Trish's head.

Stacy came out of the shower with her white robe on and smiled, "Trish, I knew you'd be the first girl to come and help."

"Well, you know me!" Trish fake smiled, "I'm always here to help!"

Today was certainly going to be a busy busy day.

--

Torrie was getting ready in the apartment, putting on her Black shoes to match her Black and White Floral Dress. She left her Hair done in a thin curls. She was just applying some last minute makeup before she was going to leave. Just her luck, John came in. Dressed in a Black suit with a White shirt, leaving the first top buttons on done. He smiled as he started to strut over to Torrie.

"Jesus Torrie, Your putting on a lot of Makeup," John joked, "As much as A clown would."

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Very funny John. I don't need to hear your crap today. Actually, I never want to hear."

"Well, this is my apartment and if I want to degrade you and put you down, I shall," John smiled, "Are you almost done? Randy and Stacy are probably waiting for us."

"Oh relax," Torrie said, "I never asked you but How's the speech going along? Tomorrow night, you have a big Speech to spill out to the crowd. Are you ready for it? Hundreds of people are going to be staring at you and if you messed up," Torrie was trying to scare John a bit, "Well, It won't be good."

"Stop trying to scare me."

"It's not scary. It's the truth."

"Oh whatever," John shrugged, "Can we get going?" John rushed the Blonde.

"All done," She closed her makeup and grabbed her purse, clutching onto it with her fingers. She and John walked out of the apartment and straight into Randy and Stacy's apartment. As they walked in, They found Randy and Lita, both Ready and Stacy still attempting to get ready, "You guys are ready?" Randy in his Black tux with Black shirt and white tie while Lita had on a Red Dress with Black shoes.

"Not all of us," Lita commented, "Just Stacy is putting on her dress and shoes."

"Well, this day is almost over and that's all I care about," Randy let out a sigh, "I'm just going to have a good meal tonight, say hello to people I don't care about."

"You mean us?" Torrie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Not you guys," Randy said, "More like Stacy's side of the Family."

"Your going to survive. Stop being so negative," Lita grabbed her purse, "I'm going to the bathroom if anyone needs me," Lita stepped into the Bathroom.

"Did you do everything she asked you to do? The Band and all of those wedding things?" John asked.

"Yeah and I did them all. I'm exhausted. I went to the airport, then I had to go to the Post office to pick something up then I had to go to the Catering place and make sure everything was okay. Let me just tell you guys, Don't have a big wedding or anything. This will be your future," Randy pointed to himself.

Stacy came out of the bedroom, dressed in a Baby Blue dress, Silver heels and her hair was placed down, straight long locks. She truly looked beautiful. She walked down up to her friends, "So how do I look guys?"

"Stacy, You look amazing," Randy took her hand and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I can't even begin to imagine how Beautiful your going to look tomorrow when you walk down that aisle."

Torrie saw how the two were in love so much. She wanted that. Someone to love her like that. She then looked over to John, seeing how he was the only person she loved and still does. If only he could see past everything and stop being such a cold hearted person, the two could maybe work things out. But who is she kidding? John hated her and there was no point in trying to repair there love.

"You guys ready?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, Lita's just in the Bathroom," John said just as she came out with a worried look on her face, which John and the Other immediately noticed, "You Okay Lita?"

"I'm fine," Lita muttered, "I'm ready to go."

"Let's go then," John said as He, Torrie and Lita exited the apartment, heading downstairs to the car.

"Randy, You've got everything?" Stacy asked.

"Everything is fine Stace. Nothing to worry about," Randy suddenly felt the urge, "I'm going go to the Bathroom real quick."

As Randy entered into the bathroom, he did his business as usual. He looked over into the garbage pail. What he would find would disturb and shock him.

A pregnancy test.

After he finished with his business, he reached into the pail, taking out the pregnancy stick. He let out a huge gulp before he looked over the spot where the symbol would be. He let out a deep breath and looked. It was Positive.

Randy's eyes widen. Stacy was pregnant and this wasn't the first time. Back in High School. That didn't turn out well at all. It was just plain horrible.

_Stacy was in her room getting dressed. She placed on a Red corset like shirt with dark jeans and a pair of black boots. She let her hair flow down. She smiled at her appearance, pleased at what she was looking at. Stacy hadn't spoken to Randy yet and hoped that Maria hadn't either. Maria was certainly a tricky person and was capable of almost anything. Stacy was going to tell Randy. She was waiting just one more day so she can think over what she wants to say. Stacy grabbed her bag. She suddenly heard steps outside her room. Her parents weren't home and she knew it couldn't be them. The person walked through her door and it was Randy. "Randy, you scared me. I thought you were a robber or something." Stacy came over and tried to place a kiss on Randy's lips but he stood still, with a angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" Stacy asked_

"_This.." Randy opened his hand and gave Stacy the crumbled up Sonogram Picture._

_Stacy opened it up and was stunned. Maria had told Randy. Maria had taken the sonogram and gave it Randy. "Randy, I can explain.."_

"_Your pregnant and you don't tell me. I thought you could Trust me. Stacy. Why didn't you tell me?!" Randy yelled_

"_This is why. Your reaction. I thought you were going to leave me. I thought you never wanted to see me again. You don't know all the different things that raced through my mind. I was Terrified" Stacy admitted_

"_Still, How could you not tell me? This makes me think what else your hiding and keeping from me." Randy said "And Maria was the one who told me. Not you. That makes this even worse that I had to hear it from someone else's mouth and no yours." Randy said "You really disappointed me Stacy and I don't know how I could forgive you.."_

"_Randy please.." Randy walked out of Stacy's room and Stacy started to follow him "Randy, don't leave.. Please!' Stacy pleaded_

"_I need time to Think" Randy said as he walked down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut._

"_Randy No!!" Stacy yelled out. Stacy started running down the stairs until she missed a step and fell down. She rolled down the stairs like a boulder until she reached the bottom floor. She laid on the floor, knocked out._

He still remembered when he came to the hospital that day, after hearing his friend's messages. He got the most shocking and unexpected news of all.

_Stacy sat in her bed, Breathing Heavily. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Someone she wasn't expecting. Not at all. "Randy.." She blurted Out "Randy.." Stacy slowly started to tear up and found it harder to breath_

_Randy approached her and pulled her into a big embrace. "It's fine, Just breath.." It felt so right to be in his arms again. She felt safe, Happy and loved. John was indeed right. He was going to come back. Stacy smiled to herself. "Are you Okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Are you okay?" Stacy asked_

"_I'm fine" Randy said "Listen, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry this all happened. This is all my fault. Everything is" Randy said blaming himself for all that happened_

"_Randy, No.." Stacy said "This isn't all your fault. I am to blame too. I kept something so big from you for way to long and you didn't deserve it. I should have told you sooner and we could just have fixed this all. Don't blame yourself. It takes two to create a problem"_

"_Well, I'm not going to run out anymore. Never. I'm going to be Responsible for my Actions. I'm staying with you and our Baby.." Randy said._

_Stacy placed a sad look on her face. She believed that Randy knew that she lost the baby. She had to tell him the truth. "Randy.." Stacy took a hold of his hands, grasping them tightly "Listen, I lost the baby.."_

"_What?" Randy said in total disbelief_

"_I lost the baby. When you left, I fell down the stairs. I ended up here and I lost the Baby. I'm sorry.." Stacy said_

"_You Lost the Baby?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded_

"_Don't blame yourself for this. Things like that Happen. Just we have to learn to get back on our feet and just move on and learn from all this so it doesn't happen again.." Stacy said_

"_Your right.." Randy said_

"_Randy, there's something else I want to say.." Stacy said_

"_What is it?" Randy asked_

_This had been rolling around in Stacy's mind ever since Last night and she feel that it's time to come out and say it. "I think we should end this.." Randy's eyes flared out. He couldn't believe what Stacy had said. She wants to end this. "Randy, Just listen to me. With everything that Happened, I just think that it's best. We have been through so much and I just think it's time we see other people. It's going to be hard but I think it should be done.."_

"_Stacy.." Randy said "I don't know.."_

"_Randy, I think this is just for the best. Our Relationship just has so many problems. It just needs to be solved and ending it would be for the best.." Stacy said_

_Randy looked at it from Stacy's view. She was right. All of this was just one big problem and it needed to be put to rest and as it seems, ending the relationship was the way to do it. "I understand now.." Randy said "But these past few months were great. So Great. You made me a better person and I can't even begin to thank you for that.."_

"_You made me a better one too" Stacy said "You were also the first guy I could ever say that I loved.."_

_Randy smiled. Stacy had loved him and He loved her even more. "You were the first girl who I loved too and You were pretty good in bed as well" Randy smirked_

_Stacy giggled. "Same goes for you.." Stacy said_

"_Can I just do one last thing?" Randy asked_

"_Sure what is it?" Stacy asked. Randy leaned in and planted one last kiss on Stacy's lips. This would be the last time there lips would meet like this. This had to be on of Randy's best kisses. She was certainly going to Miss this and Miss him, but she didn't know what could happen in the future. Anything could happen. For all she knew, Randy and her could get back together in a few months. She didn't know that. This may not be the end of Randy and Stacy._

It was such a gut wrenching Day for the Young couple. They had broken up but luckily a few months later, something brought them back together. And it was like it was Happening all over again. History was repeating itself.

Randy was going to be a dad. He was actually going to father a child with Stacy. He dropped the stick in the pail and walked to the sink. He stared in the mirror, still trying to take in what he just discovered.

"I am going to be a dad," Randy muttered as he looked at his reflection, "No, I can't."

Randy wasn't Ready. This was something he didn't want, not now. How could this have happened? They haven't had sex, except for once but that was only two weeks ago. This just can't be.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Stacy called out through the living room.

Randy walked out, still looking a bit stunned, "Yeah, Everything's fine. You ready?"

"Yeah," Stacy suddenly stopped and pressed her hand against her stomach grunting in pain, "Oh god, not again."

"What's the Matter?" Randy asked with a concerned look, "You not feeling right?"

"Yeah, like I always have these feelings that I just want to throw up," Stacy complained about her stomach pains, "It's just so annoying and I want it to go away before the wedding. I can't feel like this on my wedding day."

"Oh, just relax Tonight. Don't put so much stress on yourself," Randy knew this was a clear cut sign that Stacy was really pregnant. Randy was in for it.

"Your right. Let's just get going," Stacy rushed.

Randy was going to be a dad and there was nothing he could do about it.

--

Trish was in the middle of getting ready for the Randy and Stacy's rehearsal. She was placing on her purple chaufet dress, with a Black belt going around her waist with Black gladiator heels. She looked into the mirror while she applied her lip gloss. Smiling, she was satisfied with her appearance.

"Mommy," A little voice spoke.

Trish turned around to see her son neatly dressed in a blue polo shirt and tan colored khaki pants. His hair was up, just like his dad would have it. It was as if Evan was a smaller version of Chris.

"Sweetie, Something wrong?"

"I don't feel good. My stomach feels weird," Evan frowned.

"Oh sweetie, I'm going to find you some medicine and we'll see if it will make you feel better," Trish stopped getting ready and grabbed Evan's hand, walking him into the kitchen, "Now, go sit in the chair and I'll get you some medicine."

"Okay Mommy."

Trish grabbed the liquid medicine, pouring it onto the spoon. She approached Evan, presenting the spoon in front of him, "Open wide," Evan did so and gulped down the medicine, "This should help sweetie."

"Thank you Mommy."

"Your welcome sweetie. You almost ready for the big day? Your going to be the cutest little ring barer," Trish rubbed Evan's cheek.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" He cheered.

"Me neither."

"What's going on here?" A voice said and it was Chris, dressed in his black pinstripe suit, ready to go to the rehearsal dinner, "Is everything alright?"

"Evan wasn't feeling too well but He's excited to the ring barer, right Evan?" Trish looked at her soon as he nodded, "I still can't believe they are getting married."

"I know, I still remember back in High School when they got together. It's just so weird how long they've last, looking back at Randy's past with other women," Chris thought back, "It's seizes to amaze me."

"From Womanizer to a Husband?" Trish said, "Who would thought that it could happened?"

"I remember a Story Lita was telling me. When Stacy was trying to grab Randy's attention and it really worked."

_"Do you mind checking out some of my work? I need another music's mind for opinion" Matt asked. Lita noticed the two somewhat bonding. She looked over and noticed Stacy standing over and looking at something. "Guys I'll be right back" She said walking over to Stacy._

_She tapped her on the shoulder and Stacy jumped "Whoa Lita you scared me!" Stacy said_

_"Sorry. What the hell are you looking at?"_

_"Randy..." Stacy said_

_"Oh not again Stace. Get a grip and snap out of it" Lita said_

_"Shut up" Stacy said "And I'm waiting for Candice too. We are going shopping!"_

_"I'm sure. That's an excuse so you can just stare at him all day!" Lita said knowing what Stacy was up to. "Whatever Stace. Do as you please" Lita said as left Stacy there. Stacy got up and decided to leave and head for her car. Randy Orton was standing by her car and thought this would be the perfect time to get his attention. She quickly texted Candice._

"_Meet me by the car"_

_Stacy closed her phone and walked over to her convertible. She glanced at Randy as Randy stared as she walked over to her car seductively. She went to the passengers side and she dropped her keys. She knew this would be perfect chance to get his attention. She bent over and Randy stared at her beautiful ass in amazement. "What I would do to get a piece of that?" He thought. As Stacy bent down she smiled and got in her car and waited for Candice. She smiled back at Randy who was now staring at her for the first time. He was in total shock. He walked away from her Car with the picture stuck in his head._

"Aw, Time just files by doesn't it," Trish smiled, "I'm just so happy for them two."

"Yeah, And I wished we could be happy again," Chris thought in his mind. That's all he really wanted. Just to be happy with Trish and be a whole big happy Family. Him, Her and Evan.

--

The Restaurant hosting the Rehearsal dinner was slowly getting full. Stacy's Family members we're here along with Randy's Family members. Stacy and Randy stayed by the door, greeting the Guest as they came in. Saying there 'Hello's" and "Thank you for coming." It was great. Just ask Randy, who was still feeling not so right. He was getting nervous.

"Hi Aunt Sheryl," Stacy gave her Aunt a Big hug, "It's so nice to see you!"

"Stacy, Dear! It's great to see you and you look stunning," Sheryl turned her head to Randy, "And this must be your handsome Husband to be, Randy. Right?"

"Yes, Aunt Sheryl This is Randy. Randy, this is my Aunt Sheryl," Stacy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Randy gave her a nice kiss on the cheek, "Didn't know Stacy had such a Beautiful Aunt."

"Oh stop it," She said, "It's so nice to meet you. I couldn't be happy for you guys. My kids on the other hand, They've got No girlfriends or Boyfriends and I'm not going to be a Grandma anytime soon but At least your Parents will have that Stace."

"Aunt Sheryl, Aren't Bobby, Jessica and Frankie still like Seventeen or something?" Stacy asked.

"But it's never too early to start," Sheryl joked around as she left Randy and Stacy to greet more guests.

"Stacy, That woman is like crazy," Randy spoke, "Now, she's sitting far away from us right?"

Just as Stacy was about to Answer, Bob and Kathy Orton, Randy's Parents entered the Restaurant, "Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" Stacy cheered as she gave Mrs. Orton a Big hug, "You made it!"

"Stacy, We just got stuck in some traffic," Kathy looked at Stacy's appearance, giving her a eye look, "You look pretty damn amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Randy, My Baby," Kathy Gave Her son a big Kiss and hug, "My Baby Boy."

"It's nice to see you mom," Randy smiled. It made him feel like a child again, being held in his mother's arms, until he broke it and turned to his dad, "Hey Pops."

"Randy," Bob gave him a firm handshake and proceeded to Kiss Stacy on the cheek, "Stacy, Your looking Dashing."

"Thank you Mr. Orton."

"Just call me Bob," Bob asked, "Makes me feel younger, not Old."

"Okay, Whatever you say, Bob," Stacy smiled, "You guys are the last people to arrive, so we can finally get everything underway."

"I just can't believe you two are finally getting married," Kathy felt a tear come to her eye, "I am just so happy for you guys. I mean, Randy's my only son and to see him get married, it just makes me want to cry."

"Mom, Save the tears for Tomorrow," Randy encouraged, "I think they'll be useful then."

"But there's so much to Look forward to," She thought out loud, "Soon, I'll be a grandma and there will be little Ortons running around the apartment soon. Oh I Just can't wait! Right, Bob?"

"_Little Ortons?!" _Randy's thoughts spoke, _"Am I ready for these little Ortons?"_

"Yes, Kathy. Now let's grab a seat and let's get the night going," Bob pushed Kathy away and toward where everyone else was.

Randy stood still and he kept repeating in his mind, what his Mother was saying. Truthfully, It was scaring him. Scaring him to death. So much responsibility on hand but he just didn't know if he was ready for it. This was a Huge leap and Randy was just about to conquer one and wasn't sure about the next one.

Stacy looked over at Randy. His expression was odd and Stacy wanted to find out, "Randy, Something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, your face is telling me your not fine."

"No, I'm fine. Let's head to the table."

--

Candice came out of the bathroom, wearing her Silver dress and had her hair down straight. She went in to fix herself up and make herself look beautiful. As she was walking back to the table, She bumped into someone, making her fall. The large figure turned around, looking at what he did, "I am so sorry. It was my fault."

"It's okay, I.." Candice picked herself up and was speechless at who she saw in front of her, "Oh, Hello Dave."

Dave was in shock. Seeing Candice was a bit shocking and unpleasing after everything the two had been through. A very Bitter breakup and now the two practically hated one another. Dave bit his lip, as he examined Candice's figure, "Oh, Hi Candice."

The tension between the two could be cut like a knife. Candice was nervous while Dave was just plain unhappy, seeing her. He knew that he was going to see her, just didn't think he would feel this way. He expected something totally different, "So Dave, How have you been?"

"Good, Everything is great. I got my Dad Business still up and running. How about you? Still Modeling?" Dave asked, trying his best to be nice.

"I'm good. Modeling is okay, I guess," Candice spoke, "But I'm still on my feet thanks to my boyfriend."

"Dating again?"

"Yeah, We have been together for about two years. He gives me everything I want and more," Candice smiled, "I just love it."

"Still the same Candice I know" He chuckled in a disappointing way, "Nothing's changed."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Candice didn't like Dave's attitude right about now.

"Well, Your still the same way you were when I left you. Your still the same old Candice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really," He let out a fake little smirk, "Truth is a bit hurtful."

"Your being such an ass," Candice charged out of the restaurant into the hallway. Fuming at how Dave treated her, she just wanted to leave now. She was suppose to Stay over at Stacy's but she'll just come in the morning. She called John Immediately.

"John, Can you come pick me up?" Candice asked.

"Uh, Sure but aren't you at the rehearsal dinner for the Wedding? And I thought your going to stay over Stacy's house so you could get ready?" John asked, "What's going on?"

"It's that stupid Ex of mine. He's friends with Randy and Stacy and he's just giving me a hard time," Candice groaned, "So I just want to get out of here."

"That asshole. I'll teach him to mess with my Girl," John threatened, "I'll see him tomorrow and really show him a side of JBL that no one ever really sees."

"Just come get me."

--

John and Jeff entered John's apartment, looking for Randy after the rehearsal Dinner had ended. Stacy told John Randy got up here already, while the rest of the girls were over at Stacy's apartment. John and Jeff skewered the apartment, but no sign of the Groom to be. John leaned against the kitchen counter, "Where did he go? I mean he did come up here. Try calling him again."

"I already did. Three times and he just hasn't picked up yet," Jeff shut his phone, in another failed attempt to contact Randy, "Where the hell could he be?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe he's still at the restaurant," Jeff said, "But Stacy said he ran up here."

John looked over by his telephone on the kitchen counter, seeing a yellow post it at the corner of his eye. He pulled it up and read the note, which stated _'Tell Stacy, I'm Sorry.'_

"Tell Stacy I'm sorry?" John said out loud, "What?!"

"What's the note say? Is it From Randy?" Jeff looked again at the note, waiting for John to respond, "John, What does it say?"

"Jeff, Randy's gone."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, and randomlyawsomer **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Okay, So the wedding process has started! Stacy Pregnant? Randy's Gone? What's going on? What do you think is happening?  
I also put flashbacks from Life in the Hills as you can see. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
Next Chapter is going to get good. I noticed I lost reviewers :( I truly hope those who didn't really do :)  
Thanks for reading and..  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	14. I Will Be

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 14_  
'I Will Be'  
_R_&_R_

Entering Stacy and Randy's apartment, John and Jeff came into the apartment to find Torrie, Lita and Trish sitting down at the kitchen table. John was noticeably worried as was Jeff. Torrie looked at John, knowing something was right and saw a piece of paper in his hand.

"Guys, What are you doing here?" Torrie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Where's Stacy?" John asked.

"She's taking a shower, Why?" Trish got up in front of the two groomsmen.

"What Happened?" Torrie questioned.

John handed Torrie the paper, which would explain the whole situation to Torrie and the girls. She took the letter in her hand and read it over. She went over the line, reading out in her head 'Tell Stacy, I'm sorry'

Randy Orton was Gone.

"Randy's gone?" Torrie questioned once more.

"He left?" Lita questioned, "What? Why would he leave? You don't think he's getting cold feet?"

"I really hope that's not that case," Trish worried, "And how the hell are we going to tell Stacy? This is just going to crush her."

"Oh My God," Torrie spoke, "We can't. John, Jeff you guys need to go find him. Look everywhere possible."

John looked over at Torrie, shooting a confused look at his ex-girlfriend, "Torrie, How do you expect me and Jeff to do that? This is Los Angeles! Randy Could be just about anyway in this god forsaking City!"

"John, You have to try. Think of What this could do to Stacy? If this happens, Stacy is going to be so overwhelmed. Thinking about it is making me upset," Torrie said, thinking about what could really happen.

"She's right. Find him. Look for places that you would find him in and Talk to him. Set him straight and just talk some sense into him," Trish asked, "John, your his best friend and he'll listen to you."

"Okay, We'll try and get some sense into him," John agreed to go find Randy, "Just don't mention anything to Stacy and keep her distracted."

"No Problem," Lita said, "We'll do our best."

"Oh and I'll call Chris and he could help you guys. You can all split up and check up some spots around the city," Trish offered another Idea.

"Okay," John and Jeff headed for the door, "We'll call and keep you guys up to date."

"Good Luck," Torrie said once more. John looked at her one last time as he and Jeff stepped out, in search of the Lost groom.

"I really hope they find him," Lita muttered, "I don't even want to think about how Stacy would react."

"What do you think made him leave?" Trish questioned, "Because, I mean I have never seen him have any sort of issues before with Stacy. What could have gone wrong?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Torrie took a seat in the chair, resting her arms on the table with a lost-like look on her face, "I just can't think of any problems that would make Randy disappear."

"I don't think he has any commitment issues," Lita stated, "And yeah, What other issues could there be?"

"Your right. They've been together for Nine years and there hasn't been any problems and all of a sudden he just disappears," Torrie questioned, "God, Men are complicated."

"Oh you said it," Trish agreed, "And they say we're bad?"

--

John and Jeff had split up into two, in the middle of the night in the search of the lost groom. Jeff had stayed in the neighborhood, heading around Sunset Boulevard. Jeff walked down the streets, checking places like the Peach Pit, the place where he and all his friends from High School would come to hang out and a place where he was having a little meeting with someone before he really started to search for the groom on the run.

The Black SUV pulled up the curve. The tinted windows were shiny enough that Jeff saw his reflection as the window came down, revealing Phil Brooks. Phil Brooks was another one of Jeff's drug Dealers. His black hair, lip piercing and tattoos that covered his sleeves gave him that dark look. His knuckles stated the words 'drug free' but that certainly wasn't the case.

"Jeffery, it's just great to see you," Phil chirped, "I have what you came here for."

"Phil, I don't really want to hear it," Jeff rolled his eyes, "I just want what I came here for."

"And in order for that to happen," Phil smirked, "You need to listen to the load of crap I have to tell you."

"Phil, I just want the things I paid good money for."

"You got it, druggie!"

"Don't call me a druggie," Jeff shouted, "I'm not a druggie."

"All those druggies say that."

"Just give me the pills. I'm really busy at the moment," Jeff explained.

"Oh, your Busy? So what do you do when you don't scarf down the pills I give you for your own enjoyment?" Phil joked around.

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Do you want your fucking money or not?" Jeff's blood was boiling, as he reached into his pocket pulling out the small white envelope containing three hundred dollars cash.

"Okay," Phil handed him his brown paper bag with what Jeff had asked for, "Now, time for you to hand me that nice little envelope in your hand.

"Here," Jeff gave it to Phil Brooks, "I'll give you a call if I need anything."

"Oh and I give it about a few days till I get another call," Phil smirked as he rolled up the tinted window, and drove down the street, disappearing into the darkness. Jeff looked into the bag, seeing everything that he needed.

"Jeff, What's going on?"

Jeff turned his head, discovering someone he would expect. His eyes opened up and saw the short little Brunette girl, standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was Confused, Lost and worried. She was Mickie James.

"Mickie."

"Jeff."

"Jeff, what was all that?" Mickie asked, "I don't understand what you were doing with that drug dealer."

"Mickie, I can explain," Jeff tried to convince Mickie, "It's uh.."

"Jeff, are you taking Drugs?"

"No, I'm not."

"Jeff, I just heard that whole conversation. You were asking for pills and he was calling you a druggie. Jeff, Just tell me the truth. I don't understand why you have to sit here and lie to me, when I just heard everything you were just saying to hat guy," Mickie argued, as she felt tears almost coming out of her eyes, "Just tell me the truth."

Jeff stared at her, combing his fingers through his hair, "I just can't. Mickie, you won't understand."

"Jeff, don't.."

"I just can't," Jeff turned around and started to run down the street, leaving Mickie there. Jeff just continued to run down the street. Running from his problems. Running from People.

And most importantly of all, Running from the Truth.

--

It was Morning. The Morning of the Big day and no word from John or Jeff or Chris. Torrie sat down in the kitchen with Lita and Trish having some breakfast. The guys had been out all night and none of the girls had gotten a word from them. Torrie was definitely beginning to worry. It was nine in the morning and the ceremony was scheduled to begin at three in the afternoon. That only gave them six hours to get Randy. Stacy was going to get up any second now and she was going to get ready to attend a wedding, missing one of the most important things you need in a wedding; A groom.

"Nothing. No word. What is going on?" Torrie started to Panic, "We only have a few more hours. Stacy is going to be up and start getting ready."

"I know," Lita took a sip of her coffee, "Do you think we should tell her if we don't get a call in the next hour?"

"I think we should. I mean, we are going to let her get dressed and then when the ceremony begins we are going to be like 'Oh, stacy. We forgot to tell you that Randy has disappeared and the wedding is Basically off' Just like that," Trish said.

"I just can't," Torrie stood up and ran into the Bathroom, feeling so extremely upset

"Torrie!" Trish called out, as she and Lita followed Torrie into the Bathroom. Torrie sat there, with her face in her hands, weeping softly, "Tor, come on be strong," She patted her shoulder lightly.

"It's going to be fine," Lita tried to keep Torrie away from crying.

"No, it's not," Torrie denied, "Everything is not going to be fine. Randy's gone and never coming back and Stacy is just going to be heartbroken for the rest of life."

"Torrie, No it's -" Trish suddenly stopped when she noticed something in the trash can, "What the hell?"

"Trish, What's the matter?" Lita looked at her, extremely worried, "What's wrong?"

"There's a pregnancy test in the garbage can," Trish reached down, picking up the pregnancy stick, "And it's positive."

"What?!" Torrie yelped out in total shock, "A pregnancy Test? And it's positive?!"

"Oh My God," Lita muttered.

"Girls, Put this all together," Trish said, "Pregnancy test in Stacy's bathroom and a Missing groom??"

"Randy disappeared because he found Stacy's pregnancy test!" said Torrie, figuring everything out, "It's all clear now. That's why Randy's gone."

"So Randy freaked out because Stacy's pregnant?" Lita asked, eyeing Trish.

"Makes pretty clear sense to me," said Trish, scratching her head.

"Girls!" a voice called out, belonging to Stacy, "Where are you guys?" Stacy's excitement was noticeable.

The girls came out of the bathroom, to see Stacy's wide smile. She was extremely happy. She was about to Marry the man of her dreams. The man she has been together for nine years. The man she loved oh so dearly. Stacy Keibler was going to Be Mrs. Stacy Orton in as a little as six hours.

"I'm getting Married today!" She cheered, jumping up and down as if it was her Birthday, "Oh my god, This day is Finally here!"

"I know. Your day has came," Torrie tried to smile.

"Oh, I have to start getting ready!" Stacy jumped again, turning around and heading back into her room.

"Guys, we need to find Randy. Now!" Trish spoke.

Lucky enough, The guys came in. John, Chris and Jeff. All with blank faces on, knowing something wasn't right and That the Groom wasn't located, "Hey girls," Chris greeted.

"Please tell us you found him," Torrie asked, "Please."

Chris nodded his head, signaling that word no, "We couldn't find him. We looked almost everywhere and we just couldn't find him at all," Chris looked down, disappointed in himself.

"What about Stacy? How is she?" Asked the Rainbow haired man, scratching the top of his head, "Is she alright?"

"She knows nothing and is starting to get ready," Trish answered, "You guys have no idea? Have you tried to call or checks places like his work, restaurants or anything like that?"

"Straight to his voicemail and we tried all of that. Randy has practically disappeared into Thin air," John said.

"We think we know why Randy left?" Torrie said, "We found a pregnancy test in Stacy's garbage. It was positive. We think Randy found it and just totally freaked out which brings us to why he disappeared."

"Wow," John couldn't believe it.

"Stacy's pregnant?" Jeff asked as the girls nodded, "Damn, Randy ran for that."

"We need to go find him," Torrie said, "I'm going to go find him. He's not going to do this to Stacy. Not today. Stacy is beyond excited for this and She's not going to get crushed. This little pregnancy is not going to scare Randy away. He has to man up to this. I'm going out to find him!"

"Torrie, You can't. We have no clue where he would be," Trish said.

"I'm going to give it a shot. I'm doing this for Stacy," Torrie started to walk to the door, opening it up.

"I'm coming too," John answered as he and Torrie exited Randy and Stacy's apartment. They were back on the search for the missing groom and with Torrie's drive, they were going to find Randy. Even if it takes all day.

--

He stared out onto the Huge building, in the middle of Beverly Hills. The Runaway Groom, Randy Orton, was sitting in front of his Former High School. His High School years were great, just minus the part of being labeled a Womanizer. The biggest thing that happened here at this school was he meet the love of his life. The woman he was suppose to marry in less than five hours but he just couldn't somehow man up to it. It was because of commitment or anything. It was because he was going to be a father. Something he wasn't ready for. Not just yet. He kept repeating the words 'Little Ortons' in his head. It really freaked him out.

He looked up at his old High School, thinking of all the memories he had there. He played football in college and there was even a point in his life where he danced. Ballroom dance that it. It was just one of those days.

_Stacy waited for her drink and what she didn't know was that someone familiar was sitting right there. He got up and went out to Stacy. "Well Isn't it Stacy"_

_She turned around and it was Randy "Hey Randy" she said "What's up?"_

_"Nothing just grabbing some lunch" He noticed Stacy was holding Heels in her hand "What's with the heels?"_

_"Oh I have a dance class in a few"_

_"Dance class?"_

_"Yeah I take a ballroom dancing class. I learn the salsa, Samba and so much more" Randy began to laugh "What's so funny?" She asked curiously_

_"Its just funny that you think you can dance like those people on TV" Randy said_

_Stacy shot him a glare "And you think you can or something?"_

_"Yeah Probably. I can do anything"_

_"Oh really? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"_

_"What?" Randy asked who was stumped_

_"Why don't you join the class and prove you can do better?"_

_"Yeah right sure. Me Dance? You got another thing coming"_

_"Your obviously scared that I'm right and you can't do it"_

_Stacy was getting to him. He didn't want to be known as a wimp so he just said anything "Your on!" Randy didn't know what he just got himself into._

_"Perfect!" Stacy said "I'll make lessons for us every Tuesday. So bring your dancing shoes and be ready for this" She said as she grabbed her smoothie and left the money on the counter. "Bye Randy" She said as she left_

_"What did I do?" Randy said regretting what he got himself into_

It was one crazy bet he had gotten himself into. Dancing was something Randy never pictured he would be doing ever in his life. He went through with it and felt as he if was actually pretty damn good at it. Typical Randy, thinking he was pretty good at everything he did. When he first realized what was going to happen, he was a bit scared especially when he saw the instructor.

_"Do you mind if we move my lessons to Tuesdays at 5pm?"_

_"Yeah that's fine by me. May I ask why?"_

_"Because I have a friend who would like to be my partner. He wants to dance" She said_

_"Oh really? I'll be teaching both you guys. This ought to be interesting" Paulo said "So I'll see you on Tuesday then. Goodbye my Dancer" He said as he walked into his office_

_"That's going to be our dancing instructor?" Randy said who just came into the room_

_"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked_

_"Well aren't we going to be doing this class together. I should at least find out what's in store for me"_

_"Yeah your right. Did you manage to catch any of my dancing ability?" She asked_

_"Yeah. I saw the way you moved and the way those legs just went all over the place. It was pretty damn hot" He said_

_Stacy laughed. She noticed something different about Randy. They way he acted was a lot different. But she wasn't complaining. Not one bit. She grabbed her heels and proceeded for the entrance along with Randy behind her "Well starting Tuesday, you'll be here too, working and sweating your ass off"_

_"Shit.." Randy muttered out "At least I get to spend it with you" Stacy blushed at Randy's comment. She noticed that Randy was different. His Cocky and arrogant attitude had suddenly disappeared. Was Randy changing or could this be a joke? Stacy just had to find out for herself_

He was definitely scared. He wasn't going to lie. This was something that definitely was not Randy Orton Material. He even had to hide it from his friends. I mean, he was going to be harassed about this thing for days. Heck for the rest of his life.

_Randy stopped eating and was stumped. He has those dance lessons with Stacy "I can't man I have to do something" He had to quickly think of something "I got a doctor's appointment"_

_"Then I'll come with you and then we can go" John said_

_"Shit" Randy Thought. He had to think of an excuse quick "You can't.." He said_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because.. Uhh.." Randy was stuttering and didn't know what to say_

_Stacy stepped in "He can't because I am going with him. Randy is getting a shot and he wants me to be there to hold his hand" Stacy said smiling. She had to conceal Randy and hers Dance Lessons to avoid Randy from any sort of embarrassment_

_Torrie proceeded to giggle as John shrugged "Whatever big boy" He said. Randy looked over to Stacy and smiled "Thanks" He mouthed to her as she smiled right at him staring into his chocolate brown eyes thinking about him_

And if John really found it, Randy would never have heard the end of it. Though Stacy did make it seem as if Randy was a little Baby and needed her to be there for comfort. He couldn't help but smile. But the lesson did turn out really good. Randy shaked his hips and if you ask him, he would tell you that he was practically a professional.

_Stacy was at the Dance studio waiting for Randy to Show up. He was already fifteen minutes late and she began to worry if he had planned on showing up at all. She walked in circles until Paulo came up to her._

_"Sweetie. Its 5:15pm. Do you just want to start with him?" He asked_

_"I think so. It doesn't look like he is going to show up." Stacy said_

_"Alright lets.." Paulo said only to be interrupted by the door being opened wide by Randy who was visibly out of breath_

_"I'm here.." He said Breathing Heavily "I'm ready" Stacy was so happy and went over to Randy and gave him a hug_

_"Thanks for coming" She said as she released from their embrace_

_Paula approached Randy and gave him shoes "Change into these and we will be ready to go" Randy grabbed the shoes and quickly changed into them_

_"Ok I'm ready" He said_

_"Ok we are going to do some basic samba moves. Both of you just slowly move you hips" Paula said as Randy and Stacy moved their hips in clockwise motion. Randy grabbed on Stacy's hand and held onto it as they proceeded to move their hips. "Now you guys move your feet a little. Small steps" Randy and Stacy followed Paulo's instructions, moving to his beat. "You guys are doing great! Keep it up!" Paula said Motivating them_

_"This isn't that bad" Randy said continuing to dance_

_"I told you. Just give it a chance" Stacy said "You might end up loving it" She said with a smile_

_"Ok guys. You want to try some spins with a twist" Paulo asked_

_"With a twist?" Stacy said_

_"Yeah a bit sexier but not exactly a spin" He said with a growl "Now remember during the dance, you must have passion and fire. I want you to tear it up!"_

_"You got it!" Randy said_

_"Ok randy hold Stacy's Hand and Stacy you bring yourself here" Paulo said placing Stacy wear he wanted him "Now Randy your going to Pull Stacy and she is going to spin and your going to catch her and When he catches you Stacy I want you to put your left leg on him and Randy will hold onto your leg. Got it?"_

_"Yeah. I'm ready"_

_"Ok guys. Go!" Randy quickly pulled Stacy who twirled. She looked like a star when she did it. As she twirled, he caught her on her back as she placed her leg on his with his hand firmly on it. They face were inches apart. As for their lips, They were centimeters apart. They gazed into each other's eyes and the attraction between them was crazy. Paulo began clapping so much "That was Perfect guys! Very well and the Chemistry between you two is on fire!"_

_"Thanks" Stacy said_

_Randy just smiled. He apparently was quiet the dancer. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad._

Eventually, all that Dancing and Hard work Really REALLY paid of.

"_That was Great, Guys!" Paulo said "This is only your fifth lesson and you guys dance like pros!"_

"_Thanks Paulo!" Stacy said_

"_Thank you" Randy said_

"_I'll see you guys on Wednesday!" Paulo said as he left and went into his office_

_Stacy hugged Randy "You're my own little dancing star!" Stacy said_

"_Why do you have to make it sound so gay?" Randy asked_

_Stacy laughed "Ok. My own Dancing Hunk" Stacy said with a wink_

"_Much better" Randy said "You ready to go?" He asked_

"_Yeah" Stacy said. They exited the Dance studio and went into Randy's car and drove off._

"_So do you like the lesson?" Stacy asked_

"_Yeah I like it. There fun" Randy said_

"_Then maybe we can join a competition!" Stacy said_

"_Okay. I don't love it That much!" Randy said making Stacy giggle "Plus people are going to find out I dance and I will never hear the end of it"_

"_Fine. We won't join anything"_

"_Good. That's what I want to hear!"_

_Randy continued to Drive and stopped at Stacy's house "Here's my stop" Stacy said "Thank you for the ride Randy" She said_

"_I'll see you tomorrow" He said_

"_Alright. Bye Randy" She went in to Kiss Randy on the cheek but stopped as they were really close. Their lips were so close that he could smell her lip gloss. Randy Slowly went in and Kissed Stacy tenderly. Stacy closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss and deepened it. They pulled away and stared at each other. "Well No one is home right now.." Stacy said "Would you like to come in?"_

"_Let me think about that…Yes!" Randy said. He unbuckled his seatbelt as Stacy went to the door and opened it as Randy Followed. Stacy entered and through her stuff on the floor. Randy entered and closed the door as Stacy grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. Once they got in front of the door, Randy turned Stacy around and began to kiss her. They pushed the door opened and Randy continued to Kiss her. They fell on her bed and Randy laid on top of her continuing to kiss her, slipping his tongue in which she accepted. He broke the kiss as he began to Kiss her neck making her moan "Randy.." She moaned_

_Stacy began to pull on his shirt, signally she wanted him to take his shirt off. He stopped kiss his neck and removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Stacy took a look at his Body and she was breath taken. His tan body along with chiseled abs made her so hot. She licked her lips as Randy Went back to kissing her. She managed to Turn him around and Get on top. She removed her shirt to reveal her Black lacy bra. She went back down and kissed him again as he placed his hands on her ass and slowly raised her short skirt revealing her panties. She got off of Randy and removed her shoes and skirt as Randy Looked on and was getting horny watching Stacy undress._

"_Wow.." Was all he could say. Stacy had such a beautiful body. Randy drooled at what he was looking at. Randy kicked his shoes off as Stacy removed his sweat pants leaving him only in his boxers on. She jumped right back on him and began kissing him again. She felt his member poking out of his boxers. She didn't know what to do. She wanted this but did she want this right now?_

"_Stacy.." He said_

"_No.. I want this. Please Randy" Stacy said_

"_Are you sure?" Randy asked_

"_One hundred percent"_

"Randy!!" A voice shouted, interrupting Randy from his daydream. Randy turned his Head and he Found Torrie and John running toward him, "Randall Keith Orton, Get your ass up and get ready. Your getting Married today!!"

"What? No, I can't," He denied.

"Randy, your going to marry the woman of your dreams and your scared about a pregnancy?" John asked, "It's nothing to be scared off and you need to get your ass up and get ready because you have somewhere to be a little later!"

"I'm not ready for a Baby."

"So your going to leave Stacy on the altar and then make her raise her Baby all by herself? Huh? Is that what your going to do? Randy, Your twenty seven years old and it's time to take some responsibility!"

"I know but."

"Do you love Stacy?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Then how can you do this to her? She loves you and you love her and your just going to abandon her on this huge day? Randy, you just can't do this," John tried to convince his friend to man up and get him ready to marry his fiancé.

As much as he didn't like to believe John, he was right. Leaving Stacy like this was pathetic. Leaving in general was stupid. He needed to step up and be a man. He loved Stacy and making her his wife would make him even happier and She was carrying his child. He can't leave. Not Now, Not ever, "Your right John. I'm stupid for trying to leave. I am going to stay."

"Oh My God!" Torrie yelled out in relief, "I'm so Happy!" She hugged him so tightly.

"It's the right thing to do Randy."

--

It was almost Time. The Bridesmaids were all ready. Stacy's Mother, Marie and Randy's Mother, Kathy were in the Bridal Suite, with just a few minutes until the wedding Starts. Both Randy and Stacy's Mother were dressed neatly. Kathy, in a Navy Blue Dress with a jacket while Marie was in a Olive Green tight dress with a sleeveless jacket. Both the Ladies looked gorgeous.

The Bridesmaids had on Maroon colored Dresses with a matching wrap and silver heels. Torrie had her hair down in light curls, as did Candice; Lita had her hair straightened down while Trish pulled back some of her hair into a half ponytail and letting the rest down in fluffy curls. All of the girls looked beautiful and were just ready for the wedding to begin.

Stacy slowly made her way out. As the Ladies Stared, They were breathless. They didn't know what to say. The solid white dress was gorgeous. It was a corset like top, with the fastening in the back wrapped in shiny sequins. The dressed flowed down into a large puff, with the ruffles extending down. She had two bright diamond earrings own with a matching bracelet and diamond stud necklace. Her hair was down, in small little curls and her tiara rested on top of her head, along with the bright white veil. Stacy smiled, as she stared at everyone's reactions, "You guys can breath now."

"Stacy, You look amazing," Marie commented, "Gorgeous."

"You look like a Princess. Almost like Cinderella," Smiled Stacy's future Mother-in-law.

"I feel like one."

"Are you ready, Stacy?" Torrie asked, "Because you certainly look like it."

"I am. I am just so happy that Today has finally came," Stacy sighed, "All of the planning and wasting of money is all going to pay off today."

"I'm so Happy for you Stacy," Candice smiled, "And you look amazing."

"I love you girls and you all look amazing too," Stacy complimented.

"You look ever more amazing," Lita smiled, "Randy's a Lucky guy."

"And I'm a Lucky Girl," Stacy smiled as she stared at the girls, "Group hug Girls?" They all shrugged. They all went for a group hug, hoping not to ruin one another's appearances, "I love you girls so much! Thank you for being here and for being good friends to me."

"We love you too Stace," Trish said, "And I'm sure all of us are just so happy to be here for you, on this special day for you."

As the ladies finished there little group hug, In came the Best man dressed in his Black and white tuxedo, with Maroon colored Vest and tie, just like the other guys would have. He looked at Stacy was blown away. She looked so amazingly beautiful, "Wow, Stace. You look so Beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled, "How's Randy doing?"

"He's doing good. He's more than ready for this."

"Actually, the ceremony is about to begin," Marie reminded, 'We have to get going. Daddy's probably waiting for you."

"Alright. Let's go get me married."

--

The Ballroom was full. Every chair was occupied and every single guest that was invited seemed to have been in attendance for such an amazing ceremony. The white chairs were in rows of ten. The decorations included a altar with everything practically covered in white. Red Rose pedals were on the aisle as well as huge sets of red roses occupied the room. The Priest waited at the front of the altar and right next to him, was the Groom and this time, he wasn't missing. He stood up tall, smiling before him at the rows of people that made it to his and Stacy's special day.

The Music started to play. The Pianist played a slow, delicate song for the Wedding Party to enter in. First up, was Candice and Jeff. Candice hooked onto Jeff's arm, who was actually dressed nicely. He kept his Hair blonde today, combed it back and put it in a ponytail. Something odd of Jeff to do. They walked down, looking like a cute couple, and parted ways as they made it to the altar.

Next up was Chris and Trish. The divorced couple looked as if they were never divorced. Trish was smiling and Chris was on top of the world. He looked around the people staring at him in his fresh tuxedo and nicely hair, combed up. As they approached the altar, they separated onto each side and waited for the next pair.

Following them, Lita and Dave started to walk down the aisle. Lita looked extremely beautiful in her dress and Dave looked rather handsome in the tuxedo. Lita was never a dress person and for her to look like this was like a Miracle but she did it for Stacy. They soon approached the altar and separated on each side.

And Last but Not least of the Wedding Party, The Maid of Honor and Best Man made it down the aisle. Both placed happy faces on. John tried to keep a smile, even though he didn't want to exactly be with Torrie but he did it for Randy and Stacy. Torrie was so Happy. Torrie continued to smile down at the guest as she and John made it to the end and split at the end, going to each side. John stood behind Randy while Torrie stood behind where Stacy would be Standing soon.

And the Littlest Wedding Party member made his way down. Chris and Trish's son, Evan the ring barer walked down the aisle, with a hug smile on his face totally pumped for his part. He came to the end and stood in front of his father.

The Bride's music came on. Stacy slowly entered, with her arm hooked onto her fathers. Her veil cover her face but she could still see everyone. The one person she saw was her husband to be, Randy Orton. Looking at Him, She remembered all the moments they had shared over the years, especially during their high school years. The time in her life, she just loved.

"_Bye Guys!" Stacy said as Randy and her waved goodbye to her friends from the driveway. She turned to Randy and looked into his eyes "So can I get my gift now?"_

"_Yes. Head to your room and stay there I Will be there in a second"_

_Stacy's face lighted up as she went inside and upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and waited Patiently for Randy. "Stace?" He called out_

"_I'm in here" Stacy said with excitement_

"_Ok Wait there I'll be in there in one minute"_

"_I can't wait" Stacy squealed_

"_Okay Stacy. You ready?"_

"_Yes! Yes!" Stacy said_

"_Okay" He said as he opened the Door and came in with a small black thong with a Bow right off his special place. Stacy eyes lite up like stars in the sky. Randy slowly walked in and brushed down his abs with his hands "Well Do you like you gift?"_

_Randy's abs were so well defined and Stacy went off onto a different planet because of what she was staring at. She was getting all hot. "Oh my god..I….Love…it!!" Stacy said_

_Stacy stood up and Randy approached her. He gave her a Tender kiss and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt something peeping from his thong and knew what was to come later tonight. He broke the Kiss and Looked into Stacy's eyes "Happy Birthday, Babe"_

She giggled in her mind. She had the biggest crush on Randy since middle school and she just loved everything about him and when they finally started to go out she loved it and she even loved the birthday gift she got from him, especially. They have even done some naughty things. Like having sex in the Janitor's closet. That was only one of them.

_Stacy was walking the Hallways coming back from the main office after delivering a note. She heading back to class until she spotted someone who was none other than Randy Orton. "Hello sexy" Stacy said in a seductive tone_

_"Hey Gorgeous" Randy said "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question"_

_"Yeah. I'm cutting class. I don't want to be in Government" Randy said. He looked around and spotted the janitor's closet. He smirked "I know a perfect way to spend this period"_

_"What?" Stacy said_

_"Follow me" Randy took her hand and placed a tight grasp on it. He walked over to the closet and slowly began to turn the knob._

_"Randy! What are you doing?" She questioned_

_"Well I figured we could spend our class in here, if you know what I mean" Randy said winking_

_Stacy took a second to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes lite up when she figured it out. She wanted to but not in janitor's closet and in school. "Uh I'm not sure Randy"_

_"Come on" Randy said "I have a condom" He took out his condom and showed it to Stacy. He placed it back in his pocket._

_"Okay I guess" Stacy said. Randy opened the Door for her as Randy followed. Randy slammed the door shut and locked it to make sure no one interrupts them._

Stacy smiled to herself. Randy and Her's sex life was crazy. It always involved crazy things and it actually led to even crazier things. Like Beyond crazy. They were video recorded having sex one time, at Christian's Halloween Party.

"_Stacy Where are you taking me?" Randy asked as Stacy placed a blindfold around his face and took him somewhere._

"_I can't say. You'll find out soon" Stacy said as he guided him to where she wanted him. She opened a Door and closed it shut and locked it. "Okay we are here" She removed the blindfold and tossed it on the ground._

"_Christian's Basement?" Randy said_

"_Yeah. We can get some privacy here" Stacy said "Especially with what happened yesterday when Torrie and John heard us. I've decided we need more privacy"_

"_Oh I see" Randy said_

_Stacy grabbed Randy and pushed him onto the couch. "Let's get to Business" She said as she jumped on him and began to make out with him. During there hot passionate kiss, Randy opened his eyes and spotted something red blinking._

"_Uh Stacy? You see that blinking?" Randy said_

_Stacy looked up and spotted the Blinking Light. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably a smoke alarm"_

_Randy shrugged and Pulled Stacy into a deep kiss and began to slowly undress one another. The Little Blinking Light continued to blink but it wasn't a smoke alarm as they thought. It was a security camera._

And it certainly didn't turn out to be any good, that's for sure. You should ask Christian, He'd tell you.

_Randy was at the booth, waiting for Stacy t return. She hasn't came back and it's been a while. Randy tapped Candice's shoulder quick which made her turn around. "Candice, have you seen Stacy?"_

"_She was talking to Christian near the Bathroom before" Candice said_

_Randy was in shock "What??" Randy knew this couldn't be good. He got up and walked to the Bathroom and didn't see anybody. He walked into the back and opened the back door that Lead to an alleyway. He quickly peaked in and spotted Stacy against the wall with Christian in her face with a videotape in hand_

"_Come on Stacy" Christian said pulling on his pant's zipper "Show me what you did in the video and I'll throw this video away"_

"_No! Never would I do that!" Stacy yelled out "Get away from me"_

_Stacy tried to Get away but Christian pushed her back into the wall causing her in whine in pain. "Come on! Do you want to me known as the School Slut??" He asked_

_Randy Had enough. He opened the door and slammed it shut causing Christian and Stacy to turn their heads "Randy!" She called out._

_Randy walked over to Christian who slowly Backed away. "Woah Woah Orton.. Calm down" Christian said but that wasn't enough. Randy punches him right into the face causing him fall down and drop the Tape._

_Randy got on top of him and started to hit in with left and rights. Christian pushed Him off and tried to get the tape By someone's foot had just crushed it. Christian Looked up and it was Stacy's foot on top of what's left of the video tape._

_Randy got up and dusted himself off. Christian Got up holding his face. "You two are going to pay" He said as he ran off into the streets_

"_That's over with.." Randy said. Stacy ran into Randy's arms and sunk in there. It was over. They had put an end to Christian's crap. Randy tighten his grip around Stacy. This was just one of the challenges they would have to face as a couple_

"_Randy?" Stacy said_

"_Yeah?" He said_

"_We're having sex in the bedroom from now on…"_

Randy stared at his bride. She thought she looked extremely beautiful. As he inched closer, he thought about moments when they were brought apart but in the end, they were brought back together. Thanks to an Earthquake, Randy and Stacy were brought back together after a breakup.

_The Lights in the Elevator remained Dim. The Mirrors were cracked and it started to get much more chiller in the elevator. The Shirtless Stacy, had her arms cross together, with Randy holding her to provide some extra warmth._

"_Still Cold?" Randy asked_

"_Yeah.." Stacy chattered her teeth together._

"_Here, take my shirt" Randy removed his T-shirt and handed it to Stacy to keep her warm._

"_Won't you be cold?"_

"_I'll live." Randy said._

_Stacy placed the shirt on her skinny body. Randy held her tighter, continuing to keep her warm. Stacy thought it was Great to be back in his Arms. She loved the feeling._

"_So Randy, Your still in love with me?" Stacy asked, wanting to know what Randy was really feeling._

"_Stacy, I never stopped Loving you. When we ended it, I missed you like crazy. I just really started to Date Jackie only to get over you and it didn't work because all I thought about was you. I couldn't shake you off. When I saw you with Andrew, it just killed me and made me want you even more."_

"_I still Love you too." Stacy replied. "I missed you like crazy. I just thought it was best that I move on because I saw you with Jackie."_

_Stacy turned her head and leaned up to Randy and did something she missed doing. Kissing Randy. Randy deepened the Kiss. Boy, did he miss doing that._

"_So, Are we Back on?" He asked_

"_You Bet!" Stacy replied_

_Even through all that had happen. The two still loved each other so much and nothing was strong enough to destroy it. Earthquakes were meant to split things up but in this case, it brought them together_

It was almost as if the two were in a movie and that happened. As the school year came to a close, Randy wrote Stacy something in his yearbook that he thought he could never come up with as she did as well.

"_Well, I was going to Ask them to sign our yearbook but I guess we can later." Stacy sighed._

"_Well, I know someone who didn't sign yet?" Spoke Randy._

"_Trish?"_

"_No."_

"_Chris?"_

"_No."_

"_Mrs. Young?"_

"_No!" Shouted Randy. "Me, I didn't sign it yet and you didn't sign mine."_

"_Aw, Randy. I'm sorry." Stacy apologized. "Here, sign it know." She exchanged yearbooks with him. She took his book and opened it, seeing some people who have already signed it and some empty space. She grabbed her little pink fuzzy pen and started to write._

_To my Randy,__  
We have had quiet the year and I won't be mentioning much of it.__  
I want to keep this little message as sweet as possible.__I remember when I first saw you back in the seventh grade in Mrs. Hollin's class.__I thought you were the cutest little boy and I use to put out names together and put a huge heart around it. Even into High school, I would do it.  
__My Crush was a huge one on you and I finally got my wish to be with you and it's great.__I wouldn't want to change anything that had happened.  
I can't wait to go to college with you. It's going to be great!  
Love, Your Oh-so Loving Girlfriend, Stacy_

_She closed the book and smiled, happy with what she had written. It was the truth after all. She did have a big crush. A really big one._

_Randy looked over and noticed Stacy was done. He needed to write something quick. Randy Orton was never good at writing things. He had to write all Mushy and gushy and he hated it. He took a deep breath and prepared to write._

_Well, I'm not good at these things.__  
And you should know that since you're my girlfriend.  
I'm going to keep this nice and short and straight to the point, because you know me.__  
This year has been Great and Even better with you. So much better with you.  
You've been a great girl and we've had some great times. Remember the Janitor's closet (Oh, I hope your mom doesn't read this. Just a heads up.)__But other than that, it's been great and I couldn't have picked anyone else to spend it with. Can't wait for college with you.  
-Randy_

"_Done Writing?" Stacy asked._

"_Yep, Here." Randy and her exchanged yearbooks._

_Stacy wasted little time in opening it up. Reading Randy's little message she smiled and laughed. He would complain how he would do a bad job but it was really sweet and she liked it. She certainly did remember that closet. John and Torrie were listening in on it._

_Randy opened his book, noticing the pink ink on his book that belong to Stacy. He skimmed through her sweet words and smiled. Stacy always knew how to put a smile on his face. He was even a bit surprised to find Stacy had a huge crush on him ever since the seventh grade. The things you find out while reading in your yearbook._

"_So, You had a crush on me since the seventh grade?" Asked the Curious Randy_.

"_Well, Yeah." Stacy smiled softly._

"_And you probably still write "Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton" with a heart around it too." He joked._

"_I've moved on from that." Stacy shrugged, turning the pages of her yearbook. "I remember when Patty almost took my book and was going to show you."_

"_And what happened with that?"_

"_I got a picture of her shaving her shaving her mustache, so if she ever gave it to you, I'd post the picture on the web." Stacy cockily smirked. "Oh, How I miss the seventh grade."_

"_Wow, Stace. You're a badass."_

"_I know." She said sweetly._

Stacy made it to the altar. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you," He muttered as he presented Stacy's hand to Randy. Randy took Stacy's hand and guided her up to the top of the altar, as everyone took a seat.

"You look breathtaking," He whispered, as he held onto Stacy's hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained," The Priest had begun the ceremony.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Randy and Stacy. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"I believe, that the bride and Groom have written there own special vows," The priest presented as Stacy was scheduled to begin, by taking out her small piece of paper, with her vows.

"Randy, When I look at you, I feel my heart thump just like it was when I first met you, back in Mrs. Collins seventh grade class. I love you more then anything. My Life would be nothing complete without someone with a heart of gold like yours. You're the air I breath and you're the one person that keeps me going in life. I want to spend my whole Life with you and There's no one better to spend it with, then my Best friend. Randy, You're my Everything. Your all I ever wanted and More and I love you more than anything in this world and Nothing can or ever will change that," Stacy placed the paper down as she smiled at Randy.

"Randy, Your turn."

Randy didn't write anything down. It was all written down in his mind, "Stacy, Your are my strive in life. You keep me going in Life. Without you, I would be nothing. Your smile brightens my day, Your kindness keeps me strong and your loving and caring attitude makes me more in love with you than ever. I want to be everything. I will be All that you want. I will be your best friend. I will be the man of your dreams and I will be your husband. I will hold onto your hand as we walk on this journey of life together, not looking back but looking forward to it all, Not forgetting the words I say on this day. I could never leave a day without you. Your all that I want and Your everything I'll ever need," Randy smiled at his Bride. He was in love.

"Let us continued the vows," The priest said, "Do you Randy take Stacy to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Stacy take Randy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"It is now time for the rings," The priest said as John handed Randy the ring as Torrie did the same for Stacy, "Randy, in placing this ring on Stacy's finger, repeat after me: Stacy, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Stacy, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," Randy stated with a smile, as he slide on the Gold ring onto Stacy's finger.

"Stacy, in placing this ring on Randy's finger, repeat after me: Randy, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," Said the Priest.

"Randy, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," Said Stacy, as she slide the ring onto Randy's finger.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth, You May kiss the Bride!" The Priest Announced.

It was the moment the two were waiting for the whole day. Randy and Stacy locked lips, for the first time as Husband and Wife. Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy, deepening the kiss. Their Kiss as Husband and Wife. The Crowd stood Up and began to clap.

"I love Randy," Stacy smiled as she whispered.

"I love you too," Randy whispered, "And I know about the Baby."

"What Baby?"

"We're having a Baby?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I found the pregnancy test in the garbage pail," Randy said, "And it was positive."

'Well, It's not mine."

"Then Who's is it?" Randy asked as the question of who's pregnant would begin to circulate around.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, Babygurl-x, Madison792, Lily, Esha Napoleon, Hailey Egan and xConverserulesallx **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Okay, So there's part one of the wedding. What did you guys think? Randy came back but now, Who's pregnant? It's not Stacy, then who is?  
The Whole reception is the next chapter and alot of things will happen. This is also one of the LONGESt chapters I've ever wrote! I think 10,000 words. It's crazy! I hope you all liked it!  
Next Chapter is going to get good. I noticed I lost reviewers :( I truly hope those who didn't really do :)  
Thanks for reading and..  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	15. Love & Lies

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 15_  
'Love & Lies'  
_R_&_R_

Randy and Stacy stood on top of the white stand, where there photographer were getting a few shots of the new couple; Mr. and Mrs. Orton. After the photographer took a shot, he took a quick little break. Randy turned to Stacy, smiling at her, "I'm so happy that you're my wife. You're now Mrs. Orton," Randy smiled at hearing Stacy's new name.

"It's sounds pretty good actually. A part of me thought it was going to sound bad," Stacy shrugged, "But I guess not."

"And you're sure you're sure you aren't pregnant?" Randy needed to get it off his chest, "Because I did find the pregnancy test in the trash, back in the apartment."

"Randy, I'm not pregnant," Stacy spoke honestly. She wasn't hiding anything and there was no reason to hide any sort of thing like that, "If I was pregnant, do you think I would tell you? But we are not having a baby, not unless if you want to have one?" Stacy cocked her eyebrow up, smirking at Randy.

"Where is this going?"

"Listen, The honeymoon is already there for us. We could ditch this party and start getting to work."

"I don't think so. Not just yet, Mrs. Orton. We paid good money to celebrate and we are going to do it. At least the good part of celebrating is going to have to wait," Randy winked.

Torrie and Lita walked up to the stand, "I can't believe you guys are married," Screeched the Maid of honor, "And I can't be happier for the both of you."

"Me too, the ceremony was just great," Lita complimented, "And I loved your vows."

"Why don't we get a picture with the bride and her Bridesmaids?" The Photographer asked.

"Sure," Stacy spoke. Randy got off the stand as Stacy, Torrie and Lita posed for a picture, "So can one of you tell me who's pregnant?"

"Well, You are," Answered Torrie, stroking her hand against Stacy, "We found the pregnancy test in your garbage can and sweetie, we are all so happy for you. I can't believe you're going to be a mom! You're going to make a wonderful mom!" Torrie was so happy for her friend.

"Torrie, I'm not pregnant."

"What do you mean you're not pregnant?" Torrie answered, "We found it in your trash can, in your apartment, in which you live in with Randy. Unless if Randy is Pregnant, but that's genetically impossible, unless he has both male and female reproductive organs which could possibly explain that in fact, he is the one who is pregnant and holding your child and.."

"Torrie!"

"What? It's just a theory."

"I've checked down there and he has the male reproductive organs Okay? So he is not pregnant. Relax with the theories," Stacy asked, trying to keep Torrie calm.

"Okay, So if you're not pregnant," Torrie looked over a Lita, who hadn't said a peep since the whole pregnant conversation came up. Lita nodded her head, pleading Torrie not to mention anything. Torrie paused for a second, as she was going to take a huge blow for her friend, "Stacy, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Stacy asked

"Torrie's pregnant!" Lita spitted out.

"You're pregnant?! How? When did it Happen sweetie?" Stacy wanted to know all the details about what had happen with Torrie, "That was your pregnancy test in the trash then?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant!" Torrie admitted, "I'm pregnant with John's Baby!" Torrie spitted out, without even knowing the name she said. It just came to her head and it could put her in really big trouble, "And I'm about a week or two along and yeah. I haven't told anyone but you guys so don't say anything."

"So Hold up. First, you and John hook up one night I'm guessing and now our having his baby!" Stacy asked, "Jesus Christ! I didn't have to do anything and my plan worked!"

"You're plan?" Torrie raised her eyebrow.

"Never mind, but your having a baby! I can't believe it. Torrie, I'm really happy for you."

"I'm really Happy too," Torrie sarcastically said, "On top of the world! But please don't say anything. Keep it between us three," Torrie asked.

Stacy nodded as did Lita, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

As Stacy left, Torrie turned to Lita, "You have to tell them before this thing gets any worse. Stacy thinks I'm pregnant with John's baby and if John finds out, he is going to kill me! And Stacy will find out me and John never hooked up. So, you have to tell sooner or later."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't yet," Lita said, "And there's even a worst part to this whole thing. It makes the whole situation incredibly worse."

"And what could that be?"

"I don't know who the father is," Lita answered. That was the worst thing about the whole situation, "I've been seeing Adam for the past few months and I slept with him, most of the time but there's a chance that it could still be Matt's baby," Lita's eyes were full of water. She was lost and confused about what she should do.

"Oh My God, Lita," Torrie pulled Lita into a Huge, "It's going to be fine."

"No, it's not," Lita sobbed, "Matt still doesn't know about Adam. Adam doesn't know I'm pregnant nor does Matt. Matt's going to leave me for cheating and if Adam finds out I'm pregnant, he's going to freak out because I said I used birth control but I forgot a few times. Torrie, What am I going to do?"

"Well, you said Adam has changed so maybe he will accept what happens and all," Torrie spoke.

"I don't know."

"It's going to be fine. We are going to figure out a way to get through this all and I'll be here for support as I'm sure all your friends will be here for. So you're not alone."

"Thank you Torrie."

"We've Been Friends since High School. You think I would leave your side? Hell no," Torrie smiled, "Everything is going to be fine, Lita."

"I really hope so Torrie, because I could lose everything tonight."

--

The Ballroom, consisting with two hundred some people was certainly ready to celebrate the union of Randy and Stacy, with delicious food, a band supplying the reception with nice Music and of course a few bars at each corner of the ballroom to supply all the guests with unlimited drinks for the whole night. Well, not the whole night. Just till about one in the morning then the guests are cut off from all alcoholic drinks. The DJ was ready to welcome in the Bride and Groom, by trying to keep the crowd quiet, with the Bridal Party surrounded around them, waiting for the bride and groom to make their grand entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Now if I may get your attention, I would like to introduce to everyone to the new couple. It is with pleasure to introduce everyone, to Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton!"

Out came the Bride and Groom, Stacy hooked her arm onto Randy's as they made their way to the dance floor, preparing for their first dance as Husband and wife. The crowd of people clapped and cheered, as the bride and groom walked to the center of the dancefloor.

"Now, The Bride and Groom will have their first dance as Husband and Wife," The DJ started to plan the song 'I will be' by Leona Lewis.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy, pulling him close and Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, as they slowly danced to the sound of the very talent Leona Lewis.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Everything that the song says is what Randy wants to be for Stacy. He wants to be everything she needs. That she can find solutions to her problems, through him and with him by her side. Stacy keeps Randy strong. It keeps him alive and happy. He just wants to be like that forever and Stacy's is his hey to that. Randy had finally found his true love and it was in the shape of a Blonde haired, long legged lady named Stacy Keibler but now she's an Orton. Mrs. Randy Orton.

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Randy was the one Stacy got right. There was nothing wrong with him. He was her Knight in shining armor. He would be there through the good times, the bad times and anytime. He would make my days brighter and when she falls, he will be there to catch her. She just wanted to find some to spend her life with and she found him. Now she finally has her wish and just couldn't be happier. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone they love so dearly that they want to take the next step and get married. It's a big step and the two of them made it together.

_Without you I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want, oh  
'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see you're all I need?_

_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything okay_

"Did I ever tell you I love you Mr. Orton?" Stacy asked sweetly, as they continued to Dance which was almost coming to an end.

"I don't know Mrs. Orton but would you like to tell me how much you love me?" asked the newly Married man.

Randy leaned forward to the blonde, pressing his lips onto Stacy's rosy juicy lips. The crowd smiled at the couple's kiss. It was well aware that most of them believe Stacy and Randy were very much in Love.

They are Love. What Love is all about.

--

John stood up from the table, containing the members of the Bridal. As the Best man, He had a big speech to say now. It was one of the jobs of the Best Man, other than locating the groom and making sure he would show up to the wedding, like he did today. Oh, the fun he had doing that.

"Excuse me, everyone," John hit the spoon against his champagne glass to gather the attention of the guests attending the wedding while speaking into the Microphone. The two hundred some guests stared at John, waiting for his speech, "Well, as you know I'm John, Randy's best man. Let me just say, that I can't be happier for Stacy and Randy. Randy was never the type of person to ever stick to one lady, right Randy?" John looked over at his friend, cocking his eyebrow, "Back in High School, Randy was what we would call a Player. But, Stacy really switched that around. I have no clue what Stacy did but Thank you, Stacy! Maybe it was those ballroom Dance lessons you made him take that made him so much Nicer."

Randy turned beet Red as he turned his head to Stacy, with a little evil smirk on his face. "Oh, Mrs. Orton, how does John know about the Dancing Lessons we took?"

Stacy just smiled, "Uh, Oh… Um, Randy, He's not done."

"But seriously, these two couldn't be any more perfect for each other. I've never seen two people in love like this. So, I want to propose a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Orton. I wish you guys nothing but he best in the journey you share together. You two were made for each other. Here's to Randy and Stacy!" John raised his glass to the couple, as did everyone else, followed by a applause by everyone else.

"Stacy, explain how John figured out about the dancing thing? You promised you wouldn't mention it to anyone!" Randy scolded his wife.

"Well, John needed help writing his speech so I told him but he's not going to bother you about it," Stacy spoke, "He probably already forgot about it or something."

"So Randy," John approached the table where Randy and Stacy sat, with a sly smirk on his face, "How was the Ballroom dancing thing? Did you dance the night away twinkle toes?"

Randy turned to Stacy, giving her a dirty look, "Stace."

"Oh, would you look over there? My Mom is calling me. I better go," Stacy jetted out of the chair, disappearing into the crowd of people, trying not to deal with Randy right now.

"So, I'm never going to hear the end of this John?"

"Pretty much," John smirked, "I just didn't come here to annoy you. I never really congratulated you on this. I may joke around a lot but you're my best friend and I want nothing but the best for you and I'm glad you found it. You really deserve each other."

"John, that has to be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Now that you think of it, you're right. It was a pretty nice thing I said to you," John complimented himself, "But I'll probably never be this nice to you again for a very long time."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either," Randy stated, "But Thanks man. You're a good friend and I really hope you find someone. There are a lot of single girls here so why don't you try and hook up with one?"

"I don't know. Hitting on girls at weddings isn't really my thing."

"You're thing?"

"Yeah, not really," John looked over Randy's shoulder, looking at Torrie. He let out a gentle smile. He thought Torrie looked beautiful and he wanted to tell her but he couldn't with all of the anger that was built up in him. He just couldn't. With everything, he couldn't be nice to her as much as he really did care for her. He soon got lost at thoughts of Torrie.

Randy looked at John and it was like he was love strucked or something, "Johnny Boy, Something wrong?" Randy looked over his shoulder, seeing who his Best Man was staring at, "Hung up on Torrie?"

"What? No," He denied, "I'm not. I can't stand her."

"Okay, Whatever so say John," He patted John on his shoulder as he walked away.

--

"Daddy," Evan came running to his father, who was talking to Candice. There was noticeable blood on Evan's tuxedo which Chris immediately noticed and was getting really worried at that point, "Daddy!" He called out once more.

"Evan, What's wrong? Why is there blood on your suit?" Chris questioned as he bent down, trying to talk to his son, "What happened?"

"I didn't feel good and I went to throw up in the boy's bathroom and this red stuff came out. It was all icky looking daddy," Evan described where the blood had came from.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, My tummy hurts a lot too and it hurted even more when it came out," Evan complained about the pain, "It still hurts daddy."

"Chris, I think you should take him to the Hospital. Just to be safe," Candice recommended, "Look there's Trish."

Trish came up, looking at Evan and Chris. Her eyes went immediately to the red spot n his tuxedo and she was now getting scared, "Evan, What happened? What happened to your shirt, sweetie?" Trish bent down, like Chris did.

"He threw up in the bathroom and blood came out," Chris answered for Trish, "And he says it hurts a lot."

"I remember yesterday he came to me yesterday with a stomach ache and I gave him a little medicine," Trish answered, "We should take him to the Emergency Room."

"Candice, Tell Randy and Stacy we are sorry we couldn't stay. We'll explain to them later, what had happened," Chris asked as he picked up Evan, holding him in his arms.

"Of Course, I will. You guys go and call us if you need anything," Candice said.

"Okay, We'll see you guys later," Trish spoke as she and Chris left the Ballroom leaving Candice at the Table, alone until a Large shadow casted over her. The person covered her eyes and Candice was a little spooked out.

"Guess who?"

"Is it you, John Bradshaw Layfield?" Candice perked her eyebrow as she turned around, seeing him in his usual Attire of a Suit and Cowboy hat and gave him a big hug, "Oh My God, I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"I finished a little early, so I got the chance to come and be with you," He smiled, "And boy, do you look amazing."

"Thank you," Candice blushed, "Did you see anyone you know? You saw Randy and Stacy?"

"Already did. I saw them and congratulated them both and you won't believe who I saw here. I was really surprised who I saw here. You know that Guy that I've been doing the business deal with. He's here at the wedding. I bumped into him outside talking to someone," JBL revealed to Candice.

"I really wanted to meet this guy since you talk about him so much," Candice spoke, "Is he still outside?"

"Yeah, let's go," JBL clutched Candice's hand, guiding her outside of the ballroom, to hallway. JBL looked around, trying to spot the man, "There he is," JBL Pointed as he and Candice walked forward to him, "Excuse me, Dave?"

Dave turned around seeing both John and Candice, "Mr. Layfield, Your back and you brought someone?" Dave looked at Candice, "Candice?"

"Dave?!" Candice eyes popped out of her socket.

John Bradshaw Layfield looked at them Both, figuring out that they knew one another, "I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Know Each other?" Dave asked, "I think it's definitely safe to say that we know one another!"

"John, you're doing Business with this Idiot? This man is horrible man! He is also my –"

"Ex," Dave answered for Candice, "This woman is sadly my ex and also has a case of being a whore, sometimes"

"Candice, this is your ex? the one that you were telling me about yesterday?!" John asked, "The one that made you upset yesterday at the rehearsal dinner?"

"That's him."

JBL got into Dave's face, "You Fucking Bastard. You were the one that bother her yesterday, making her all upset and All along I've been doing Business with you? Am I some sort of Idiot? You better stay the hell away from us!"

"Or what?"

"Do you know who I am? I'm John Bradshaw Layfield and I have so much Power, that you wouldn't want to mess with me," John threatened, "So our Deal is done and you better stay away from my girl."

"Fine by me," Dave simply walked away. He didn't want to start any fights to ruin Randy and Stacy's big day.

"I'm taking you home," JBL forcefully grabbed Candice, pulling her to the exit. Basically dragging her like a rag doll, outside to the parking lot as she struggled. She didn't like this force from John. She hated it. She knew how John was like when he gets mad but not to this point. It was ridiculous.

"John, Let go!"

"No, you're coming home with me!" He shouted.

"But I don't want to leave," Candice complained, "This is Randy and Stacy's wedding day and I really don't want to leave them! I'm going to stay."

"No!"

Candice pulled her hand away, "No, I am not! I don't care if he is there, I'll deal with it!"

"No, you're not!" Candice turned away but JBL Pulled her back and smacked her across the face, knocking her down to the ground as she slowly started to weep, "Candice, I'm sorry!"

"No, I hate it when you hit me! Just get away from me!" Candice shouted, as JBL Started to back up, "Just go!"

JBL Stared at her once more in a shocked way not believing what he had just did, before he got into his car and started to drive away, leaving Candice alone in the Parking Lot to weep and deal with the pain leaning against a parked Vehicle.

--

Lita sat at the table all alone. She looked over at Randy and Stacy, seeing how happy the two were. She wasn't going to be like that. She cheating on Matt, Pregnant with a Baby and doesn't know who the father is. Her life was crumbling into little pieces, with Problem after Problem. She doesn't know what to do. She's at a big crossroad in her life with so many directions to go in but which one is the right one or the lying road or the road toward truth?

Torrie walked over to Lita, seeing how she was down and upset and thought maybe she could make Lita feel a bit better, "Hey there," She took a sit next to Lita, "How you holding up?"

"I just keep thinking about it Torrie. Everything that this whole thing might cause and it's my entire fault," Lita sobbed, trying to hold back tears, "I'm going to lose everything."

"No, you're not. Everything will blow over in time. All of your friends will be here for you," Torrie rubbed her shoulder, trying to ease the tension but it wasn't helping much.

"I just need to go get some air."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you stay. You were having such an amazing time and I just need to think on my own," Lita rose from her chair, "But thank you," Lita slowly lifted her feet, taking long strides down into the hallway and then finally reaching outside, where she had the view of a He water Fountain along with a beautifully decorated garden, with so many types of Flowers and Bushes. She took a seat on the marble beach, taking in the atmosphere. It was so peacefully for that moment, until she looked across the garden to see a familiar face.

"Adam?"

The Blonde haired Canadian walked up to Lita, smiling at her, "Hey there beautiful."

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Lita stood up, grabbing onto him, "What happens if someone sees us?"

"Well, don't you think someone should? Lita I'm just sick of all this hiding. I want us to be together without always hiding. I love you and I know you love me."

"And I Love you too," She answered with the same words.

"You want to us to be together and I do too. It's time to Tell Matt or else I won't put up with this anymore," Adam put his foot down, describing the affects of what will happen if they don't tell Matt, "Lita, it's all up to you."

"Adam, it's not that easy."

"How is it not that easy?"

"Adam, I'm…" Lita immediately froze. Her eyes widen as her eyes just saw the one person she didn't want to see. Not now. Not just yet, "Matt?"

Adam turned around, to find the anger Hardy Brother fuming. He gave both of them a blank stare, not knowing what to say and just overall, completely upset at everything, "Lita. Adam, Well isn't it nice to see you again, isn't it?"

"Matt, Uh."

"Matt, Let me.."

"You don't have to explain shit," Matt walked forward, "I heard everything. Every single word from the both of you and plus, I got these," Matt took what was in his hands, Smacking them on the bench Lita just sat in, "Photos. Photos of both of you, getting down and dirty. I hired a Private investigator to figure out what was happening since I knew something was up and look at what he got me. Lita, I don't even know what to say."

"Matt, it's just.."

"Save your crap for the toilet. I don't want to hear any of it!" Matt shot a glare at Lita, "You cheating Bitch."

"Stop it!" Lita cried out.

"Listen, don't you call her that," Adam stepped up, getting into Matt's face, "Don't you Fucking call her that, you son of a bitch!"

"Don't be a hero and try and step up Copeland," Matt threatened, "I don't even understand why you're with him Lita. This guy got you on drugs in High School and all of sudden you're having sex with him? You're fucking a Druggie."

Adam heard enough of Matt. He tackled him down to the ground, hitting him with left and rights, "Adam, Stop Please!" Lita cried out, as Adam hit Matt with a jab in the face, "Adam, please get off him.

Nearby, Jeff saw what was happening. He ran out to the scene, the scene of chaos. Jeff jumped in pulling off Adam pushing him away. Lita grabbed a hold of Adam, pulling him back as Jeff helped up his Brother, "What the hell is going on here?" Jeff asked, trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Lita's a cheating whore!"

Jeff looked at Lita, then to the Blonde hair man. He eyed him, finding him quiet familiar, "Adam?" He remembered him from High school and he knew him from somewhere else. That long blonde hair. He immediately flashed back to that night he walked in Christy's apartment and he saw a man with Blonde hair, that was have sex with her. It all came back. All the heartbreak and pain came rushing back to the rainbow haired Hardy, "You Bastard! It was you!"

"What are you talking about?" Adam was confused.

"You were the guy I saw that night when I came to Christy's apartment. It was you!" Jeff shouted, "You're the bastard who did this all to me! It's your entire fault!"

"Adam, you good for nothing son of a bitch," Matt shouted, "And Lita, Let me save you some time. I'm done. We are over! I never want to see you again," Matt angrily said, as he turned away and started to walk away from them.

"Matt! Wait, please don't go!"

"I can't believe you Lita," Jeff huffed as he followed his Brother.

"Now, this can't be," Lita fell to her knees as Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Adam leaned down, wrapping his arms around her to create some sort of comfort for the young redhead, but his touch wasn't doing much as she continued to weep, with her tears hitting the photos that Matt had given them, containing the physical acts of Love the two committed.

--

Chris and Trish waited patiently at the local medical center waiting room, waiting for any word from the doctor about Evan's condition. Neither Chris nor Trish knew what could possibly be wrong with their son. As the minute dial moved closer and closer, the tension was growing higher and higher, "Chris, What could be wrong?"

"We just have to think positive. Maybe it was just some sort of allergic reaction to something he ate. We can't be negative," Chris tried to comfort his ex-wife, during this really tough time.

"He complained yesterday of a stomach ache but that's it."

"We'll find out now. The Doctor is coming," Chris pointed out as he approached them. The two got up quickly to face the doctor, "Doctor, how is he?"

The Doctor approached the two, with a face of no emotion. It was just blank, "Mr. and Mrs. Jericho?"

"That's us," Trish answered, "Can you tell us anything about Evan? Is he alright?"

"He is alright. He's resting in his room right now but We have something we need to tell you about Evan," The Doctor warned, "There's really no easy way to say this but Evan is suffering from a Form of Stomach Cancer. We did a quick Ultra sound and cat scan and located the tumor. That was the reason that caused him to throw up blood."

"No," Trish's eyes began to get watery, "Doctor, it just can't."

"I'm sorry. Such a young boy and this happens but I still need to tell you some more about it and I think you should sit down," The doctor recommended.

Both Chris and Trish took a seat as did the Doctor, sitting across from them, "Okay, This form of Cancer is quiet rare. Only about one hundred some Americans are diagnosed with this sadly the survival rate is low, and Evan's chance of surviving is low, around a twenty percent chance."

Trish placed her head down and started to cry. She was going to lose her son. He baby boy. The one thing in life that keeps her going to life. It gave her a reason to wake up every morning to see his bright smile and his beautiful blue eyes. Chris placed her hand on Trish's back, rubbing it gently to sooth the pain she was feeling.

"But, is there anything we can do?" Chris asked, as he tried to hold back his own set of tears. His son was really his on thread holding him and Trish together. Plus, Evan was his little boy, "Doctor, tell us something."

The Doctor stood silent, not knowing what to say, "We can do chemotherapy which may help with the tumor but it won't do much. We can do surgery but it may be too late depending on the size of the tumor."

"So basically, My son is going to die and you guys are telling me things of how he is not going to make it!" Trish shouted, "What kind of Place is this?! This is supposed to be a hospital where you help sick and injured people and your just making it worse!"

"Trish, Relax."

"I'm really sorry but you can go see him for now as we wait for a few more test results," The Doctor said, "He's in room 309," The Doctor said as he walked away to attend to other patients.

"I just want to see Evan."

Chris and Trish walked into Evan's room, hearing the noise of the monitors tracking Evan's health conditions such as Heartbeat, pulse and The IV machine. Trish pulled up a chair next to Evan's bed, as she stroked the top of his head. He looked so peacefully while he was sleeping, "You look so cute when you sleep."

"Sometimes reminds me of when you sleep," Chris said as he pulled the next chair up to Trish, "You always slept like an angel."

"Oh thanks," Trish muttered, "Evan, I'm just so worried. What's going to happen? I don't want to lose you. You're the reason I live every day. You're the reason I wake up and what I you leave? I don't want you to leave. I love you so much," Trish bowed her head down.

"Trish, Don't."

"But Chris, it might happen. We might lose him and I don't want that. With everything they said, Chris it doesn't look good. How am I going to get through this whole thing? I just can't even imagine any of this happening. Chris, there's a good chance Evan might die and I'm going to be alone."

"Trish, you won't be alone," Chris grasped Trish's hand, telling her that she won't be alone during his tough time in their lives, "You have me."

--

As the Wedding came to a close, Dave was going to depart. Walking on the cold hard cement, through the parked cars, he reached his Parked SUV which he brought early here so he could have a way to get home. Hearing soft sobs, He walked over to the other side of his car and found a familiar face in tears. Candice was there. He looked in surprise to see her there, "Candice?"

Candice turned her head to See Dave looking at her, "Dave?"

Dave could see the noticeable tears coming from Candice's eyes, including puffy red eyes. As much as they were on Bad terms, Dave bent down in front of Candice, to try and help her, "What Happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

Dave saw a Red mark on Candice's face. He placed his hand on in, feeling how swollen it was, "Who hit you?"

"No one did anything," Denied Candice, "I'm fine and nothing's wrong."

"Stop Candice," Dave grabbed onto her hand, "Did JBL do this to you? Did he hit you?"

"What does it Matter to you?!" Candice shouted, "I thought I'm just that same old Candice you knew from before. Why do you all of a sudden care about me?" Candice glared at him even though he was trying to help.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I'm fine," Candice muttered as she got up, "And I don't need your help with anything. So just stay out of my life!" Candice started to run away from Dave but Dave wasn't going to have any of that. He started to chase after to her, following where ever she was going to go.

"Candice, hold up," Dave called out.

"No, leave me alone!" Candice shouted but she slowly started to slow down and she soon was about to fall down until Dave came in time and caught her preventing her from falling down. Candice began to cry in the arms of her former lover.

"Candice, just tell me. I know we have had our differences but you could tell me," Dave confided, "It's okay."

"Can you just take me home?" Candice asked, "That's all I want."

Dave huffed, "Well, if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's just what I want," Candice muttered as Dave and her started to walk back to his car while Candice dealt with the emotional pain inside of her, for now.

--

Jeff wandered the streets of Downtown Los Angeles, with his hands in his pocket trying to keep warm on this chilly night. His mystery was solved. Adam was the one who slept with Christy, causing so much pain for the young Hardy. It was first Matt and now Jeff was next in line. This pain was the long lasting pain he had endured for the past year and he knew the only way to get some sort of relief was by what was in his pocket. Pulling out his hand, he took out a case of pills. He took out a few of them and shoved them down his throat just in an instant like that. No need for anything else. As he continued to walk, He could hear foot steps behind him. He turned around to find the same person who would always been behind him.

"Mickie, Just leave me alone!" Jeff shouted, "Stop following me."

Mickie stood there, looking at Jeff, feeling such disappointed, "Where's the Jeff I use to know?" Mickie eyed him with her brown colored eyes.

"That Jeff's gone and he ain't coming back."

"Jeff, what's wrong? Why are you taking drugs?" Mickie asked, "You can tell me and I can help you!"

"No, I don't need your help or anybody's help!"

"Yes you do. Look at you! You've been through so much and that's the reason why your taking drugs in the first place, isn't that right Jeff?" Mickie just wanted Jeff to reveal the truth, even if it took all day, she would stay.

"No, just leave Mickie. I don't need to hear you!" Jeff shouted, as his anger level began to rise. He blood was boiling.

"No. Was there someone that hurt you that lead you down this path on drugs? Is that right Jeff? Who caused you all of this pain that made you turn to drugs?" Mickie wanted answered to her questions, "Was it a girl?"

"Just stop, Mickie," Jeff turned to her and screamed right in her face, "There's nothing wrong and if there was a problem, it's not any of your fucking Business!" Jeff shot a glare until he walked forward..

"Because I'm your friend and I want to help."

"Well, I don't need it."

Jeff pulled out his pill case and engulfed more pills, crunching them down like candy until he swallowed them with a big gulp. Mickie looked on with shock, watching her drug addicted friend swallow pills right in front of him. She was really disappointed in Jeff, "I just don't know why."

"Why what?"

"Why people turn to drugs as a source of comfort?"

"For Pain," Jeff muttered. A cold feeling came across Jeff. He could feel his insides getting colder and he began to perspire oddly. It was as if is body was covered in ice. He could feel his body parts get numb, losing the feeling all around him. Jeff's vision was getting bad, as he couldn't see as much and everything appeared much blurry and hallucinating. His feet were getting wobbly like and he knew something was wrong. This had never happened to him, "What the.." Jeff's body came crashing down to the floor, as he fell onto the floor.

"Jeff!" Mickie called out as he ran to his lifeless body. His eyes were still open and were blood shot red. Mickie had to call 911 or else, Jeff could die right her on the spot, "Jeff, Can you hear me?!"

No response.

Mickie flipped out her Cell phone calling 911, "I have an emergency. I need an ambulance!"

--

"I have a reservation under Torrie Wilson." Instead of heading home, Torrie decided to grab a hotel room near where the wedding was. With her big purse hanging off her shoulder, Torrie waited patiently to receive a hotel room key card.

"Miss. Wilson, you're very lucky because you got the last hotel room on the tenth floor and the whole hotel room. Your very lucky," The hotel receptionist answered, "It's a one bedroom and you have a beautiful view of the ocean."

"Must be my lucky day."

"Your room number 1007. Check out is by 1pm tomorrow, just so you know," The receptionist handed Torrie the keycard and other information, "Enjoy your stay Miss!"

"Thank you," Torrie smiled as she headed into the empty elevator. She pressed the tenth floor button and waited patiently for the elevator to bring her to her floor. It finally reached the tenth floor and Torrie walked down the hallway until she reached her room. She slide the keycard in the hole, allowing the door to be unlocked. She opened it up, to find that the lights were already opened and that was there already a person in here, finding their bag on the floor, opened up.

"Uh, Hello," Torrie called out.

A figure came forward. Dressed in a Tuxedo, the person turned around, "Torrie?!"

"John?!"

"What are you doing here? This is my hotel room!" John explained, "How did you get in?"

"I reserved this room and the lady gave it to me. She must have doubled booked the room," Torrie jumped to that conclusion, "So you and I are stuck together, Again."

"Oh Lucky me," John spoke sarcastically, "Even when I try to escape for a little while, you're always going to be there."

"Well, I'm going to leave Monday and I'll be out of your hair forever," Torrie revealed, "So, be happy since you don't have to deal with me anymore."

"Thank god."

"Well, didn't know you'd be that happy to see me go," Torrie asked being a little bummed out, "But It's okay I guess."

"It won't be like Last time when I left and got nothing in return," John muttered, flashing back to the night He left and expected Torrie to follow him, "You won't see me coming to the airport to join you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Torrie tossed her bag down onto the floor, getting a bit angry at John.

"That night about a year ago. When I gave you an ultimatum and you chose your stupid little store over someone who loved you so much and you decided to through that away so you could live your dreams," John said, which such anger, "You left me so hurt."

"You asked me to do such a bug thing John! How could I have done it?" Torrie asked.

"Easily."

"And I'm sure you would do the same in a heartbeat John," Torrie shouted.

"Actually, I wouldn't," He simply said, "And I actually had the chance to do what you did but I choose you over it because I loved you so much."

"What are you talking about? You never did anything like that for me."

"Let's rewind a little," John walked slowly toward Torrie, "After High School was done, You were going to Chicago and I was going to San Diego, with a full scholarship for the football team. I knew the whole distance thing was going to suck but I did something I would never do for someone else. I didn't except the scholarship and instead I came to be with in Chicago, letting go of the biggest dream I've ever had, to play for an actual Football team. I gave it up Torrie! I knew the consequences but I was in love with you and I didn't want to let you go. I let go of my dreams to be with you!"

"No," Torrie tried to deny it, "You didn't do that."

"Yes, I did! I had such a bright future awaiting me but it was all gone because I sacrificed it for you. For us. But now, I know it was a total waste!" John shouted once more.

Torrie could feel the tears about to crawl out of her little eyes. She knew what had caused John all the pain. It was all out in the open now. He was right. He did sacrifice everything for her but she just couldn't do it in return. Looking at him know, she could see all the pain he caused him by taking a look into his eyes. She didn't know what else to say other than.

"I'm sorry John."

"It's a little too late."

"Your right," A single tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry for what I did."

John just stared at her, "Whatever," He turned away for a second.

"I brought this all upon myself," Torrie said as John turned back to see her, crying, "Everyday to this day, I regret not getting on that plane with you. Not even coming to the airport and maybe even talking to you and trying to convince you to stay. Every night I would just cry myself to sleep, thinking about what I did. There's not a day I would not think about it. Sometimes I would be working and it comes to my mind and I would immediately begin to cry."

"Tor."

"And I was thinking maybe if I came back here that something might happen and we could maybe we could get back together and just started all over again. Then I saw you with Maria, that night at the club and I felt as if at that point, my wish of getting back together with you was done. Finished. Crushed," Torrie let out a in a whimpered tone, "But after it all, I still love you."

"I would think a lot about you," John admitted, "I don't know if I could forgive you for what you did but I still love you. I looked at Randy and Stacy today, seeing how happy the two were and wondered if I was ever going to find it. Then I looked at you and I think your were the only one I could see myself, like that one day."

"With everything I've done, You-"

"Still love you?" John asked as Torrie nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't want us to fight anymore. I just want to put it behind us and- " Torrie was stopped in her tracks, when John pulled her close together and pressed his lips onto hers. Torrie was surprised with what happened, but went with it when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. John picked her up and gently placed her onto the bed, as her hair spreaed around the bed. He paused for a second, looking at her beauty.

"I wanted to tell you before, that you looked so beautiful," John complimented, as he kissed her once more, which eventually lead to a long night full of passion.

--

"Wait, I have to do this," Randy said as he lifted Stacy up Bridal Style and carried her into their Honeymoon suite, "Check out this place!" Randy said as he stared at the huge suite, complete with King sized bed with rose pedals on top, a hot tub and a champagne in a bucket of ice, with two glasses with the letters 'R' and 'S' on them.

"Randy, this is beautiful!" Stacy said.

Randy gently placed her down, "Well, I wanted to best for our First night as husband and wife."

"I love it," She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for Cabo San Lucas," Randy said, "Me, You, the Beach and all the drinks we want. I'm going to love being married to Stacy Marie Keibler."

"I already Love being married to you," Stacy kissed Randy, "And I can't wait for our Life together to begin."

"Let's make a toast," Randy grabbed the champagne bottle and poured it in each designated cup. He handed one to Stacy and walked to her the balcony, which was open. The two walked out, greeted by the shining stars and the full moon. You could hear the waves hitting the shore gently too.

"So what are we going to toast too?" Stacy asked.

"How about this?" Randy paused for a second, clearing his throat, "Here's to the most beautiful woman I know, Stacy!" Randy raised his glass.

"And here's to the most Handsome man I know," Stacy raised their glass as hey each gulped down their drinks.

Randy leaned in once more, giving Stacy another kiss under the Starlight night. Mr. and Mrs. Orton were happy as can be. Their life together was about to begin and the two couldn't be happier than to have to share it with one another.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, Babygurl-x, Emily Marie, Lily, Esha Napoleon, Hailey Egan and xConverserulesallx **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Please REVIEW Everyone who reads. It truly makes me want to update more and faster.  
Okay, so there's the big conclusion to the wedding! And at this point, i'm pretty much midway through the story. I don't want to make it such a long story like the first Life in the Hills because i really want to write new stories, which brings to me my next point. I don't believe i will be updating as much anymore. With School and all, I think i might only update once or twice a week. But i'll try my best but school is extremely important to me especially since it's my first year in college. I hope you can all understand!  
These next few days, I hope to update three to four stories, i hope before i start school Wednesday. So hang in there! I want to get as much in before school starts!  
Did any of you like the chapter? Because personally, i believe this has to be one of the best chapters i wrote so i need your feedback!  
Once again, Thanks for reading and..  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	16. What Pain & Misery Lead to

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 16_  
'What Pain & Misery lead to'  
_R_&_R_

The Sun rays slowly came through the windows, shining through the room. The room was an absolute mess. Clothes scattered everywhere, a knocked over lamp and a fallen mirror. The two people inside of this Hotel had one hell of a night, one full of passion. A night where true feelings were brought back and their hearts were out in the open. After so so long, John and Torrie had a romantic reunion.

Torrie rested in the arms of the Marine, with the white sheet covering her from her chest down as her head rested on his chest. It all felt amazing to be back in his Arms once again, in his strong loving arms. His lock around her was strong because he didn't want to let her go and neither did she. The sun glared into her eyes, causing the young blonde to squint. She just closed them, enjoying the company of John.

John's eyes fluttered opened being greeted by the sun rays and the sweet smell of Torrie's blonde locks that rest in front of him as he laid with the white sheet covering him. He took in the sweet smell of her strawberry scented hair. He lifted his body up, to find Torrie scrunching her eyes close, due to the rays of sunlight blinding her. John rested up on his elbow, staring at Torrie.

"Can I ask you why you're trying like crushing your eye lids?" John asked with a chuckle.

"It's the sun's fault. It's making my eyes hurt," Torrie spoke with a little annoyance in it, "Closing my eyes don't work."

"Would you like a pair of sunglasses?"

"That sounds nice, actually," Torrie turned herself to John, moving closer to him, "Much Better now. Instead of the view of the painful rays of the Sun, I got a view of your chiseled Abs. Not bad, not bad."

"So you're enjoying yourself?" John looked down at the Blonde.

"Oh Very Much so," Torrie answered in a very pleased tone, "And I really missed this. I missed this all. Being with you, waking up with you, Feeling your embrace every morning, making me feel safe and of course, the sex."

"The sex?" John let out a small smile, "You missed the sex?"

"….You bet I did," Torrie winked as she pulled herself up, coming face to face with John. She rubbed her leg against his and smiled at him, "And I missed you most important of all."

"With everything that happened, I missed you too," John honestly said, "But, now I'm with you and that's all that matters. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore."

"Well, There might be one thing," Torrie thought back to when Lita made Torrie say that she was pregnant and not her. Torrie later agreed and said that John's the father of the baby when they hooked up, which wasn't true, "John, There's something I need to get off my chest."

"And what's that?"

"Well, You know how People thought Stacy was pregnant and she's not," John nodded, "Well, Now everyone thinks I'm pregnant with your baby because I said I hooked up with you before."

"What?!"

"But it's not true. Don't tell anyone but Lita's the one that's really pregnant. I only lied because she didn't want to reveal it yet so everyone thinks I'm pregnant so you have to act like I'm pregnant."

"Wait, Wait. So now everyone thinks we hooked up before last night and They think your pregnant with my child when it's really Lita's who you're trying to cover up?" John asked with a annoyed tone, just wanting to know that what was going on.

"Basically, But I'm going to get Lita to tell everyone before stuff starts to erupt."

"Uh, Okay," John was now confused, "But you're not pregnant and I'm not the father?"

"Your right," Torrie answered, "How could I be pregnant if we hooked up just now?"

"Well, you might have drugged me or something like that. You could have drugged me and made your moved on me while I was lost on some sort of drug," John jokingly answered.

"That's exactly how would have done it because your just so damn irresistible!" Torrie pinched John's smooth white cheek as he groaned in pain, as he rubbed his cheek, "Aw, did it hurt?"

"Actually, it did," He pouted his lips like a puppy dog, "Should you do something to make it better?"

Torrie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Is that better?"

"Much," John quickly answered as he leaned backed down, resting his hands behind his head as Torrie rested on his chest with her hand on his chest, "So, Lita's really pregnant and Matt's going to be a Dad? That's really good for them."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Torrie knew the real truth behind it. How Lita was cheating on Matt with Adam and that possibility that the Baby could be either Matt's or Adam's. Only time would tell where this whole thing was going to go and we could only hope it goes in the right direction and not the wrong.

"Enough of that stuff and let's just enjoy the day. I want us to go out and spend the day together. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?"

"Well, I've been dying to go to the beach. Ever since I got here, I never took a day to go to the beach and just have some fun in the sun. Maybe go for a swim or something like that," Torrie smiled. Maybe today was going to be a good day. A good day to be with the one you love the most in the world.

--

With the sun rising, Matt was on a pathway to destruction. Spending the night with no sleep and his stress level going through the roof was going to send Matt on a path that could destroy him. He drove down the streets of in a small town just outside of Los Angeles as if he was being chased by a bunch of cops. He was trying to escape it but there was no escape. He had to deal with it but he just needed to get these things off his mind. As he drove intently, he spotted a local strip club. He decided to pull into the deserted Parking lot.

It was called Paradiso.

I guess its girls were a glimpse of Paradise? Matt got out of the car, stepping on the sand making a crunching noise. Shutting his car door, he started to walk toward the entrance of the club where the bouncer was located. The bouncer opened the door for him. He gestured with his Head, thanking the Bouncer as he went into the Madness that the club would fore hold for him in the club.

The Music was loud and it wasn't as full anymore since it was about six in the morning. The lights flashed all around the club. Matt could see the different women on the Poles, showing off what they had for the little tips they would get.

Matt took a seat at the center runway, where it wasn't occupied yet by any dancer. He sat comfortably in Red suave chair. He looked intently at the entrance ramp, where the spotlight was awaiting the entrance of the dancer.

"Please welcome to the stage, the Lovely Ashley," The announcer spoke in a sultry lustful tone.

The Music hit. The spotlight hit the curtain where the Beauty would come out. She seductively came out. Matt delicately scanned her features. Her Blonde Bouncy curls with shades of Pink and Black, Two piercings on her lips, detailed tattoos on her arms, back and hip bone. Dressed in a Black leather bikini top and bottom as well as high black boots, she strutted her way down the runway. You could see the confidence she had with the look on her face. As she reached the pole, she did a little spin.

Matt's eyes just followed he girl, as she did pose after pose and move after move. She eventually crept up to Matt like a dog, giving him a little smirk as the dollar bills from the other men landed on the runway. The men were like dogs drooling for the girl but Matt could see how she was not only naturally beautiful outside but inside as well.

She flipped up onto the pole doing a little pose for the guys that made them go nuts, until the music finally came to a close as she departed the stage, leaving every man wanting more. Matt was taken away by her. He felt as if his Problems had just disappeared in a matter of seconds. It left him wanting more.

And lucky for him, she was coming back down.

She walked down on the red carpet, looking straight at Matt. She scanned him from head to toe, finding the Hardy brother attractive. She saw how he looked at her on the stage and knew that there was a part of him begging for more. When she finally reached him, she extended her hand, "Would you like a part two?"

Matt nodded, "Sounds good to me," Matt accepted her hand.

Ashley slowly led Matt to the backroom, where private showings were available for special guests. Ashley and Matt reached the Secluded room complete with pillows, satin see through curtains and lights to set the mood.

"So, What's your name?"

"Matt."

"Well, Matt. I'm here to make all your problems go away. Are you ready for them to all go away?" Ashley asked in a seductive tone as she winked at him.

"Do whatever you want to make them disappear."

Ashley smirked once more before she pushed Matt into the pillows. She got on top of him and slowly started to buckle her hips against his waist as she slowly started to Dance to the music playing in the club. A smile appeared on Matt's face knowing that soon he was going to feel much much better.

--

Sitting in the hospital Bed in a Los Angeles Medical Center, was the drug addicted Jeff Hardy. He laid in the bed still unconscious with different monitors attached to him tracking his heartbeat and pulse. Jeff's eyes started to flutter open, staring up into the blank white ceiling. He felt lost. Not having a clue about where he was until he turned his head, looking at the monitors. Stunned, he just wanted to yank the wires out of the machine and just get out of this bed but it wouldn't be easy like that.

The window was open and the noise of birds could be heard. The Tall palm trees could be seen from his room, giving him the feeling that the hospital was in paradise when meanwhile it was in Los Angeles.

He didn't even know how he ended up her. He just blacked out and woke up here. He didn't know how he got here nor who brought him there? He just knew he was there and with his brain functioning properly, he would soon begin to realize why he was here. It was all about his drug addiction.

As Jeff looked at the wooden door, that slowly cracked open, in came the Doctor and the one who called him. The caring Mickie James.

"Jeff, you seem to be awake?" The Doctor came to his bedside as he took his clipboard starting to fill in his forms, "So how are you feeling now?"

"A better," Jeff lifted himself up so he could sit up to talk to the doctor, "So, How long till I can go home? In a few hours or so?"

"Few hours? Let's take about a few days," The Doctor elevated his tone, "Jeff, we basically had to pump out your stomach with all the drugs in your system. You nearly killed yourself last night with everything that had happened. Lucky for you, your getting out the easy way."

"The easy way?"

"Well, after you're done here, you're not going home. Instead, we are enrolling you in a drug rehab program at the Santa Monica Rehab Center for a Thirty day Program to help you overcome the addiction."

"I don't need no Doctor's help or any of that crap. I am fine and there's absolutely nothing wrong with me so would you please release me and just leave me alone," Jeff's grunted voice shouted at the Doctor.

"Jeff, you have a problem. A very serious drug problem that must be dealt with before it gets even worse," Mickie pleaded, "And did you know that you could have died? Last night, with everything that happened you nearly took your life and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Or you could deal with something worse."

"And what would that be other than the current state that I'm in."

"We have your clothing, which still contains the drugs you were using and we could as easily report you to the police, where you could face multiple counts of illegal drug possession which could be anywhere around thirty to forty years," The Doctor stated in a firm, serious tone, "So which sounds better to you? Jail or Rehab?"

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Rehab."

"I thought so," The Doctor smiled as he felt he conquered the Hardy Brother, "You're making the right choice. Maybe you could start a little early with the whole rehab."

"And how would I do that if I'm still tied up to this bed?"

"Because I'm your rehab counselor," Mickie answered, "And I'm going to make sure you kick this addiction Jeff, even if it kills me."

--

An Empty Living room was where she sat, in the darkness and nothing but silence. The Redhead stared blankly at the white wall, with her feet up on the coffee table. In her eyes, you could just see how upset she was. Everything was gone in an instant. Matt was gone. Anything she had with him was gone. The only thing she had left of him was what was growing inside of her. Her Baby which may be Matt's but as it looked like, chances were very slim.

There was one thing Lita was grateful for. She still had Adam but only time would tell when he would leave. How was he going to take her being pregnant? Not well, that's for sure. Lita just wanted out of this all. This Redhead wanted to escape everything. But what exactly was the right way out of this whole thing.

Her eyes locked onto a long red wool scarf.

"That's it."

Lita lifted her dreary body up, dragging her feet to where the scarf. Pulling it into her hands, she looked at knowing what it could do. It could just set her free from all the pain and misery she was going through and that's what she wanted to go away and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

Lita pulled up the chair and got up on it. Above her head was a huge white beam that supported the roof of the building. She securely tied the scarf around it and gave it a tug to make sure it was strong and sturdy to support what was about to hang off of it. She tied the scarf's end in a nice knot and placed it over her neck. She let out one final gulp before she wiggled the chair, knocking the chair over as she hung down.

And this is what it lead too.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, Babygurl-x, Emily Marie, Lily, Esha Napoleon and Hailey Egan **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much.  
Okay, so it was short but hey, the last two chapters were both around the 10,000 word mark plus i felt i needed to take it a notch down. So, I've started College and It's great! i say that now but once that Homework starts to roll in, i guess it won't be as great. LOL. but other than that it's good. Well, I don't think this will be the last time update. Classes don't get serious till next week so i could definitely try and update a few stories before then. Hopefully two atleast, including this one. So probably after Monday, slower updates. I'm sorry! :( Please don't hate me. lol. Well, Did i give you a good cliffhanger? ;) What's going to happen with Lita? I may surprise you so don't think the obvious. This sick mind of mine has PLENTY of ideas. Your just going to have to wait and see. Also, New Poll up on the page. VOTEEE! :)  
Once again, Thanks for reading and..  
PLEASE REVIEW! **:)**


	17. From Bad to Worse

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 17_  
'From Bad to Worse'  
_R_&_R_

Hanging off the beam, Lita's life was slowly slipping away. Her pulse was getting fainter and fainter as the scarf had a tougher grip around the Redhead's neck. Her legs flailed around as her body was swinging around. Lita's life was moments away from being taken away and she could already see the news report about a twenty something year old woman taking her life in her apartment. Right around the ten o'clock news.

Meanwhile, outside Adam was walking up the stairs. He had a few groceries in his hand, hoping to make Lita some breakfast after what was a horrible night. He looked through the window and what his eyes saw was just shocking. He dropped his groceries on the floor with everything falling out.

"Lita!"

He tired to open the door but it wasn't working. It was locked. He punched through the glass on the door and managed to get his hand into the apartment. He turned the lock on the door. Pulling his hand out, he got the door opened and he ran to Lita. There was still some life left in her but he needed to act fast. The tears coming from Lita's eyes were visible along with smudged eyeliner. Adam pulled up the chair, getting onto to it. He untangled the scarf, releasing Lita from Death's grip. Lita gasped for air.

"Lita, what's wrong with you?" Adam lifted her down from the chair, placing her on the couch, "Why the hell would you go do something like that? You know you could have killed yourself."

"I just.."

"What? What did you want to do? You wanted to kill yourself for fun or something?" Adam was definitely furious at Lita's actions and just couldn't really believe it, "What could it be Lita?"

"The Pain," Lita eyes slowly turned red and started to produce tears, "I didn't want to deal with it. I just can't Edge and I knew I was going to lose everything. Just look at what happened!"

"You haven't lost me."

"Not yet at least."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Adam, there's something I have to tell you," Lita managed to say as the sobs and tears continued to roll out, "It's something that is really important and you have to know because it involves you. Just promise me not to get angry quickly?"

"I promise."

"Adam, I'm Pregnant," Lita just spitted out, not caring anymore, "I'm pregnant with what might be your baby or Matt's. I just didn't tell you because when I found out the whole blowup with Matt and Jeff happened and I just didn't have any energy to tell you the truth so go ahead and leave me because I know you are because you're not ready to have a baby."

"Lita, I'm not leaving," Adam answered.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not leaving," Adam titled her head toward him, "Lita, I love you and I think there's a high chance that the baby growing in you is mine. I'm not one of those guys who just freaks out and leaves. I'm going to stay with you during this time. Whenever you have a carving no matter what it is, I'm going to go get it for you. I'll come to all the doctor appointments and all the La maz classes. I'm going to be there for you after all I love you."

Lita let out a faint smile, feeling the comfort through Adam's words, "Thank you,"

Adam gave her a gentle hug, holding her in his arms, "And I can't wait to raise this baby with you."

"You really made everything better," Lita sinked into his chest, feeling protected. Maybe it was going to be alright. Maybe this Baby wasn't going to have such a miserable life. Just Maybe.

--

As the sun continued to rise, Trish sat in the same exact spot as she did that night, watching her little boy sleep peacefully. She gently brushed the top of his hair feeling how soft and smooth it was. Trish kept her hand on top of her sons as she watched him sleep. Chris came into the room quietly, with two cups of coffee in his hands. He placed them on the table as Trish just looked at her son.

"Brought you some coffee," Chris spoke, "With a little milk and two spoons of sugar, just the way you like it."

"You still remember how I like my coffee," Trish grabbed her coffee and took a sip, "And it tastes good."

"Well, Of course I remember how you liked your coffee. I would make it for you almost every day so it kind of sticks into my brain," Chris let out a small smile.

"Chris, I'm worried about those test results," Trish was talking about further test results the doctor was going to perform on Evan, to evaluate his condition a bit further. It would also help figure out what to do to help out with the tumor. Whether or not it could be removed or Evan will need to go through chemotherapy. It was just killing Trish not knowing what was going t happen. She could very well lose her baby boy something she just wasn't ready to happen. It's safe to say any mother wouldn't want to go through this.

"We just have to think positive. We can't think negative Trish," Chris encouraged, "Maybe the doctor will have good news. We can't just jump to conclusions and just think of the worst."

"But what if it is bad news?" Trish's eyes were visibily watery, "What if it gets worst and he might really die?" Trish took her hands, trying to cover her eyes. Sometimes she hated to look weak.

"No, I promise that's not going to happen."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Whatever happens, I'm going to do whatever I can to find places where they can help Evan. I will search the world for Treatment Centers that could help Evan," Chris held onto Trish's hand, looking into her watery eyes, "I will do everything to keep my son alive. He's my son. He's our son and I'm not going to let him die."

"Evan really has an amazing father," Trish smiled, "He's lucky to have a Dad like you."

"And he has the most amazing mother anyone could ask for."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jericho?" The Doctor spoke as he entered into the Room with his clipboard in hand as Chris and Trish both turned.

"Well, it's Mr. Jericho and Ms. Stratus but that's okay," Trish answered, "Any news on Evan? Please just tell me it's good."

"Well, Nothing really shows up but We are still going to run a few more tests so Evan is going to have to for a little bit longer in the hospital. About another two days or so then he could go home and we can figure out the treatments we are going to perform."

"Okay, I guess that's good news in some way," Trish moped and took a seat once more looking at her son, quietly sleeping, "Can I at least stay with him for the next few days?"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks Doctor," Chris thanked.

"I need one of you to fill out some paperwork out by the front desk, if that's okay," The doctor requested.

Chris looked at Trish as she nodded, "Okay, I'll go."

The Doctor and Chris walked out of the room and to the front desk, which were occupied by nurses and other doctors. The Doctor gave him the forms to fill out and Chris began the process, "What are the forms for?"

"It's just some information about Evan," The Doctor said. The Doctor was holding something in and it was something that he really needed to spill out. It was important for Chris to know, "Chris, there's something I haven't told you about Evan's condition."

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Chris dropped his pen and raised his eyebrow, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Well I am," He confessed, "I didn't want to tell your wife -"

"She's not my wife."

"Well, I just didn't want to tell Trish because I saw how she took the other news but there's something about Evan's condition you don't know," The Doctor answered, "Evan's condition is very severe and after doing some tests last night we have came to the conclusion that," The Doctor took in a deep breath.

"Doctor, what is it?!" Chris's tone got extremely high. You could tell he was worried and that he didn't know what to expect. Only to expect the worst, especially with the whole situation they were in. Chris stared at the Doctor, waiting for anything to come out of his month, "Doctor, Just tell me what's going to happen."

The Doctor started to feel a little shaky. He just didn't know how else to put it except straight forward and to the point. He took in a deep breath before he was about to reveal some news that would just shock Chris and truly break him into two.

"Evan only has about eight months to live."

--

Candice laid on the couch of the hilltop mansion she shared with her boyfriend, John Bradshaw Layfield. She came home in the middle of the night after having a horrible encounter with John. One she experienced before and just hated it. He would hit her sometimes. Not just a push or shove. A hard slap or even sometimes a punch. It would be so bad and it was only going to get worse as she lived with him. She has had scars from it but hid it. That's what makeup would always do. It was a good cover up.

Still in her bridesmaid dress, she slowly got up from the couch and stared out the window as the sun spurred through. Placing her hands into her face, she keep repeating in her head what had happened yesterday. Dave, the one person she hates the most and who hates in return helped her. Yes, it was quiet shocking. Dave's hatred toward Candice was known and Candice didn't know how to take Dave's help.

Did he want to help or was it just a coincidence? Who knows…

She walked up and entered the hallway, which had a huge mirror at the end of it. She walked up, clicking her heels on the marble floor of the 'Palace' she shared with her boyfriend. She leaned in closer, looking at the red mark from her cheek. Nodding her head, she just can't believe what she goes through. It only brought back awful memories of other times.

Candice lowered the top of her dress, showing what looked like a cut on her chest. It was healing slowly and it just wasn't a cute. Bruises could be seen around the cut. She lightly touched it and winced in pain. It brought back the painful memory of when it happened. Where it originated.

"_John, Are you home?" Candice called out as she entered the house. She had just got home from the bachelorette Party she had with the girls for Stacy. She dropped her bag on the couch as she started to walk around looking for John, "John, hello?"_

"_Kitchen!" A voice called out._

_Candice in her black tights and heels with A white off the shoulder shirt walked into the kitchen. She saw John cutting up some vegetables in the kitchen. She let out a smile, looking at her boyfriend and finding it odd to see him cooking there, "Uh, Why are you cooking? It's almost one in the morning."_

"_Where the hell have you been?_

"_I told you it was Stacy's party and me and the girls all went out," Candice answered, "It told you I was planning it."_

"_You're never here. Your always out and never home anymore, to be with me and I have everything here for you. This house for you, that car you drive and this whole lifestyle," John waved the knife around, "And I'm just enjoying it by myself, without you. Isn't that lovely?"_

"_John, I'll –"_

"_No!" John yelled, "I'm sick of this all. I'm sick of you just sticking around here and using my money, you good for nothing Gold digger!"_

"_John!" Candice grew scared, "Your really scaring me."_

"_Am I?" He shouted as he came closer to Candice. Candice grew more scared and started to back up, "I just want to teach you a lesson and show you how lucky you are and Then," He waved the knife in front of her, "I just want to skin you. Ruin that pretty little face of yours."_

"_John!"_

"_Stupid Whore," John yelled, "Ungrateful for everything she gets."_

_Candice swung her hand, slapping JBL across his face. JBL Turned back and swished the knife, slicing a part of Candice's skin. The blood soaked through the her white top as she groaned in pain, "JOHN!"_

"_Oh god."_

_Candice held onto the wound as it continued to spew out blood, "You could have killed me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No," Candice shouted as she backed away, "Just stay away from me Candice. Leave me alone!"_

Tears erupted from Candice's eyes as she stared at the wound. It just brought back so many different painful memories and being in this home would only bring so many more.

"I need to escape this."

--

The two newly reunited John and Torrie laid on the beach soaking up the beautiful California sun. Ever since Torrie came back, she never got a chance to go to the beach and it was the place she loved the most about Los Angeles, the beaches. It was even better when she got to spend it with some she loved. John was walking back to where the towels were, soaking wet after a nice refreshing swim in the Pacific Ocean. He laid back down next to Torrie, getting some water on her.

"Hey, Watch it!" Torrie complained as she felt the little droplets of water on her back, "You're going to get me wet."

"Listen, you're on the beach. Except it," John argued, "So, how do you feel now? Do you feel better now that you're on the beach?"

"I love it. It's so nice and peaceful. I love the beach," Torrie commented, "Too bad I am going to leave soon. It sucks that I can't enjoy this all the time."

"Uh, Let's rewind," John asked, "Since when are you leaving?

"Well, I have to go back. The store might be a wreck and I have so many things to do," Torrie complained, "Life's not easy."

"I thought you said you were going to stay. You were telling me that before we were getting here and you're already having second thoughts, Ms. Wilson?" John asked.

"John… I have my whole life there," Torrie answered, "I have my home with all my things there and then my store."

"But you said in the car you were staying here."

"I am," Torrie answered, "But I have to figure out what I'm going to do with the store, somehow sell my apartment and so many other things. Ugh, It's going to kill me."

"Oh, I get it."

"You thought I was going to leave again?"

"You made it sound like that."

"John, I'm just going back to arrange my life and I'll be back here before you know it," Torrie smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Are you going to miss me a lot? Because I'm going to miss you.

"Well, let's enjoy your final day."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" John lifted Torrie up, bridal style and started to run toward the beach, "John, NO!" Torrie screeched as John ran right into the water, diving right into the Pacific Ocean as the couple enjoyed the beautiful day together.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, Babygurl-x, Lily, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Another short chapter but I'm sorry. I've been busy with some schoolwork and all. Starting this week and i'll figure out how often i cold update. It might be once a week or everyday but i doubt the everyday one haha. It's my first full week and it's going to be tough but time will tell how my updates will go.  
Well, Another set of drama will begin. Big things are coming for Lita and even a bigger thing is going to happen in a few chapters but your going to have to wait and see people.  
I'm going to keep ALL of you on the edge of your seats haha. don't you just hate me? ;)  
Remember, I still have the poll. Check it out and most important of all  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	18. Emotions

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 18_  
'Emotions'  
_R_&_R_

It was Paradise.

The married couple was enjoying their final day under the hot Mexican sun. Randy was laying down on a white beach chair next to Stacy who was trying her best to get some color before she went back to the states. Randy raised his glasses and notice how Stacy's bikini top was undone. He smirked, like any man would, and stared at Stacy, looking at the extents Stacy went to just to have no tan lines.

"You really care about your tan lines Stace," Randy commented as he stared at Stacy's tanned skin, "Our friends are going to think we came to Mexico, Went back home and came back again based on your tan."

"A tan's very important Randy," Stacy lifted herself up as she smiled at Randy, "And you doing pretty good yourself. You look like a chocolate bar," Stacy joked.

"A chocolate bar?" Randy looked at his complexion, "Going a little too far with the chocolate bar part. I can settle for caramel."

"Okay, You're my bar of caramel," Stacy smiled.

"And you're my Bar of Chocolate."

"Okay, I am not that dark. Relax."

"Stace, You've spent most of this honeymoon with the sun then you did with me. It really shows," Mr. Orton Complained, "This trip was to celebrate our new found marriage together, Not soak up the sun for the whole two weeks," Randy pouted, feeling a bit sad.

"Aw," Stacy tied up her bikini top and walked over to Randy, getting on top of him and smiling, "Okay, no more sun tanning. From now until we get on that plane, which by the way we don't have too, I'm going to spend this day with you and we are going to anything you want to do," Stacy smiled at her husband before leaning down and kissing him.

"Okay, Anything I want to do?"

"Anything!"

"I'd like to suntan so if you could get off, that'd be great," Randy lowered his sun glasses.

Stacy puffed up and smirked at Randy, "Oh, So that's how you are going to play? Is that it?"

"Um, You're blocking my sun," Randy commented, "If you could please move, that would be wonderful. I think I need a little more color on my arms and I should be good."

"I'm not going anywhere Mr. Orton," Stacy smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the lips of her brand new husband.

"That was a lot better than getting a tan."

"Well, later you'll get more of that."

Stacy looked over and noticed a couple with a small child enjoying their family vacation. Stacy couldn't help but smile as she watched how happy the family was. The Wife had blonde hair just like hers and the Man looked a lot like Randy too. It was as if she was looking into the future but she was scared to ask the question. Randy was freaked out about a baby but was it too soon to say that she wanted to start a family?

Stacy always wanted to have a child. Chances she got to watch Evan were chances she killed for. She wanted to have a big family and she wanted it with a person who she didn't know if he really wanted to start a family.

"Randy, Look at the Family over there," Stacy pointed out as Randy looked over. The mother and father played in the pool with what looked to be their three year old son, "Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, really cute."

"Makes me wonder about the family we are going to have very soon," Stacy smiled at the thought of her family.

"About that.." Muttered her husband.

"_Oh God, Here comes the bombshell when he's going to say that he doesn't want a family and he likes it the way it is now," Stacy thought._

"During the wedding day, I got so freaked out when I thought you were pregnant. I'll admit I was scared. I thought we just weren't ready for a baby. Our lives were just getting started and I thought bringing in a baby would be the worst thing that could happen," Randy honestly spoke.

"I'm guessing you don't want to start a family."

"Actually, I can't wait to start a family with you."

"What?!" The Blonde couldn't believe what was coming out of her husband's mouth, "You, Randy Orton that man that would use women for sex, now married to me wants to start a family?!"

"Yeah, Are you upset or something?"

"Upset?! I am Far from upset! I am ecstatic!" Stacy jumped up and down while she was on top of Randy, "I swear, I thought you never wanted to have kids which was going to make me really sad."

"Ow!" He yelped, "Can we watch out for the one thing that will get you a baby?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Babe," Stacy smiled, "Now that we are on that topic, How do you see how Family?"

"Well," Randy went into his thoughts, thinking about how he pictured his family with Stacy, "I was hoping maybe we would move out into the suburbs, you know with the white picket fence and the tire swing in the backyard. We would have like three kids. First a Boy that I wanted to name Robbie, Then a Girl I wanted to name Isabella or Hannah and Twin boys we'd name Nate and Nick. Of course to top it all off, I'd want a dog. I was thinking a hairy kind of dog we could call Shaggy."

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah, Like maybe a Golden Retriever."

"Aw, I love the names for our kids. You think we'd have twins?" Stacy asked, "I don't know if I have any twins in my family history."

"I have a uncle who has a twin so there is a chance on my side that we may get it."

"I find it so cute how you thought about this," Stacy smiled at her husband, "I never really thought you'd be thinking about this and I think it makes you really adorable," Stacy jumped up and down on Randy's crotch causing him to wince in pain.

"Stace, if you keep doing that the four kids, shaggy and house in the suburbs won't come true," Warned Randy as he felt the last sting of pain in his lower portion of his body.

"I'm just trying to wake them up because we got to get started on that," Stacy got off of Randy and took his hand, "The sooner the better."

"Wait, right now?!" Randy asked as he stood up as Stacy led him back to the hotel room.

"If you haven't caught onto it yet, Yes we are going to get this started up in 1508!"

"Well, I'm not complaining!"

--

Back in New York City, Torrie was packing up her things yet again as she was going back to Los Angeles in the morning. Everything was gone. Her Upper East Side apartment was almost completely emptied with only a bed, couch and a few boxes stacked around her. He Partner, and new owner of 'Tor' Kristal Marshall was helping Torrie out with the Move along with Kristal's Boyfriend Bobby who was strong enough to carry the big things down the stairs.

Torre glanced around the apartment, looking at how empty it was, "I'm going to miss this place so much," Torrie spoke as she thought of the time she was there for.

"I'm going to miss coming here too. You would always make some kick ass cups of coffee. That's for sure," Complimented the new owner of Tor, Kristal Marshall.

Torrie giggled, "Now, if you want that kick ass cup of coffee, you got to take a five hour flight to Beverly Hills and you'll get a cup of coffee."

"I think Starbucks will do," Kristal smiled, "And seriously, I can't believe you gave me your business. This was your dream and your just giving it away to me. I'm just speechless."

"Well sometimes you've got to give up your dreams for people you love," Mentioned the Blonde, "And I felt you were perfect to have it. You've been an amazing assistant for the past two years and I figured it was best to give it to you."

"Torrie," Kristal embraced Torrie with a friendly hug, "I'm going to make you proud and help produce the best clothing products out there."

"I sure hope you do."

"But now without Tor, what are you going to do? Like you're going to go look for another job?" Kristal asked Torrie a very important question.

"I think I'm going to take a little break and wait. Especially now, Finding a job is like finding a needle in a haystack these days so I'm going take a little break and in a few months I'll start looking around."

"Well, I hope everything goes great for you," Kristal smirked at Torrie, "Afterall, your Torrie Wilson. Who wouldn't want you as their employee?"

"I know," Torrie cockily smiled, "Okay, I need to cut it out with the cockiness," Torrie's phone began to vibrate and according to the caller ID, it was John. She lifted it up and answered, "Hello John," Torrie answered, walking to the balcony of the apartment.

"You don't seem to happy," John immediately noticed the whole tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Torrie said, "I mean, I'm kind of sad that I'm leaving because I've been here so long and I'm so use to everything here. Like I would hail a taxi to take me down to the village and I would grab the train and take it to work. Those kind of things make me sad."

"Oh.." John felt as if Torrie was going to go back on her promise and stay in New York.

"But there's one thing that I keep thinking off during this," Torrie smiled, "You."

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah, I just remember that when I come back to Los Angeles, I'm going to be with you and wake up to you everyday just the way it should be."

"And I can't wait till you get back. These past two weeks have been like suicide without you," John pouted through the phone.

"Relax, I'll be home before you know it. You are picking me up at the airport tomorrow right?"

"I will be there eleven o'clock on the dot."

"Good," Torrie smiled, "And you can take me out to breakfast then and then you can take me shopping because I really need to get some new clothes."

"Whoa Whoa! Trying to max out my credit tomorrow?"

"I'm going to attempt too," Torrie jokingly smiled through the phone, "But don't worry. With all the money I'm getting from selling the apartment and transferring the owner to Kristal, I should be fine for a couple of months this way I can just relax and enjoy my time off."

"Time off?" The puzzled John asked, "You're not going to look for a job?"

"Well, not just yet. I am going to relax and get myself back in order for the next few months and just enjoy myself just a little. Finding a job around this time is pretty hectic and hard so I should at least give it some time to get better so this way, when I am looking for a job everyone is going to be wanting me."

"Don't be too cocky."

"I swear, I've been cocky lately. Randy has like rubbed on me in the wrong way."

John started to laugh, "Well, don't go full fledge Randy Orton on me," Pleaded John, "Having one is trouble enough."

"Speaking of them, did they come back from Cabo yet?"

"They come back tomorrow morning, like you."

"Oh perfect. I can't wait to see them. Stacy probably looks like charcoal with all the time she has spent in the sun," Torrie joked around.

"Randy called me a few days ago saying she was always tanning and that's all she had been doing," John started to laugh, "So chances that Stacy Keibler looks like a piece of charcoal is very very likely."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Torrie said, "I got to go Babe. I need to finish this packing because I am going out to dinner with Kristal and Bobby tonight. I'll see you tomorrow," Torrie closed the phone and went back into the living room where Kristal continued to pack.

"How's John surviving without you around?"

"Somehow he has managed to live. I'm actually pretty surprised he's alive without me around," Torrie messed around, "Is that all the packing that we have to do?"

"I think that's just about it," Kristal looked at the clock, noticing it was seven o'clock, "And perfect timing because we have reservations at Phoenix for eight. We need to celebrate your last night here in New York."

Torrie looked out the window, staring at the big lights of New York City and smiled, "I Love you New York."

--

He was back at Paradiso, for what was now his eighth time in the past two weeks. Matt Hardy, who was still trying to get over the fact that Lita had cheated had came back to Paradiso to let out some steam. What's a better way than to have naked women dance in front of you? That's what Matt Hardy was thinking and he has been coming to the same place, sitting in the same set of couches and having the same girl every time.

Ashley was her name. Matt was having some sort of fascination over her. His heart was always beating when he was around her. He didn't exactly know how to describe it but he seemed to really like Ashley for some reason. What is hooking him on to her? Is it her beauty or Soul? Matt relaxed on the red couch as Ashley did her thing with the song 'Bottle Pop' by the Pussycat Dolls was blasting through the speakers of the club.

Ashley was dressed in her Black and red laced lingerie while she performed a lap dance for the heartbroken hardy. She swerved her hips around his lower half and Matt couldn't only watch with his mouth hitting the floor of the club.

"Matt," Ashley laughed, "I can't believe I know one of my customer's names. That usually never happens."

"Don't I feel special."

"Well, I don't know exactly If you should feel special. What brings you back here all the time? In the past two weeks, I've been giving you a lap dance probably somewhere around eight times. What's going on?"

"Well," Matt took a deep breath, "Other than the fact that your beautiful, I've had some relationship problems that have happened recently and I just need to get my mind off of it and you're the best way to do that."

"What happened with your relationship?" Ashley questioned until she got off of Matt and rested her legs on top of his, "If you don't mind a stripper asking."

"Well, I had a girlfriend. We were together for about nine whole years, ever since High School."

"Oh my god, that's such a long time. You guys were High School sweethearts?"

"Yeah, I guess if you want to say that. We were together for a long time and then I got suspicious with her. I had a feeling that something was going on and as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew something was up and I was going to get to the bottom of it."

"Did you walk in on them having sex or something?" Ashley asked, feeling really concerned for the Hardy Brother, "Did somebody tell you that they saw them fooling around?"

"It's worse. I hired a private investigator and he got me pictures of them two having sex in my apartment," Matt revealed as Ashley's face visibly changed into a frown, "And worst of all, She was cheating with a Guy I hated and despised and I knew she hated and despised him too but I didn't understand what she was doing with him."

"If she hated him, Why did she sleep with him?"

"Well, This guy was a drug dealer back in High School and he got her hooked on drugs and I was the one who got her out of it. I helped her through rehab and everything and now she went back to him because he apparently changed," Matt relived the moments of when he first saw Lita and Adam in his mind, "I don't even want to think about it now."

"Did you confront them about it?"

"Yeah, At my friend's wedding," Matt commented, "I come back and I see the two of them together and my heart just broke into two pieces. Seeing them together made me sick. I told her it was over and I never wanted to see her."

"Matt, I'm so sorry. No one ever deserves to be hurt like that," Ashley rubbed Matt's left leg in a up and down motion, "Everything is going to be okay now. You're going to be happy again."

"I hope so."

Keisha, another stripper at the club came up to the private area where Matt and Ashley were talking and interrupted the two, "Ash, Abby's on the phone. She really needs to talk to you."

Ashley jumped up, "What happened?!" Ashley asked as she was totally scared about what the stripper had asked.

"She sounds really scared and she needs to talk to you," Keisha seemed frightened as well, "It doesn't sound so good."

"Okay, I'm coming," Ashley started to walk away before she turned back to Matt, "I'm sorry Matt. I really need to go. I'm sorry," Ashley ran back to the dressing room along with Keisha.

"Okay, Bye," He said, seeming a bit confused.

What was going on with Ashley? She sounded so worried when Keisha had come along. Matt was now getting worried for Ashley.

--

Mr. Yang's was the place to be on this Sunday night in Hollywood. The newest Movie which was set to hit theaters that Friday was having he big premiere that night. Candice and her Beua, John Bradshaw Layfield were at the premiere After Party at Hollywood's own Mr. Yangs. Candice dressed in a black Strapless satin dress with a bow tied to the back and JBL matched nicely with a Simple black suit and his signature Cowboy hat.

"John, did you really have to wear that hat? Don't you think it's a little tacky?" Candice didn't like John's choice of apparel especially since it's a Hollywood premiere.

"Well, Deal with it. I bough any dress you wanted so I'll wear whatever I want," John simply commented as they walked up to the bar, "One Whisky sour and an Apple martini for the lady," John ordered.

"Coming up."

"I heard the food is going to be great. The guy that cooks it has his own restaurant in Beverly Hills. I can't wait to have a taste."

"Stop acting like a child," JBL growled, "You seem like one of those stupid socialites that are on those shows. Grow up."

"What's with your attitude?!" Candice asked with a bit of a temper, "Your treating me like crap this whole night."

"Excuse me? I'm treating you like crap?" JBL was getting angry. His temper was about to just bust out of control, "That dress you're wearing isn't treating you like crap since the money for it came out of my pocket!"

"Stop yelling! You're going to cause a scene!" Candice looked around as people started to stare at the couple, "Can we just go talk outside or something?"

JBL and Candice left the bar and headed outside through the emergency exit. The Chef of the night, who was in the middle of preparing a meal looked up and noticed the two. He immediately recognized the two of them and he saw how the man looked extremely angry. He knew something was up.

Candice and JBL came out to the empty alley between the buildings. Puddles on the floor, a big dumpster and the air vents that take the smoke out of the kitchen, "John, Can we-" Candice turned around and was delivered a Huge slap across her face. She held onto her cheek as she gasped.

"How the hell could you embarrass me in there?!" He shouted, "People were staring at us as if we were two crazy people! Why did I bring you here?"

"Stop hitting me!" Candice pleaded as she could feel her cheek go numb to the strike of his palm, "I don't understand why you would do it."

JBL rolled his eyes and pushed her to the ground, falling into a puddle ripping and wetting her dress, "I'm going to go back there alone. Take a cab or something home," He tossed out a twenty on to the ground.

"John, What?"

"You heard me. Clean yourself up too," He shot another glare before he went back inside, locking the door from the inside.

Candice sat there, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She touched the cheek that John had strike her and felt how it was sore and red. Tears came pouring out, causing her eyeliner to start to ruin. The cool breeze made her feel cold. Candice could hear footsteps in the darkness. She started to get scared.

"Who is it?!"

Candice closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything, "Candice, it's me," The Voice said and Candice could immediately recognize who it was. She opened her eyes and a shocked expression came across her face, "It's just me."

"Dave?" Candice spoke as she saw her former boyfriend dressed in a Black and red Chef outfit.

"Give me your hand," Dave extended his hand to Candice which she took and he managed to pull her up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to the party but I was going to leave."

"Why is your dress all messed up and your cheek seems pretty red? You sure you okay?" Dave asking as his concern for his Ex-girlfriend grew, "Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern and all," Candice tried to fix herself up, "What are you doing here? You don't work here."

"Well, I'm doing this special event here and they ask me to come work it and I couldn't turn it down. This is Mr. Yangs, one of Los Angeles' best restaurants," Dave spoke, "You and JBL probably come here a lot."

"Don't mention him."

"What happened with him?" Dave asked, "Did he do something to you?"

"Nothing, he didn't do a thing," The strap to Candice's dress started to slide off, revealing he scar she had their for a brief moment before she pulled it back up, "He's fine but I am going to leave now."

"What's with the scar on your body? The one behind your strap," Dave pointed out as he came closer to Candice, "It looked like some sort of huge cut."

"I had a little accident while cooking."

Dave let out a little chuckle, "You actually cooked? You never cooked when we were together. How come all of a sudden you cook?"

Candice smiled, "Well because you were a cook, so you would cook everything. You wouldn't let me into the kitchen remember? The last time I tried to cook the fire department came and I nearly burned down the apartment."

Dave started to laugh, something he didn't do in a while especially with Candice, "I remember that. You tried to cook to a froze chicken on a pan over the stove. What were you thinking?"

"I still ask myself that," Candice started to giggle, "I better get going. You have like hundreds of people to feed."

"Yeah, I can't leave those poor things to starve," Dave said. He looked at Candice and he couldn't describe what he was feeling. He felt the same way he did on the day he and Candice started to date and it was odd. He thought those feelings were gone for good, "It was really good talking to you."

"I liked talking to you too," Candice smiled, "Maybe we can try and be friends? I know our past hasn't been great but I miss seeing you around and hanging around with you."

"I'd like that to happen. We could go out to dinner."

"Sounds like a date," Candice smiled once more before she turned around, "I'll see you later."

Dave watched as Candice started to walk down the alley, "Candice!" He called out as she turned around, "Are you sure everything is okay? You know, I'm still here for you."

Candice let out a faint smile, "Everything is fine," Lied the brunette when she knew that everything was wrong and it was only going to get worse.

--

Chris and Trish were at the hospital. The hospital was like their new home as Evan was staying there for the past two weeks as doctors struggled to help Evan fight his deadly stomach Cancer. Trish has not left his side and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She has taken an indefinite leave of absence from work but Chris did not as he would stay during the day and go to work at night. Evan was particularly happy that morning, playing with his power rangers.

"Zoom!" Evan tossed his yellow power ranger to the floor, "Bye bye Yellow!"

"Evan, Stop throwing around the power rangers. Mommy's not always going to pick it up," Trish grabbed the fallen power ranger and placed it back on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's okay just don't do it again."

"When are we going to leave the hospital? I want to go home already!" Complained the child, "I want to be in my room with all my toys."

"We are going home very soon," Trish reassured the young child, "We have to do a few more things and then we are going to go straight home."

"Is Daddy going to come with us?"

Trish was a bit unsure when Evan would ask these questions. She didn't know exactly how to approach this situation because of how difficult it was, "He might be coming home with us. I don't know but don't say anything."

"Okay," Evan zipped up his mouth and threw away the key, "My mouth is shut and I threw the key away."

"Good," Trish said just as Chris came into the room, "Hey Kiddo. How you feeling today?"

"I feel good! I want to go home Daddy!" Evan whined, "Why do I have to stay her again?"

"Because the doctors want to make you sure you are okay this way we can finally take you home," Chris answered, "And you might be leaving as soon as Tomorrow."

"That's what the doctor said?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, That's what he just told me."

"That's great. Maybe once we get him home, we could start looking for some special medical practices that could maybe help Evan," Trish let out a sigh of relief.

Chris looked down to the ground as he repeated the words 'Help Evan' in his head knowing that there wasn't much help for her son. The Doctor explained to Chris more about Evan's condition. Evan's condition is extremely severe to the point that he only has a certain amount of time left. Eight months is what the doctor predicted thought it might be shorter or longer than that. Only time would really tell what exactly would happen. Chris has yet to tell Trish, knowing that it would just crush her but maybe it was time he revealed to her the truth about everything. Stalling it was only going to make it worse.

"Trish, can we chat for a second?"

"Of course," Chris directed Trish outside of the Evan's room for a second, "What is it that you have to say?"

"Well, First I really think we should do everything possible for the next few months with Evan. Make him enjoy life," Chris spoke as Trish nodded.

"I agree but," Trish raised her eyebrow, "We aren't sure that Evan is going to die. The Doctor said there was still a chance Evan could survive this whole thing and I'm not giving up faith that it won't happen."

"Well, It's cause," Chris rubbed his temple, "I really don't know how to put this up for you Trish but."

"Just tell me. It can't get any worse than it really is right now, can't it?"

"Well, Trish.."

"Mommy!" Evan called out, interrupting Chris before he would reveal a huge bombshell onto Trish.

"This conversation is going to have to be put on hold for a second," Trish walked back into Evan's room as Chris stood out there, stretching out his face. He was disappointed that he didn't go through with it like he should have. Next chance he gets, he has to tell Trish before anything happens. Trish has every right to know what is happening and Chris shouldn't hide it from it.

"You need to know the truth Trish," Chris slid down the wall, until he hit the ground thinking about the pain the truth is going to bring Trish.

--

Rehab was a place he hated to be. Everyone around him had problems and it made his worst just thinking about others. Jeff was completing his second week at the Rehab Center with the help with a friend who brought him there. Mickie had been great with Jeff for the past few weeks. He was actually very grateful to have her there and he couldn't be happier. Mickie was making him get back on the right track. With her, he knew everything was going to get better but it was going to take time and dedication until he gets to that point.

He walked down the hallway, heading to Mickie's office where he was going to have a special session. The harshest one yet. He was going to explain why he started.

Jeff turned the knob and he found Mickie sitting down on a couch made for two. She was dressed in relaxed clothing. Jeans, a t-shirt and converses was definitely not your regular drug counselor dresses like.

"For once, you're on time for something like this," Complained Mickie as Jeff hadn't always come on time to these sessions. It made her curious to see why he came on time.

"Well, I thought this was an important session so I needed to come," Jeff admitted.

"We are schedule to talk about the reason that lead you to first taking drugs," Mickie checked her clipboard, "I've had patients cry when they talked about it so I hope at least you try to keep those tears in."

"I'll give it a shot but get a box of Kleenex ready for me, just in case," Joked the Rainbow haired Hardy.

"Now, You started to use drugs when?"

"About a year ago," Jeff revealed as he thought back, "What's the next question Doc?"

"Why?" Mickie asked, "Why did you first start to use drugs in the first place?"

"I hate talking about it," Jeff looked down as he thought about that night. He has had nightmares about that night and he just hates to think about it, "Actually, I don't think I'm ready for this. Not just yet," Jeff tried to get up from the couch.

"Jeff, It's Now or never," Mickie pushed him back down. She didn't want him to go anywhere, "You're not leaving. You need to let it out because it will make you feel right again. Trust me Jeff."

Jeff sat back down in the seat, "Well, Where do I start?"

"That night it happened. That night you took your first drug. What lead to it?"

Jeff closed his eyes for a brief moment, holding his breath until he opened them and let out a deep breath. He turned to Mickie, ready to reveal the truth, "I was dating this girl. I've known her since High School but she had changed from then and I fell in love with her. Christy was a great girl. Full of life and spunky, just like you actually," Jeff pointed out.

"Just like me?"

"Yeah except she had Red hair but that's beside the point," Jeff answered, "Anyway, After a year I wanted to ask her the question because I felt as if I was ready for it. I felt as if we were ready to take that next step."

"You were going to propose?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah I was going to propose. Picked out a nice diamond that I thought she would love."

"Go on."

Jeff swallowed a big gulp and his eyes began to get a little watery, "I come that night to her apartment because it was our one year anniversary and I was going to propose. The door was opened so I panicked for a second, thinking something had happened. I walk through the apartment and I noticed her bedroom door creaked open. I peak on through and I saw something I wish I never saw. Her and someone else having sex."

Mickie's eyes produced a few tears as she heard that story. This explains why Jeff first started in the first place. She saw where his pain was coming from, "Jeff, I'm so sorry."

"I was never so crushed in my life. In that moment, I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling. I felt my heart being ripped apart watching the girl I love with another man. I was crushed. With all the pain I was enduring," Jeff's eyes began to tear up, as his tears came rolling down his cheek, "I needed comfort and there was this man. A drug dealer telling me that this would take all the pain away."

"You went to him?"

"Yes, He offered and I accepted. I would use heroin to just release the pain I needed," Jeff grew disgusted with himself, knowing he had injected heroin in his body, "It took everything away and soon I wanted more and more."

"This was when your addiction began?" Mickie questioned.

"Right after that night it all started. I managed to find a drug dealer who gave me what I wanted for a good price and it just started from there. I was a drug addict. Plain and Simple," Jeff admitted it all and as hard as it was, he did.

Mickie looked at him though Jeff stared at the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Jeff was a bit shock but didn't embrace her back, "Jeff, you're such a strong person for admitting all of that and I am so proud of you," Mickie sobbed out after hearing Jeff's story.

"I'm just happy I got it out," Jeff said, "It felt good to let it out because it was time it came out into the open."

Mickie cut the embrace and took a hold of Jeff's hands, "You did a great job and you stay so strong. I can't be any happier for you."

"Thank you Mickie."

"You should be thanking yourself. I've seen other people try to admit their faults here and none of them could have done it. You're a great example to everyone at this place," Mickie smiled, feeling extremely proud for the Hardy Brother.

"So what's next on the agenda doc?"

"How about we go get something to eat?" Mickie asked as she placed the clipboard down.

"Sounds like a date."

--

Lita stayed on the Balcony of her apartment as she looked over the beach. Another day was coming to an end and every day begins with sunrise and ends with a sunset. She sat on the white lawn chair as she could hear the noise of birds flying over and the sound of waves crash against the shore. It was such a peaceful scenery and it really made her feel good at that moment. It would make Lita think about her life.

She placed her hand over her stomach, feeling what she was caring inside of her. She went to the doctor recently and discovered she was two months pregnant. Nothing was wrong with the baby, she just wasn't sure if the child was Adam's or Matt's. She truly believed that it was Adam's and hoped. There was no way she and Matt will ever be able to look at one another with what had happened. They were done and Matt made that clear that night.

She had to let that go but it was killing her that she just couldn't just make it right. She wanted to make sure that they left on good terms. She would really love to have his friendship at least and same goes for Jeff. She really needs to be on good terms with both Hardys.

Adam made his way up the stairs to find Lita sitting down, watching the sunset, "You really like to watch the sunset don't you?"

"It's a beautiful thing," Lita commented, "It makes me feel at peace though I am not."

"So I guess trying to get a hang of Matt didn't work and same goes for Jeff?" Adam asked, knowing Lita tried to get in touch with both brothers trying to fix this mess.

"Yep, I left Matt two messages and no return. Jeff is in rehab and probably ignores my calls too," Lita admitted, "Though I would like to visit Jeff and see how he's doing. I can't believe Me nor Matt knew he was taking drugs. I feel as if we could have helped or something."

"Well, He's doing better now. Trust me, I was on the same path as him and Rehab is a big help," Adam revealed from his own personal experience, "They really put you on the right path toward a better life."

"You think I should visit him?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"I do. I really want to check up on him and make sure everything," Lita revealed to Adam as he took a seat next to her, "And I want to see if he would help me get a hold of Matt."

"I think you should do it," Adam said, "I see how you are when you don't end on good terms and I know you still want to have their friendship. All the time we've spent together, I know a thing of two about you."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. He needs to take a sonogram picture. Are you going to come?" Lita asked.

"Of course, This is my child and I want to be there for every step along the way and I said I was going to come to every appointment."

Lita smiled, feeling so much better. She was really happy with Adam and how he has changed so much. It was totally two different Adams from Now and High School. He is a much better person and Matt and Jeff don't see that. They will probably never believe that Adam is a good person.

"And you didn't tell me how that job interview you went to today went?" Lita asked, extremely anxious to hear what the result of it was, "Did it go good or bad?"

"I think it went pretty smooth," Adam revealed about his interview with a huge corporation to become an investment banker, "I have a good feeling about it and I think I should get an answer somewhere around a few weeks. The sooner, the better."

"I'm glad you're getting back on your feet."

"Well, I'm going to have a lot to support. I'm going to support you and this child, who I by way think is a girl and I'm hoping for one."

"You want a girl?" Lita raised her eyebrow, as a smile curved on her lips. She was happy to hear that Adam was really into having this child with her, "Why a girl?"

"I don't know. I really want a girl for some reason," Adam spoke about the baby, "If it's a girl, I would want to name her Ava or Ally. Since your name starts with an A and mine starts with an A, Why not keep it going?"

Lita giggled, "I like how your thinking. I like sticking with the A's like Alexa or Anna. Now what happens if it's a boy? There's a fifty percent chance of it."

"Well, Adam for one is a pretty good name. I like the name Austin a lot. What boy name are you thinking off?"

"Well, if we are sticking with the A's I like the name Andrew a lot and Alex sound really nice too. I'm going to get a big baby book full of names and out of the million in it, I think we can find one."

"I hope we don't like too many names because than it's going to get hard to pick it," Adam smirked, "But I definitely behind the name Adam," He shot a wink to Lita, making her laugh.

"I wonder why."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Well, I'm back! I'm really happy with how the chapter came out and i haven't felt like that in such a long time and it feels great!  
The hiatus was just what i needed and i feel i produce a wonderful chapter.  
**So i should update at least one more time this week, i hope and i need to know for you guys! I'm going to do a Life in the Hills 3, with Eve, Cody, Maryse, Ted & More so i want to know.  
Would you like to see TNA Characters like Velvet sky and Alex Shelley as Main characters as well as other TNA Stars as Secondary characters? Let me know in your review!  
That's all for me! Thanks for reading!  
PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	19. Things You Never Want to Hear

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 19_  
'Things You Never Want to Hear'  
_R_&_R_

It was bright and sunny on the late October day. The strong breeze, thanks to the Santa Ana winds, brought the temperature down a notch making it oddly cool in the Hills. The cooler weather didn't stop Torrie and Stacy from getting a bite to eat down at the newly furnished, Peach Pit. The two ladies were seated outside finishing up their meals, as they were just about to get to their favorite part of the meal.

Gossiping.

"So, Randy told me that you're not going to get a job?" Stacy questioned her best friend, "Explain yourself Wilson."

"Well, since I've worked my butt off you know creating an amazing clothing line," Torrie smirked, "And with all the money I got from selling my apartment and transferring off the business, I got myself a pretty good sum of money so I got nothing to worry about."

"What about bills? Rent?"

"I have enough that I'll survive till I'm forty," Torrie joked around, "I just want a few months till myself and then I'll go look for a job. Torrie needs a break."

"Well, I hope your making the right Decision," Stacy felt a little unsure with Torrie's choice of the future, "But if you're happy taking a break, than I am happy for you. You might need to take a break since after all you are pregnant."

Torrie bit down on her lip and gave Stacy an odd look, "Yeah.."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "Torrie, is there something you're not telling me because it really looks like that right about now?"

Torrie let out a deep breath, "Okay, what I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat it to anyone not even Randy because this is really big and I don't want this getting out until she is read to tell everyone? Is that understood Mrs. Orton?"

"My lips we be sealed. I promise-"

"Okay, I am not Pregnant and never was I pregnant at all," Torrie admitted the truth, "The pregnancy test was not mine that they found in the trash. It was really Lita's pregnancy test."

With Stacy's mouth dropping down to the ground, you could tell she was pretty shocked about hearing this, "Lita's pregnant?!" Her shocked expression turned into a huge smile, "I'm so happy for her! Her and Matt are going to be parents! I can't believe this!"

"Yeah, She and Matt are going to be parents," Torrie lied, knowing the truth that the chances of it being Matt's baby are pretty slim and that Adam may be the real father, "But don't tell anyone. I just needed to tell you because everyone is going to think I'm pregnant when I'm not. So let's zip up that mouth of yours."

The leggy blonde was a little offended, "When have I ever opened my big mouth?"

"Okay let's go back. You told John about my new business Venture in New York, You spoiled my surprise twenty fourth birthday party according to Trish and you broke my hair dryer."

"Okay, I can account for everything but what's with the hairdryer? That's nothing I blabbed about," Stacy defended herself about the hairdryer.

"Well, you broker it but I'm just saying you owe me a brand new one so maybe you'll remember now that I'm back home," A smile curved on Torrie's lips when she said home because she felt as if she was really at home when she was in Beverly Hills. She couldn't be happier to be home.

"How does it feel to be back home, permanently?"

"It feels great. I really feel so much better being here. Everyone is here. My Family, Chris, John and you guys. I just don't want to leave again ever. Only if something good comes up, I'll consider leaving."

"Speaking of Family, Where the heck are the Wilsons? Last you said they were in New Zealand or was it Fiji?" Stacy spoke about Torrie's parents taking a cruise around the world traveling to destinations in Asia, Australia, Africa, South America and Europe.

"They are coming back right before Thanksgiving, just in time so I can see them because I haven't seen them since Last Christmas," Torrie smiled, "And they were sorry they couldn't make it to your wedding but they can't wait to see pictures and when are you going to get around and tell me about the Honeymoon? I want Details Keibs!"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot," Stacy thought back to Cabo San Lucas, "Well for one, It was Beautiful. The hot sand and crystal clear water and practically everything about it was perfect. As you can tell by my skin, I was in the sun a lot," Stacy did her fair share of tanning while in Cabo San Lucas.

"I can tell. John said you spent more time in the sun then you did with Randy," The Boise Belle started to laugh, "With all those sunrays, it probably burned your brain cells making you forget about what you were really there for."

"We did spent plenty of time together," Stacy argued, "Especially under the sheets. Ask Randy himself all those long nights in the Bedroom."

"I bet you did."

"We did do other things. We went to the beach, took some rainforest safari, Jet skiing and we went to a few clubs. I wasn't in the sun for the whole two weeks," Stacy admitted, "And the weirdest thing happened on our last day. Randy told me something I just couldn't believe."

"What was it?"

"He wanted to start a family."

Torrie's jaw dropped, "Hold up! Randy wants to start a family?! And when he thought you were pregnant he totally freaked out but now that your aren't he's all for the idea?! What the freak happened in Cabo that all of a sudden he thought this up?"

"I asked myself the same question," Agreed the newly married Stacy Keibler, "He even told me that were we going to have four kids, Live in a house in the suburbs and have a gold retriever named shaggy!"

"He got in details," Torrie spoke, "But it's just so weird. What the hell happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Stacy answered, "But I am all for the idea. I want a family. I would always see couples with their families and I want that. I want to have a family with Randy and I am going to. I actually already have a Doctor's appointment."

"What? Am I going to have two friends that are pregnant?!" Torrie referred back to Lita, "Stace, This is a big decision to start a family. Don't you want to enjoy a few years of married life before you guys start a family? You only got married less than three weeks ago."

"I know but I just feel that it's time and I'm ready. I want this more than anything."

Torrie just gave up with trying convincing Stacy not to start a family because she knew it was pointless. Stacy will go after anything she wants and nothing will stop her, "Well, If you want it and you're a hundred percent ready for it then I'm not going to stop you. You do whatever you want, you always have and always will."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You've always got what you wanted before so what's the point of trying to convince you not to do what you want."

"I never got what I always wanted. I had to fight for things. When I got pregnant in High School, I didn't want it did I?!" Stacy was getting angry.

"Stace, I didn't mean it like that!" Torrie honestly spoke, "Just relax and don't get angry."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stacy shouted, "You know, I'm really sick of this. Don't tell me what to do and how am I because you don't know a damn thing!" Stacy was getting beyond angry, "So mind your own damn business."

"I was just giving you my input since that was best friends do for one another."

"Well Best friends don't tell their friend what they should do and how they are!" Stacy grabbed her purse and walked out of the peach pit, in a fit of anger.

"Stace, Come back," Torrie spoke but Stacy was already down the block, "I didn't meant to hurt your feelings."

--

Candice watched as her boyfriend, JBL went off to work. She watched from the living as the 'devil' as she liked to call him, was leaving the house. He pulled out of the driveway in his Mercedes Benz and drove off. She glared as the vehicle drove off. Why was she still there? She could have left him months ago, when it all started but she still stayed. She didn't know why she was staying.

Was it for money?

Was it for the fortune and status?

She couldn't exactly get off of her feet and she didn't know where to go. She burnt all the bridges that would bring it to someone she cared about.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the number not recognizing who it belonged to. She answered it and answered, "Hello."

"Candice?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Dave."

"Dave, Oh I didn't know it was you," Candice smiled as she wonder why Dave would be calling her, "What's up?"

"Not much," Dave muttered, "Doing some Laundry and other 'fun' things."

"Sounds like you're having fun," Candice joked around, "I can just see you folding your whites and watching the pretty colors in the machine."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Dave started to fold some of his white undershirts and finished putting a load in the washer, "I'm just about to put in the quarters and wait the next forty minutes until it's all clean."

"You still didn't get your own washer and dryer?"

"I was but you know I have like no place to put it with all the clutter over my house," Dave touched upon his apartment he once shared with Candice, "Unless I want to eat my breakfast on it then I could use it as dining room table."

The brunette chuckled and noticed a rumble in her stomach, "That's getting me hungry when you mention kitchen. I haven't eaten anything yet and I'm dying to make something but I'm too lazy."

"How about we go out for Lunch?" Dave proposed, "I haven't been to the Peach Pit in some time. Would you like to go catch some Lunch, say in an hour?"

Candice felt appreciated and needed for once in such a long time. Without a doubt, The answer was going to be a good one, "I'd love to go grab some lunch with you. I haven't been to the peach pit in so long."

"I miss their burgers," Dave said, "They don't compare to the ones I ever made and I'd kill for one."

"So, I'll see you there in an hour?"

"An hour is it."

"See you then," Candice closed her phone and placed it on the coffee table. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop smiling. She was Happy for once in a very long time.

--

Matt was heading down to Paradiso for another day of pleasure. It was as if it turned into his second as his hotel room where he was spending his time since Lita's in is his apartment so there's not many places he could go. He parked in his usual spot but as he got out, he saw something odd.

Since when are there three year olds hanging around strip club parking lots? The little girl with blonde pigtails looked confused and delirious. Dressed like a little princess, the girl wandered the parking lot looking for something. Her face looked like someone else's he had once seen before.

Matt exited his vehicle and approached the lost little girl, "Are you lost?" He asked.

The girl turned her head and jumped back, frightened by the older man, "My Mommy said not to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm one of your mommy's friend," Matt lied, hoping to get the little girl to trust her, "Are you looking for your Mommy?"

"Yeah, she works in this store," The little girl pointed to the strip club. She figured the Mother lied to her daughter, telling her that she worked at a store when she really worked at a strip club, "I don't know where she went."

"Well, I'll help you find her," Matt smiled, "I'm Matt by the way. What's your name?"

"My name is Abby, Sir," Abby answered.

"That's a really nice name," Matt smiled at the young girl, "I wish I had a nice name like yours."

"You do!" She answered cutely, "I like the name Matt. People named Matt are good people."

"Thanks," He laughed, "Now, do you remember how your Mommy looks like this way we can help find her?"

"My mommy has blue eyes and long blonde hair. That's all I know about her. I hope you can elp me find her," Little Abby asked.

"I'm sure we will."

"ABBY!" A female voice called out.

"Mommy!" Abby called out when she find the woman who was her mother by the entrance of the club, dressing in a silky red robe and black heels. She ran towards her, as the to embraced, "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Sweetie, don't you ever run away like that again. I was so scared that I'd lost you or someone took you. Promise me that you won't run off like that again and you'll stay right by me?" The Mother asked for her Daughter's word.

"Promise Mommy," She smiled, "But This nice guy help me out," The little girl lead her mother, by taking her hand and walking her over to Matt, "He stayed with me and made sure I was okay."

"Thank you so-" The Woman looked up," Oh my god, Matt?"

Matt's eyes blared up, "Ashley? Abby is your daughter?"

"Yeah, Abby is my girl," Ashley smiled, "Thank you for finding her. I really thought something bad had happened. I hope she didn't drive you crazy because she does that a lot."

"HEY!" The little voice belonging to her daughter screeched, "I'm a good girl."

"She was no problem. She sweet and just as beautiful as her mother," Matt complimented as Ashley was flattered to hear it, "You two do look alike."

"We get that a lot," Ashley smiled, "I have to work now but her Babysitter canceled so I had to bring her but I think I'm not going to bring her here anymore because she is going to run off again."

"No father to watch her?"

"I don't know who her father is," Ashley sadly admitted it, "It's just me and Her and whatever the world brings to us."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. As long as I got her and she's got me, everything is fine," Ashley looked down at her little angel, "Isn't that right Abby?"

"Do you need someone to watch her because I totally understand that you need to work so maybe I can take her off your hands for a little while?" Matt offered, "I really don't mind."

"I don't know. I mean, I really don't want to just throw her on top of you. I bet you have other things to do," Ashley said.

"Ash, I've come to this place every day for the past two weeks. I don't think I'm that busy."

"Abby, do you want to hang out with Matt for a few hours?" Ashley asked her daughter.

"Yeah!" She instantly said, "Matt is nice and cool, mommy. I want to go!"

"Well, you heard her. She wants to come hang out with you."

"I don't mind hanging out with this young lady. Ashley, it's no problem at all. Me and Abby are going to have fun, I promise," Matt said, "Now get back to work. I don't want you to get fired or anything. We are going to be fine."

"Well, Okay," Ashley bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Now, I want you to be good and be on your best behavior ever. I don't want to hear anything bad and be a good little girl okay. Mommy loves you and I'll see you in a couple of hours, got it?"

"Got it!" Abby put her thumbs up, "I'm going to be a good girl."

"Good," Ashley smiled as she stood up again and looked back at Matt, "I should finish my shift by five today, so if you could come by then and drop her off, that would be just great."

"No problem. Me and Abby are going to have fun," Matt smiled as he and Abby got into his car. Ashley smiled once more as she waved goodbye to her daughter and Matt.

She stood there thinking she might have found the solution to one of the problems she has been battling for a while. Finding a Father figure for her daughter.

--

Candice waited patiently at the Peach Pit, with two menus on the table for two people meanwhile there was only one of them. Sitting down, dressed in a brown lace trimmed dress, brown flats and her wavy brown hair flowing down. It had been about twenty minutes and Dave had yet to arrive. No call or text saying 'I'm going to be late' or 'Be there in five minutes' or anything like that. She looked up and down the street, no sight of a buff man coming.

The waitress came over, ready for her order, "Miss, Are you going to order?"

"Maybe I should just get something to order because my friend isn't coming anytime soon," Candice let out a sigh.

"Your friend is here," Dave just came to the table and a smile came across Candice's face, "And he's a sorry for being a bit late. Traffic was unbelievable."

"Are you guys ready to order?" The annoyed waitress asked.

"I was just going to order a Peach Pit Burger Deluxe," Candice gave the menu back to the witness, "What about you?"

"Make that two," Dave answered as he took a seat and the waitress left.

"I thought you weren't going to make it for a second there," Candice sipped on her coke, "I was getting a little scared."

"Traffic on the boulevard gets really hectic. Two accidents within a mile apart of each other, it was ridiculous," Dave complained, "But I wouldn't miss this."

"Oh you're too kind."

"What's been happening as of lately?" Dave asked, "How's life treating Candice Michelle?"

"It's alright. A few bumps here and there but it's fine," Candice admitted, "I haven't done anything but shopping, moping around and some more shopping. My life being interesting no more."

"I'm sure everything will get better."

"Enough about me and my problems, What's going on with you? How's the restaurant business going?" Candice folded her arms and leaned forward toward Dave.

"It's going pretty good. I'm pretty business recently and it's been great. I was going to have another deal as you know but that's in the dumpster so I got my restaurant and it's great," Dave smiled, feeling good with the outcome of his restaurant.

"I'm happy for you," Candice curved a smile, "I wish I could say the same about myself but it's not going to happen. Candice's future looks bleak."

"Is it because of John?"

"No, Not at all, Me and John are doing well. He's just so busy and all so it gets rocky, I'll admit, but other than that it's fine," Candice lied to Dave.

"Well, how come is it that every time I see you with him, you look hurt, both emotionally and physically?"

"What are you talking about? I said we are fine."

"That's not what I saw a few night ago," Dave talked back to what he saw a few days ago when he saw Candice and John in the Alley way that night of the party, "That night of the big premiere, I was in the alley the whole time and I saw what happened Candice. You don't have to cover it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about Dave. Me and John just talked about something that night and that was all that happened. I was only on the floor because I fell, that's all."

"Candice, you don't have to lie. John's hurting you and I know it," Dave eyes stared intently at the brunette, "You're just staying with him for the wrong reason and your getting hurt for it. It's not worth it."

"Just stop!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well help me by leaving me alone!" Candice exhaled, "I just can't deal with this right now. I thought we are going to have a nice lunch together and catch up on lost time but that obviously isn't going to happen."

"I just don't understand why you're with him. He hurts you but yet you stay with him and act like everything is fine when everything is not fine," Dave just couldn't believe why Candice wouldn't admit it, "It's like you go through the pain for a reason. What's the reason then?"

"I don't go through any pain for any reason," Spoke the Brunette, "I am fine. I am happy with whom I am with and where I am in my life and I don't need you to just tell me bed things."

"I'm not telling you what's happening in your life. I'm trying to make you realize it yourself."

"Well, I don't need it or you," Candice abruptly got up from her chair and stared at Dave one last time, "Thanks for the great lunch, Dave," Candice turned away from the Animal and walked out of the restaurant.

She walked down the sidewalk as her flats clicked on the cement. She found her car and quickly got in the passenger's seat. She just sat there. She stared out into the distance and thought about everything Dave had said. All the lies she told and everything he said was the truth. Candice just couldn't exactly come clean. Why? Who knows why?

--

Back at the hospital, Trish and Chris waited in Evan's room as the Doctor took Evan for a few more tests before he was going to be released. Trish fixed up Evan's bed as looked up at the time, "He should be out of the test already. It's almost three and the doctor said it would only take an hour."

"Trish, relax," Chris tried to keep her calm, "The Doctors need to take their time and make sure everything go good. Evan is fine."

"Your right," Trish muttered, "This whole thing is like driving me nuts. I swear with everything I do and think is driving me up the wall. I really don't need anything else right now. Nothing can be worse than this."

Chris rubbed his temple, hearing what Trish said. What he was going to reveal was only getting harder and harder, "Trish, there's something I really need to tell you. I was going to tell you yesterday but I got interrupted."

"What is it? Is it something bad?"

"You should sit down," Chris pulled Trish down onto the bed and stared right into her eyes, "What I am about to tell you is going to bed hard to take and it's something you need to know."

Trish was getting frightened, "Chris, What's going on? Your really beginning to scare me. What's it about?"

"It's Evan," Chris muttered, "Trish, There's no easy way to put this but," Chris took a very deep breath knowing how Trish was going to react without even telling her yet, "I talked to the doctor and he gave me some more news about Evan's condition. Evan condition is worse than he first thought. The Cancer is getting worse and the Doctors can't do anything else so He told me Evan only has about eight or so months to live."

Trish stared at Chris in disbelief, "No, You're lying. You're lying Chris!!"

"Trish, I'm sorry but I'm not lying. It's the truth," Chris hated to admit it because he could already see pain in Trish's eyes after hearing it.

"No! You're lying. My baby isn't going to die. He's going to beat this!" Trish tried to fight back the tears but it wasn't working. Her watery eyes started turned into tears flowing down her cheeks, "He's not going to die."

"Trish, I don't want to believe it either but that's what the doctor said," Chris repeated once again, "It's killing me inside too. It tears me apart thinking that my little boy isn't going to make it."

Trish's face collapsed into Chris's chest, as her tears poured soaked onto his shirt, "This can't be happening. They said there was a chance, Chris. What happened to that Chance?!"

"I don't know Trish."

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Trish muttered, "We did nothing to hurt anyone but now they are trying to take the most important thing away from us. The one thing I live for is going to die and there's nothing I can do."

"All we can do is Pray," Chris muttered, "Pray for a Miracle."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, Haliey Egan, Lily, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
So here's another update, earlier than i had expected! I'm really getting back in the mood to write and i'm satisfied with his chapter. Missing a few people but they'll be back next chapter.  
Hopefully i'll update a story this weekend that's if i'm not bomed with homework or work. Lots of things going around and it's driving me nuts! My Brother's wedding is fast approaching so i'm busy doing his wedding things. I know it sucks but it prepares me for the one i hope to have one day, i guess. haha! And I was really happy monday.  
Jillian became Divas Champ for about 3 minutes! Sad she lost it so quick but at least she got it, right?  
I can't wait until my winter break comes! One month to do nothing and update too :)  
Thanks for reading guys and i hope you really liked the chapter!  
**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. A Hero on the Way

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 20_  
'A Hero on the Way'  
_R_&_R_

With her long legs crossed, Stacy stared at the certificates that the Doctor had posted on the wall of his accomplishments and degrees he had received in the Medical field. Stacy went to the best Doctor because she needs to best to make sure she could carry children. She was more than excited to start a Family with Randy. This was the place where it would start and she was ready. Sure with Children comes responsibility but she's ready for it. Ready for all the diapers to change, food to make and the love she would give them.

The Doctor walked in, with his files in hand, "Good Morning, Mrs. Orton. I heard about you got married and let me congratulate you on that big accomplishment."

"Thank you Doctor Hayes," Stacy smiled at the Old Doctor who looked liked Santa Claus dressed in a lab coat."

He took a seat I his brown leather chair and looked up at Stacy, "Okay so we did some tests to check out your fertility and the tests just came in. I haven't read them yet."

Stacy glowed with her smile, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"I'm sure too," The Doctor opened the folders up with a frown. He looked at the results and it wasn't good at all. He looked up at Stacy who was beyond happy at the moment, "Stacy, I don't know how else to tell you this."

"I'm probably in great condition right?"

"Not Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Following the tests, it says you're are not that fertile," The Doctor announced, "According to the tests, Your chances of holding having a baby are around five percent."

"What?!" Stacy was in shock. The Leggy blonde didn't expect anything like this to happen. She had been fine before but why was she not able to have a child, "I went to other doctors and they said I was fine but what's with this?!"

"Did anything happen in the range of five to ten years?" The Doctor asked, "Any types of accidents?"

Stacy thought back to only one accident she had had. All the way back in High School.

_Stacy was in her room getting dressed. She placed on a Red corset like shirt with dark jeans and a pair of black boots. She let her hair flow down. She smiled at her appearance, pleased at what she was looking at. Stacy hadn't spoken to Randy yet and hoped that Maria hadn't either. Maria was certainly a tricky person and was capable of almost anything. Stacy was going to tell Randy. She was waiting just one more day so she can think over what she wants to say. Stacy grabbed her bag. She suddenly heard steps outside her room. Her parents weren't home and she knew it couldn't be them. The person walked through her door and it was Randy. "Randy, you scared me. I thought you were a robber or something." Stacy came over and tried to place a kiss on Randy's lips but he stood still, with a angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" Stacy asked_

"_This.." Randy opened his hand and gave Stacy the crumbled up Sonogram Picture._

_Stacy opened it up and was stunned. Maria had told Randy. Maria had taken the sonogram and gave it Randy. "Randy, I can explain.."_

"_Your pregnant and you don't tell me. I thought you could Trust me. Stacy. Why didn't you tell me?!" Randy yelled_

"_This is why. Your reaction. I thought you were going to leave me. I thought you never wanted to see me again. You don't know all the different things that raced through my mind. I was Terrified" Stacy admitted_

"_Still, How could you not tell me? This makes me think what else your hiding and keeping from me." Randy said "And Maria was the one who told me. Not you. That makes this even worse that I had to hear it from someone else's mouth and no yours." Randy said "You really disappointed me Stacy and I don't know how I could forgive you.."_

"_Randy please.." Randy walked out of Stacy's room and Stacy started to follow him "Randy, don't leave.. Please!' Stacy pleaded_

"_I need time to Think" Randy said as he walked down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut._

"_Randy No!!" Stacy yelled out. Stacy started running down the stairs until she missed a step and fell down. She rolled down the stairs like a boulder until she reached the bottom floor. She laid on the floor, knocked out._

"I think I know," Stacy muttered, "Back when I was in High School, I got pregnant. I had no idea what to do and I never told my boyfriend and when he found out, he erupted and I chased him down the stairs but I fell down the stairs. The baby died," Stacy's eyes watered up, "That must explain why this is happening now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And now, Because of that I can't have children, ever," Stacy closed her eyes not wanting to believe it but it was true and she had to accept it, "I'm never going to have children."

"That's not necessarily the case," The Doctor said as he pulled out a few pamphlets, "There is surrogacy which you can try to have a biological child, Adoption is another one as well but there's still that chance if you and your husband continue to have sex that you guys could still conceive a child. Five percent isn't a lot but it's still something and I encourage you try."

Stacy took the pamphlets, "It's such a low chance and my husband would want his own child. I don't know what to do," Stacy stared at the pamphlets, "I need to think this through."

"I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news but it will all be okay," The Doctor reassured.

Stacy now had to break the news to Randy and she wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was going to take it lightly or not.

--

With her legs crossed, Candice read her weekly entertainment magazine on the white couch in the living. John was off to work and Candice was just trying to keep herself occupied by doing something useful, something to just get her mind off a few things. The door bell suddenly rang. The Brunette dropped the magazine on the coffee table and walked to the door. Candice opened the door and a huge smile came across her face, something that no one has seen before becase of the person behind the door.

"Mom!" Candice leaped as she hugged her mother, who was just as happy to see her. Joanna, Candice's biological Mother had her dark brown hair cut in a inverted bob style. The Mother of Candice was dressed in Plum Purple tank dress, black pumps and a purple beret placed on her head.

"Candice!" Her mother tightened the hold between her and her daughter, "Are you surprised to see me at all?"

"Surprised?" Candice took her mother's hand, "I think I am a little more than just surprised. Come on, take a seat," Insisted Candice as the two sat next to one another on the white couch.

"John certainly knows what he likes in a house," Joanna looked around the astonishing living, "Guy definitely has some good taste."

"Well, this is what he wanted and he found it."

"So tell me sweetie," Joanna turned to her daughter, "How have you been? I just haven't spoken to you in ages. How's modeling and everything?" Joanna wanted to know everything since she hasn't spoken to Candice in about a few months, "I want to know everything."

"I am doing fine. Modeling on the other hand is out the window," Candice sighed, "I quit Modeling about a few months ago so I've been a stay at home girlfriend for the past months."

"And you haven't wanted to kill yourself yet?"

"Well, why would I want to kill myself for being at home?"

"Candice, you're young and talented. You could do so much with life and your young," Joanna commented, "Don't wait till your forty five like your mom here to start living your life."

"Well, you looking smokin' for a forty five year old chick," Candice joked, "And why didn't you call me when you first got to L.A? I would have picked you up and you could stay here if you wanted. Me and John have plenty of room as you can see."

"I'm only here overnight and I already got a hotel," Joanna revealed. Joanna was a flight attendant, traveling almost every day to a new city in the United States, "I just wanted to see if I could see my baby today and maybe go out to dinner tonight with her."

"I'd love that."

"I was hoping you would say that," Joanna smiled, "I just wished I could be off for a whole week but the airline industry are picky these days. They want you to work on their schedule. Heck, if there's a comet coming to earth, I still have to be prepared for work."

"Nothing stops My Mom from working. Death nor Armageddon will stop you from getting your job done."

"Definitely," Joanna looked at Candice's wrist, seeing an odd bruising on her wrist. She eyed the wrist, sensing something was up, "Wow, what a bruise."

Candice looked down at the bruise. Feeling nervous and scared when the question was brought up she quickly hid the bruising, "Oh I was just cleaning something and I slammed my wrist into the shelf. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing Candice," Joanna examined Candice's hand, looking at the purple and black marks on her daughter, "Are you sure everything is okay sweetie? You know I'm your mother and you can tell me anything."

"Well, there's nothing to tell you," Said the brunette as she got up, walking up to the window by the living room, "I am fine. John's fine. I am Happy and we are happy together."

"I never asked anything about John. I only asked about you," Joanna raised her eyebrow. Something wasn't right and she knew it; It's a motherly instinct, "Is something going on with John? Was he the one who really hurt you?"

"Why does everyone think that there's something wrong with me and John?" Candice lied as she turned to her Mother, "Mom, there's nothing with me and John. Like I said, we are fine," Candice's tone grew as she was growing defensive about her situation with JBL.

"Why are getting defense dear?"

Joanna had pushed he last button, "Get out!"

"Excuse me?!" Joanna spoke in a shocked expression staring at her daughter.

"You heard me," Candice stared dead at her mother. She was done playing and enough of this interrogation. She viciously pointed to the door, "Get out of my house."

"But Candice -"

"NO!" She had shouted, "Just get the hell out of my house before I call the police and have them remove you from here."

"You would do that to your own mother?" Joanna tried to speak through Candice, "I am your mother, who raised you. I'm your own blood and you would just kick me out."

"Actually," Candice spoke, "Let's go down memory lane because I really don't remember you being a mother to me until I was almost eighteen. You abandoned me and when my adopted parents died then you decided it was time to come into the picture. You really didn't exactly raise me."

"Candice, this isn't about that, it's about you and John."

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Candice turned her back to her mother.

Her mother just silently sat there, staring at her daughter's back. She let out a sigh before she walked to the door. Joanna placed her hand on the cold handle. She looked back at Candice for a moment, "If you ever need to talk, you know who to call."

"Yeah, Not you," Candice crossed her arms and looked back at her mother with such anger in her eyes.

Joanna looked down at the ground. She looked at Candice once more, with her watery eyes and left the home. She walked down the steps to her rent-a-car that was parked out in the front. As she sat in the car, her motherly instinct knew something was up. Joanna sat in the car for a moment thinking of someone who could help Candice.

Only one person and one person only came to mind, "Looks like he is my only hope."

--

Jeff laid quietly on his bed, with Mickie laying right by his side. right by his side. The two watched another episode of his favorite reality show, survivor. A show he would just kill to be on the minute he is off of this bed, "Micks, Do you think I would stand a chance on a show like that?"

"Let me think. Jeff Hardy out in the jungles of some country in the middle of nowhere? Hm, would you stand a chance?" Mickie thought out loud with her finger on her chin, "Jeff in the jungle. Chances of survival are slim."

"Slim?!"

Mickie slapped Jeff's shoulder, "I'm just joking around with you Jeff. I'm sure you would win the whole thing in a heartbeat."

"Now you're telling me that to make me feel good," Jeff crossed his arms, "Deep down inside you know you don't think I'd win."

"Jeff," Mickie groaned out as she turned toward him, staring into his eyes, "I didn't mean to. You can't be made at me forever," She pouted as she looked at Jeff.

"Well, I can't be mad at that face forever," Jeff smiled as he looked into Mickie's eyes. Jeff felt the urge. The urge to just take his lips and lay it onto her lips. The two closed their eyes as they were about to kiss until..

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything," A voice spoke, knocking on the wooden door.

Mickie and Jeff turned to the door to see a redhead woman standing by the door. Jeff's eyes widened as she stared at the frame of the door and the woman standing under it. Dressed in a bootcut jeans, black sneakers and a forest green cami tank, the redhead crossed her arms with a semi smile across her face.

"Jeff," She muttered as she stared at the two of them, "I hope I' not interrupting anything."

Mickie let out a stray smile, "No you're not. You are Amy right?"

"Yeah I'm Amy," Lita answered, "But you could call me Lita, if you'd like. I came to see Jeff."

"What is it Lita? Came back to spill out some more crap on my life," Jeff said, "What is it that you have to tell me? That you and Adam are moving on and starting your life together and leaving my brother on the street."

"Well," Lita bit down on her lip, "I just wanted to talk to you about some things. About Adam, Matt and something else."

Mickie looked at both Lita and Jeff, having a feeling that they needed to speak to one another, "I am going leave you two alone for a little. I'll be down the hall if you need me," Mickie got up from the bed as her heels clicked until she walked out of the door.

Jeff just stared at Lita, "Okay, You can talk."

Lita pulled up a chair next to Jeff's bed, looking at the blonde haired man, "Okay, Should I get this whole thing started or is this going to be a huge staring contest between the two of us?"

"Go, Speak."

"Okay, Fine. I'm moving on with Adam."

"Shocker."

"Jeff, you don't understand," Lita spoke, "It's not that I love him. I love him and I'm pregnant, with his baby."

Jeff's eyes opened up, "What the…? Your pregnant?! When the hell did this happen?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lita rubbed her stomach, knowing a baby was growing inside of her, "I just know it's Adam's baby. I hadn't had sex with Matt in months so chances of it being Matt's is slim."

"I can't believe it. Does everyone else know?"

"Torrie, John, Stacy and all of them know about the baby and about Adam. Only Matt doesn't know about the baby and I would like to tell him."

"I just can't believe your pregnant, with Adam's baby," Jeff spoke with disbelief.

"But Adam is a good guy. I know what he did in the past was bad, especially what he did to you but he's different. That guy we knew in High School is not there anymore. It's a new guy and he loves me and I want to be with him. Please understand Jeff. I'm sorry that he had slept with Christy. I didn't know but he tells me he regrets doing it from this day on. He told me that he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry about what had happened and it didn't deserve to happen to a good guy like you. Believe it or not, He was the one who told me to come down here and talk to you and here I am."

Jeff looked at Lita. He could feel that she was telling him the truth. As odd as it sounds and with everything that had happened, he honestly believed her, "Lita, I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you. With everything, I believe your happy and he's treating you well and I'm happy you're going to be a mom."

"We are both thrilled."

"And I'm sorry about that night how I acted and all."

"Jeff, you had every right to be mad," Lita smiled, "I just wanted to come down here and talk to you. I wanted to make it right. I want you to know you could come home after your done here. Speaking of here, How is it going?"

"It's going good. Mickie is really helpful and all," Jeff looked around the room, "I'm feeling like the Jeff I use to be. Drug free and all; I'm really happy to be here and not long until I can finally leave."

"Good," Lita smiled, "I'm looking forward to you coming home," Lita bit down gently on her lip, "I wanted to ask you if you had heard from Matt at all. I'm worried about him since I haven't heard anything from him."

Jeff pushed back his soft long hair, "Well, He did come by a few days ago. I have no clue where he's staying but I know he talks a lot about someone. He keeps mentioning this girl he met and how she's amazing and all."

"Girl?" Lita spoke in a shocked tone, "He's with someone?"

"I really don't know."

She had to admit, it did hurt her a little to hear that but she was happy too. She wanted Matt to move on and be happy. Why should she want to keep him away from his happiness? "Well, I just want him to be happy. He made me happy and he deserves to receive the same from someone who really wants to be with him."

"Wow, you didn't take It bad."

"No, I'm happy," She truthfully said, "I just would really like to talk to him and see how he's doing. Next time when you see him or talk to him, Tell him I would really like to talk to him. I tried calling him but he doesn't respond."

Jeff let out a sigh, "When I see him next time, I'll tell him to pick up. I think he would like to talk to you too."

The redhead smiled, "Thanks Jeff. I don't know what I would do without this Hardy Brother."

--

Up the stairs of their Beverly Hills, John and Torrie were carrying groceries up the stairs to their third floor apartment the two had shared. John was carrying a majority of the groceries while Torrie had her purse and grocery bag in another hand, while babbling on, "I can't believe she would get mad at me for that? I mean, I didn't mean any of it. She just took it in the wrong way and now she want say a damn thing to me or even look at me!"

"Torrie.."

"She thinks I'm trying to tell her what to do when I'm just trying to advise her and make sure that she makes the right choice about everything. I don't want to see her make a big mistake," Torrie spoke even more about her best friend, "I just don't get it."

"Tor.."

"If I were to get married, I would want to wait a little bit before I started a Family. I would maybe want to travel with my husband for a little while before I got kids. I would want to be secure, maybe have a house and a dog before I started to pop out some kids," Torrie went on and on and on about the whole thing and John was just getting annoyed.

"Torrie!" He shouted out, "I get it! Just stop," John finally managed to get out what he wanted to say, "Jesus Christ!"

"Don't you Jesus Christ me!"

"Oh god," John spoke as the two had reached their floor. As they turned the hallway, The two saw a blonde woman sitting on floor of the apartment, staring at the wall. It was Stacy, who was just sitting there.

"Stace?" Stacy looked at Torrie, who had called her name, "Stace, something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure because you sure don't really look like your okay?" John was getting concerned.

"Nothing, I just didn't get what I wanted like I always do," Stacy narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Torrie immedatiely knew something was up and she was going to help her friend.

"John, go in and let me talk to Stacy," Torrie asked John as he nodded, talking himself and the groceries into their apartment. Torrie took a seat next to Stacy against the wall, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Stacy didn't looked at Torrie, as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Well, I'm not getting what I wanted."

"Stace," Torrie looked at Her friend, "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. You took it the wrong way. I meant it to mean that you're a girl who goes out there and gets what she wants. You fight for it and you do anything to get it. You're a girl who's determined. I never meant that your spoiled or anything like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay Tor," Stacy accepted the apology, "But I am getting something I really didn't want."

"What do you mean?"

Stacy took a big gulp before she turned to Torrie, "Torrie, I went to the doctor to today and he did some tests. After the test, He determined that I can't bear a child. I can't have a baby because of what happened back in High School. All because of that I can't have a baby."

"Oh My God," Torrie pulled Stacy into a hug.

Stacy cried into the arms of her best friend, "There's still a chance I can have a baby but it's slim and I don't know how Randy's going to take it. He was so excited to have a baby and now I'm going to crush his dreams and he's going to leave me."

"Don't say that Stace."

"But it's true."

"Randy loves you and he's not going to leave you just because you can't have a baby," Torrie reassured her.

"No, he's going to leave."

"Stacy Marie Keibler Orton, he is not going to leave you and I'm going to prove it when you get your beautiful butt off this ground and go talk to the man!" Torrie demanded.

"Whoa, You've gone all man on me."

Torrie picked herself off the ground as she did Stacy, "Stacy, go inside there and talk to him. You're going to see that no matter what he's going to stay with you. Is that understood Mrs. Orton?!"

"Yeah, just relax," Stacy asked as she entered her apartment. Randy was sitting down on the couch that evening reading the local newspaper at the kitchen table. Stacy quietly closed the door before she looked at Randy, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey," He smiled, "Where have you been? I was wondering when you were coming home because I know you went to the doctor."

"Yeah, about that…"

"So did the Doctor say that you can have all the babies in the world?" Joked Randy, "Well, not all the babies because that's a bit too much."

"Randy, I don't know how else to put this," Stacy took a deep breath, "I can't have children. The Doctor did some tests and he told me that the test reveal I can't have children since I had the miscarriage back in high school. Now, I understand if you want to leave me. I understand that you want a woman who is going to give you everything you want but children is not one of them," Stacy pulled her head down to the ground as Randy stood in front of her.

Randy lifted Stacy's head up, "I'm not going to leave you. Stace, just because you can't have children doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more than anything and there are plenty of other ways we can have kids. We could adopt or we could do surrogacy. We will have children one way or another."

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"Never," Randy tilted his head as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Stacy's lips, "Now that's over with, could you maybe get started on dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think penne a la vodka sounds pretty good for tonight, don't you think?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Is it too late to cancel our marriage?"

--

Dave was cooking some dinner on his day off. Balancing a pot of pasta in one hand and on the phone with his good friend Chris on the other hand, was hard to balance, "So there's nothing the doctors can do for Evan? They've tried everything they could do and there's nothing else they can do?" Dave asked Chris as the two were discussing Evan's condition over the phone. Dave was deeply saddened to hear about the sad news and he couldn't believe this was happening.

" Nope," He answered through the phone, "I just want to enjoy my time left with him."

"How's Trish taking it?"

"Not well," Chris admitted, "She's just cries a lot and can't accept the fact that her son is going to die."

"I can't blame her for feeling that way," Dave admitted, "But I think you guys should keep trying to find places where you can get some help for him. Don't give up because maybe there's something or someone out there that can help you."

"Thanks for the encouragement Dave," Chris said.

A knock came at the door of Dave's apartment, "Got to go Chris, that's my landlord probably. She wanted to talk to me. I'll talk to you later man. Hope everything is good," Dave turned his phone off as he walked to the door. He opened it up, seeing a woman with short black hair standing before him, "Joanna?"

"Dave, thank god you didn't change apartments. I thought you might have moved or something," Joanna smiled as she looked at the muscular man, dressed in sweat pants and a white t-shirt, "Surprised to see me?"

"Well, yeah," He commented, "I haven't seen you since me and Candice broke everything off. How's everything?"

"It's good," She smiled as her face turned serious, "There's something I want to talk to you about. It's about Candice."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I'm worried. I went to see her today and I noticed she was badly bruised on her wrist. She claimed she did it herself but I think else wise. Dave, I'm really worried about her. Something's up," Joanna honestly spoke, "Something is not right between her and John. Before she was much more full of life and now she's much duller. Something's up."

"Where does this lead to?"

"Since I'm not around much, could you keep an eye on her? I'm not around L.A a lot and I want someone to watch her. Someone I really trust and I trust you. So would you do this for me?"

Dave didn't exactly know how to answer. He too thought something was fishy between John and Candice and he wanted to get to the bottom of this, "I'm only doing this because I myself am a little worried and since you're a great cook, I'm going to watch her."

"Thanks Dave," Joanna hugged the large man, "You were always a good guy and I really wished you and Candice were still together today. I'm not too much of a big fan of her new guy."

"Me neither."

"I just know something is going on between the two of them but I don't want to jump to conclusions of anything but I think John may be hitting her or something along the lines of that and I'm getting worried," Joanna spoke with a little bit of fear in her throat, "Thank you for doing this. There's not a lot of people I trust here anymore."

"Though Candice and I have had our troubled past, I still care about her and I'm going to make sure she's okay," Dave promised, "I promise."

"Thanks Dave," Joanna handed a little card to him with her number printed on the card, "Call me if anything is up. It was great seeing you," Joanna disappeared from the door frame as Dave closed the door.

Dave walked over to the window. He looked inside the desk beside the window and pulled out a picture of Candice and himself. The two looked so happy with one another. He had missed her. He held onto the picture as he stared out into the rain through the window. Candice was in trouble and he was going to do anything to save her. He was going to be her Hero. Candice's hero was on his way.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, babygurl-x, Lily, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Back with another update. Been so busy as of lately but i managed to come back with an update. I wanted to put more but next chapter will be full of surprises.  
One will involve Lita & Adam. Something big! The other will involve Torrie and her parents! What do you think it's going to be? Wait to find out and see.  
Expect another story to be updated sometime this week! Don't know when but it will happen!  
Another horror story may be coming soon with Candice and some others. not sure when but stay tuned.  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	21. Family

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 20_  
'Family'  
_R_&_R_

Usually around this time of year the leaves would be falling in other places in the world but not in Los Angeles. It was a steamy hot day on a holiday when it should be chilly and windy but that's the west coast for ya – Nothing but Hot Hot Hot. It was Thanksgiving or Turkey day as some would call it. It was a day to be thankful and a day of unity where you would slaughter a turkey and eat it for dinner.

Yeah, you think if you'd be thankful that you wouldn't slaughter a turkey. Guess again.

It was Torrie's favorite Holiday. Yes, better then Christmas and her birthday combined – Well, not combined but – Actually not at all. She just liked to stuff her face with her mom's home cooking.

She along with John and Chris sat in the living room, chewing down on some appetizers that included shrimp cocktail, crackers and assorted deli meats. Her father with his visible grays sat on the opposite side of the couch the three were sharing.

Ted Wilson had definitely aged over the past couple of years. Not just the grays in his hair but the reciting hair line and wrinkly skin. He was getting old and heck, we would all go down that path one day unless if your injected with some more botox that you bleed botox out instead of blood.

Her mother still looked like a million bucks. Her golden blonde hair faded gently but her bright smile had shined past that. She quietly placed another tray of appetizers on the coffee table which the boys quietly attacked, eliminating every spec of food on it.

"You guys are like dogs," complained Torrie, "and every piece is gone from the plate."

"But they looked so good," John smiled at Christine.

"It's okay I have another batch in the oven almost ready and I'll save something for you this time Tor," Christine smiled, turning her heel walking back to the kitchen.

"Dad, I really like what you did what the house," complimented Torrie with a pig-a-blanket going into her mouth, "though a lot has changed in the house I can still remember when we first moved in here."

"I remember that day," Chris reminisced.

_"Look guys we are here" Torrie's father said as they pulled into the driveway of their new home. The house was one of a kind and looked like the houses you would see on TV. It was Huge and had a beautiful lawn that lead up to the tan colored house. They also stepped out of the car and stared at their new home. "Well guys. Welcome to our new home"_

_"Wow this is our home?" Torrie asked_

_"Yep this is the Wilson Residence" Torrie's mother said_

_"I feel like a Millionaire just standing near this house" Chris Said as Torrie's parents laughed at the kids amazement at their new home_

_"Go on and check out the house" Torrie's father said. Torrie and Chris jetted to the door and opened it up. They slowly walked down the hallway observing there surroundings. They continued to walk the hall until they reached the living room. They stood around looking at the light brown painted walls along with matching furniture_

_"Its so nice" Torrie said_

_Chris Looked around the living room until he stumbled upon wall sized windows and looked out and discovered the beautiful lawn along with a giant pool with crystal blue water. "Torrie look we got a pool!"_

_"Really?" Torrie rushed over to Chris and stared out the window to see the pool "Wow"_

_Torrie's parents entered the living room. "So do you like it so far?" Torrie's father asked_

_"Yes Daddy!" Torrie said with excitement._

_"Yeah its really nice Uncle Ted" Chris said_

_"Go check out the other rooms" Torrie's father said_

_Torrie and Chris jetted down the hallway and up the stairs to their new bedrooms. Chris headed for his room and opened up the door. His eyes blew up as he saw his new room. It was like a classic boys bedroom with a huge bed and a giant tv that was on top of his dresser. He went over to the window and looked out and saw the view. He got the whole view of the city from his bedroom._

_Meanwhile, Torrie was entering her room and her eyes widened just like how Chris did. She had pink painted walls along with a white bed and dresser with a giant tv on it. She walked around and discovered another door. She opened the door and discovered her walk in closet. She was amazed. Her own walk in closet with all her clothes inside all organized. She walked out and smiled. Chris barged into her room with a huge smile on his face._

_"This house is great!" Chris said_

_"I know. I love my new room" Torrie said_

_"Well do you like what you see guys?" Torrie's father said as he entered the room along with his wife_

_"Yeah I really like it here" Torrie said_

_"My room is really nice, Uncle Ted" Chris said_

_"Well with the new job they gave me, they decided to give us one of the nicest houses in the City"_

_"Now I'm starting to be happy for your new job" Chris said as the others laughed_

_"Come on. Lets go order some dinner. That long car ride made me hungry" Ted said_

_"That sounds good to me" Torrie said as she and her family exited her bedroom_

"Oh my God," Torrie let out a smile, "It was such a surprise just to see the house. To think my father could get us something like this."

"What are you getting at young lady?" Ted eyed her only daughter, "You were surprised daddy got this family something wonderful?"

"A little."

"Wonderful."

"Dad, Not like that!" The blonde smiled compassionately, "I mean I never really expected that I would live in a house that a celebrity would live in. I felt like a million bucks and I wasn't alone. Chris thought he was on top of the world living in this house."

"Well, look at it. It's looking closer to a billion bucks day by day," with a flash of his wink, Chris took a bite of his shrimp, "I just wish we utilized it more. There were so many times when they left the house and it would have been our perfect chance to have a house party."

"Yeah, why didn't we think about that nine years ago?" Torrie raised her eyebrow as a devilish smirk came across her face, "but if you ask me, it's not too late."

"Christine, We are changing the locks to all the doors in this house," Ted called out, getting laughter in return from his guests.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get that," Torrie lifted herself up as she walked to the door. She opened the door and was surprised to find a young girl standing before her.

The girl was short and had golden blonde hair just like hers. Her green eyes could pierce you in an instant. It really reminded her of someone. Her looks were oddly familiar. It was weird to say it but Torrie found the girl to be a resemblance of Torrie. The teenage girl seemed to be not older than twelve. Behind the girl was a black suitcase and a taxi that was just riding off down the street. Torrie knew something was up and that this wasn't any ordinary girl.

"Can I help you?" Torrie asked sweetly.

"Hi, is this is thirty two Palm street, right?" She asked.

"Yes, what's your name? You're looking for someone?"

"My name is Kelly Blank," She answered sweetly, "And I'm looking for a Mr. Ted Wilson. He's my dad.."

--

Over in Malibu, Trish along with Evan joined her mother at her beach front property to enjoy their nice thanksgiving dinner. Her mother Alice had made a wonderful thanksgiving dinner for the two of them and everyone enjoyed it. Alice had changed over the years. Following her parent's divorce back in high school, Alice had become a totally new person with a much stronger look at life. She had become all she ever wanted to be; A florist. Sound weird but she always had a passion for having a big garden and she did. Her beach front home was full of flowers. Lilies, Sunflowers and roses; they were all beautiful. As Evan played in the living room, Alice and Trish watched from the dining room table. Trish smiled as her little boy played with his toys.

"It was a wonderful thanksgiving lunch," Trish complimented her mother, "though it wasn't the whole stuffing, potatoes and big turkey, it was wonderful."

"I would have done everything," Alice looked at the empty plates on the table, "But I figured since it was just us three, why go out and make so much when I know I was going to throw most of it out? But the small turkey was good, wouldn't you say?"

"Everything was great mom," Trish smiled.

"So where did your father spend thanksgiving?" Alice asked arrogantly, "With that little whore?"

"Mom, Evan's here. I really don't want him to hear his grandma say such lovely words," Trish asked, "But I did talk to dad. He said him and Vicky-"

"So that's the name of his wh-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry!"

"Back to what I was saying," Trish tucked her hair behind her ear, "Him and Vicky decided to go up to Napa for thanksgiving. I think the two were going to be with her parents," John Stratus, Trish's mom had definitely gone through his fair share of women. Over the ten years since their split, John has been married twice and had several girlfriends. Sadly they all went for spiltsville in the worst way possible, "And I have a feeling that he's going to take this one to the altar."

"He's going to be like Donald trump!" Alice spoke out, "Married four times and shockingly one child and not five more."

"Mom, lets relax."

"I'm sorry but he just gets me so damn mad," Alice cringed, "But enough of that crap and let's talk about some real important things."

"Like what?"

"Like why are you spending thanksgiving with me and not Chris?" Alice questioned, "I know your divorced but think about Evan."

"He with Torrie and her family, why would he want to come with us?"

"You mean you and Evan," Corrected the older woman, "I know you guys aren't on best terms but Evan obviously doesn't have much time left. Wouldn't you want him to be with his father? Don't you think it's right to have both of you guys with Evan? Spend his possible last Thanksgiving?"

Trish's eyes were visibly watery, "I know mom but," Trish uttered out somehow, "I just don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"About me and him; I don't know how I feel about him. I don't know if I still love him as a husband. I love him as the father of my son but I don't know mom. I mean, I care for him but I just don't feel if I can trust him anymore. I don't know who he was with that night but he was with someone."

"I understand how you feel. I went through the same thing you did," Alice related to her daughter, "But I think you should let this going for the time being."

"Let it go? This doesn't sound like you at all. You letting something go is very uncommon."

"I know but I'm talking about for another person's sake. For Evan," Alice encouraged, "I just think you guys just should spend time together for these next few months. Make the most out of this time you have as a family. I know you want it, Chris wants it and most important of all Evan would want it. You can look into his eyes and just see how he wants to see his family together. In that little mind of his, though he's only three, he's probably asking 'Why isn't my mom and dad together?' and so much more."

"I understand mom."

"No you don't because you would not be here talking to me."

Evan came up to his mother, leaning onto her lap, "Something wrong sweetie? You seem a little down."

"I want to go see daddy," Evan answered his Mother. He leaned there as Trish padded down on his head. Her Mother was right and she could see it in Evan's eyes. Evan wanted his Family together and it was Trish's job to do that.

--

The young blonde sat quietly in the seat in the kitchen, while Torrie, John, Chris and Torrie's parents just stared at the young little girl that looked similar to Torrie and Ted. This girl just came out of nowhere and claims that Torrie's father is her father as well, "Okay, Kelly," Ted had responded, "Now, I am probably not your father so could you tell me what you are doing here?"

The little girl eyes went down to the ground and looked back up, "You are my dad. My Mom, Kendra Blank said that you're my Daddy."

"I don't know any Kendra."

"Who's Kendra?" Torrie questioned, "Dad is there something you want to tell us?"

Christine folded her arms and stared at her husband, just wondering what in God's name is going on, "Ted, I'd really like you to explain as well because this obviously just doesn't happen every day."

"Kendra, the name sounds familiar?" Ted questioned as he thought back and it was coming back, "Oh Kendra," He answered in a very somber tone.

"What's with the tone?" Chris answered, noticing how different he was, "What's going on?"

Ted turned to Christine, "You remember Kendra? That woman?"

"That woman?" Torrie raised her eyebrow, "What woman?"

"Oh My God," Christine's eyes lite up, "That's the woman?! Oh dear god, she got pregnant? I just thought it happened once."

"What is going on?!" Torrie wanted answers, "Dad this is sounding like you cheated on mom or something?"

"Okay, I think it's time," Ted turned to both Chris and Torrie, "Remember when me and your mother had that falling out when you guys were fourteen? I was sleeping at Nate's house for a few weeks?" Torrie and Chris both nodded as Ted continued, "Well, Both me and your mother actually started to see someone and I met Kendra and we rendezvous one night and by the look of it, this was the outcome of the rendezvous."

"Oh God," Torrie was speechless. Her parents had both cheated on one another and this was the outcome of Her father's wrong doings, "I can't believe it. You cheated on Mom?"

"We both cheated on one another because after that fallout we believed that maybe me and your father weren't just perfect for one another," Christine has added, "But we manage to get through that but I can't believe this."

"I didn't even know she got pregnant," Ted admitted as he turned to Kelly, "I didn't even know that she was pregnant. I never knew anything."

"My Mom already told me," Kelly answered, "I wanted to find you. I was the one who wanted to know who my father was and I did so much research and saved every penny I got to find you."

"Does your mother even know you're here?"

"Nope."

"Let's give her a call," Ted extended his hand, "She's going to be surprised to see that her twelve year old daughter came all the way to Los Angeles from Boise."

"Maybe she would like something to eat?" Christine offered, turning her head to her step daughter, "Would you like to go get you some turkey? We have got plenty."

"I would love some," She answered sweetly as the three walked out of the dinning room.

"That was something I never expected," Torrie still out of breath after seeing what had just unfolded, "So I have a sister."

"And I've got another cousin."

"What a thanksgiving," John commented as that's all he could really say, "Next year, Thanksgiving with the Wilsons."

The door bell suddenly rang, "Oh god, Maybe that's our brother that's coming through now," Chris headed to the door and quietly opened it up, receiving a breeze and another surprise, "Evan? Trish?"

"Dad!" Evan ran up to his father right into his arms giving him a big hug.

"This was certainly unexpected. I thought you two were in Malibu at Grandma's house?" Chris asked Trish, "Was she talking to much about your dad that you got fed up and left?"

"Kind of," Trish joked, "But I just thought maybe we should spend Thanksgiving Together as a Family. Thanksgiving is all about family and Evan wanted to see his dad."

"Thanks Trish."

"Just being a mother," Trish could smell the turkey from outside, "What's Momma Wilson cooking because it smells pretty good?"

"Oh there is plenty cooking here," Chris joked around, "Come on and join. You're in for a few surprises tonight, that's for sure."

--

Resting on the couch after a delicious meal, Stacy leaned onto her husband's chest with his feet on top of the coffee table. Stacy had cooked another wonderful meal, better than last year's and now it was time to let everything digest and watch a movie or two, "I am so full," Stacy rubbed her young tummy, "And I feel even a bit queasy at some times."

"Well you shouldn't feel queasy at all because that was one hell of a dinner," Randy complimented, "And that Turkey was definitely something that came straight out of Martha Stewart's kitchen!"

"Well, it came out of Stacy Orton's Kitchen," Stacy smiled feeling Randy rake her soft blonde hair gently, "I just wish I could have shared it with more people but I guess not."

"Stace, Dave has got to work today and Candice said she went to thanksgiving with John's family," Randy stated the issues of a few people who tried to attend tonight.

"Not like that," Stacy spoke as her lips pouted, "Kids."

Randy knew how it killed Stacy that they couldn't have children. Well they could, it just would be much harder and it would require time and patience to happen, "Stacy, there's still hope. We went to the check out some surrogate mothers and maybe something will happen. You can't so negative."

"But I want one."

"And maybe we will get one. Don't always think we aren't going to have a child. If the surrogate mother doesn't agree then we will find another one and we will keep trying and until we get one."

"I sure hope so," Stacy mumbled, "Maybe I'll get a miracle."

"I'm going to go to the store," Randy got up from the couch and looked at his wife, "I'm going to go grab some Hershey kisses down at the store. They always cheer you Up," Randy left the apartment, leaving Stacy alone to think on the couch. The past few weeks had been ever so stressful. Stacy had not been feeling well, physical and emotionally and with all the stress and pain that she can't have children just kills her even more. She needed a miracle to happen. The home phone had rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Stacy Orton?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Hayes. Remember we met a few weeks ago about to take a few fertility tests?" He asked hoping to spark Stacy's memory.

"Oh yes, Hello Doctor. Weird to see you calling on Thanksgiving."

"Well, I felt this call was a bit important because I have something I need to tell you," The Doctor couldn't keep in the news he was about to give Stacy, "Okay, Now you may need to sit down when you hear this Stacy."

Stacy took a seat on the chair in the kitchen, "What is it that you have to tell me doctor?" Stacy was getting a bit worried and a bit excited. What did the news the doctor have to tell her? "You're keeping me on my toes."

"Oh I think you're going to like this," He admitted, "So remember we took a few fertility tests at my office and I told you the results. Well, those aren't your results. Apparently, it had gotten mixed up with another woman's test so Stacy, you could have children. It isn't impossible."

Stacy almost dropped the phone, with all the excitement building up in her, "Oh My God?! I can have children? Oh my god, Doctor thank you! Thank you so for the news. This has definitely changed my mood and everything. I can't wait to tell Randy."

"Well you may want to tell him Part two."

"Part Two?"

"Stacy, after we got your real test results back we discovered something really interesting. During your tests, we couldn't exactly take all the test properly because, well you're pregnant. Two months pregnant in fact."

Stacy dropped the phone onto the ground, breaking it with all the excitement built inside of her. She was pregnant. What she was crying over for the past month about was pointless because she's been pregnant this whole time and she didn't even know it. She did throw up a few times but she thought she was sick at the time. Tears in her eyes developed but they weren't of sadness but of happiness. She and Randy were going to get their happily ever after together with their family.

Randy came in, "I didn't take my wallet. How am I suppose-" Randy looked at the crying Stacy and a broken phone on the ground, "Stace, what's the matter now?"

"Randy -"

"Is it because of the surrogate thing again? We just want over this whole thing about how it will happen eventually and how you shouldn't be so negative all the time. It will happen to us," Randy started to complain about.

"No, Randy - "

And she was interrupted again, "I don't understand you woman and how you can constantly cry. I want kids but If I can't get it one way I always try to do it another way until I finally get what I want. I just don't understand you woman whatsoever. Jesus Christ!"

"RANDY!" Stacy yelled as she stepped up for him, "This are tears of happiness and not of sadness. Listen, I just got a call from the doctor and the tests I took got mixed up and it turns out I can get pregnant."

"That's wonderful," Randy responded, "I knew it was going to happen."

"But it gets better," Stacy smiled, "The doctor said the tests weren't done properly because -"

"WHAT?!"

"Because I am already pregnant!"

Randy's mouth dropped to the ground, "Wait, your pregnant?" Stacy nodded to his question, "I can't believe this. You're actually pregnant? We are going to have a baby?" Randy looked into Stacy's green eyes and can see tears coming out, "I am going to be a Dad," Randy pulled Stacy into a hug, feeling extremely happy.

"I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad."

"Miracles exist. They really do," Randy leaned in, pulling Stacy and placing a kiss on the lips of his pregnant wife.

--

On the beach, right outside of her apartment, Lita looked up at the moon, shining down on her. Sitting outside and looking down at the moon always made her reflect upon herself. Was she doing right? Was she doing it wrong? Was this how her life was suppose to end up like? Lita was happy right now at this point in her life. She was going to have a baby with Adam, Reconciled with Jeff and Put herself back on the right path. Everything was going right except for Matt. He hasn't spoken to her yet and she has no idea about his whereabouts but he knows that he is alright and is seeing someone else.

"As long he is happy."

"As long as who's happy?" A voice behind Lita spoke who belonged to Adam as he sat down on the sand with Lita, "You're talking about me?"

"No, Matt. He still hasn't called me or anything and I want to be sure everything is alright."

"Well, I hope you do so by Christmas time," Adam responded.

"Why Christmas time?"

"Well," Adam was hiding something and he needed to let it all out now, "Remember when I did a few interviews for a job. Well, I finally got one offer and the thing is, it's not in Los Angeles. It's in San Diego the job."

"Oh My God!" Lita was going to be leaving Los Angeles, "I can't believe it. I hope you took in on the spot!"

"I did and It starts right at the new year so we are moving to San Diego next month," Adam revealed, "And I talked to them a little more saying I have a wonderful girl coming with me and a baby on the way and they are going to find us a new place to live in as well."

"That's some of the best news I've heard in so long," Lita smiled, "Though I am going to miss Beverly Hills and everyone I'm excited about it. It can be out new life together. New city, New place to live and a new job."

"It's going to be great and we are going to love it," Adam placed his hand on Lita's baby, "And the baby is going to love it."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, randomlyawsomer, babygurl-x, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
So Torrie had a new sister and it's kelly kelly but i used her last name and just picked one kelly lol and Lita's leaving :( Next chapter is going to be her last chapter :(  
She and Edge won't be back until the end of the story :( I know it's going to be hard but it's going to be fine. There's going to be drama still. But will Matt and Lita leave on good terms?  
And Randy and Stacy are having a Baby! :) I'm super excited and i have big plans with that :)  
I can't wait until i really start bringing this story to an end because it's going to end with a bang!  
And i the sequel is coming. I'll give you guys a preview!  
It's going to be a fresh start! New characters from both WWE and TNA and of course a few people from the previous stories.  
Mainly focusing on the newer people which will be Eve, Cody, Maryse, Evan, Kelly and Ted!  
I absolutely can't wait for it!! :D  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	22. This New Beginning

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 22_  
'This New Beginning'  
_R_&_R_

Mid December.

Jeff stared out his Hospital Window, looking at how the streets were decorated for the upcoming holiday season. Soon, he was going to leave this place that has brought him back to his normal self. He was going to the same Jeff Hardy he had use to be and he couldn't be better. He has Mickie to thank for that because without her, he would probably been dead right now because of this whole drug addiction. He saw Mickie has an amazing friend but could it possibly be more than just a friendship?

All the time the two have been spending, he has been growing more attached to Mickie and loved her company. Every time he laid eyes on her, he could feel his heart beat go faster and at a much rapid pace. His cheeks would turn a cherry red and he just smiled.

Behind him, he could hear footsteps coming toward him and he initially thought Mickie, "Mickie, If you're trying to pop up and scare me it's not going to work."

"Last time I check, I was that short and had brown hair," The mysterious voice said.

Jeff turned his head, looking at who had strolled in, "Oh Lita, didn't expect to see you here."

Lita smiled as she took a seat over next to Jeff, "You seemed all Happy when you thought it was Mickie. Does my little Jeffery have a little crush?"

His cheeks turned into cherries once again, "What? No, Me and Mickie are just really good friends."

"Jeff, I haven't see you turn this color since you first saw Christy," Lita smirked, "I think I know when you have a crush on someone."

"No I don't."

"Deny all your want because those red cheeks speak different to me."

"Whatever," Jeff shrugged it off, "What brings you to I'm hooked on drugs lane?"

"I have to tell you something. It's some news; Good in a sense but also bad in a sense," Jeff nodded insisting that Lita continues, "Well, Adam got this job offer and he going to take it but it's not in Beverly Hills. It's in San Diego. We are actually leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"What? So you're leaving Los Angeles?" Jeff just couldn't exactly believe what Lita was saying. He was going to lose a friend, "I can't believe I am losing a friend."

"Jeff, you're not losing me," Lita commented, "I am a two hour drive away. Adam got this great job offer and he even got an apartment right on the beach and I am just so happy. Of course, you are more than welcome to come and visit anytime."

"As long as you're happy Lita."

"I would be much happier if Matt would talk to me. I would really like to tell him goodbye before I leave," Admitted the redhead. Not a word had come from Matt in the past two months. All she knew was that he grabbed his things while she was gone and found a place somewhere in the other side of the hills, "Even if I just hear from him or something I don't care. I just want something from him. So if you could just tell him the news and I would really like to hear from him."

"I will tell him," Jeff smiled, "I know deep down inside he would want to see you one more time so I will deliver the message."

"Thanks Jeff," Lita smiled once more as she started to head for the door, "And you stay out of trouble when trying to sweep Mickie off her feet."

--

"I can't believe I am actually going to be working here," Grunted the newest waitress at 'Batista.' In her Black pants, black pumps, white button down shirt and a apron around her waist, Torrie was ready for her first day of work. To be honest, she had never expected she would be working here of all places.

"You're acting as if it is a bad thing," The calm owner soothed the blonde. As we all know, Dave was the owner and Torrie's new boss.

"Who's acting?"

"You Torrie, I'm doing you a favor. The Job market is horrible these days and you're my friend and one of my best friend's girlfriend and you needed a job. I could have picked anyone else but I choose you," Dave spoke truthfully.

"Really?" Torrie let out a fake sob as she wiped her eyes, "Dave, I am so blessed to have you."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Torrie, don't start pushing my buttons."

"Okay, I'll stop the bullshit," Torrie admitted, "But it's just like weird. A few months ago, I had my own clothing line, My own store in New York city and now I am a waitress working on a minimum wage salary. I didn't think I would have to work her. I thought that job I would get that job with the Fashion Avenue."

"Well, at least you got a back up right?" Dave spoke with torrie nodding, "And even if it's the crappiest job in the world, as long as you make money and have a source of income."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Torrie pouted, "Okay so are you going to show me around this place so I don't screw up on my first day?"

"Let's head in the kitchen and I'll introduce you to our other chef," Dave directed Torrie into the Kitchen where they found a young man standing before the stove, cooking up a storm. He was quiet odd looking with his large afro just sprouting out of his head. The man turned around as he eyes immediately sprouted out and stared at the blonde beauty, "Torrie, I'd like you to meet Carlito, Our other delightful chef."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled.

"Same here," He arrogantly spoke at her.

"Torrie is the new waitress around here and you two will most likely be working together," Dave answered, "So you two get to know one another while I try to fix up some tables for customers."

As Dave exited, Torrie smiled at Carlito, "So co-worker, what are you cooking there?"

"Well, I got some chicken marsala over here," He suddenly cockily smirked, "But I got something for you to drool over in my pants."

"Excuse me?!" Torrie felt utterly disgusted by this man, "How dare you say something like that to me?"

"Trust me, I know you want some of this. Stop lying."

"If I wanted a piece of garbage, I'd go to the Dump and get my own."

Carlito made a little face, "Whoa hold on. That was a bit of a low blow don't you think."

"And implying that I am a girl who only wants what in the pants is not?" Torrie huffed, "You're disgusting," Torrie walked out of the kitchen, leaving the chef with only a smirk on his face. This was going to be a long first day of work.

--

Randy came home from another rough day at work to find an empty kitchen and no Stacy in site. He placed down his jacket and briefcase and started to call out Stacy's name, "Stace, your around here?"

"I'm in Here!" She called out from the guest room, "I have to show you something."

"What is it that you have to show me?" Randy walked forward to the entrance of the room as his eyes sprouted out at what he saw. Stacy standing there in dirty clothes and a neatly decorated room. The baby blue walls, the white crib along with white drawers. The room was blue and white and Randy just scratched his head, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Stacy smiled as she walked over to Randy, "Since we are going to have a baby soon I figured I should start a little early on the baby's room. I spent the whole day painting and I moved in most of the furniture I ordered. I'm still waiting for the closet and a potty but other than that I've got everything we need."

"The Baby is not even here yet and you got like so many things. I just don't understand!"

"I wanted to get a head start."

"Stacy, you're not due for another six months. Your due in June and it's only December! What's the rush?"

"Well, I just got really excited and I wanted to start already since I was home but don't you like it?" Stacy pouted, "I thought you were going to be so happy when you saw all of this but I guess not."

Randy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist, "Stace, I am not mad at you. I am just a little shock that you did all of this for our baby and I'm just happy to see you happy. A few weeks ago we got some great news and I just didn't expect this to happen."

"I understand."

"And how do you know it's going to be a Boy? What happens if it's a girl because all of this hard work went down the drain?" Proposed Randy, the future father.

"Well, we can keep the white furniture, get pink blankets And clothes and just paint the room Pink and everything should be fine," Stacy smiled, "It's just painting that must be done but let's hope it's a boy because I don't want to have to paint another room."

"Next time, We'll wait for when we actually know the sex of the baby before we actually decide to paint the room. Is that a deal Mrs. Orton?"

"Deal."

--

"Are you sure you can take her because I could get my friend over across town to take her? I mean sometimes I hate it because I feel like I dump her onto you?" The blonde told one half of the hardy brother as she was running late for work.

"Ashley, it's okay. I'll watch Abby anytime of the day, no matter what," Matt smiled

"You're a lifesaver," Ashley immediately hugged Matt, wrapping her arms round his neck with her head on his chest, "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm going to get going and I should pick Abby up before Midnight," Ashley smiled once more before she exited his apartment. With the door closed behind her, she took out a few pieces of paper. She stared at them, wondering what she was going to do. Doing something like this and just leaving wasn't right but it was right. How does that make any sense? She quickly shrugged it off before heading down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Matt walked back into his living room to find Abby sitting down on the couch, watching some television, "Hey Abby, How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"That sounds great Matt!" She perked up, hearing that he was going to order pizza, "Just a cheese pizza because I just hate those fishy ones!"

"Okay, I'll go order," Matt picked up the phone and headed over to the kitchen. Just as he was about to dial, The phone started to ring and it was his brother Jeff giving him a call. He quickly answered, "Jeff, hey there."

"Hey Matt," Jeff responded back, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just watching Abby for Ashley since she went to work and all," Matt spoke, "Only a few more days at the rehab center and your free."

"Yeah," He answered somberly, "Listen, I have to tell you something. It's about Lita."

Matt let his eyes roll, "I said I want nothing to do with her ever again. I never want to see her nor hear from her ever again. I thought I made myself clear."

"Matt this is different."

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Lita is Leaving!" He yelled into the phone, "And that's not all. Since you never got a chance to talk to her and let her explain herself. You wouldn't know that she is pregnant."

"She's leaving and pregnant?" Matt could not believe what he was hearing. Lita was pregnant and she was leaving. What was going on? If he had just talk to her, he would have set everything straight with her and figured everything out but a big part of him just can't come to terms about everything. He can't face her right in the eye, he just couldn't. After everything he had been through.

The Pain.

The Suffering.

He just couldn't face her. Not just yet.

"She's leaving. She's pregnant and she is moving to San Diego," Jeff revealed more, "She and Adam are moving to San diego because he got this new job. She wants to say goodbye to you. She doesn't care how it is just as long as she hears from you."

"I don't know if I can."

"I did! I forgave her for what she had done and I have moved on. I can't stay angry at her forever and neither can you."

"I just don't know."

Jeff huffed out, "Matt, just do the right thing. I know deep down inside of me, you're going to do what's right and in the end you're going to be happy with your decision. She is leaving tomorrow so decide fast."

Matt just sat there as he closed the telephone and placed it back onto the table, thinking what exactly was the right thing to do in a situation like this.

--

"_There has been a rise in Break ins in the Beverly Hills as of Lately. In the past month, more than ten homes have been broken into in the Beverly Hills Area. No suspects have been taken in as this serial continues to strike. More details will follow.."_

"I'm sick of these damn robbers," Candice shut off the television immediately hearing the news of what was happening in the Hills, "Like Don't these people have any form of security. Alarm systems or Video surveillance? Like come on!"

"Candice, Let's relax. We'll be fine and they'll catch this guy before anything bad happens," JBL spoke calming words to his girlfriend, "And since we might need a little extra protection, I got us something."

"What is it?"

JBL revealed a white box. He slowly opened it up, revealing a .45 caliber handgun in the box, "A little extra protection if we ever need it. That burglar comes in, BAM we'll get him and he'll drop dead."

"A gun in the House?" Candice was a bit worried to have such a weapon in her possession. She never liked guns nor did she want to see one, "Why can't we let the police handle this and spare us the pain of killing someone?"

"Oh it's fun too."

"Guns are not fun," Candice quickly commented, "I would like you to return it and never bring it back into this house again."

"Shut the Hell up!" He viciously yelled at the brunette, frightening her, "We are going to keep this gun. I'm going to leave it in our dresser and we'll leave it there in case of emergency. Is that understood?" He yelled once more waiting for her to nod in agreement. JBL took the gun and showed Candice a certain button on the gun, "And this isn't any ordinary gun. It as a button you must press in order to use it and not many people know that, so if the robber ever got the gun, he couldn't do anything. This will keep us extra safe in this house."

"Don't shoot your eye out or anything," Candice was unsure about the gun and didn't like having it one bit but to avoid any form of abuse, she kept her mouth shut, "But I hope we never have to use it."

"We'll use it one day," He spoke as he placed it away in the living room cabinet, keeping it safe.

JBL looked at the time, noticing he was running late for an important meeting he had, "Better be going. I have a meeting downtown for something. I'll be home late and be sure to be careful around here," He quickly jetted out of the door and into his car, driving away quickly.

Candice watched from her balcony as he left the estate. Her ears could hear something ruffling below her in the bushes. She jumped instantly hearing the noise and started to call out, "Who's there? Whoever you are, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" She lied.

The ruffling continued and she was getting even more scared as the ruffling continued until something popped up, "Ahhhh!" Cried out Candice as she fell onto the ground.

"Meow."

Candice looked up at what scared her and it was nothing but a Cat, that had scared her. She caught her breath and smiled as she shut the balcony doors, locking it tight.

--

The two were ready to hit the road. The two of them sat in their cars as Torrie, John, Randy, Stacy, Dave, Jeff and Mickie were saying there goodbye to the parting people. Tears were visible in the eyes of Torrie and Stacy as Lita looked backed, "Now you girls be good and I will call you as soon as we get there. Remember, I am only two hours away and we got. Same goes for you guys, Be good."

"Beverly Hills is certainly not going to be the same without you," Torrie smiled once more, "It's safe to say all of us are going to miss you very much."

"That's for sure," Jeff agreed, "And I'm sorry Matt couldn't come Lita. He just can't face it yet, I don't know why," Jeff revealed as he leaned into the car door, "I tried but I can tell in his voice he wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, That is actually pretty good to know. Knowing he cared is good enough for me."

"Chris and Trish would have come but the two are in Denver, checking out a medical center to help Evan out," John revealed too, "But they are going to miss you a lot."

"It's best we get going Lita. I don't want t hit traffic and I don't want the moving van to get to the apartment before us," Admitted Lita's boyfriend, "Guys, It's been great and We will see you around."

"Bye guys. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being here for me and always sticking by my side. I couldn't have asked for a better set of friend then you guys. I am going to miss you guys a lot," A teary eyed Lita managed to say.

"We'll always be here if ya need us," Dave smiled at the redhead.

"And I don't think we'll be going far anytime soon," Randy added, "Get there safely."

"I will guys," As the car started, Lita stuck her head out and waved to her friends, as they drove into the sunset. Lita wiped her teary eyes with a napkin as they departed getting onto the highway that would lead them to their new life, with a new life in her as well, "I am going to miss them."

"You have a great set of friends."

"They are our friends too. They also see how you have changed into such a graceful human being and don't remind that guy from High School," Lita revealed, "They see you as a changed man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really," Lita smirked as her phone vibrated. She quickly checked, hoping it was Matt but it wasn't. It was Candice. She opened the message wondering what the brunette had to say.

"_Hey Lita! Your probably shocked to see me texting you but I really wanted to be there to say goodbye so I guess this will have to do. I know we have had our differences in the past but I am actually going to miss you so much. We have known each other since high school and you've been a great friend since there. I know I haven't and I'd like to apologize and I hope you except it. I wish you all the best in San Diego with Adam and your baby. Love, Candice."_

"Wow, Candice seemed to care. I guess I can't be mad at her forever," She smiled as she received yet another message. This time from Chris, "Chris has sent me something."

"_Lita! Sorry me and Trish couldn't be there to say goodbye to our favorite redhead but we just wanted to wish you a safe trip and a beautiful adventure you and Adam endure in San Diego. We will be sure to visit and we hope you're doing well. All the Best, Chris, Trish an Evan."_

"Aw, Chris and Trish sent us a message too."

"Who's next?"

"I don't know -" The phone vibrated instantly and the name of the person who had sent a message was something Lita had never expected. Matt had sent her a text message, "Matt sent me a message."

"Seriously?" Adam asked in disbelief, "What does it say? If it's bashing me, I don't want to hear it," Lita quickly opened the message up.

"_You're probably already in San Diego if your reading this but I just thought I should say goodbye. I was going to come in person but it was just too hard so I felt this was the easiest way. I'm not ready to face you and Adam. Not face the fact that your together and having a baby. (Yes, I know. Jeff told me.) I am actually happy for you guys. I can see you two are happy. So if you guys are happy, I am happy too. I just want to forget the past and move onto what's really bright. The Future and to start off the future, I'll start by forgiving you two…"_

"Wow, He's forgiving us," Lita couldn't believe that she was reading that, "I am shocked."

"Same here. I can't believe he has let it go and actually said the word forgive."

"I am actually really happy. I feel as if I did everything I needed to do before I let Beverly Hills. I left everything on good terms and I'm starting something new and starting a whole brand new life, with you and our baby. I'm looking forward to the days that are ahead and as Matt said, Move onto what's bright."

"San Diego is where it's bright and it's waiting for us," Adam spoke, "I can't wait for us to get there."

"I just can't wait for this New Beginning."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, babygurl-x, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. Blame Writer's block, School and Work! UGH!  
This chapter came out horribly sloppy and i apologized. I just felt if i got this chapter out of the way, Everything would be fine.  
So let's hope next chapter is better than this! I am crossing my fingers.  
So lots of things this chapter. Torrie and Carlito? What's going on? What is Ashley hiding? Hmm, I going to keep you guessing.  
Next chapter, Michelle McCool returns and stirs up trouble with John. Where is it going to lead?  
Now, for the next few chapters there is going to be mainly focus around John, Torrie, Batista, Candice, Matt, Ashley, Jeff and Mickie.  
Trish, Chris, Stacy and Randy will be pushed to the side for now but i'll have them come back. It may only be for a chapter or so. Not to sure.  
I honestly don't know how many more chapters are left. I haven't planned it but It is coming to an end, slowly.  
I have some action packed chapters coming very soon. Your all going to have to wait and see.  
But I'll give you a clue!  
Someone is going to die.  
hehe. Keeping you guys on the edge of your seats.  
Please be sure to check out my poll!!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. The Past and The Postcards

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 23_  
'The Past and the Postcards'  
_R_&_R_

John's sift was almost done for the night and John was stuck unclogging toilets in the Women's bathroom. He never understood what women ate that made them do this in the bathroom. It was like one of life's burning questions to be answered. He just didn't understand and he may never know. As he flushed the toilet, he heard woman with heels walking in. The clicking noise was loud which brought John's attention to the Tall Blonde woman standing before him.

She was tall like a Model. Her straight bright blonde hair flowed down and she had bangs almost covering her eyes. She was dressed in A silver sequined top with Black high heeled boots. She had a bright smile on as she recognized John, "Now is that John Cena I see in front of me?"

"Michelle McCool?" John flashbacked to High School where he had first met Michelle McCool and the blonde looked amazing today, "Michelle McCool from High School?"

"There's only one."

"Wow, it's surprising to see you here," John spoke as he gave Michelle a Hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing since after all you're in the ladies room," Michelle joked around, "But I work here now. I'm the receptionist out front and I'm guessing you work here too? Owner of the building?"

"No, Not that prestigious," John smiled, "I'm the guy right below him," Michelle started to Laugh, "Wow, I haven't seen you since High School. You looked really amazing."

"Aw, thanks," She smiled, "You want to head to the café and grab a cup of coffee? We can catch up on old times?"

"That sounds pretty damn good."

John and Michelle exited the bathroom and walked over to the Hotel's café. The two grabbed cups of coffees and took a seat in a nearby booth, trying to catch up with one another, "So Michelle What's new in Life?"

"Some old things; got fired from my job and I was lucky to get hired her. I guess being a broker wasn't exactly my forte," The West Beverly Alum smiled, "But what about you? Last I heard, you were living in New York and not here?"

"Well, Me and Torrie did live in New York but she sold her business and we came back here and here we are," John revealed, "Beverly Hills is our home and we love it here."

"You and Torrie are still together?" John nodded to Michelle's question, "Because I few months ago, I bumped in Maria and she was telling me that you two split up and she was in New York and you were out in combat?"

"We broke it off for a little but we got back together. That's in the past."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," John smiled, "Still friends with Maria and Melina?"

"Just Maria," Michelle cringed at hearing Melina's name, "Melina and I just simply broke away. Ever since she got her hands on that John Morrison she turned into this totally different person. She's not the girl we would remember."

"Okay," John felt it getting awkward.

"And she just thinks that all of a sudden she turned into a good person and says that me and Maria are a bad influence on her and everyone around us. Who is she to say that?" Michelle was getting angry.

"Let's change the topic."

"Sounds wonderful," Said the Blonde as she sipped on her coffee. She took her cup down and saw another blonde approaching the table. A quiet familiar one, with Blonde hair just like hers and a brighter smile than hers. Torrie was making her way down in a tight strapless black dress with Gray pumps and her gray clutch in hand, "Ms. Torrie Wilson."

"That would be me," Torrie smiled, "And look who it is. Michelle McCool and," Torrie looked over seeing John. In a shock tone, Torrie said, "And my boyfriend. Interesting."

"Nothing to worry about Torrie," Michelle faked smiled.

"Totally agree," Torrie smiled back. She and Michelle never really got along in High School and still don't. Torrie just believes Michelle is a sneaky little girl who is up to no good. Her opinion about her still hasn't changed, "So your scrubbing toilets too?"

"Me? Oh God No. I am the new receptionist here," Michelle smiled, "No toilets to be cleaned here."

"Well, that one in your mouth needs a bit of a cleaning," Torrie made a funny face as Michelle started to fume, "I recommend a toothbrush for that or even one of those big scrubbers to brush that up."

"You little.."

"Ladies, let's be civilized," John tried to create a sense of peace between the two of them.

"I better get going John," Michelle smiled, "I'll probably be seeing you around here a lot. Take care of yourself and oh, Goodbye Torrie," Michelle smirked as she got up and walked away from the two of them, heading back to work.

"Did you have to be mean?"

"I wasn't mean it's just I really don't like Michelle and I don't trust her. She's a Scheming little Bi-"

Torrie was interrupted by John, "Ah Ah Aha, Watch the language Tor. It's the new year and let's try and not refer Michelle to a Bitch."

"But that's what she is!"

"Listen, I am not going out to dinner with an angry little woman," John smiled as two has plans to get to dinner following work, "So no more crude comments and we can go to dinner. We have reservations at eight."

"And that's why I love you. You keep me relaxed and get reservations for dinner," Torrie wrapped her arms around John's neck, pulling him in close until stopping halfway there. She took one sniff of John and was feeling disgusted, "John, What the hell? You smell as if you just walked out of a dumpster!"

"That dumpster is called the Women's restroom," John commented, "I've been in there for an hour just trying to fix up the clogs. I really don't know what you women eat. You say you're going to eat a salad but for Christ sake what is it that salad?! Baked beans?!"

"Oh stop it," Torrie slapped his shoulder, "Guys can be bad too."

"Oh I'll admit Guys can be bad but nothing like that," John put on a disgusted look, "But I'm going to go change and we'll be on our way."

--

Matt along with Ashley and Abby were enjoying a fun filled day at the beach. It was the beginning of a new year and Matt was really back on his feet. With Lita gone, Matt had gotten the apartment back from Lita and was back living in it. Jeff was back home with him too and doing a lot better. Matt was happy. He was happy with where he was at this point in his life.

All the pain he had endured was gone and he was his old self again. He was around some people he really cared about and people who cared about him. He was satisfied and he hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

Matt splashed some water at Ashley, getting her wet, "Matt, don't get me wet!" Screeched the Rocker as she watch Abby play in the water in front of her dressed in a blue and white polka dot bikini, "I'm not a big fan of the water."

"You live in California, right by the beach and you don't like the water?" Matt questioned, "Something is seriously wrong with you, Ash."

"Matthew Moore Hardy, I don't need this right now."

"Okay but I'll get you to like the water," He giggled as he dove into the water. He quickly gasped up for air, pulling his hair back, "Come on in!" Matt motioned for Ashley to come in along with Abby.

"Mommy," Abby tugged her mother's arm, "Let's go where Matt is!"

Ashley took Abby's hand and started to walk into the mild Pacific Ocean. She soon became thigh deep and just didn't want to go any further than this, "Ash, come on! I don't want to have to come and get you."

Ashley put a playful smile on her face, "Why don't you come over here and come get me?" She winked.

Matt smiled as she ran through the water. He immediately picked up Ashley with his arms, holding her bridal style. Both Matt and Ashley stared into each other's eyes. Both their hearts raced at incredible speeds. Ashley stared into the eyes. Her heart wanted to just kiss him but her heart said no. Matt on the other hand was all for it. He slowly leaned in until..

"Matt!" A voice called out from the beach shore.

Matt and Ashley both got out of their trance and looked up to see a blonde hair man standing on shore. It was Jeff with Mickie next to him, "It's just Jeff."

Matt put Ashley down into the water, smiling at her, "Well, that was fun while it lasted."

"I Guess fun is a good word to describe it with," Ashley shrugged, taking her daughters hand. The three walked up to the shore, greeting the other two.

"What was going on with you guys over there?" Mickie smirked, as she raised her eyebrow, "Did we disturb something?"

"Not at all," Ashley spoke.

"No, I was just going to dump Ashley into the water," Matt joked around, "Since she loves the water."

"You," She grilled at the older hardy, "I would kill you if you ever did that."

"I'm going to go get some food you guys. How does five hot dogs sound?" Jeff smiled.

"That sounds great," Mickie commented, "And I'd like mustard on mine please."

"Same here," A blonde spoke.

"Make it three," His brother added.

"Three mustard and the rest ketchup. Got it," Jeff smiled as he walked away from the group. He continued to walk toward the boardwalk where he'd buy hot dogs. Along the way, He bumped into a redheaded woman playing volleyball. She was knocked down to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't -" Jeff stopped speaking right in his tracks. He stared down at the redhead, realizing who it was. It was his ex-girlfriend, Christy. Christy stared up at Jeff in shock, "Christy?" Muttered the recovering drug addict.

"Jeff?" She muttered, "I can't believe I am actually seeing you. I haven't heard anything from you."

"Well, Why do you think that?"

Christy instantly knew what she did as she spoke to Lita about it. She felt so sorry that Jeff had endured all that pain over her. She could have put an end to it but she didn't and made the bad choice of lying and cheating behind Jeff's back, "Jeff, I'm sorry."

"Sorry obviously isn't enough."

"I should have told you but I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you and I just couldn't see that look on your face. Jeff, I wanted to tell but I just-"

"You don't know half the crap I've been through for the past year," Jeff angrily spoke, glaring at the redhead.

"Jeff, I'm sorry."

"After what I discovered, I was in so much pain that I turned to drugs to heal the pain. I was taking myself down a path that I could never return too. It eventually landed me in the hospital with a drug overdose. I could have died. Now, I'm clean. I drug free and I'm cheating free," Jeff revealed to Christy, "I have plenty of other things to look forward to and none of them involve you."

"Jeff-"

"I'm done. I don't want to hear anything from you," Jeff walked right by Christy, "And I never want to see you again," He said as he walked by her and straight to the stands.

He felt a weight lifted into his shoulder. He had let out all the anger that was building up inside of him and he felt good. Maybe this was like his last test. Maybe now he was truly drug free.

--

Candice took a stroll down Hollywood boulevard on that sunny Monday afternoon. The rays shined down on her face but luckily her eyes were protected by her big fancy glasses. Her hands were occupied by a few bags full of clothing thanks to JBL's wallet. She was in that spending mood, which also probably meant she was bored or something like that. It sucks when you have no one to really spend time with. Her friends were working and her Boyfriend was all work work work.

Crossing the street to head into another boutique, her wandering eyes came to a traveling agency. Outside on the window, there was a poster of Greece. She remembered that she did go to Greece a few years back and loved who she had spent it with.

_It wasn't all work for the Gang. Some were spending some time on vacation. Just ask Candice. The beautiful Brunette was laying on a Beach Chair, soaking up some rays. She always loved the Sun and the sun loved her too, by providing her with a glowing dark tan. Laying there in a yellow and white stripped bold bikini top and bottom, with her wavy hair spread out against the chair and of course, what would Candice be without her signature Prada Sun Glasses?_

_Her and Dave were definitely having a Wonderful summer. One like no other. Who would have guessed that these two would go to Greece and spend the summer, going to the beach, eating Greece's finest cuisines and take part in the Town's events? No one. The Pair even took a weeklong trip into the Valleys of Italy and to a coastal town in South East tip of Croatia. It was picture perfect and no summer could compare to this one. It just sucked that it was coming to an end._

_Dave walked over to Candice, fresh out of the water with the excess water left on his skin, dripping over his chiseled chest and arms. He stared at Candice and was debating whether to wet her or not, by shaking himself off in front of her. As he approached her, the sound of dripping water hit against the floor._

"_Dave, come one step closer and I'll karate chop you right in the manhood." Candice spoke._

"_You saw me coming?" Dave questioned._

"_I felt you coming near and the water hitting the floor. So don't you even think about getting a drop on me." Candice raised her finger up, wiggling it to signify not to touch her_

_._

"_Are you going to come in the Water?" Dave wrapped a towel around his muscular body._

"_Not Really." Candice stood still, but this time taking her glasses over to reveal her eyes. "I love my tan."_

"_Come in the water." Pleaded the man. "It's warm and I want you to come it. It will be fun."_

"_But, I really don't want to get wet" Groaned Candice. "I like the sun and it likes me too."_

"_We have two more days left here and all you want to do is tan?"_

"_Bingo!_

"

"_Not on my watch." Dave grinned._

_He lift Candice, bridal style and walk toward the beach. Candice couldn't help but fidget and started to move around. "Dave! Please, no! Dave, don't do it." She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching on to it. Dave's feet soon started to touch the water as Candice yelped, feeling the water hit her warm body. "Dave, it's not too late to turn back."_

"_You're getting in this water." He let out a small grin. "Whether you like it or not." He went even deeper as the water trailed around his waist._

"_No, Please Dave don't-" But it was too late. Dave tossed his girlfriend into the water, as she sunk to the bottom like a rock. Dave chuckled at the sight but who wouldn't?_

_Candice reached the surface, gasping for some air. She removed the wet hair blocking her face and pushed it back. Her eyes were greeted by her boyfriend, laughing at her. "Dave, I'm going to kill you."_

"_What? Why? What did I do?" Dave played stupid to the soaked Candice. "Oh, did I get you wet?"_

"_Now, it's my turn." Candice started to splash water right into Dave's face, in large portions. "Take that."_

_Dave put his hands up, blocking the water. He grabbed Candice and wrapped his hands around her body, preventing her from splashing any water. "Relax, enjoy the water."_

_Candice wrapped her smooth legs against his hard body. She smiled, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to leave."_

"_Me neither. It's like we are in Paradise." Dave spoke._

"_And now, we have to go back to Stupid California." She growled softly. "These two months went by way to fast."_

"_It's a summer we'll never Forget."_

Candice's smile said everything itself. That was when she was happy. She was truly happy at the time and wondered if she would ever see that happiness again.

"Miss," the lady inside the travel agency spoke to Candice, "You interested in something here?"

Candice smiled, "I was just looking. I went to Greece a couple years ago and I loved it."

"We have some wonderful airfare and hotel deals if you're interested in them," encouraged the travel agent.

"I don't think my boyfriend would really approve of it."

"Well, the door is always open if you just want pop on by," She smiled as she walked back inside.

Candice sat there and stared at the poster. It looked like the same place where she and Dave went to a few years ago, "You Know," Candice smirked as she reached the door handle and opened the door, "I can go by myself and my credit card doesn't have any limits. I want a round trip ticket to Greece for tomorrow."

--

The kitchen was steaming with all the anger building inside of it. It was a Saturday Afternoon and it was Busy as usual at Batista's. The Cooks were arguing with the waiters and the waiters were yelling at the cooks. It was music they listened to while they worked. Carlito was probably the angriest one of them all, constantly yelling at everyone especially Torrie.

"Torrie!" Yelled the man of Caribbean descent, "You have to ask them what kind of pasta because there is about ten different forms of pasta!"

"I did! The man who asked for penne! I wrote it down on the slip," Torrie fought back, "Maybe all of that damn hair is getting in the way of your vision and you probably can't see it."

"And maybe those blonde locks are getting deeper into your brain making you even more stupider then you are," He fought back, "Now shut up and get back to work."

"Don't you yell at me," Torrie spoke. All she wondered is why was Carlito just so full of anger. Where the hell was all this coming from and was it necessary to take it out all on her? She shoot him a glare, "I'm sick of you yelling at me and don't tell me what to do. You're not the Boss Buddy."

"In this kitchen, I am."

"Whatever, my shift is over. I am getting the hell out of her and the hell away from you!" Torrie took off her apron and tossed it onto the counter. Part of the strap at came close to the fire from the stove and it immediately caught fire. Torrie turned around, seeing her apron ablaze, "Oh My God, Fire!!" She yelped.

"Shit," Carlito stopped cooking and ran to the scene of the emergency, "Where's the extinguisher?!"

Torrie looked forward and she found it. Thinking quickly, She grabbed it and started to aim at the fire, "I got it!" She yelled as the white foam started to spray all over, till the fire eventually was out. As she placed the fire extinguisher, she uncovered what had happened.

The fire was out of course but the kitchen was a mess and so was the cook Carltio. He was drenched in the white foam and his eyes popped out staring dead at Torrie. Torrie slightly giggled as Carltio turned red.

"Are you okay?"

"Get out!!!" He yelled pointing to the door.

Frightened, Torrie turned her head away to let out a small giggle. She then proceeded to walk out onto the front to find Dave, checking out his mail. He looked up and found Torrie smirking away, "What are you smiling at Torrie?"

"You should take a look at the kitchen," Torrie smiled, "My shift's done so I am going to go get changed," Torrie walked into the back room to get changed.

Dave went through his mail, looking at all the bills, "Bills, Bills More bills. Postcard?" Dave examined a postcard seeing that it was from Greece. He noticed how the pictured looked oddly familiar. He turned the card to see who it was from, "Candice?"

"_Look where I am. It's amazing here but not as amazing as the first time I was here."_

"Wow, I can't believe she's there," Dave smiled. He was happy to receive a postcard from Candice and that it was from the place where they had spent one summer together. Maybe she was on his mind and maybe he was on her mind? He just wanted to see her. He wants to see her and needs to see her.

Because he know something is still weird between her and John.

"Dave, What you got there?" said John as he walked into the restaurant.

"I just got a postcard from someone," Dave smiled, "A certain someone," He couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a girl. You haven't smiled like that in years and It always happens when your around a girl," He raised it up, "What's her name?"

"It's Candice."

John's eyebrow raised, "Candice? I thought everything was bad between you guys. When did everything get okay?"

"Like I don't hate and despise her. I care about her. During Randy and Stacy's wedding, I found Candice and she was hurt, physically and ever since then I can't help but think of her because I think she's in trouble. Something's wrong between her and JBL."

"You think JBL beat it her or something?"

"That's what I was thinking but I hope that's not it," Dave answered, "I've asked her about it but she gets very defensive so it just makes me think that something is wrong. I wonder if she went to Greece by herself or with him?"

"Torrie talked to her about a week ago and Candice said JBL was busy this next month with work so she probably went by herself," John admitted, "But Dave, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I told you everything."

"No."

Dave took a deep breath, "Okay, So I still have feelings for Candice. Every since I saw her that night, I knew something was up and I just want to help her. I want to make sure she is okay and safe and just get rid of that bastard," Dave slammed his fist against the counter.

"Relax Animal."

"Just that Cowboy Bastard gets me mad and If I really see him put his hands on her, you better believe that guy is going to end up in a nice grave, that I would personally dig," Dave muttered.

"And then I'm going to have to come visit you at the local penitentiary every week so try not to kill the guy," John joked.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, Jorrieprincess, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Lily, babygurl-x, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
So here's the next chapter guys. Not so much drama but in the next few chapters everything is going to shake up soon.  
I have a break from my finals today so i was lucky to update today! And i'm going to be on a month break soon! which mean more updates :) and maybe i can finish this story eventually.  
I plan on doing a christmas oneshot for some of my best reviewers ;) So keep a look out of that next week!  
I also have a new horror story out called Red Machine that you should definitley check out. I might updated that one over the weekend.  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	24. Everlasting

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 24_  
'Everlasting'  
_R_&_R_

After working a few tables, Torrie had collected the plates and placed them back in the kitchen. It was boiling hot in the hills today and being in the kitchen, it was even slowing down business for the day. Torrie wiped the heap of sweat off her head and came out to the front, where Dave was leaning on the counter looking out the empty window.

"Something wrong Dave?" Torrie asked as she came over to Dave.

"Business is way too slow," Spoke the restaurant's owner, feeling a bit defeated with no business really coming through, "No one is coming in and even the streets look pretty empty."

"A hundred degree weather tends to keep people inside their house with air conditioning, fan and plenty of cold water," Torrie admitted, "Well, that's at least what John is doing right now."

"And probably all of over friends but we are stuck here, doing nothing but sweating everything out of our bodies," Dave tried to lighten the mood, "I feel like a fountain producing water. This heat wave was perfectly timed; right when our air conditioning is busted and we have to wait for the guy."

"You look really beat Dave," Noticed the blonde, "Go home for a few hours since no one is here. You need a break and some time to relax."

"I can't just leave you and Carlito here. I mean what if a lot of people come on in?"

"Dave, it's six o'clock and I've been working since noon. Two people have come in. Just head home and go in the nice cool air and relax. Everything will be fine and if we need anything, I will call you."

"Well, I guess I can go for an hour or two," Dave spoke, "Okay, I'll go."

"And don't come back to your all cool and rested," Torrie started to Push Dave out the door, "And everything is in good hands."

"Why don't I trust what you said?" Dave joked once more as he left the restaurant.

Torrie closed the door and headed back into the kitchen, looking for Carlito to tell him Dave had left. She walked around the kitchen but no sign of him. Sliding her fingers on the counter as she walked but nothing.

"Carlito?" She called out, "Where are you?"

Torrie suddenly heard sobs coming from the employee lounge. As Torrie walked over, she found the Caribbean man sitting on the couch with his hands in his face and the sound of sobs could be heard. On the coffee table before him laid a picture of someone that Torrie couldn't make out.

"Carlito, is everything okay?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," He responded as he swiped the photo and tried to dry his eyes, "I was just trying to rest."

"You were crying weren't you?"

"No I wasn't crying or any of that. If you leave me alone Blondie, that'd be great," Carlito arrogantly said while waving his hand at her.

Torrie didn't listen to him and took a seat next to him, "I'm not leaving and you look really upset. I'm here if you want say what's on your mind."

Carltio turned to Torrie, "I can't believe you're the person I'm about to open up too. I thought you hate me."

Torrie chuckled, "You just seem sad and I'm here to help."

Carlito smiled, for the first time in front of Torrie as he pulled out the photograph of a tan woman with dark brown long hair, "This here is my girlfriend Jane. Me and her grew up together, went to school together and went to prom together. Eventually, she and I started to date. After four years," Tears slowly appeared in his eyes, "I was going to propose one night but on that same night we get in a fight over something stupid. I accused her of cheating when she didn't and she ran off. I tried getting in touch with her but nothing until I found out she was killed in a car accident," Carlito's tears dropped onto the photo with Torrie's hand rubbing his back.

"Oh My god, Carlito I am really sorry that had happened," The kind and caring Torrie spoke to Carlito.

"It's my entire fault she is dead. If I didn't accuse you, she would have stayed and I would have proposed and she'd be here right now but she's not," Carlito felt the regrets all over his body. He did this to his girlfriend, "but it's too late. She's gone."

"Carlito, Don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want this to happen to you," Torrie took a hold of his hand, " It wasn't your fault and you can't always blame yourself. Jane wouldn't want you to put this whole burden on you."

"But she's dead because of me. The blood is on my hands."

"Don't say that," Torrie said, "It wasn't your fault. She got into an accident and it was out of your hands. What happened on that road wasn't your fault and don't blame yourself. Instead of blaming yourself, you should live for her. You should get the strength to move on and just live your life because I can see that this is stopping you and you can't let it stop you."

Carlito got the strength to look into Torrie's eyes and he truly saw the nice side in her. Maybe she really was trying to help guide him to doing the right thing? She was truly being helpful to him, "Though you and I don't always agree, I agree with you now."

"You can't let it eat at you."

"You're right. I shouldn't let this stop me. I shouldn't let this stop me from living and being such an arrogant person," Carlito said, "I'm sorry that I put you through all that crap when you first started here. I probably made your life a living hell here and it's all my fault."

"I'll get over it. Don't worry."

"You probably thought I was an asshole or something."

"Yeah, I kind of did," Torrie smiled, "But I see how you really are. You're a good guy but your just holding in a lot of anger and feelings and it's good that you finally let it out."

"Thanks Torrie."

"Give me a hug," Torrie pulled Carlito into a hug. She wanted to reassure him that everything was alright and all was forgiven. As they broke their hug, Torrie smiled at him, "We've got this whole restaurant to ourselves."

"What? Where's Dave?"

"He was tired and hot so he went home for a little since we've got no business," Torrie suddenly heard the door open to the restaurant, "Someone's here."

Torrie walked over to the door and heard nothing but loud voices. As she opened the door from the kitchen, she found a group of at least fifteen people standing before her, "Oh My God, we've got a problem.

With Carlito behind her, he stared at the group of people, "Well, so much for no business."

"I so jinxed it."

"Come on, We can handle this. Me and you can handle this together," Carlito answered, "That's if no one else comes."

"I guess. You get the kitchen started and I'll get these people seated," Torrie said as Carlito returned to the kitchen and Torrie walked up to the guests, "Welcome to Batista's, How can I help you?"

--

Ashley and Abby were hanging around Matt and Jeff's apartment waiting for Matt to come from Work. Ashley had kept Matt's apartment in check, making sure it was all nice and clean. Abby was watching some television while Ashley's phone began to vibrate on the table. Reaching for it, The call was private and Ashley wasn't aware of who it was calling.

She opened it up and answered with a simple greeting, "Hello?"

"Ashley, I thought you would ignore this call but I guess not," Spoke the female voice through the phone.

Ashley rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Mom, it's just you," Ashley responded to her mother. She and her mother were not on good terms. Not just her mother but most of her family were not on good terms. None of them spoke to them, other than a Grandmother in Texas and her mother who would just call to 'check up' on her.

A few years ago, When Ashley first discovered she was pregnant she had told her parents about what had happened. Hoping that they were going to be supportive, it turned out to be the total opposite. Her parents had shut her out into the cold streets, disgusted by the actions of their daughter. Word soon spread through the family and Ashley was being shut out by all her family members. She just couldn't piece it all together on why they would do this. Her supportive parents turned out to be the biggest nightmare of her life.

"Aren't you happy to hear from me?" Her mother kindly asked.

"Not really. If you hadn't called on private I would have really picked up at all."

"What a way for a daughter to treat her mother," Claudia had said, "With such disrespect."

"Oh don't get me started mom," Ashley walked into another room, closing the door, "You closed the door on me and left me, pregnant at the time to go on my own. What kind of mother treats a daughter like that?"

"You brought shame to our family. You were our only child with such big goals and then you get knocked up because you decide to get drunk one night. Disgusting," Claudia put a squeamish look on her face, "No respect for yourself."

"I'm so sick of you. I don't even understand why you're calling me. Just to bash on me and point out what I did wrong."

"Not at all; I just show the obvious. Plus, I want to see how my only granddaughter is doing. I hope she is well. I'm surprised she isn't in foster care yet. Three years and she's still in your care. I ought to send Child protective services to check on you guys and make sure that child of yours is being treated properly," Her Mother threatened.

"I'm treating Abby a lot better than the way you treated me."

"Oh please."

"I don't even want to go into details about what you made me go through," Ashley commented, "And I'm going to give Abby whatever you didn't give me. Love and Care."

"Good luck with that because you can't do that alone."

"I've been having some help from a guy," Ashley admitted, "I have a great guy giving me a hand with Abby and Abby sees him as a father. Something she's been missing and what she really needs."

"He's going to run away like the other guys did. Once you get to close, they can't stand to bare the sight of you and are going to run off and leave you, All alone."

"No there not," Ashley answered, getting mad, "You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know plenty sweetie. I've been through a lot in the past fifty some years. What you've been through, I've suffered through it too. I know what it's like and I'm just giving you a fair warning. Men will never be your knight and shining armor you wanted. Some will leave you when it gets to a point," Claudia revealed, "Only time will tell until it all blows up."

"Shut up."

"I know you're going to ask him to sign it but he's not going to do it just like the rest of them. No one is and you're going to have to be a stripper for a very long time and poor Abby is going to have to tell everyone that her mother is a low life stripper," Claudia had insulted her daughter again.

Ashley gritted her teeth, "Burn in hell you old hag," Ashley shut her phone and cross her arms.

"Whoa, Harsh words Ash," Matt spoke just as he came in, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"I was just talking to this telemarketer," Lied the mother of Abby, "They were trying to get me to buy some stupid products but they just failed because they annoyed me."

"I wished I wasn't that guy."

"Better not," Ashley started to laugh, "How was work and all? Did you have a good time in this wonderful weather?"

"God, The heat is ridiculous and with the humidity. It all equals death trap."

"The Beach sounds like the only solution right about now to stop the massive sweating that is about to occur to you," Ashley grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, hoping to get a bit of relief.

--

John was cleaning up another mess in the nearby lobby at work. It was hot and doing this all in the heat wasn't fun at all. He was in a hot uncomfortable work suit that didn't provide any form of relief. He used his sleeve as his own personal wash cloth to remove any sweat. Eyeing him from far away was Michelle, smirking at the hard worker. With Michelle at the counter was Her best friend Maria, smiling at whatever Michelle was staring at.

"Michelle, stop staring at him and just do something already," Maria encouraged, "I have already dig my claws into him and now it's your turn."

"Maria," Michelle started to chuckle, "I really do want a piece of him. I mean he is totally delicious."

"So what's stopping you Michelle? Nothing ever stopped you from getting what you want so what's stopping you know?"

"He's with Torrie."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh god, they got back together? Only time will tell till they split up again and hopefully for good this time. Torrie's not good enough for him and you're a much better match for him. You should still put a move on. Just forget about Torrie."

"I saw her a week ago and she was so rude to me. She hasn't changed since High school and I am not surprised," Michelle spoke disgustingly, just as an idea popped in her mind, "You know, I don't care if he's with Torrie. I'm going to be a little flirty. Just watch."

Michelle grabbed a bottle of water, removing the cap and walking to John leaving as Maria watched from the front desk. Michelle walked over, hoping to come around John. John turned around and found Michelle making his way to her. He slightly smiled only because of the bottle of water she had in her hand, "Hey Jo-" Michelle suddenly took a misstep, spilling the bottle of water all over John. She looked up to see John, drenched in water, "Oh my god John, I am so sorry. I suddenly tripped and now your all wet."

"Ah, it's okay," John shrugged it off.

"No, I should go get you a towel. I'll run off to the gym and get a towel."

"Actually, this is a bit refreshing. I mean I've been sweating bullets here and water feels really good," John thanked, "So I should be thanking you."

"Still, I'll take you to the locker room and dry you up," Michelle took John's hand and started to pull him, "It would make me feel better knowing that I helped you."

"Okay," John decided as he let Michelle take him to the locker room, "Only because it would make you feel better."

Michelle put a devilish smirk on as she dragged John into the locker room. Leading him in, she quickly locked the door and grabbed a towel, "You should take your shirt off and It will be easier to wipe you down."

John shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I could do that," John took off his shirt, shocking Michelle.

Michelle just stared, looking at every feature on John's body, "Oh dear Heavens."

John just simply laughed, "You okay?"

"I'm totally fine," Michelle smiled, "I'm actually totally fine with just about everything," Michelle eyed John before she started to wipe down all of the water, "You'll be dry before you know it."

"Torrie would kick my ass if she saw this happening. Actually, she'd kill me if she saw this."

"But luckily she's not going to find out. No one is because I locked the door making sure no one comes in," Michelle padded down John's chest, "Speaking of Torrie, she doesn't seem to like me. I mean, the past is the past but I haven't done anything to her."

"I just think she doesn't know you have changed into a much better person. You're a great girl but Torrie still has that old view on you," John stretched out his shoulders, "My shoulders are killing me."

"I'll give you a massage. I do a great job with them and I'll make you feel brand spanking new," Michelle offered, "and my shoulder rubs are great."

"I like the sound of that," John smiled, "Rub away."

Michelle gently placed her hands on John's shoulder, slowly beginning to rub them down. John could instantly feel relief and just sat there with his eyes closed, "How does that feel John? Does it feel good?"

"Feels amazing."

"I bet Torrie would never do this for you," Michelle evilly smirked, "But I'm here if you ever want me to do it."

"What are you doing being a receptionist? You should be a massage therapist or something," recommended John, "You'd make plenty of money with your hands and beauty."

"My beauty?"

"Yeah, you're a great looking girl and you have a great touch."

Michelle's face had a smile plastered right over it, "Aw, thank you. I have a fan I guess."

"And you have an enemy," said a female voice in the background. Michelle and John both turned around to find Torrie standing there with her arms crossed, "What the hell is going on?"

"Michelle was just giving me a massage since I was so sore," John said, "It was nothing."

"Sure don't look like nothing," Torrie wasn't quite happy with what she was seeing.

"Torrie, you've got nothing to worry about. I just spilled some water on John but I dried him off and he complained about his shoulders so I gave him a nice massage. It's no big deal or anything," Michelle smiled, "John really enjoyed my massage."

"And maybe you'll enjoy my hand going across that face of yours," Torrie threatened.

"Shut it Tramp," Michelle glared at her, "I'm just taking good care of your man since you're obviously doing a horrible job taking care of him. He's all sore and you couldn't even offer him some sort of relief."

"Michelle, I'm just going to talk to Torrie. Do you mind if you give us a second?" John asked Michelle, "Please."

"Sure," Michelle answered. She shot a glare at Torrie before exiting the locker room.

"Now that Michelle McSlut is out of here, could you explain yourself? I come in here to find you shirtless, getting a massage from this girl and towels used to wipe down the water she spilt on you? What the hell is going on John?" Torrie stared at John, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing is going on between Me and Michelle," John truthfully spoke, "Like she said, She spilt some water on me and she wiped it off for me and then I just complained about some shoulder pains and she offered to give me a massage. That's all that had happened. Don't blame her for anything because I accepted whatever she was offering."

Torrie just stared at John, not knowing what to believe. She decided that if she trusted John that he was telling the truth and nothing was happening, "I believe you."

John smiled and embraced Torrie. The two were close to one another as John smiled, "Thank you for believing me."

"It's just when I saw you it just looked all so odd and I don't trust Michelle one bit. She hasn't changed since High School and I'm never going to trust her."

"Forget her. All you have to do is trust me. I trust you and you trust me," John spoke as he laid a kiss on his princess, "Is that a deal?"

"I do but if I see Michelle coming around you one more time, expect my claws to come out," Torrie warned, "And these claws are long ones."

"What are you? Catwoman?"

"Maybe," Torrie smirked, "By day I'm Torrie Wilson but at night I am super hero out to destroy all those whores who try to come onto my boyfriend."

"I should warn people about you."

"Begin with Michelle."

--

Mickie and Jeff enjoyed the warm January evening by taking a stroll down the beach. Mickie carried her flip flops in her hand as she kicked the water that was crashing against the shore. The two of them were enjoying a lovely evening together under the moonlight and stars. Jeff kept his hair pulled back in a short bun keeping his hands in his pocket, "What a way to end a day."

"I can't believe what we did today," Mickie smiled, "You took me jet skiing and scuba diving. I can't everything you did for me."

"Well, I had to thank you for everything," Jeff turned to Mickie smiling directly at her, "You put me on the right path to recover. You helped me along these past few months to get me back to where I should have been. I think if you never came into my life, my life would have been over."

"Don't give me so much credit," laughed Mickie, "You helped yourself, remember that."

"But you're most of that credit if not the whole thing," Jeff simply smiled, "And this is the least I could do to thank you for all of this."

Mickie could feel her heart beating rapidly. It sent chills up and down her slim body and she felt at any moment her heart was going to pop out of her chest, "You're welcome Jeff. You're someone I really cared about and I wasn't going to watch you destroy yourself."

"Thanks for keeping me from that."

Mickie looked up at the stars and the large moon, "I have no idea if there's anything that could beat this. Being on the beach and looking up at the sky must be the highlight of this day."

"I think there's something that could make this better," Jeff grasped Mickie's hand as he slowly approached her. He leant forward, turning his head slowly and in a moment he pressed his lips against Mickie's gentle soft lips. Mickie closed her eyes, feeling this was the highlight of the night. Jeff pulled back slowly, before he smiled at Mickie, "Was it better?"

"It was so much better," Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck, "That I want another one," Mickie pulled Jeff back into another Kiss. A much more fierce and passionate kiss.

Jeff suddenly picked Mickie up, bridal style before breaking the kiss, "Mickie, I don't know about you but I felt this way so much about you."

Mickie's smile said it all, "I always wanted this from you, hoping this is what our friendship could turn into."

"I really care about you. You were the reason why I kept on going and tried to beat my addiction," Jeff spoke, "I had one goal after completing rehab and that was getting you."

"Well you got me."

Jeff smiled before placing an everlasting kiss on Mickie's soft lips.

--

The Taxi cab had dropped Candice off in front of her home. She had just enjoyed a wonderful two weeks in Greece, away from all her problems. Though she left without telling anyone, she was ready to suffer the consequences, whatever they were. She pulled out her suitcase and headed straight for the door. Candice opened the door to her home, greeted by an awkward silence. It was time to break the ice.

"John, You here?" called out Candice. She walked in dropping her suitcase and purse right in the living room. She strolled around still calling out John's name, "John I'm home."

Candice backed up slowly until she suddenly bumped into something, "Where the hell were you?" the deep voice said.

Candice jumped and turned around coming face to face with her boyfriend, "Oh my god, John you scared me!"

"And I've been scared these past two weeks just wondering where the hell you have been, meanwhile you've been strolling around Greece having the time of your life while I panicked," John complained, "You're a complete idiot."

"I told you everything about it. Just because it was a bit abrupt doesn't mean I am an idiot," Candice shouted backed, "I needed some time to relax and get away."

"From what? You have everything here so I don't see why you needed to go to Greece to 'get away'"

"You're not the only one that's stressed out. I just wanted to get away and I told you everything so I don't see what I did wrong," Candice said, "And who are you to tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want."

"Cut that attitude and tone with me!" JBL yelled, "I am the superior one here and I don't ever want to hear you yell at me and use some disgusting attitude like that with me!"

"No, I refuse to listen to you," Candice turned around but was abruptly turned back around by JBL viciously, "What are you doing?!"

"Teach you a damn lesson," JBL took his hand and Smacked Candice so hard that she fell to the ground. Falling to the cold ground, Candice smashed her knee against the marble tiles. She cried out in pain while holding her cheek. JBL bent forward and leaned into Candice's face, "Now, you never try to give me such attitude and you just respect me and nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"

Candice just didn't look at him as tears rolled down her face.

"Candice, I didn't get an answer."

"Yes, I'll respect you next time," Muttered Candice as her cheeks turned bright red and the tears continued to flow downward.

"Good," JBL got back up and looked around, "Get yourself cleaned and put your suitcases away. We aren't going on any trips anymore so you should put that away," He just walked away to attend to his other business.

Candice sat there, just crying out all the tears she had inside of her. What else was she to do? Stand up to him and possibly get even more hurt? She couldn't afford that. But what was she doing staying there? She didn't have anyone else and she knew that staying with him she'd be safe financially but not physically nor emotionally but what was she to do.

No one could find out what's going on.

But little did she know that someone was peeping through the window and caught a glimpse of what had happened. Every little bit of it and now he had finally gotten proof of what had happened. He was going to help her no matter what it took.

"He's going's to pay."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Lily, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Life isn't perfect in the hills. Michelle creeping her way in, Torrie is getting close to Carlito, Ashley has problems with family and Dave sees proof of Candice being hurt.  
But on the bright side, Mickie and Jeff hook up! :) I really love them together that i even have a story coming soon about them!  
With Christmas Coming, I got a christmas Story coming tomorrow! It's going to be one big chapter with a bunch of couples and their christmases!  
Pairings included will be John/Torrie, Randy/Stacy, Jeff/Maria, Cody/Eve and probably two or three more.  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	25. Back in your Arms

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 25_  
'Back in your Arms'  
_R_&_R_

The fourteenth was here.

On the calendar for the month of February this day was known as Valentine's Day. The day of love; One you share with your significant other. Mr. Cupid would go around the world, shooting his arrows into those lovebirds. Evan certainly didn't see cupid coming around his parents.

Evan's Parents, Trish and Chris sat in opposite sides of the room. Chris was reading the intense articles in the newspaper while his mother sat in a rocking chair checking out the celebrity gossip. He was stuck in the middle simply watching his cartoons.

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway from the living and Evan's attention shot straight there. Coming out of the hallway were Mr. and Mrs. Orton known simply as Randy and Stacy.

Randy simply gazed around the room getting the boring vibe, "Well, it seems to me the Stratus home isn't exactly full of life."

Trish dropped her magazine from her face and looked at the married man, "It was until you got here."

Stacy responded with a small chuckle, "Happy Valentine's day you guys."

"That's today?" Responded Chris with his eyebrow rising, "Time is certainly flying by fast."

"You said it," Randy crossed his arms, "You can just tell by the amount of grays on that head of hair of yours."

"What the…"

Trish simply smiled, "And I got you that shampoo that helps prevent gray hair for Christmas and now it's going to come in handy. It's going to be the best ten bucks I've ever spent."

"I have to check this out," Chris dropped his paper onto the chair, rushing to the nearby bathroom.

Trish got up from her seat, noticing the little bump coming out of Stacy's stomach, "Look at you Stace, you're getting a baby bump," Trish awed at the sight of her friend's blossoming belly, "Ah, before you know it's going to be like you're carrying a huge watermelon."

"Only great things to look forward too," Stacy took a seat on the couch beside Evan, "Right Trish?"

"If getting enormously odd cravings like Tacos and sushi which forces you're husband to get his ass off the couch to find you that combo, than yes, you're going to have great things to look forward too," Trish placed her hands on her hip, "And the bigger you get, the less things you have to do around the house."

"Really?" The five month pregnant Stacy answered, "So that means…"

"You're ever so caring Husband," Trish placed her hand on Randy's shoulder and put on a big smile, "Well, this man is going to have much more responsibility around the house. After I reached the six month mark with Chris, he was cleaning everything, doing all the grocery shopping and all the chores around the house."

Randy released a gulp that didn't go down very smoothly. He turned to Stacy, "So, I think I'm going to go away till June 27th."

"You're not going anywhere," Stacy tugged Randy down causing him to lean onto the couch's arm, "You signed up to do this when the party in your pants decided to spread over into mine."

All Trish could do was simply chuckle as Stacy and herself teased Randy, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Anything's good," responded Randy, signaling Trish to go into the kitchen. He placed his attention on the ill Evan, "Evan my man, What's up?" Randy rubbed on Evan's scalp.

"Nothing Uncle Randy," Evan seemed a bit sad and tried his best to make it clear to them.

"Something the matter Evan?" Stacy maneuvered her hand behind his head, gently rubbing it, "You seem a little down in the dumps."

"Well, It's mommy and Daddy."

"What about them?" Questioned Randy as he walked over to sit next to Evan, Having him on one side and Stacy on the other.

"Well," The New four year old started as he took a sigh, "My Mommy and Daddy are like sad and I know it's valentine's day and they should be with each other just like all the other Mommy's and Daddy's in the world. I want them to be together."

Evan wasn't stupid or naïve. His parents' not being together wasn't exactly normal. He saw other families all together and most important; they were happy. Little Evan just wanted his parents together and maybe they could be together today.

"Evan, you're not alone," agreed the pregnant blonde, "I see how they aren't the same and I know you would like you're parents to be together."

"Both me and Stacy would like to see them together," Randy agreed, "So does your Aunt Torrie and Grandparents."

"It's Valentine's day and I want them to be together for it. They should be together and I want it to happen but I don't know what to do," a feeling of giving up came out Evan, "But I can't do anything. I'm only four," Evan shrugged his small shoulders in defeat.

"Maybe you can't but," a sly little smile came over Stacy's pink lips, "We can."

"We?" questioned Evan, "What do you mean we?"

"Evan, I think what Stacy us trying to say is that you can't do everything by yourself but with our help, you can get them together," Explained Mr. Orton, "Me, you and Stacy will do something to get your parents together."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Stacy put a sly smirk on her face, "We will think of something."

--

Sitting on the porch as she stared out onto the beach, Ashley was resting as a piece of paper laid in her hands. This 'paper' was something that would help keep Ashley and her daughter in a much more secure situation. Los Angeles Bureau of Human services had these documents written out and it had to be served to a man. Any man she wanted and she had found him.

It was Matt.

Ashley placed the papers away in her bag, the moment she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps belonged to Matt Hardy, he revealed himself to her.

"Didn't think you were here," Matt hid something behind his back as he approached closer to Ashley, "I thought you were working or something."

"I had the day off and Jeff was home. The guy's busy doing something and I don't know what it is," Glancing through the balcony window, Ashley spotted the Hardy Brother, "He's apparently putting together some flowers and Abby seems to be a good help," Abby was helping out Jeff with some flowers.

"Well, it's Valentine's day and he's planning something with Mickie," Stretching over Ashley, Matt found Jeff working very hard, "He's trying his best to impress her."

"It's cute."

"He's lucky he's got someone."

Letting out a compassionate smile, Ashley's eyes looked up at Matt, "Well, I could be you're valentine. Me and you could spend it together."

A light smile came across Matt's face and it had brighten up this gloomy day for him, "Well, I can agree to that. I've already got a gift for you too."

"A gift?"

"Ta-da!" Matt uncovered a snow bright teddy bear holding a dark red heart, "Happy Valentine's day, My Valentine!"

Taking a hold of the white teddy bear, she held it, "It's so cute. I just love it Matt. Thank you!" Ashley jumped up out of her seat and into the man's arms.

While in their romantic embrace, Matt could smell her fruit aroma coming from it. He could just be in that same spot all day.

"I don't think I had a valentine in like over three years. Ever since I had Abby, I never had anyone be my Valentine," Ashley took a seat back down on porch bench with the teddy bear in her hand, "I'm going to definitely save this little guy."

"It's the least I could do."

"I think I have something that might be my valentine's day gift," Taking a big risk at this moment, Ashley pulled out the papers from the Los Angeles Bureau of Human services. She showed the papers to Matt, who took them in his hand.

"What's this?"

"Well," Gently biting her lip, she was probably about to ruin his life, "Listen, When I gave birth to Abby, I didn't have the father there and I still don't where he is so I have nobody."

"Ashley, where is this going?"

"Well, I signed on the mother part of the certificate and they still need the father to sign and I'd really like you to sign it," Taking a deep breath, Ashley just looked up through the window at Abby and was reminded she was doing this for her, "She sees you as such a wonderful human being and an amazing father figure."

"I'm not sure," Matt was a bit confused, "I really don't know."

"Matt, it would mean the world to me if you sign these papers. You're not only doing this for me but you're doing this for Abby. I trust you so much and you have been an amazing help and this means that if anything were to happen to mean, you would get Abby."

"Why would you be worried about dying?"

"It's because I'm not on good terms with my Family. Abby and I see you as family and I would want you to sign," Ashley convinced as she clutched onto Matt's hand, "I just need you to do this for me."

His attention went back in forth to Ashley's watery eyes and the documents that he was holding. He had a big decision to make and it was just eating him on the inside on what exactly he should do.

Sign it.

Or don't sign it.

If he signed it, he would become one of Abby's legal Guardians and make sure that if anything were to happen to Ashley, Matt would take care of her.

But he just had a bad feeling that something was wrong. His Gut was telling him that but his gut told him that Lita wasn't cheating on him and everything was fine. It was time to do what was right and not listen to his gut instinct.

"I'll sign," He given in and grabbed the pen signing the documents. As of right now, He was now Abby's father.

"Matt, Thank you," Ashley wrapped her arms around his burly neck. A sneaky smile came on.

Her plan had finally worked and it was time to take initiative.

--

Over at Batista's, there wasn't much of a Valentine's day Buzz. Only an exception for about two couples but other than that, it was extremely quiet and slow moving. Torrie was just relaxing in the Employee lounge as the other waitress was working her shift.

In to the lounge came the Caribbean cook, taking off his apron and tossing it on the ground, "I'm not going to make a dime today."

"Don't say that," Torrie turned her attention to Carlito who had token the seat beside Torrie, "It's Valentine's day so I bet more people will come. It's just slow moving."

"But no people equals no money," Carlito cried out, "I've got bills and loans to pay. I need the money."

"We all do," Torrie gave Carlito a smile, "And it's Valentine's day. Be happy; It's the day of love."

"Easy for you to say. After work tonight, I'm going straight home to pop in leftovers in the microwave and grab me a ice cold beer from the fridge and watch some Comedy show. That's going to be my Valentine's day."

"I feel so bad for you – I mean, to be all alone on Valentine's day. Don't you have a girl in mind or something? You should maybe spend it with her."

"Oh I really wish I could but she's got a boyfriend and she's probably going to go spend it with her. That's what I wish for," Lowering his head, he stared at the gray cold floor, "I doubt she'll ditch him for me."

In Torrie's mind, she genuinely felt bad for the lonesome Carlito. She felt that maybe she should stay with him since he obviously won't be alone. She had spent many Valentine's day with John and missing one wouldn't be the biggest deal.

"Maybe I'll stay with you."

"What?!" The man with the Afro was flabbergasted. The woman before him was going to give up her night of being with her boyfriend to be with him, "But you have you're boyfriend; Why would you want to spend this day, of all days, with me?"

"I mean, me and John had plenty of Valentine's days together. It won't be the end of the world if I miss this one year and plus, we'll just celebrate it tomorrow."

"Torrie, I don't want to cause anything between you and John. I really think you should stay with him."

"Carlito," Torrie clutched his hand very tightly, "It's really okay. I'm just going to text John saying I can't make it tonight and we'll do something another day. It's no big deal and get that through your mind."

"Okay," He gave in but deep down, he felt good. He was going to be with the girl he wanted to be with. Just like his wish.

Torrie whipped out her phone and quickly texted John the information, _"Can't make it tonight Babe. Me and you can have our Valentine's day tomorrow night if you don't mind. Working late." _

"Okay, I just sent it," Torrie smiled, "So maybe you could whip something up tonight for us two tonight?"

"I make a killer Chicken Alfredo. Interested?"

"Definitely; a dinner for two."

--

"Okay, everything is all set," The glowing Stacy had placed the final touches to Chris and Trish's surprise, with help from Evan and her husband.

Trish's living room had been completely transformed into a romantic date. A table for two was centered in the middle of the room along with dinner covered by a large pan and two wine glasses along with the wine resting in the ice bucket. Two long candles were on top of the table slowly burning up. The lights were placed at a dim setting with the light sound of some calm music playing.

"Wow, I did a great job," Randy cockily spoke.

Stacy narrowed her eyes at Him, crossing her arms, "You did a great job?"

"Well, not me but Mr. Credit Card that belongs to me did take a bit of a beating today," He pointed out, trying to find everything he did, "So Financial wise, I did a great job."

"But creativity wise, which by the way matters the most, I did a wonderful job," Stacy patted herself on the back, "How amazing am i?"

"Uncle Randy and Aunt Stacy, I don't mean to be bad but this was all my idea to have mommy and daddy together so I did a great job," Evan put on a bright smile, "Look, there coming home!" Evan noticed the car pulling into the driveway.

"Let's get a move on and hide," Randy and the two other quickly moved into the kitchen, where they could still see everything set up in the dining room.

Trish and Chris entered the house, side by side, "I don't get why we went to that stupid show."

"Chris, it's over now so let us be grateful," Trish was referring to the play they had went to, courtesy of Randy and Stacy who couldn't make it due to an important Doctor's appointment, "We'll just tell Randy and Stacy what they were thinking when they bought those tickets."

"I'll rub it into Randy's face and call him a sissy for even buying those tickets," Chris joked as the two walked forward and they immediately went into the dining room. Chris saw the neatly decorated room and heard the sound of the calm music playing, "What the hell is going on?"

"You can say that again," Trish's eyes filled up with tears as she stared at her dining room, which has a bit of a different feel to it, "It looks so beautiful," Trish stepped forward and the music sounds beautiful and I the candles smell wonderful. Look, there's wine."

"And a note on the table," Chris picked it up and showed it to Trish.

Trish opened the note and began to read it, "Hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's day together. Enjoy yourselves. Love, Randy, Stacy and Evan," Trish smiled, "P.S. Chris, I can't believe you went to go see that play!"

"Randy," Chris spoke while he gritted on his teeth.

"Wow, I can't believe they put this whole thing together. Our own son and friends got together and pulled this out of their ass," Trish really loved it, "And I love the music."

"I'm a bit surprised too."

"And I love this song," Trish looked up at Chris, as the noise of the piano from the radio was playing, "Come on, let's dance to it!"

"Okay," Chris went up forward to Trish and rested his hands on her hips as she wrapped her hand around his neck, "I didn't see this coming."

"Well, it is Valentine's day," Trish mentioned, "And I guess they wanted us to do something," Trish and Chris slowly swayed to the music. Trish took her head and rested it on Chris's shoulder, "This seriously is so beautiful."

Chris just smiled as it felt wonderful to have Trish back in his arms as if they were never divorced, "I can't believe how the three of them got us out of the house and planned this whole thing."

"Well, I'm glad they got us out of there," She spoke with her eyes closed, "And this setting is just so beautiful. I wonder why they did this."

"Well, we might be able to ask them," Chris pointed out as he say three heads coming from the hallway, peaking out, "We can at least ask there floating heads."

Trish lifted her head and smiled at her friends and son, "Guys, I can't believe you did this."

"It was my idea Mommy," Said Evan with a big smile across his face.

"But creativity wise, It was my idea," Stacy smiled as she tried to take the credit, "I know you love the vanilla scented Candles."

"But most important of all," Randy smirked, "Financially, it was my idea."

"Randy, we've been through this. Creativity is much more important then you're credit card."

"Stacy, that obviously didn't seem to affect you when you maxed out my credit card," Fired back Randy, "Now let's leave these two alone."

The floating heads simply disappeared as Chris and Trish enjoyed the Romantic evening together.

Evan ran off but Stacy leaned back onto the door until she felt a sudden odd feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand onto her stomach and smiled, "I can't believe it. The Baby's kicking," Stacy looked at Randy with a smile, "Randy the baby's kicking!"

"What?!" Randy rushed over, placing his hand on Stacy stomach trying to feel the thumping coming from the stomach, "It's the baby! I can't believe it's kicking."

"I know," Stacy looked at her stomach, "It was the first time that this has ever happened. The baby never kicked before."

"I'm just so excited," Randy couldn't bare himself, "My Son or daughter is kicking. Maybe that means they're going to be athletic!"

Stacy suddenly felt thumps and both sides of her stomach, "Oh my god, I felt it on both sides of my stomach. This kid really likes to kick! He's just kicking away in there. Maybe he's trying to escape or something?"

"And kicking through your stomach is the way to go. Not now. He or she has to wait until June to come out so we are going to have to delay you."

"But, I just find it weird that how it kicked on both sides of the stomach. I don't think Baby's could kick on both sides," Stacy thought to herself but eventually shrugged it off and enjoyed how her baby was kicking.

--

"Well, there goes my Valentine's day," John tossed his phone onto the cold counter of the lobby as he looked up at Michelle, "It was going to be our first Valentine's Day together since we had gotten back together and she has to work late tonight. Just Great," John had groaned following the reading of Torrie's text explain why they couldn't be together that night. He was disappointed as it was the first Valentine's day they would spend together since they had reconciled.

"Aw, John," Michelle pouted at the man who was clearly upset, "I know how it feels. You just want to spend it with the person you love and they end up canceling on you last minute."

"I just wish she didn't have to work," He let out a sigh, "But we can just celebrate it tomorrow, right? It's not like we have to celebrate on the fourteenth exactly, right?"

"Yeah, just have your Valentine's day tomorrow. Plenty of couples do that," Michelle just told him, "You're lucky you even got someone to spend it with. I'm all alone this year."

"Really?"

"Well, Christian dumped me about five months ago so ever since then I've been single and been spending every day all alone but it's okay. I'm use to it and being alone on Valentine's day isn't a big deal."

"Why don't me and you spend it together?" Offered the strong and confident John, "We both finish our shift in an hour so why don't we just have some dinner here and just relax? Would you be interested?"

Michelle's eyes enlarged and she just gave John a sultry look. It would be her and John all alone and nothing to stop her to finally make her move on him. So what if she'd be known as a home wrecker? It's no big deal, "I am definitely interested in the off John. I could get the kitchen to cook us some things up and I'll grab a bottle of wine from the bar and we will have our own Valentine's day."

"That sounds great."

"So, I'll meet you in the back in an hour?" Questioned Michelle arching her eyebrow.

"It's a date."

--

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, Uncover my eyes this moment," Mickie's brown eyes were being blindfolded, so her eyes didn't see a thing of what was around her. She had just trusted Jeff and hoped he was taking her somewhere safe.

"Mickie, you're in good hands," Jeff was guiding Mickie by her hand and had a big surprise in store for his new girlfriend, "You're going to be blown away."

"Or maybe fall to my death," Mickie felt the breeze and knew she was on top of some sort of hill or cliff, "Try not to lead me over the edge and kill me. I'm only twenty seven and I'd like to live in the late seventies please."

"I'm not going to send you over a cliff, plunging to your untimely death," Spoke the Rainbow haired man, "I'm your boyfriend and I would never let that happen to you."

"Really?"

"Well, if you piss me off one day then you should watch out," Jeff said sweetly, "I'm kidding but don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then Trust me that I am going to take you somewhere and you're going to be absolutely blown away when you see it and then you're going to go on and tell me how much of a wonderful human being I am for doing this and that I am probably the best boyfriend you ever had," He went on and on about everything.

"Yes Jeff, That's exactly what is going to happen," The sarcasm rolled off of Mickie's tongue, "And then after I am just going to announce to the world and tell everyone that you are just utterly amazing and there's no one like you and everyone else sucks and you're the best!"

Jeff paused for a moment before smiling, "That's my girl. I can't wait until she profess that to the whole world to hear," Jeff then looked around his surroundings, "Of at least a part of Los Angeles."

"Can you give me a clue of where we are going?" Mickie demanded as she tried Guessing where she was, "I have a feeling we are in the wilderness somewhere but not too far from the City because I still hear it."

"You're on the right path," Jeff mentioned, "You know you're surroundings Micks."

"And I wished this path would move a little faster. My foot called and reported I have a huge blister."

"Well, I told you that walking was involved but you had to wear the new boots you bought today. It wasn't my fault you decided to do that," Jeff announced as they were just about there, "Well, listen we're here so you don't have to worry."

"Oh My God! I'm so excited!" Mickie clapped her palms together, "I'm ready for you to remove my blindfold."

"At the count of three, I'll take it off," Jeff held onto the blindfold and began counting, "One – Two – Three," He ripped off the blindfold.

Mickie opened her eyes and took a glimpse of where exactly she was standing. The girl from Virginia was on the Los Angeles Hills, overlooking the city of Angels at Night. Her eyes had never seen such an amazing view ever in her young life. This was something she had never expected from her boyfriend. For him to do something like this just truly shows how much he cared for him.

"Jeff, this is just amazing."

"Happy Valentine's day," Jeff came from behind and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "I figured I would want to do something different for you and I just thought this was the perfect way."

"Jeff, I never think I had a better Valentine's day then this," Mickie stared out into the city, that was glowing ever so brightly, "No one had ever gone so far to do something like this for me," Mickie loved the feeling of being in Jeff's strong arms. She just felt so secure.

"Well, you're not just someone."

"Jeff," Flattered, Mickie turned around and looked into her Boyfriend's eyes, "I can't believe you went out to do all of this for me. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I love you."

"And I love you too," Jeff sealed her lips with a smooth and passionate kiss on her lips.

As Mickie pulled away, she turned back to the view, "I wish we could stay here all day."

"Well, I did come prepared so I brought some blankets and pillows there. I also got a bottle of wine and two glasses. One for me and One for you," Jeff took her hand a led her to the other spot where everything else is located, "And we have to be out of here by five in the morning."

"Oh really. Why?"

"Because this is so illegal and we could face a five thousand dollar fine and possibly spend a year in prison. So let's not make this known not only as you're best Valentine's day but for the Valentine's day you spend in the slammer," Jeff joked once more as they were off to spend their Valentine's day together.

--

Back at Batista's, It had just closed down and Torrie and Carlito were closing down as Dave left early to attend other functions one which he wouldn't tell Torrie. Meanwhile, Carlito and Torrie had finished their meal and now they were seat on couch in the lounge, sipping on the House wine they had opened.

"So, you went back to Puerto Rico?" Torrie was asking Carlito who was in the middle of a story he was telling.

"Yeah, I had to go for my mom and dad to get them here to America. It was tough to go through things like that but you do it because you care about someone enough to do it," Carlito was talking about a Story of how he got his parents to America a few years ago, "Now they leave over in Venice Beach and they're happy."

"Good for them."

Carltio smiled and looked at Torrie, "I can't believe I got my wish for Valentine's day."

"You're wish?"

"Yeah my wish."

"What wish?" Torrie thought back to early that when he heard Carlito talk about the woman he wanted to spend Valentine's day with and how that what he wished for that Valentine's day, "Oh my God, Carlito. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Carlito slowly moved toward Torrie who was getting a bit frightened but still enticed. It was like she wanted this to happen a little, "I'm not doing anything to you and you're not doing anything to me."

"No, Carlito. I have a boyfriend and I can't do something like this to him and you're my friend," Torrie attractiveness toward Carlito was growing, though she still had John. It was like even move Carlito made closer to Her, she tend to forget about John. It was extremely odd.

"Torrie, You decided to stay with me on Valentine's day and lied to your boyfriend about it and here we are. Me and You; All alone," Carlito got as close as he could to Torrie and slowly started to feel her leg up.

"I can't. This is wrong."

"I know you want to do this, so just let it happen," Carlito encouraged the blonde, "You can't control how you feel for someone. I can't control how I feel about you and I'm not going to let it stop be from getting what I want."

"I just –"

Torrie was interrupted when Carltio planted a kiss on her lips. Smitten by his kiss, Torrie gave into temptation. It was wrong, very wrong but it didn't stop her. She pulled him deeper into the kiss and soon got on top of him.

Carlito slowly began to kiss on her neck, sending chills up and down her body. Torrie just kept thinking of John but it didn't make her want to stop. It was as if she never cared and just wanted this to happen.

All of what she and John had been through had went out the window. It was like 'John, Who?' after ever kiss on her neck. It was like he had never existed. It was like she had never loved the man.

The way she felt with Carlito was different after ever kiss they shared. Carlito slowly began to unbutton her blouse and take this love affair to the next level.

Torrie didn't do a damn thing to stop him. She let him take it to the next level and all thoughts of John had disappeared.

--

Back at the hotel, Michelle and John were finishing up another glass of wine together. In the back room where employees would hang, John started to pour another glass of wine for him and Michelle. The two raised the glasses and clinked them together as sipped on it.

"This has to be my best Valentine's day yet," Michelle announced, "Better than my stupid ex-boyfriend Valentine's days."

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun," John smiled causing Michelle to melt a little, "I knew this would be a good idea."

"I never had a doubt in my mind that this was going to be bad," Michelle approached John a little closer. She placed her wine glass bad and rested her hands on his legs, "You're legs are really sturdy."

"Thanks?" John didn't know the exact term to say.

Michelle took her drink and sipped on the wine. Feeling a bit wobbling, she leaned forward and spilled the red wine right onto John's shirt, "Oh my – John, I am just so sorry. I dirtied you're white shirt."

John started to dab at it with a wash cloth but it wasn't really going to come off, "It's okay. It's just red wine and I hate this shirt anyway. It's no worry."

"You should you know, take it off or something. Don't get yourself dirty," Michelle offered.

John just started to chuckle, "Okay, I guess there's no harm. You already did something like this before to me."

Michelle just laughed as John tossed his shirt off onto the table and left it there, "Wow," She muttered softly as she looked at him, "You know, I never got a Valentine's day kiss from anyone."

"I didn't either. Torrie was gone by the time I woke up so I didn't see her."

"Yeah, I'm wondering who could be my kiss," Michelle just started to approach John, very slowly and smiled at him.

"That guy up in the Spa?"

"No, Not him."

"Or maybe that guy who works on the front desk with you?"

"No, He's weird and smells really bad," Michelle walked really close to John. Their Bodies were almost touching, "I was thinking of the guy in front of me was the more suited choice for me."

"Michelle, I can't," John denied, not moving an inch, "You know I have Torrie."

"And she's not here with you on this special day for people in Love. If she really loved you, she would have told her boss if she could leave early and be with you but she's not and I'm the one you're spending it. Is it me or isn't that funny?"

"She was busy with work and I trust her that it was because of that. I know she's not doing anything and she's busy at work," John pushed Michelle away, "And you know I have a girlfriend and you still come onto me."

"You don't know what's she's doing," The evil Michelle came back to John, looking right into his eyes, "She's not really working. She's probably doing some totally different and you're stupid enough to believe it."

"Shut up."

"You know deep down inside that she is lying and probably doing it with some other – " Michelle was interrupted when John took her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. John just took her and placed her onto the table.

She pushed away John for a moment, "What the? What about Torrie?"

"Uh, I don't know," John went back to kissing Michelle and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Michelle was enjoying every second of this. She wanted this all along and she finally got it. John Cena was kissing her instead of his own girlfriend. Her hands began to roam and went down to his pants, where she started to unbuckle his pants while John worked on unbuttoning her blouse.

Through the whole thing, John had forgotten about Torrie. Every kiss he had with Michelle he was slowly erasing Torrie away from his mind and just concentrating on Michelle as they took this to the next stage.

What was wrong with him? He was being unfaithful and he didn't care? What did this exactly mean?

Was he really in Love with Torrie all this time?

--

Laying on her big comfortable bed, Candice stared up at the ceiling in her sultry red lingerie and a black robe. It wasn't for her but for John who made her dress up in that. There was nothing she wanted to do with him but if she didn't do it, she'd be hit by him leaving an ugly scar or bruise. She just dealt with it until she really figured out what she was going to do. He was suppose to come but Candice had received a phone call a few minutes ago from him. Apparently, he is really busy with something and is staying in the office all night.

She picked herself up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. It was no matter to really wait for him to come home. She guess it was time to just head to bed. In front of the mirror, she splashed some water on her face and just looked into the mirror.

She didn't have to be there in that situation. Candice was a strong woman and could leave at any moment but even the strong can be scared. It takes a lot of courage to just leave someone like that and it's hard, no matter if you love the person or hate the person; It's complicated and not everyone understands. Only the few who have dealt with it really understand. It's like you must be in there shoes to truly understand and don't go start judging people for what they do because you don't know what exactly is going on and what's going through that person's mind.

Candice was in that exact situation and no one knew how she felt.

Candice opened up the mirror medicine cabinet and found some alcohol to help heal the bruise on her arm. She soaked it in a cloth and gently brushed it against her smooth skin. She could feel the wound feeling much better. This was one of those routines she'd do every night for the past few months.

As she closed the mirror medicine cabinet and looked up; She jumped at the sight when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing behind her, "Dave?!" The shocked Candice turned around to find Dave standing right before her.

"Candice."

"Dave, what the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?" Candice curiously asked, "I hope the cameras didn't see you or anything."

"I came through the balcony. I climbed up here so I don't think no one saw me," Dave spoke, "But I'm here to get you the hell out of here."

"Why? I'm perfectly fi–"

Candice was immediately interrupted when Dave cut her off, "You're not. I saw what he did to you Candice."

Candice simply tried to laugh it off as she walked up to Dave, "I have no idea what you're talking about Dave. He didn't do anything to me. Nobody did anything to be and I'm fine."

"I saw John hit you a few weeks ago," Dave revealed, "I was outside the door and I peeked through and I saw him smack you across the face and you went crashing to the floor like a ton of bricks. He put his hands on you and I won't take it. I'm going to get you out of here even if it kills me."

"Dave, No," Candice wept, "He'll send people to kill me and you. Dave, I can handle this."

"No you can't. This has been going on for way to long and if you could have handle this, you would have been out of it already and have nothing to worry about but you're still stuck in this hell hole. I am going to get you out of here no matter what," Dave wanted to Save Candice from anymore hell in this house.

"Dave, it's complicated. I can't leave. I know he loves me deep down."

"If he loved you, he wouldn't be hurting you. If he really loved you, He would be here with you on Valentine's day."

"I know but.."

"But someone else is here who really cares about you and loves you."

Candice just took a quick pause when she heard Dave say those words, "Wait, hold on. Dave you love me?"

Dave just looked into Candice's eyes and took a hold of her hands, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you since the day you had left. You've always been on my mind and in my heart and I want you. I want you back and it's all I want."

"Dave," Candice felt her heart thumping as she cupped his tan cheek, "I still love you too. Nothing will ever destroy the love I have for you."

Dave and Candice looked into one another's eyes before the moment there lips crashed. The heated kiss was long awaited between the two and all the emotion was all out. Dave picked Candice up and pushed her into the wall. He raised her up and he gently placed butterfly kisses around her neck.

Dave took Candice on a crash course onto her drawers, knocking everything off of it as the two kissed with their tongues wrestling one another. With the help of Candice, Dave removed his white t-shirt letting it fall to the floor, revealing his tan and muscular body. Candice managed to get her robe off and tossed in on the ground.

She pushed Dave back onto her bed and attacked his wet and sultry lips with hers. Dave's hands traveled up and down her body where they eventually rested on her hips. Having her back in his arms was long awaited and it was right. Having her back was the right thing to do and letting her go was the worst thing he could have done.

Candice just enjoyed every moment of this and was waiting to have this back. To be back in his strong arms where she finally felt safe for the first time in a very long time, Candice had wanted to be here for a very long time. She wanted him so bad and didn't care at all about John anymore.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Jorrieprinces, babygurl-x, the oneandonly55, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Personally, i really feel this has to be one of my best chapters that i've written. I'm extremely happy with this chapter and i hope you guys liked it.  
So, there's about nine chapters left in this story! And it's only going to get better from this point on.  
And i just realized that this was my first update of the new year! Happy 2010 everyone!! Hope you all have a wonderful new year!  
And I think i mentioned i have no school for another two weeks so i'll be updating more often! This story might be done but i doubt it.  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	26. Snake Bites

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 26_  
'Snake Bites'  
_R_&_R_

The Two lovers laid in Candice's bed after another heated encounter between the two. It had been about a mouth into the 'affair' they've started. Candice, with the sheets covering her body leaned into Dave resting on his muscular chest where she felt very comfortable. She didn't want to move at all because being in this position was the best feeling. She was with the man she really loved. The one she was always in love with and her feelings for the man had never changed and it has no plans on changing anytime soon. She loved him and she knows that he loved him too.

Basically, what they were doing was an affair. Technically, Candice was with John Bradshaw Layfield also known as JBL so what she was doing with Dave wasn't exactly faithful. Ever since Valentine's day, Dave and Candice have been sleeping around trying to get any chance to just be with one another. It was hard but Dave managed to find the time to be with the woman he loved. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him but he just wished that he and Candice could just be together without having to hide it from JBL. He felt awful having to hide this and it could be dangerous. JBL is a powerful man and is capable of anything.

JBL May look weak sometimes but he's powerful. Still that shouldn't stop Candice from just ending it so they could go back to where they left out, "Candice, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Dave –"

"Just hear me through. I just don't want you to be around him. He's a dangerous and sick man and I don't want to leave you one night with this guy anymore. You don't know what he's capable of and I just don't trust him. And if he finds this out on his own, he's going to kill us both," Dave answered. It was all he wanted. He wanted Candice out of this hell hole.

"Dave, I can't just yet. I need to leave at a good time. One where he's gone and I could just leave. Usually in April, he goes on this business trip to Italy, so then I can just pack my bags and disappear. I rather not deal with any of the consequences that he has in store for me. It's for the best so you can wait a few more weeks," Convinced the Brunette, "I know you can."

"Okay, but I want you to be safe. Don't get him mad or anything. Because I see one more bruise or cut on you, I am going to come here and kill him myself. Do I make myself clear?" Said the Animal, "Because I'm definitely capable of it."

"Yes, you're an animal. An Animal in the fight," Candice slowly put a small seductive smirk on, "And an Animal in the bedroom."

Dave started to laugh as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "I swear, I missed this. When you left that day a few years ago, I was like crushed. I wasn't going to admit it because I had to stay strong. I did miss you and I regretted kicking you out into the world with nowhere to go. Maybe if we had tried to work it out, nothing like that would have happened," He did always wonder what it would have been like if he had never kicked Candice out, even to this day.

"Dave, we went over this," It wasn't his fault but hers. She was the reason why she got herself kicked out and it wasn't because of him, "It was my fault. It was all my responsibility and I don't even want to think of it anymore because I'm back with you again and I'm going to be the right woman for you. I'm not going to do stupid things and I'm going to act like the girlfriend I should have been like, once JBL's out of the picture."

"Once he's gone everything will be great," Dave just had the thought of what it would be like, "But we are probably going to downgrade a little bit. From this sick mansion to my one bedroom apartment on the boulevard. How are you going to adjust?"

"I don't care if we lived in a box off the freeway or decided to move halfway around the world, I just want to be with you. I don't care where it is as long as you're there, right by me," She serenaded her feelings for him, straight from her little heart that needed some love.

"But I do feel kind of bad in this situation," Dave announced, "Because like, you're technically cheating on him with me and I'm you're other lover I guess. This is like straight of out some romantic drama movie or something like that."

"But this is so worth it. They got the hottest guy to play you," Candice got on top of Dave and looked down on him, "They did a great job casting this movie we've got going on. I'm the hurt and emotional woman, JBL is the asshole boyfriend and you're my lover, the one who knows who I truly am and loves me for what I am. Right?"

"That just sounds about right."

Candice leaned down and placed a kiss on the tamed animal's lips, "And I can't wait for all of this to be over. I just want it to be me and you."

--

In her Doctors office, Stacy was all set for another regular appointment. She was now Six months down the line and she was slowly quiet well. She looked like she was carrying a watermelon in her stomach. She sat in the Patients chair as her doctor slowly took the sonogram machine, trying to get a good look on how the baby is doing. Dr. Stevens was checking over the baby, making sure everything was alright until she had discovered something.

"Well, look what we have here," Dr. Stevens announced, "I can't believe I didn't see this early. Usually you can spot this much easier."

"What's wrong Doctor? Is everything okay?" Stacy asked, feeling a bit worried. She just hoped everything was alright and nothing was wrong with the Baby because that would just be devastating, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Well, you better say babies Mrs. Orton," Dr. Stevens said with a smile, "I have some big news for you. You're not only carrying one baby; looks like you're carrying two. You're having Twins Mrs. Orton. Congratulations."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew with excitement; Stacy Keibler Orton was shocked. She was not only carrying one baby but another there fore she is having twins. Either two girls or two boys or One of each. She couldn't be happier and more excited for this, "I can't believe it. I am having twins. I am having two babies. This is absolutely amazing," She was speechless.

"Congratulations. Looks like these twins are going to have one amazing mother," The Doctor said again, "So, I have a sonogram picture for you here and I will be seeing you in a few weeks just for another checkup. You're still due for late June so be careful. I hope you're husband is happy for the news."

"I still can't believe it. I mean, just a few months ago I found out that my chances of having children was slim and now I'm having Twins. This is just amazing; It's like a big gift I've been given," Stacy said as she started to put herself together.

"Well, I guess this is a blessing. Congratulations once again," The Doctor said as she exited the room, leaving the twin carrying mother to get dressed.

Stacy rolled her shirt down to cover her stomach and grabbed her purse. She walked out of the examination room and into the lobby. Randy was suppose to be waiting out here but no one in sight. Maybe he was outside so Stacy went outside of the doctor's office and fund Randy sitting down on a beach as he watched the cars go by.

There he was, the father of her children and he was going to make an amazing father. Stacy couldn't wait to tell him the great news, "There you are."

Randy turned around to find the glowing Stacy looking up at him, "Hey Stace. I went outside here to get some fresh air and all. How was the doctor?"

"It went well. The baby is okay or should I say babies?" She put a little smirk on her face to see if Randy could get what she was talking about.

"Babies? Are you having one and stealing another or something?" Randy started to chuckle as Stacy just simply smiled at him, "Wait.."

"Randy, I'm having Twins."

He just froze for a moment taking in the news, "What the –?" She was having and Randy was in the middle of freaking out. Could he handle both children? He only signed up to have one and he was getting a second one, "Twins? Me and you are having twins?"

"Yeah, Isn't it great!" She squealed, "We are so lucky!" Stacy gave the man a hug but felt that he wasn't that excited, "Is there something wrong?" She asked as she stepped back, "Are you not happy about this?"

"It's just, Are we really ready for two children?" Randy began to doubt his parental ability, "I mean, I'm just so unsure about it."

"Randy," Stacy took him and the two sat on a bench that was outside, "I am unsure too. I was a bit scared, I'll admit it but I'm not giving up. We can do this. We were blessed with two children. Remember when we almost thought that we didn't stand a chance in having children and now we are getting twins? We are being blessed and given a chance because we could really be parents. I'm nervous but we're going to do this together," Stacy clutched his hand, "Together we're doing this."

"We can do this," Randy said, "Orton's don't quit and we will be the best parents and give these two babies that best life they ever could but I think there's still something wrong."

"What could be wrong?"

"Let's face it Stacy," Randy took a deep breath, "If we are having two children, maybe we should think about getting a big place to live. The apartment is not going to be big enough for us and two babies."

"So you're saying we should move?"

"Yeah why not. We won't move far. There's plenty of homes in the city even those ones by West Beverly which you really liked. I think it's great for us and for the babies. And when they grow up, they can have a big lawn to play in and a nice park nearby they can go play in and you know a pool too for me and you on those late nights," Randy elbowed her lightly, "What do you think?"

"Maybe you're right. Our apartment is too small for two babies. I think we should do it and we might find the house of our dreams. I see so many beautiful homes that are perfect for us and maybe we can afford it."

"So you want to go to a little searching right now? I've got the car and plenty of time to go for a stroll through Beverly Hills?" Randy dangled his keys infront of Stacy, "What do you say?"

"Let's go."

This was going to be a first big step in Randy and Stacy's relationship. Having children and finding the perfect home for them to start their big family and enjoy there lives all together.

--

Over at a small coffee, Torrie sat there sipping on her coffee waiting for Trish to come by. Torrie had something she needed to tell Trish and needed advice on what had happened. If you think it's about her infidelity toward John, You've got it! Torrie's sultry encounter with Carlito on Valentine's Day was what she wanted to talk to her about.

Torrie had just committed the ultimate betrayal by sleeping with another man though she had a boyfriend. Nothing stopped her; She thought of him during her and Carlito's intimate moment and she kept going. Questions began to flare up like Did she really Love John and was he the right one for her? It was all too confusing and it killed Torrie.

Even living with John was weird. In the morning, they'd wake up, have breakfast and give each other a kiss goodbye but it all felt so wrong. She loved living with John but there relationship was getting weird. She couldn't exactly explain it but it wasn't right. Her heart was not in it and it was best that maybe she was to get out of it? Maybe it was just time for her to move on and find someone else. All these questions but no answers.

Trish appeared through the door and greeted Torrie with a smile, "Sorry I'm late. This person in front of me took his sweet little time while driving. I swear, I was at the point when I was about to rip my hair off of my head."

"Oh really," Torrie said faintly.

Trish immediately knew something was wrong with Torrie. The way she responded and the way she looked. Something was up and Trish was about to find out, "You don't look great. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Listen, whatever I'm about to say has to stay between us," Torrie was about to confide in Trish and needed her trust, "You can't tell anyone you hear me."

"Sweetie, I won't say anything," Trish placed her finger dragging it across her lips, "My lips are sealed."

"Okay," Torrie took a deep breath preparing to rock Trish with the news, "So you know that guy I work with; Carlito with all the hair," Trish nodded as Torrie continued, "Well, on Valentine's day I had decided to stay with him because he was all alone for Valentine's day and I felt really bad. We had dinner and he kissed me."

"Oh my God," Trish looked at her, "I know where this is going. You kissed back didn't you?"

"I did and it was different because I just didn't want it to end. I love John but everything he did made me just forget about him and it made me wonder if I really loved him. Trish, I don't know what to and you have to help me. I'm like at a crossroad and I don't know which way to go."

"I can't believe you," Trish just stared at Torrie, "How could you? You know Chris cheated on me and you know that and you cheated on John. What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you crazy? You're risking everything for this Chef guy at your job. You're crazy and I cannot believe that you kissed him."

"I didn't just kiss him. We slept together."

Trish just began to nod her head in a disgusting manner, "That is absolutely appalling. Torrie, I'm really surprised with you. I always thought you were one that would at least faithful to him. I can't believe what you did. You really made me look at you in a different way."

"Trish, I didn't want this to happen, not like this."

"But you had these thoughts and nothing stopped you. Did you maybe think while he was kissing you about what exactly this could do to you? This could ruin your relationship with John and with other people like Me and trust me, you've bruised our friendship. I don't even want to look at you. I'm really disgusted by what you did and still shocked. You wanted him back after so long and had him but now you're going to lose him," Trish told Torrie the straight forward facts.

"Well, now I don't know what I want to do anymore. I don't know how I feel about him and I just think I should just end it with John. Why have something where I'm unsure about how I feel."

"Well, you're on your own. You figure out this whole mess on your own," Trish turned away from Torrie and walked straight out of the coffee shop, infuriated. Trish was the victim in this type of situation. Chris cheated on her and she knew how it felt. When they tell you or that's if they tell you, it's heartbreaking but finding out on your own is even worse. Trish knew because that's exactly the reason why she and Chris are not together. It's the reason they are divorced and it's the same reason she can't trust him anymore.

Torrie watched her friend get into her car and drive off. I broke Torrie's heart that her friend reacted this way but what's going to happen when she tells John? It's the right thing to do but what is he going to do? What is he going to say? Time would tell as time was running out. She was going to tell him tonight.

--

"Am I really going to do this? I'm going to risk so much with this and I don't even want to know how it's going to happen," Ashley along with Abby who was sleeping in her mother's arms was at the Los Angeles department of Child Services where she was about to place in the forms to them. It will legally certify that Matt is Abby's father, through the legal system and it will not only do that. It will do so much more that it will benefit Ashley in response to this. Ashley's pockets will be a little thicker and a little bigger after all of this is settled.

While Matt was off at Work, Ashley cleared his apartment of her and Abby's things, knowing she probably won't be allowed back at Matt's and she took them back to hers. With Matt being one of Abby's legal parental Guardian's and the fact the two are not together, Ashley is know filing for Child support where she will finally get money out of Matt. It was her plan all along.

She got close to Matt and really found him to be such an amazing guy with a wonderful career and so much to look forward to. It was the perfect person to pick to get money out of but she wasn't doing this for her, but for Abby. She wanted to give Abby the life she deserved and she needed money for it. Being a stripper for the rest of her life wasn't taking her anywhere. She need money fast.

This was probably the worst thing she could do to Matt – especially with everything he had done for them. It seriously did kill Ashley to do this but it was for Abby. It wasn't for her. Ashley didn't have a perfect life and she wanted to give that chance to Abby. A lot was at stake with this but it was a risk Ashley had to take.

She really loved Matt for doing all of this; she even had some growing feelings toward him but nothing could come out of this. She came in with a plan and was going to make it succeed. So what if she maybe fell in love a little? It was not going to stop her. Too much was at stake and it was the right thing to do. Giving up on love and losing the trust of a friend or possible love interest for her Daughter to have a normal life; Yeah, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Yeah, she was really going to do this. Losing trust and a chance at love was not as important as her daughter.

"Okay," Ashley gave in the documents to the woman at the desk, "Those are the papers; all signed and I have the child support forms here as well," She slipped those in to, "And that's it."

"Okay, so everything is signed?" The woman asked as she glanced down at the paper, "And we are going to contact the Father Matthew Hardy for a settlement. You're aware of the consequences of this. If he doesn't agree, he can take you to court."

"I think everything should be fine. He trusts me enough."

"Well, He should get a call a little later today," The woman announced to Ashley, "And based on his income, I think you might be getting a lot of money Ms. Massaro."

"Yeah, it's all for my Girl," Ashley gently patted the head of her daughter Abby who was sound asleep in her arms, "Mothers do crazy things for their children."

--

John was sitting down on the couch in his apartment. He had finished work and was waiting for Torrie to come home. He had to tell her something that was one his chest. On Valentine's day, he cheated on her with his fellow employee Michelle. He had been keeping it a secret for weeks now and it was killing him that he had to tell her that he cheated and believed it was time the two move onto different people.

It was going to be hard. Telling this girl that you've spent so much of your life with that you've slept with another woman and may not feel the same way about you. It's not going to be easy but he had to do it. This could come out in worse ways than this.

The door opened and in came Torrie who looked at John with such worried eyes. This was it, "Hey John," He rolled off her tongue as she walked up closer to him, dropping the keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Tor," He smiled as he got up and walked to her, "I really need to talk to you."

"And I really need to talk to you too. I have something I really want to tell you and I can't hold it in any longer," She admitted, "I just need to tell you."

"You want to go first?"

"Let's go sit down," Torrie clutched John's hand and led him over to the clutch. The two sat next to one another and Torrie looked into John's crystal blue eyes, "You know that I love you so much."

"And I do too."

"But there's something that happened that you need to know and I can't keep it in any longer," Torrie took a very deep breath as she was ready to reveal to John, everything, "John, I cheated on you with another guy," Tears came rolling down her cheek as she muttered those words, "I am so sorry. I know, I should have never done it but I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Torrie," The words did really shock him. He didn't expect this but he shouldn't think he's in the clear.

"And I understand if you never want to speak with me again or see me. I'll be out of your life tomorrow if I have too," Torrie got up and started to walked away only to be stopped by John, who grabbed her.

"Torrie," John bit his lip before he was about to reveal the same news to her, "I'm just as guilty. I cheated on you too and I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I did it," Torrie was stunned because she never expected this to come out of John's mouth that he cheated on her. It was so weird; they both cheated on each other.

"I can't believe it," Torrie muttered softly, "What's wrong with us?"

"I have no clue," John looked at her, "Maybe we just aren't happy with each other."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I agree with you," Torrie agreed, "Something just doesn't feel right between us and maybe we weren't meant for one another like Randy and Stacy. Maybe we were just meant to meet and date and have something amazing but eventually move onto things."

"It could be," John commented, "Maybe it's time we end this and move onto other things."

"I think that's the right thing to do," Torrie knew it was right and ending her and John's relationship was the right thing to do, "I don't want it to end but it's for the better."

"I don't want to either but –" John took a short pause before he smiled, "It was a good run and I think you were one of the best girls I've ever been with. I wonder what life is going to be without you being my girl."

Torrie just half smiled, "And I don't know what life is going to be without you being my boyfriend. It's going to be complicated. I guess, I'm going to have to go find a new apartment."

"You can still stay with me," John encouraged, "Just because we're done doesn't mean that you have to move out. I love your company and I want you to stay here with me. I want you to be my roommate."

"I do too," Torrie leaned into John, wrapped her arms around his chest. John in return embraced her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He held her tightly knowing that the love they shared is over and it was now a new chapter in both of their lives ready to begin. He was sure going to Miss here, after all she was his first true love.

--

Matt along with Mickie and Jeff were relaxing and watching some television in the living room. Matt was trying to get in touch with Ashley, hoping to invite her over to be with him, Jeff and Mickie but she wasn't picking up. He had constantly tried but nothing was working. Usually Ashley never does anything like this and would pick up the phone for her but I guess not.

"I really wonder why she's not answering the phone," Matt wondered out loud, "Maybe something has happened."

"Maybe's she working or busy," Jeff told his brother, hoping he would relax, "I'm sure she will call you back."

"Yeah, try not to worry. You might be worrying for the wrong reasons," Mickie told Matt, "Enjoy the Movie."

Suddenly the phone rang and Matt thought that this could finally be her. He picked up the phone and greeted the person, "Hello –"

"I don't.."

"Excuse me?"

"I never signed a thing like that."

"This can't be true."

"What?!"

Jeff and Mickie looked at one another as they looked up at Matt, who was now getting very upset. The two began to worry, "Jeff, What the hell is going on? Why is Matt so mad?"

"I never did that –"

"I have no idea but I'm guessing it's not Ashley," Jeff mentioned.

Matt closed the phone and sat there, pursing his lips together. The Hardy Brother was getting really mad and Jeff and Mickie could tell, "Matt what's wrong? Who called you?"

"You know that letter I signed for Ashley that makes me Abby's guardian in case anything happens to Ashley?" Matt asked as the two nodded in response, "Well, it actually means that I am Abby's biological Father and Ashley is seeking Child support to get money out of me. She's using me just so she could get some money out of me. This whole time she lied! She's been using me all along and I actually thought that maybe she was a good girl I could see myself with."

"Matt," Mickie went over to him, embracing him, "It's tough but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! This Bitch is trying to take my money by using her child! What does that say about her?!"

"You just need to relax," Jeff encouraged, "Don't get yourself worked up for nothing. You're going to get through this and Mickie and I are going to help you in any way possible."

"She thinks I am going to just let this happen?" Matt spoke as he picked up his phone, beginning to dial a number, "I'm going to fight this. She tricked me into doing this and I'm not going down that easily."

War between Matt Hardy and Ashley Massaro was now about to begin. Ashley's action is provoking Matt to fight back with everything's he's got. Maybe those snake bites on her lips were suppose to tell him something.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Jorrieprinces, babygurl-x, Lily, xAsianRejectx, the oneandonly55, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Okay, this Chapter was a bit rushed too so i'm sorry if it's a little sloppy.  
John and Torrie are over? GASP! and Can you believe what Ashley's motive with Matt was all this time? Tisk tisk!  
And i forgot to post this in the last chapter but my friend kelly (jorrieprincess) made a trailer for this Fic! The link is below and check it out. Tell me what you think of it so far!

.com/watch?v=Yn6m2VXzAaw  
Check it out! You won't regret it! :)

Also, I was hoping if you reviewers could answer a few quick questions for me about the story!  
- Who's your favorite Character?  
- Which pairing is your favorite?  
- Favorite scene so far?  
- Least Favorite Character?  
- Someone is going to die in a few chapters, Can you guess who it is?  
- Are you excited for the next addition of Life in the Hills?  
I hope you guys could answer. It would mean a lot! :D

Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	27. Your Worth it All

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 27_  
'Your Worth it All'  
_R_&_R_

Out the window, you only found the sight of bright white clouds in the background of the sky. Heading over two hundred miles per hour, currently over the state of Nebraska, Mickie was heading home for a few days. The Family was back in Richmond – and she missed home. Home is the place you feel the safest and in your element.

She certainly wasn't coming home empty handed – Jeff was sitting in the middle seat while she got the chance to get the window seat so she can check out the amazing view. She was calm but Jeff wasn't at all calm. He was nervous as hell on that plane. Not for the fear of flying – but he was about to meet his girlfriend's parents. It's not easy for a guy to meet his significant other's parents for the very first time.

He had rainbow like hair, piercings and tattoos around his body. He could always picture Mr. James' reaction to when they finally meet. His eyes will stare right at Jeff, shocked at his appearance and behind his back, Mickie's dad will tell Mickie to dump me and that leaves me out on the curb and all alone again. Only Wonderful things to look forward to when he meets Mr. and Mrs. James.

Averting her attention away from the window, Mickie's eyes came upon a nervous Hardy Brother. It was as if Jeff had seen a ghost or something. It wasn't appealing and just oddly creepy of him to do.

"Jeff – Is everything okay?" A light chuckle slipped through Mickie's soft lips, "Because everything doesn't look to good with you."

"Mickie," he jolted up and he turned his face right to Mickie. She jumped in her seat a little bit and took a gasp of air, "Everything is not okay. Nothing is okay and it will never be okay."

"Are you having a little bit of an air scare?"

"No –" He softly muttered before he raised his voice, "When this plane lands, everything will not be okay. Once we get to that airport, everything is not going to be okay. Everything will be screwed up."

"Jeff, is this about my parents?" Mickie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while he had lowered on top of Jeff's, "I don't understand what's there to be nervous about. My parents are going to love you. There is nothing to worry about – all you got to say is who you are, don't lie and be a little funny. Daddy likes jokes."

"You make it seem like it's a walk in the park –"

"It's more of a walk to the living room – Easy to get there and you rest easy at the end," Mickie ended her sentence with a flash of her smile, "So just be yourself and nothing more."

"But when they see this," Jeff glazed up and down at his appearance. His ripped jeans, blue plaid shirt, black sneakers and the three colors in his hair wasn't very 'I'm your daughter's boyfriend' type of look, "Look at me. You're dad is probably looking for a guy who wears suits and is a doctor – Not some former drug addict with weird hair and tattoos while working at a Restaurant."

"Who cares – I don't."

"I do," Jeff sunk into his sit, "They're going to give me a disgusted look and you're Dad is going to tell you 'Mickie, What were you thinking when you saw this guy?' and you're going to dump me and I'm going to go back to L.A feeling like a total douche."

"That's not going to happen," She parted a smile on her lips, "They're going to love you. They loved all the other boyfriends I brought home so they are going to love you."

"You're other boyfriends were like young Donald Trump's – Rich, good jobs and nice hair that didn't have half the colors in the rainbow," He had pointed out as it seemed the Hardy brother had given up.

"Not all –"

"Derek; Harvard Graduate, became doctor and has two homes – Ryan; Columbia graduate, Successful Lawyer and travels the world – Your current boyfriend; Former drug addict, Chef at some restaurant that would not interest your father and shares apartment with brother. Which out of the three sounds a little bit odd in the group?"

"Stop your worrying this instant," The tone in Mickie's voice showed that she wasn't kidding and getting a little demanding, "Everything is going to be fine. My parents will love you."

"We'll see when we see their faces at the airport –" Jeff let his eyes roll, "It's going to read 'Mickie, you're an idiot' and then they have to spend a miserable week with us."

"Knock it off – or my parents will be meeting you in a hospital bed instead of the airport terminal," A fake smile came across her lips, "So shut up and watch the boring in flight movie on the screen."

--

"I just don't get it."

While one Hardy brother was off to Virginia, one was off to fight some legal issues he was having with someone he once trusted and doesn't trust anymore. Ashley Massaro put Matt into this predicament. Legally, Matt Hardy was now Abby's father by the government. He was to provide and based on the claim, he had not been providing since she was born and now has a lot of money that he needed to give Ashley. According to the claim, He owes over three years of child support and most pay it back.

But he's a fighter. Matt refused to let this happen and take over his life. This was going to come to an end whether anyone liked it or not. This wasn't his business and he shouldn't be doing this but he believed Ashley and trusted her.

You know what it's like to trust someone. As your friend, you trust them and expect them to have your back but not in this case. The very one's you trust may turn into your biggest enemy.

"Mr. Hardy," The words came from the mouth of Jerry Felman, Matt's Lawyer, "We just have to fight this and I think we can win."

"How are we going to do this? I have no idea of how I am supposed to approach this?"

"Well, as you stated earlier you met Ms. Massaro a few months ago so find proof that you did," The Lawyer asked him, "As for the biological part of this, It won't matter. You don't have to be the actually father when you sign those documents stating you are so that's not going to help us. The only way is if you have some evidence that you didn't meet her till last October."

"I can't think of anything," His mind drew up a big blank and nothing was coming up. Ashley had stated the two were in a relationship which was false so what could Matt do.

"Matt, there better be something or you're going to owe Ms. Massaro a fortune of money," The lawyer had acknowledged, "And do it fast. Time isn't exactly on our side on this case either. You're court case is in two weeks."

It suddenly hit him. He found someone that could help him. He slapped his thigh and asked himself why he didn't think of this sooner. It was the perfect idea and it couldn't backfire. The one person who led him there could help. It was only going to take a phone call.

"I'm going to be right back Jerry."

Matt jumped out of the leather seat and jogged into the hallway of Jerry's office. He flipped his phone and found the person he needed to call. He pressed the send button and waiting, hoping the person would pick up the phone.

No one answer.

"Shit," He thought.

The answering Machine went on, "Please leave a message after the tone."

"Hey – I bet you weren't expecting this but I could really use your help with something. Please give me a call as soon as possible. It's extremely urgent."

--

Back in her apartment, Torrie was tiding it up after a long morning at work. She cleaned up the entire place for Dave and got to spend it with her new beau, Carltio. Unfortunately, He was stuck working the whole day and she wanted to finally be home and relax. Since breaking up with John, Torrie and Carlito have been seeing one another and been enjoying it very much. They both never realized what they had in common so much and they had a wonderful connection. She didn't love him but loved to be around him and it was now a steady relationship between the two.

What she didn't like about the whole thing was her fight with Trish. Trish was mad with how she had betrayed John because Trish was that victim to Chris. She decided to give Trish a call, hoping that the two could maybe reconcile after this all. She picked up the house phone and began to dial Trish's number. As it rang for a while, it went to her voicemail. _"It's Trish, leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"_

"Hey Trish – It's Torrie. I was just hoping to call you and see if we could talk. Please call me back Trish. I want to work this out with you."

She closed the phone and in came Stacy, pregnant as can be can wobbling in like a penguin, "I swear, the more you get bigger the more your walk is wobbly," Torrie chuckled up a storm. Stacy responded with an annoyed look.

"One day you're going to be just like this and I'm going to be laughing up a storm sweetie," She knew Torrie was going to have kids one day and look exactly how she looked at this very moment, "This is not funny once you have these watermelon sized twins trapped in your stomach. I'm going to laugh watching you wobble around."

"I'm just kidding girl," Torrie smiled, "I still can't believe your having twins. Not one baby but two and they may look alike. If there boys, they're going to look like two Randy clones."

"But if they're two girls – They'll look like me."

"And if they are girls, you could name them after their favorite aunt – Torrie."

"Nice try – Jeff, Chris and Trish all have tried to get me to name my kids after them," She had been through this before and wasn't going to deal with it right now, "So the chances of me naming my children after my friends are basically slim to none."

"It was worth a shot."

Stacy looked around the kitchen and smiled, "John's not home?"

"He's working. I think he gets off around one or two today."

"I still can't believe you two are over. I swear, I never saw this coming at all."

"I know but both our feelings drifted elsewhere and we just didn't have that came connection as we usually had," Torrie let out a deep breath, "In time, a lot of things change and our feelings were one of them. I'm just happy that through this we could remain friends and still live together."

"You guys left on great terms – can't say the same for other people's relationships but hey," Said the six month pregnant blonde, "Have you spoken to Trish at all since your little argument?"

"Nope – Just before you came in, I left her a message asking her to talk. It's been a few weeks and she hasn't said anything to me. I'm getting a little worried and all. She's my friend and I don't want to lose her. When I ask Chris about her, He tells me that she's still mad and me and can't see why I would go do such a thing to John," The Topic about Trish and Torrie's situation was a tough one for Torrie and it was hard to talk about.

"I hope everything gets better and it will, over time," Stacy smiled at Torrie, "Hopefully before my Bridal Shower because I don't want that to be a mess with you guys. I want everyone to be happy."

"I hope it's resolved too."

Suddenly Torrie's phone rang. Hoping it was Trish, it as the opposite. It was Carlito calling her and she picked up the phone, "Hey Carlito."

"Oh really, that's wonderful –"

"Oh okay, I totally understand."

"I'll see you later," Torrie shut her phone and placed it onto the counter, "That was Carlito. He can't make Dinner tonight with me because he got this new job interview over at some other restaurant. This new place is like a huge chain and he loves it so he's going to be busy tonight."

"How are things with you and him?" Stacy asked Torrie, "Where's this relationship going?"

"I mean were fine but –" Torrie paused for a moment, "I feel like he's more into finding a new job then being with me and it kind of bothers me."

"I guess he just wants a change. Don't take this so seriously," Advised Torrie's best friend, "I'm sure this will all blow over really soon and you'll have a normal relationship."

--

They had arrived and now the two of them were stuck at a four way dinner table. Jeff and Mickie were sitting on one said, Mickie's Dad – George was at the head of the table while Mickie's Mother – Claudia sat on the opposite side of Mickie and Jeff. The Family was having a big dinner, celebrating Mickie's homecoming. Jeff's meeting with her parents was going very well and so far there were not any problems whatsoever. Maybe everything was going to be just fine and Jeff was just overacting about the whole situation.

Though parts when Jeff revealed that he was a drug addict wasn't something they thought wasn't great. Jeff liked Mickie's parents but Mickie's parents had a different opinion on Jeff and it wasn't a good one. Compared to Mickie's past boyfriend, they were both a bit shocked with what Mickie had brought home to them. They expected so much more different.

"So Jeff, You're a chef right?" Claudia asked Mickie's new boyfriend, "Maybe you can teach me some new tricks in the kitchen."

"I'll teach you some of the tricks I learned in the restaurant," Jeff flashed a wink.

"And you better tell her to do something about that roast chicken she cooks because it comes out way too dry, so if you could help her out in that – that'd be great," Mr. James tried to pop out a small joke much to Claudia's disapproval.

"Dinner was wonderful mom," Mickie complimented, "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"Yes, You and your father could help me and just let Jeff relax," Claudia smiled at Jeff, "Just head over to the living room and I'll bring dessert out over there."

"You sure you don't need some help?"

"Not at all – you're our guest so let us tend to you."

Mickie, Claudia and George each grabbed a few plates and headed into the kitchen. Mickie placed her dishes into the sink and turned around to see her parents, both looking really unhappy.

"Mickie – we don't want you to see him anymore," She had just put it right out into the open. Not even a little warning but she just stated how she felt about the two of them being together, "Me and your father both agree on it."

"You barely got a chance to know him and your already think he's a bad guy," Shocked, Mickie was standing up for Jeff. She had strong feelings for him and she didn't care about what other people think, "I can't believe that this is coming out of your mouth."

"Mickie, the guy's a mess. He use to be a drug addict, his style is odd and he's not right for you. I just see you more fit with a guy who's like you smart, has a good job and doesn't get in trouble. Remember Derek? He's back in town and maybe if you dump that loser, you can get back together with him?" Mickie's father had the nerve to say all of that.

"I can't believe you guys."

"Mickie, it's what's best for you. Jeff is not and I can see it. I don't even know if we can deal with him for the next few days. Mickie, just think it over. You might be making a big mistake. Lose this guy and find someone better suited."

"I WILL NOT!"

"Mickie, don't be such an idiot! Jeff isn't the guy for you. We don't like him so you better get rid of him," George firmly stated just as Jeff walked into the kitchen with a plate in hand. Mickie's parents turned around and stared at Jeff. Mickie could see the hurt in Jeff's eyes and just felt so bad. It was something he shouldn't have heard.

"Jeff, wait –"

But he just disappeared from the kitchen and ran off. Mickie just looked at her parents in such disgust and anger, "I hope the both of you are happy. You may actually be getting your wish," Mickie scuffled off to find Jeff and talk to them, leaving George and Claudia to think about what they just did.

--

"You have to get the hell out of here!"

Candice was in full panic mode. Her and Dave had another rendezvous in Candice's bedroom and Dave needed to get the hell out of there or she was going to be in big trouble because JBL had just gotten into the house. In her robe, she scrambled to locate Dave's clothes as he only had on his underwear. He was missing everything else.

"Did find my pants?" Dave was holding onto his shoes and shirt and couldn't find his pants, "We better get a move on!"

"Candice, where are you?" JBL called out, hoping to look for Candice, "Are you upstairs?"

"I'll be down in a second," She called out before she went back to whispering, "Dave, just jumped off of the balcony and I'll throw down your pants when I find them!"

"I need them now!" He whispered as Candice began to push the bigger man toward the balcony, handing him the pants she had finally found, "I can't jump from here. I might break my leg or something."

"Just aim for the bushes!" said Candice as Dave sat on the edge of the balcony. Candice gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you later and watch your back!"

"Watch my back?" The confused Dave answered as he got pushed by Candice, falling off the balcony and into the bushes, which broke his fall, "Couldn't give me a better warning."

As Candice turned around, she came face to face with JBL, "Hey there. Didn't expect to see you home this early?"

"I got off early. Sick of that place."

Candice jumped forward and grabbed his hand, "And tell me about your day, right here," She dragged him to the bell, "And nowhere else. You tell me right here and nowhere near that balcony."

"Um, okay."

"How was your day?" Candice tried anything to keep him company, "Mine was absolutely amazing! I had a wonderful day. What about yours?"

"It was good I suppose."

"I am going to go make some coffee. Would you like some coffee?" He nodded and Candice just pulled him up and led him up away from the bedroom, hoping Dave had escaped. JBL just thought Candice was acting a bit too weird. She was happier, which was odd and she seemed more full of spirit. Most of the times, when he left her for the day she was in no mood but now she's all full of life. Something's up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

--

Trish, Chris and Evan were walking down the beach as the sun had begin to set. It was beautiful just like the entire day was. Chris, Trish and Evan had a family day together. They went swimming, did some things on the pier and had some pizza like a normal Family would have. Evan's time was running out and Trish and Chris wanted to make the best out of it all. Evan didn't look well as of lately and he just seemed more tired but now he was full of life when he get to spend the day with his parents, as a family once again.

"I had so much fun today!" He cheered, "I can't believe I went on the ride and I won this huge stuffed dog," He remarked toward the dog he was carrying in his hand that he won, with help from his parents of course but he didn't know that.

"Yeah you beat those other kids," Chris commented, "That's how Jericho's do it!"

"You mean Stratus's! That's in our blood to kick other people's butts in this carnival games," Trish smiled, "We were born winners and that explains why Eric had won before."

"Oh yeah right."

"Can I go play in the water for a little? I promise I won't get too wet, "Please!"

"Sure," Chris answered his sun, "But stay close by to the shore. Don't go further than your knees? Understand?"

"Got it," He tossed the dog he won at them and ran into the water. Chris and Trish sat on the sandy beach as they watched their sun play in the water which may be his last time doing it.

Trish had tried her best to stay strong during the whole thing but it was tough and never easy. She knew what was going to happen in the end and it killed her to just even think of it. Her little boy didn't have much time left and knowing that she wouldn't seem him grow up to be a young man just broke her heart. She was going to miss out on so many things especially being a mother. It's a feeling you just can't describe and can't ever replace.

Chris was a bit stronger than Trish as he tried to keep a positive attitude and just wanted to enjoy everything with his son before it's too late, "Look at him go. So full of energy when he should be weak and whimpering."

"That's our boy," Trish let out a smile, "You know, I know he has three of four months left but what if it happens tomorrow. The Doctor said this is unpredictable and anything could happen to him."

"Well we must hope that we will get to be with him as long as we can and that everything we do with him is special," Chris muttered out, "It's like they say 'Live everyday like it's your last' and that's what we are going to do with him."

"I wish we could all be immortal or something. Well, just him at least."

"I would want to do the same thing," Chris agreed, "I'd give anything up just to him stay here and let nothing happen to him. I would give the world up and even myself."

"I'd do the same in a heartbeat."

--

Jeff sat outside of Mickie's house on the porch just staring at the moon. He couldn't believe Mickie's parents didn't like him. He tried so hard to get them to actually like him and this happens. They want her to end her relationship with him based on his looks and his past. It really hurt him badly because he actually thought he was doing a good job of impressing them. He wasn't going to act like someone he is not and be like one of Mickie's ex-boyfriends. He was different from them and he didn't care. He was who he was and wasn't going to change that for anyone or anything. If this even means that he was to end it with Mickie, then so be it.

From behind Jeff, up came Mickie with their entire luggage right behind her, "What are you doing and what's with all our luggage there?"

"We're leaving."

"We're what?!"

"Leaving," She repeated, "I'm sorry that you and my parents didn't get off on the right foot and to be honest, if they don't like you and don't want me to be with you than that's just tough for them. If you can't be here, neither will I."

Jeff stood and up and looked into Mickie's eyes, "Your risking a lot her and I don't want you to do that for me. This is your parents and I don't want you to ruin your relationships with them. It's not worth it."

"But you're worth it!"

Jeff could really see how Mickie wasn't going to give up on the two of them because of her parents. It showed such a different side of Mickie to him, "Your worth it all too. Your worth so much that I just don't want to lose you," Jeff told Mickie.

"Let's go grab a hotel and we can enjoy Virginia together."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Jorrieprincess, babygurl-x, xAsianRejectx, Mca, the oneandonly55, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
I wasn't too happy with the outcome of this chapter. It felt too rushed/sloppy :( I'm sorry.  
I kind of want to finish this story up quick. I have one week left until i return to school so i hope to at least update this story one more time, MAYBE two times. Not sure.  
I deleted a few stories as well and just felt they should have been eliminated a while back.  
I'm now focused on three stories and i'm hoping to finish In a Perfect world by next week. Due to lack of inspiration, I'm just going to finish it off.  
The link to the trailer didn't work out well so if you want to find it, i'm going to post the link on my page!  
Also, please check out the story **Second Chance** by_** xTwistedxImperfectionx**_. It's a great story and you should all give it a look and review!  
Only about 8 more chapters left! Can't wait for whats next!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	28. When all is Revealed

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 28_  
'When all is Revealed'  
_R_&_R_

Another Day back at Batista's – Torrie was stuck at another shift. This job as of lately hasn't been doing her much as of well. The Boise native felt as if it was time to just move on and let this go. She really shouldn't be doing this because this wasn't making her very happy. She felt like she just had to do this – not that she wanted to do this. Her arms were crossed as she leaned on the counter, waiting for something to happen.

Carlito walked in with a grand old big smile. _"What's up with him?"_ Thought Torrie as he saw him overly happy. She was happy with Carlito, I guess. It was nice to have him but she just felt like moving on and ending it all. But she needed something more than just a breakup. The girl needed more a reason to move on. She couldn't think of a damn thing. Maybe it will come.

Their relationship was much different then hers and Johns and she really didn't like that. Carlito is a great guy, don't get her wrong but she wanted something more and didn't see that with him. Actually, she can't even see him in his future. It was a mixture of no desire and no future with him. She wanted a man that she was going to see herself with and have that little spark and desire, similar to what she had with John.

And she had to admit; sometimes he never really treated her like his girlfriend. Times where there suppose to be together, he's off trying to find a new job and leaving her in the dust. Is that someone that Torrie could really see with herself for the long haul? I beg to differ.

He had approached Torrie with that smile that was hiding something for sure, "What are you so happy about? It's like you just won a lottery and your filthy rich. What's going on?"

"Remember that restaurant I applied for a position for, back about a couple weeks ago?" Torrie nodded, "Well, they just gave me a call and they've given me a position there as an assistant chef!"

"Oh my god that's great," Torrie leaned in and gave him a hug, congratulating him on this accomplishment, "I'm really proud of you. I hope you accepted but who's going to entertain me here?"

"Well there's more to it and you may not be too happy to hear this," He took a long pause as Torrie began to speculate, "There a chain of restaurants down the west coast but I didn't get the position here in Los Angeles. I got the job in San Francisco."

"Oakland, California?" Torrie was a bit stunned, "Oakland as in 500 miles away from here, right by San Francisco?"

"Yeah, that's the only San Francisco I know of," Carlito said, "But can you believe it, I got a job there and it's going to be amazing."

But what did this mean for Torrie and Carlito's relationship? It couldn't work like that and she didn't even want to bother. It was good that he was going to leave and embark on something different. She was really happy for him and a bit relieved. He deserved the best and she knew how much he truly wanted this. It was like when she get to open up her own store – she had this same exact feeling.

"So where does this leave us?" Torrie curiously asked.

"Well – I don't know if you're going to be okay with this but they offered me a place there and there's an extra room so I'd figure you would come along with me? I'm sure you could find a job and we can still be together."

"I don't know Carlito."

"Just imagine it. It's a place right off the bay – every morning you're going to see the golden gate bridge, travel down to Chinatown, ride on the trolley and all that good things. What'd you say?"

Torrie looked up, into his eyes before she was about to speak, "I like it here Carlito – I really don't want to leave. This is your dream. I know how much you talk about it and everything. You should go and I'll stay. I think it's for the best."

"Torrie, but I don't want to end us," He knew what was going to happen but didn't like it.

"You know, all good things have to come to an end sometimes," Torrie grasped his hand, "And there's only going to be much bigger things behind that next door you open. What we had, I loved it – but I want you to embark on this without me and you're going to be a star. Maybe one day I'll see you on the cooking channel."

"I think your right," Carlito was happy with his new life waiting for him but saw Torrie lacked that drive, "And I think you should too."

"I should what?"

"You should go on and open another door. You've been here and I can see you aren't that happy here so why don't you try and focus on something new. There's bound to be plenty of things waiting for you in the future but you have to go out there and get it yourself. They don't come to you."

The man with the afro was right. She needed to ditch this and move onto bigger and better things just like Carlito, "This job was only suppose to be temporary and I have put my life on hold. Maybe it's time I spread my wings."

"I'm going to spread my wings and head to San Francisco and it's time you do the same. Spread your wings and go for your dreams. Let nothing stop you."

"I should and I just know how I should start it out," Torrie leaned in and gave Carlito one more kiss, "You call me when you get up there and tell me all about it," She ripped off her apron and tossed it onto the counter, "I have some business to do."

Torrie sprinted out of the kitchen leaving Carlito and maybe not seeing him ever again. Dave who was at the bar stood there paying some bills while Torrie came up to him. She looked right at him about to make a huge decision.

"Dave, can we talk?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Listen, thanks for giving me this job. I'm really grateful you did but I want to move on – maybe get an actually career going. It's time for me to go so I'm here to tell you that I quit," Torrie proudly said as she place her name tag on the counter, "Thank you for everything but it's time I spread my wings."

"You're not a bird."

"Oh Dave," Torrie giggled, "I'm going to miss working for you – just a little bit."

--

"This court is called into order."

On one side of the room was Matt Hardy, defending himself so he doesn't have to pay for any type of child support. On the other side, Ashley Massaro sat in the chair preparing for a battle of a lifetime. She ditched the hat and piercings for a dissent look. It was her time to shine and do something for her daughter. She looked over at Matt for the first time in about a month and could see the anger in his eyes.

"Now, Ashley's Laywer – Mr. Hopkins will proceed with his case."

Ashley's lawyer stepped forward and in front of the court, he began to speak, "Ms. Massaro has done absolutely wrong. She's a mother trying her best to provide for her young daughter as every parent would do for their children. Matthew Hardy on the other hand, is an irresponsible man, not responding to her call for help until now – when we finally discovered that Matt is Abby he refuses to come out and say he is not her guardian."

Mr. Hopkins pulled out the document stating that Matt's the father, "Here on this document, Matt had signed the birth certificate and hasn't paid up a dime of it and it's his responsibility to pay ever day back he owes Ms. Massaro and Abby."

Matt knew this wasn't going to be easy. None of this was going to be easy. Ashley stood up before the court and was about to lie to the whole court room, "Matt hasn't been giving me the money for me and my child to have a living. He's ruining my daughter's life but not doing anything for her of for me."

Matt just rolled his eyes as Ashley continued. His turn was coming but he needed a little more help but that person didn't show up – just yet.

He turned his head back and saw his brother, trying to support him during this real tough time. Jeff just got from Virginia and was seeing the pain his brother was going through and it didn't look nice at all. He knows what it's like for someone to betray you like that and what it could lead too. He couldn't really take this – seeing his brother like this and on top of that, Mickie's parents didn't like him and made him feel unwanted.

He stood up in the middle of the courtroom and walked out. It was like all coming back to him – all that pain he had endured was rushing back and he needed a remedy for it. As soon as he exited the courtroom, he whipped out his phone and dialed a telephone number.

It rang slowly and once someone picked up, he answered "I need to see you."

--

The hot water came crashing down on her body washing away the soap covering her body. The scent of orchards came oozing off her dark brown hair as she tasseled it around. Closing the hot water from coming out – she stepped out, quickly wrapping a white towel to dry herself up. The droplets came crashing down off her body onto the tiled floor, making it a bit slippery and unsafe for the brunette.

With her hair much dry, She came outside to see Dave getting all dressed up as it was now his time to leave. He buttoned up his shirt and smiled at Candice, "You're all clean now I guess?"

"Yeah – I have to go out with John tonight so I want to smell good and it's his last night before his big business trip to Italy. He's going to be gone for a whole two weeks giving us plenty of time to pack up and get the hell out of here," Candice on the bed holding on to her towel.

"And we're going to eliminate everything. Credit Card he paid for must go because if you use it – he'll track you with it and then we'll be in a bit of a bubble if he comes chasing after us," Dave didn't know where they were going but they were going to go somewhere.

"Where are we even going to go? I don't think staying in L.A is the brightest Idea. He's got people here and could find us much faster," She was worried about the fact that John had the power to do so many things.

"Well, somewhere tropical so I was thinking Aruba. Right of the north coast of South America and he wouldn't find us there," Dave announced, "And since I already booked the tickets and all, I would like to go there."

"Aruba?" The sound of a tropical island in the Caribbean sounded beautiful, "That place sounds amazing. It will get us away from all our problems."

"Aruba – just me, you and the beach. We've got nothing to worry about and could just enjoy our lives with each other. No more running around from JBL because he won't be able to find us but I guess our friends might be a little upset that we just decided to leave," Dave thought out loud, "But once we get there and invite them to come to our Villa – we won't be ble to get rid of them then."

Candice managed to chuckle, "I don't care – as long as I'm with you and nobody ruins our happily ever after I'll be happy."

"Speaking of the person who could ruin our happily ever after – where is he?"

"He's off doing some work. He shouldn't be back for a few hours or so."

"I wish we could leave earlier than this."

"I wish I could too Babe," Candice spoke, "But he's leaving Saturday, I want to get in order and Stacy has her baby shower this weekend and I want to be here for her since I'm probably never going to come back to this city ever again. We'll be out of his sigh before you know it."

But little did Candice know, JBL was closer to her then she thought. A camera – hidden one in fact was laid somewhere in the bedroom where Candice didn't notice. From the other side of that Camera, JBL was watching these two love birds and every moment the two of them were having together.

A disgusted looked on his face came up as he was watching this on his computer in the basement and Candice didn't even know he was there, watching their every move. He watched the two have intimate encounters and even knows about Candice's plan to leave him and flee the city.

That certainly wasn't going to happen, "Candice, you're crazy if you think you're going to escape from me. You're not going anywhere and neither is Dave."

He slowly leaned in and pulled out the drawer, to reveal a gun. He took it into his hand and stared at it, "The only place he's going is in a grave."

--

Matt had just pleaded his case and was waiting for a decision from the Judge. His plan hadn't still come into action. The person he had invited for some help still hadn't arrive and didn't know when they were going to come. He bit down on his lip in anticipation – because since he was basically losing the trial he needed something to prove to the Judge that he hadn't met Ashley until now and that he was never with her for the past three years which would make him fork away a lot of money to Ashley in the form of Child support.

Ashley could really feel like she's on the verge of winning. It was all about to come to an end and she was going to provide Abby with the best that she ever could. That's the reason why she came into this case and for nothing else. Matt was losing this case and the court was clearly on her side thanks to her story and her wonderful lawyer proceeding with her.

"Okay now if there are anymore proceedings following this, it's about time I've come to my decision about where this case is going to go," The Judge had announced much to Matt's dismay and Ashley's pleasure.

"If you just give me a minute, someone is going to come in and testify for me. Just another minute more Judge," Matt had begged the Judge for a little more time, "Just a few more minutes your honor."

"Where is this person of yours?"

"Right here," A loud voice yelled.

Everyone turned around and Ashley's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe who it was that Matt had brought. Someone she thought she'd never see in her life, "I can't believe she's her."

Matt's ex, Lita was standing before in the courtroom holding a file in her hand. About eight months pregnant and glowing. She was still the same Lita, just a little bit pregnant now. A confident smirk had came onto her face when she saw Matt extremely happy and Ashley extremely upset. She slowly approached the front of the courtroom, wobbling her way forward to the front of the courtroom, "I'm here to testify in honor of Matt Hardy. I'm his ex-girlfriend."

"And what may you provide for me Ms –"

"The Name is Amy Dumas but you can call me Lita," She smiled, "And me and Matt had been together for almost nine years," Lita handed him the folder of documents, "And Ashley stated that she and Matt had met 3 years ago when they did not. If Ashley did, she would have been in New York during the time when she had given birth but was not. Ashley was pregnant somewhere around the time of May of that year and gave birth that month but according to this receipt Matt was staying at a hotel of the month of May and June during a stay in New York so it's impossible that he could have signed it."

The Judge was overlooking the documents and noticed that it was right. How could he have signed it the date of Abby's birth if he was in New York during that time? It had clearly shown that Ashley was lying.

"Matthew, Why did you sign these documents?" The Judge asked Matt, "Didn't you read the fine print to make sure everything was alright?"

"Well, I was told I would only be marked down as a Guardian for Abby and nothing more," He turned to Ashley who was at the verge of tears now, "And I trusted that the person was telling me the truth and nothing false. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Well, based on the proof," The Judge was about to make his decision, "Since Matthew you did sign it and you had only known Ashley for a few months – I hereby declare that you must only pay child support for the months you had known Ashley of one thousand dollars but you shall remain the guardian of Abby as you stated before that you'd like too but not have to pay anything else to Ashley Massaro."

He was free. Matt was free from his case and he finally had a reason to smile. He only owed Ashley about one thousand dollars and that's it. He was free to do what he want and one thing was not to see Ashley anymore.

Lita walked over came up to him and congratulated him, "I'm so happy you don't have to pay anything. What she was doing was wrong and I'm glad you won."

"I know," Matt smiled, "And you even kept those receipts from when I went far away? I'd never think something like that would save my ass one day. Thanks for bringing that up," Matt thanked the redhead.

"Well, It's the least I could do with everything we've been through and I don't want to see you hurt anymore," Lita hugged him again, "And I was coming up for Stacy's baby shower too so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Wonderful."

As they pulled away, Lita noticed Ashley was upset. Her head was on top of the desk. She kind of did feel bad but she did get what's coming to her for lying. Matt noticed her too and did feel bad – but what goes around comes around and it certainly came around.

Ashley was defeated. She had lost it all and let down the one thing that was most important for her in life – her young daughter now had to live a horrible life with no good income nor a good mother. Tears came crashing down her cheeks and she sobbed lightly.

She just got up from her seat and took a good look at Matt and Lita – happy as can be and she on the other hand was miserable and had nothing to look forward too. She couldn't give her daughter the life she had deserved.

Without taking another look, she sped out of the courtroom in shame. She had failed.

--

Sitting on the bar stool, Torrie was finishing up the margarita she made for herself. I guess you could call the margarita a celebration? She quit her job and was going to go find something that better suited her and she had ended it with Carlito, hoping to look for something that was maybe really going to go somewhere other than nowhere.

Though there wasn't much to celebrate since Trish is still mad at her and she was going to face her this Saturday at Stacy's baby shower – whether they liked it or not.

But in through the door came John who just finished his shift had work. A smile came around his face when he saw Torrie, "What's with the margarita? What are we celebrating today?"

"Well," Torrie raised her glass slightly above the counter top, "I'm celebrating some new freedom you can say. A new sense of life or some crap like that."

"What happened?"

"Well, I first ended it with Carlito and then I decided to quit my job so here I am, unemployed and I'm supposed to be looking for another job but that obviously isn't happen as I am here sipping on my margarita," Torrie sipped on it and let out a refreshing sigh.

"Why'd you quit and break up with Carlito?" John leaned on the counter across from her.

"I didn't see any future with him. Like I couldn't see me marrying him, I couldn't see us taking a next big step and plus he got this new job and he wanted me to go with him but I was like no way. So I ended it all, I guess on good terms with him. I hope it all turns out well."

"It should and don't worry. I'm sure you'll get back into the dating game and all. They need competition like you in their Torrie. And you'll find a job; people would kill to have you and all."

"I sure hope so," Torrie scarped down her drink, "But enough of my boring and depressing crap – what's with you? How are you and Michelle doing? Is she treating you well because I'll go over there and kick her ass if she's not."

John chuckled as he pushed the glass away from Torrie, "No more drinking for you and we're fine. I mean we are both good and I like having her and all. It's steady for now and we'll see where it goes."

"She's very lucky to have you – I can speak from experience," Torrie placed her hand on her chest, losing a bit of balance eventually crashing down to the floor.

"Torrie, you okay?!" John quickly asked as he rushed to her side, "Does anything hurt?"

"I am fine – I just need to lay down on the couch or something. Do you mind taking me to my bedroom?" Torrie asked.

"Sure," John managed to pick Torrie up bridal style and walked in her bedroom and gently laid her on her bed, "There you go. How do you feel now?"

"Better," Torrie answered, "I think next time I make margaritas – I'm going to cut down on the tequila. Instead of half the bottle, I'll stick to a few drops of it."

"You know, There were many times in High School where I had to deal with your drunk ass," John began to reminisce a little bit, "Do you remember prom night at Trish's after party? You got hammered that you embarrassed me a little bit."

Beverly Hills Prom night  
_Lovegame__. Lady GaGa's infamous song was now Blasting through the speakers as 3am drew closer. Torrie was dancing, with a drink in her hand and singing to the song as other around her laughed and joined in with her._

"_Let's have some Fun, This beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick. Whoo!" Torrie shouted as she danced to the music._

"_She's a good dance, John." Matt complimented as he, along with Lita watched Torrie dance. It was quiet amusing._

"_This is the last time she's drinking when I'm here." John looked down, shaking his head._

"_It's not that bad." Lita said. John gave her a blank Look. "Okay, Well maybe it is Bad?"_

"_Maybe?"_

"_Okay, it is. Just go over there and tell her to relax." Lita said._

"_Grab some bread and water and try to scarf it down her throat. That usually works." Matt suggested._

"_Tried it. She spit it out and threw it at me." John admitted as Lita and Matt laughed._

"_Just go get her to relax." Lita encouraged. "Sit her down."_

"_I'll give it a shot." John walked over to the intoxicated blonde who continued to dance and sing to the music._

"_Let's play a Love Game, Play a love game, Do you want Love? Or you want Fame?!" She screeched as she swayed her hips. She looked over and smiled when she saw John. "John!!!" She shouted as she ran into his arms._

"_Tor, Don't you want to go relax or something for a little?" John offered._

"_Noooo!" Torrie shouted. "You know what I want to do?"_

"_Sit down and try to sober up?"_

"_No, Silly!" She slap his shoulder in a friendly way. "I want to play a Love game, With you."_

"_Tor, Not here."_

"_No, I want to play a Love Game!" She demanded._

"_How about Later?"_

"_But I want to ride on your Disco Stick!!" She said as she started to laugh. "That's right everyone, I want to ride John Cena's Disco Stick! It's a Very BIG disco Stick" She announced to the crowd of fellow students , causing some to laugh. She broke into little giggles._

_John turned beet red. "Oh God, Torrie. What Am I going to do with you?"_

"_Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. She pulled him by the tie, as she lead him upstairs with a seductive look on her face. John kind of couldn't resist. He was getting turned own. Torrie pulled John into one of Trish's many Bedrooms. As soon as the door closed, the two's lips immediately met. They exchanged tongues as John pushed her against the wall. The Kiss was passionate and full of fire. Torrie liked it when John took control. Torrie removed John's jacket, followed by Tie and she began to unbutton his shirt. John slowly unzipped the back of her dress._

_Before they could go anywhere, Torrie stopped for a second. "What's wrong?" John asked._

_Torrie caught her breath. She went to the door and locked it. "Just don't want no interruptions."_

_Torrie smirked and returned to making out with John. She slowly pushed him toward the bed until she finally pushed him onto it and smiled once more, before jumping on to the handsome boy, to have one wild night._

"You may have gotten really drunk but it was fun at the end of it all," John smiled, "Do you even remember anything from that night?"

"Trish's party was such a blur for me. I swear, you're lucky that I could have counted the fingers on my hand that night," Torrie started to giggle, "But I had fun and I know you did too. Especially once I got you upstairs."

"You announced to the world that my 'disco stick' was very big," John reminded her, "And now the graduating class of 2009 knows I have one so thanks."

"You should be happy I said that. All the girls wanted some of you but they couldn't because I had you so take that desperate girls of West Beverly. I got him and you didn't," Torrie did a little victory dance on her bed while still laying down, "I sound like an idiot right about now."

"But I love this idiot, so it's okay."

--

Back at home, Matt felt very worried free. Nothing to worry about. His life was back to normal and there was finally not a problem in sight for this Hardy Brother and hopefully we can keep it this way for good. Lita came out of the bathroom and leaned down on the couch as she looked up at Matt, "Something wrong Matt?"

"Well, I feel a little bad about Ashley. She really doesn't have enough to support Abby as much so I do feel bad more for Abby then for Ashley," Matt spoke from his heart, "I do wish there was a way to help her."

"Don't. Matt, your such a nice guy and this is how you get played. People take advantage of how kind you are and they get screw in the end," Lita told him, "Promise me you won't go and search for her or anything like that?"

"I won't but I feel bad for Abby. I wish I could help her."

"I do too sweetie. She's living in a horrible situation," Lita said, "Maybe the real father will step up soon and give the two of them the proper life they deserved."

"I hope so," Matt answered as a knock came up at the door, "I think that's the pizza I order. I'll go grab it."

Matt got up from the couch and headed up to the door. When he opened it, he expected a Pizza delivery boy but a young girl That young girl was Abby with a suitcase behind her and her pink book bag on her shoulders, "Abby, What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"She left me here and told me to give you this," Abby handed Matt a letter concealed in an envelope. He opened it up and began to read it to himself.

Dear Matt,  
Sorry to just do this to you after everything but I want you to take Abby for me. Your legally her guardian. I'm sorry for everything that I did too you. All the pain I caused – the grief I brought. I never meant to do this to you but I wanted to do it for Abby. With where I live and what I do, I can never provide Abby with the life she deserves. I never got a chance to do what I ever wanted to do so I want Abby to have everything I never got a chance to do and I thought that could happen if I had some more money and that's why I did what I did. I should have never done it since now I lost your trust and friendship. I've tried this on so many other guys but it never worked until you showed up. You really did help me and Abby through some tough times. Now, I can't help Abby anymore. From the time I've spent with you, I've come to trust you and see that you really love Abby and that's why I want you to take her. She sometimes even calls you Dad which just shows you how much she loves her. Please take care of my Baby and make sure she's safe. I'm counting on you.

-Ashley

Matt dropped the letter and took Abby by her hand, "Come on in sweetie," Matt didn't know what to do. He couldn't just let Ashley abandon her daughter just like this on him. She deserves a mother but for now he's going to take her in and look for Ashley first thing in the morning.

Downstairs, Ashley stood there watching her daughter be taken in by Matt. It was the right thing for Ashley to let her be with Matt. He would provide her with the proper life that she just couldn't give to her daughter. She trusted him knowing that after all the two had been through, he'd help Abby out for her sake.

Tears collapsed down her cheeks as she entered her car. Turning the ignition on, she drove down the street. Passing by a couple of blocks, visions of Abby came up and it reminded her that she may never see her daughter ever again. Lost in the confusion of her daughter, Ashley crossed on the intersection when she wasn't supposed to.

On her left side, a speeding bus came and crashed into the rear end of Ashley's car spinning it about 180 degrees. Her tires screeched and her car windows were shattered and Ashley's head laid above the stirring wheel, as it seemed the woman was left for dead.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Jorrieprincess, lily, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
I'm extremely happy with the result of this chapter. Didn't feel sloppy or too rushed so i'm happy.  
I got over 200 reviews! That's another thing to be really happy about and i wish i'd get more reviews :) So please review if you have a chance.  
So Lita's back! For this chapter and probably the next one or two - not sure yet.  
Next chapter is probably going to be full of drama and issues and we all like that. LOL!  
I should update this story once more before i return to school which is wednesday :( It sucks that i'm going back so it might mean a little less updates.  
But i'll find time to write. Also a New poll is up concerning stories i have planned for the future!  
Also, Check out Someday if you like the Jeff/Mickie pairing in this story!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	29. The Sound of a Bang

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 29_  
'The Sound of a Bang'  
_R_&_R_

Coming right into Stacy's apartment – no knock or doorbell ring – Torrie was dressed in her best black business suit with a blue top underneath. She tossed her purse and folder onto the table where Randy was trying to eat his dinner. He looked up at the blonde with a bit of an angry look on his face, "No knock – no ringing the doorbell; since when it is okay for people to just walk right into people's homes?" He dropped his fork and stared up at Torrie.

"We've been doing it for the past – eight months I think and now you decide to complain?" Torrie reached into the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and taking a seat across from Randy, "And now the Orton's decide to be all defensive?"

"It could have been a burglar – murder – rapist. It could have been anything," Randy fought back, "Next time please knock."

"Oh because there's just criminals crawling all over the place," Torrie paused for a moment to take a sip of water, "And if you're scared of criminals, I think locking the door would be pretty helpful in preventing them from getting inside – don't you think so?"

"I haven't gotten that far," Randy noticed how Torrie was dressed, "So where did you come from? What's with the whole business look? You work at a restaurant so since when did Dave change the dress code for employees?"

"Didn't Stace tell you that I quit?" Randy wasn't aware of it, "Well, I quit and I had this job interview with this Fashion company. I applied for the design position so I'm crossing my fingers I get a more decent job."

"Looks like Torrie Wilson is getting back on her feet and ready to strike the Fashion world once again," Randy did a little soft clap. Torrie returned his clap by narrowing her eyes, "What would the Fashion world ever do without you Tor?"

"Eat your dinner and shut up."

From the bedroom, Stacy came wobbling in as she was now was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She titled her back and came walking over into the kitchen with a smile, "Hey Tor – How'd the interview go?"

"I was going to continue but your husband here decided to joke with me," Torrie fake smiled at Randy, "But my interview went very well. I think she liked me and I think I stand a chance at getting this job so I am really happy about it."

"Good job girl," Stacy complimented as she took a seat next to Randy, "And since you have great news – Me and Randy have some news too. Tell her Randy."

Randy wiped his cheek off with the napkin as he was about to tell Torrie the news, "We haven't told anyone yet but as of lately, we've been thinking about of moving out of the apartment and find a house. Well, today we actually saw one we really liked and it's right by West Beverly. It's really big – three bedrooms, nice view and a nice pool."

"Oh my god –guys. I can't believe you're going to leave this apartment," Torrie smiled, "You've been here for so long and it's going to suck not having you here."

"I know – but now the apartment will be free to rent for anyone."

"I'll take it!" Torrie shouted in an instant.

"What? But your living with John?" Randy cocked his eyebrow, "Why would you want to move?"

"I mean – I like living with John but I would like my own place and John may want to live with Michelle in the future and I love your apartment," Torrie glanced around, "I mean – it's yellow and I like yellow."

"Well, fine – you can have it when leave," Stacy gave in, "But it isn't for another two months. We move in at the beginning of the summer so you can have it then."

"Perfect," Torrie was about to touch upon another subject involving Stacy – her baby shower, "And tomorrow's your baby shower. Aren't you excited?!"

"I am – and I can't wait to see everything for the babies. Matching clothes for them and all of those things. I can't wait to see the gifts," Stacy squealed like a little child, "I can't wait for 3pm tomorrow."

"Hold up – Baby showers don't have any strippers right?" Randy asked, "Because if they're going to be there – I think I'm going to have to cancel it."

"Randy's it's a baby shower – Why the hell would there be strippers at a party for a woman having twins. Could you please think a little bit with logic please?" Stacy smiled at him sweetly, "But you have to be gone – so go doing something with the guys."

"I'll probably go to John's – you know, have a beer or two and watch the game," Randy said, "Do what guys do best."

"Sit around and be lazy little bastards – yes, that's what you guys do best," Torrie agreed much to Randy's dismay, "Oh and Stacy – there's a big surprise for you too. I'm not saying anything but that the surprise is a person."

"You're bringing someone?" Raising her eyebrow, thoughts went through Stacy's mind, "Nothing's coming to my mind – perhaps it's a stripper since strippers usually show up at baby showers all the time."

"Okay – I get it!"

"I better get going – I've got to go get some things ready and all," Torrie headed out for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tor," Torrie exited the room and Stacy decided it was time for some relaxations, "I'm going to go take a bath. Carrying a Baby is killing me and a hot bath with bubbles and all would make me feel just great.

Stacy rose from the chair slowly and headed into the bathroom. Just as she left, John came walking in the apartment, "Hey Bro – What's up?"

"Trying to eat dinner and be a normal human being," Randy smirked, "What's up with you? You seem really beat up. What's wrong big boy?"

John took a seat and stretched out his limbs, "I worked a twelve hour shift and it killed me man. I don't even want to move or do anything – and Michelle's driving me nuts man. On top of work and everything, she's just making it worse."

"Spill it – What's blondie doing to you?"

"Just – she keeps blabbing about how people are 'Hating' on her," John did the little air quotes to signify the sarcasm, "And she just badmouths so many people. I swear – she went through a whole list of people that she badmouthed to me since high school. She even talked about Trish, Candice and You too."

Randy took a short pause and stopped eating his food, "What the hell could I have done to her? I barely associated myself with her unless I was with Maria or something. I don't get what I ever did to her."

"Apparently – when you were dating Maria Junior year, you were giving her all these types of signals and when she approached you – you shot her down and apparently she's been upset ever since. Don't ask me man – I zoned out after five minutes of the two hours she spent talking."

"Whatever – I never liked her in the first place and I don't care today," Randy shrugged his shoulders without knowing what he said, "Oh man – I don't mean to badmouth her or anything. She's your girlfriend after all so if you're happy with her – I'm happy man."

John chuckled softly, "I don't care if you like her or not – You could hate her and I wouldn't care but I have to admit, I'm getting a bit sick of her. I don't like the jealous and angry personality of hers. I wonder why I'm even dating her."

"Why are you?"

That was a good question for him. Answers raced through his mind, "I don't know man – I guess I like that feeling of having someone in my life and not being alone. I think that's the only reason – and she's good looking but other than that I feel not real connection with her."

"What do you want in a girl?"

"Well, I want a sweet girl – who's caring and kind. Not some stuck up bitch who just takes about everyone else to make herself feel better. I want something real and knowing that our relationship would evolve. I want –"

"Torrie," Randy completed the sentence, "You basically described Torrie to me so I'm going to fill in the blank for you."

"You're right man," John agreed with his friend, "I do miss having her. She's someone I could see myself but she even said it herself – she thought maybe we weren't happy with one another and we were just meant to date and not really last forever – like we thought it would be. I don't know man – so many things are just rushing through my head and it just makes me think about everything. Did I make the right decision by ending it with Torrie?"

"There's still time for you to see if there's a chance – you shouldn't give up."

"I don't know Randy – it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Just see. Don't go and make some rash decisions. Take your time and really figure out what you want and if Michelle is what you see, then stay with her but if it's Torrie you see – then go back to her because I bet she still feels for you."

"How would you know Mr. Relationship expert?"

"Here comes the smart remarks from you – Listen, all I know is that if your with someone for so long, the feelings will still linger until you decide what exactly you want to do," The relationship expert Randy told his best friend.

"Strong words Randy," John smirked, really thinking about what he said. He could be making the biggest mistake of his life staying with Michelle and not being with Torrie – but he'll find out soon or later, "I think you should become a psychologist."

"Get out of my apartment," He answered back with a slick smirk.

--

Candice was watching JBL pack up for his trip that night. Getting together his clothes, JBL was getting ready for his 'trip' that he was taking. Candice was helping him get everything together and make sure he had everything he needed for the two week trip to Italy. Though she wasn't upset that he was leaving but was happier that he was leaving. Because one he's gone, she was going to finally leave.

Candice was going to escape from the grips of his lock on her while he's gone. With Dave back in her life, she wanted nothing more but to be with him and live in peace with him. That wasn't going to happen with JBL around so the two of them needed to get out of Los Angeles as soon as they could. With JBL leaving, it was perfect timing for them to make their escape.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for so long," Candice pouted – though she was really lying, "Two weeks without you – I think I may just go crazy!"

"Oh you'll live," He smiled, "And maybe you can come at the end of the second week and we can spend a third week together. Doesn't that sound good?" He asked her.

"Sounds wonderful; I'd really love to see Italy because I never got the chance too and to spend it with you just makes it even better."

"Your too kind," He flashed a devious smile without her looking. He knew what was going on and has been tracking her every move and he would make sure that he will stop the two of them at any means cost and he meant it. Whether he has to hurt someone or even kill a person – he'll do it.

"Oh I left the bank books you wanted downstairs in the living room," Candice told them, "I managed to find them in time."

"I'm going to go grab them," JBL exited the room to head downstairs.

The moment he left, Candice whipped out her phone and dialed Dave's number. As it rang, Candice waited to hear his calming voice, "Hello," He answered.

"It feels so good to hear your voice," Candice sighed, "I can't wait for all of this to go through. He's packing up his things and I'm gladly giving him a hand."

"I know – it's killing me that I can't be with you yet. I have to wait for that rotten bastard to get out of there and the two of us can finally get out of here and just enjoy life together."

"It's only going to be you and I and the beaches of Aruba – Oh, just the sound of it gets me so excited to leave here and go somewhere better than this. He won't be there and can never find us. I've already cut up my credit cards and tossed them away."

"Good – we can't afford him to find us. If he finds us, were done for. I've already got everything under control on my part and he can never track us through any of my records so we've got nothing to worry about."

"Also," Candice paused for a moment with a silk smile coming across her lips, "I also took a trip to his bank account and grabbed plenty of cash from him. I'm not going to say how much but enough to let us get on our feet once we get there. He won't even notice the difference on that bank account after I withdrew the money."

"Things just keep getting better for us."

"Sunday morning – Me and you will be on a plane right to Aruba. Nothing for us to worry after that," Candice took the chance to change up the subject, "Are you going to stop by tomorrow for Stacy's baby shower?"

"Working all day," Dave notified her, "I'm closing at eight though so right after work – I'm coming straight to you and nowhere else. I think we could start our celebration of leaving JBL a bit early if you don't mind."

"We can start the minute you come through the door," Candice giggled, "I wish we could start now but we can't. I just seriously can't wait for it."

Outside the room, JBL was leaning up against the wall, listening in to Candice's conversation with Dave. He already got the bank books and just decided to take listen in and figure out what's going on. Now, it was time he put his crafty little plan into effect to counter there's.

"I seriously can't wait for it either. I'm going to teach you a listen in backstabbing me."

--

Her day had come. Stacy's baby shower was in full swing. Friends and Family of Stacy were gathered around in her apartment. Torrie had planned a beautiful baby shower for Stacy with some help from Stacy's mother. She was too busy chatting it with some other friends with Stacy. Torrie was in the kitchen, fixing some things up when Candice and Mickie came up to her.

"Torrie, you did a great job with the baby shower," Candice complimented, "And I love this little hot dogs wrapped in bread. They are absolutely delicious. You're a great chef on top of that."

"No – The microwave is a good chef."

"I wish the microwave could do more things than just heat things up," Mickie smiled at the blonde bombshell. Being Jeff' girlfriend, she began to get close with the girls and really saw them as close friends. It was nice to have some girlfriends to have here – especially ones you like.

"When is Lita supposed to come? She was supposed to be here an hour ago," Candice complained, "Stacy's getting a bit impatient."

"Matt called me and told me that Jeff is supposed to bring her over. He sent me a text that he was on his way about a half an hour ago," Mickie informed her, "They should be here really soon."

"Trish is still made at me," Torrie looked at Trish who was talking to one of Stacy's relatives, "Should I go up to her and talk to her? I just want to fix everything up but will she even talk to me."

"You should give it a shot," Mickie encouraged, "It's been a month since the two of you talk so you might as well talk. Just fix everything up."

"Mickie's right – Just go and see what happens," Candice gave Torrie a little push, "Go talk to her before Lita comes at least."

"Okay, I'm going – don't rush me," Torrie headed over to Trish. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder who turned around in response, "Do you mind if I just talk to you for a second? It's really important."

"Excuse me one moment," Trish told the person she was talking to as she pulled Torrie away into the balcony, "Okay – what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Trish, I want you to talk to me. I can't stand you being mad at me and I just want us to work part this and move forward," Torrie told her friend, hoping she would hear her out, "I want us to be friends again and end this silly fight."

"You cheated on John – and you know how I feel about it. Chris cheated on me and destroyed our marriage. Cheaters are the worst people in the world and your one of them. You betrayed him which makes you a cheating bitch. I don't even know how he could forgive you."

"Listen, John and I worked this whole thing out. We both felt we weren't happy with one another and we both not right for each other. That day I realized that maybe John wasn't going to be the one."

Trish started to listen a little, "But that's no excuse Torrie."

"You don't know how guilty I felt. I know what I did was wrong but what's done is done. I wish I could go back and change what I did but I can't. Instead I have to deal with it," Torrie spoke, "And Johns accepted it and you should too."

"Why should I?"

"Because it doesn't even really affect you!" Torrie came out with the truth, "Like I understand why it would bother you but it doesn't affect you and it's really only between me and John. So basically you're just mad that I did something. I shouldn't even be apologizing to you!"

"You did the worst thing you could do."

"And he did the worst thing he could do too. He cheated on me and I don't see you telling him why he cheated on me," Torrie screeched – raising her voice slowly, "So I'm sick of you being mad at me. It's ridiculous how you treat me. It's not fair and I shouldn't even care anymore. I'm done Trish."

Torrie was through – Trish couldn't see past anything and was annoyed at how she was just mad at her and not John – who had commit the same thing she did and she wasn't even mad at him. If she could see past his, she could see past her but that obviously isn't going to happen.

Trish did feel a little guilty – because she was right in a sense. Maybe she took the whole thing to far or something.

Torrie headed back into the living room where Stacy was seated and greeted her with a smile. She gazed upon the many gifts that laid upon the room, "Stacy, these kids are already spoiled and they aren't even born yet."

"I know – and I love the matching boy and girl shirts. They are just so adorable," Pointing at them, Stacy still couldn't believe she was having twins, "I look at all of this and can't believe I'm going to be a mother."

"You're going to be a great mother," Torrie smiled, "Especially if you name the girl Torrie."

Stacy just giggled – knowing she wasn't going to do that, "Torrie – I've told everyone that I'm not naming any of my children after any of my friends. I have to have like ten kids if I want to name them all after you."

The door bell rang. The surprise was here, "Oh Stacy – go get the door," Torrie told her. Stacy rose from the couch and headed to open up the door. Reaching for the knob, she turned – then pulled it to reveal a familiar face standing in front of her – in the same situation.

"Lita!" Stacy said in the excitement of having her friend stand right in front of her, "What are you doing here?!"

"I wouldn't miss my friend's baby shower," Lita smiled, "I had to be here for you and those set of twins your carrying in there."

"I would hug you," Stacy looked at both of their appearances – being that they were both pregnant, "But as you can see, we're in a similar situation."

"I never noticed," Lita giggled, "Wow – two of us are pregnant. Who's next to have a baby?" Lita glanced around looking at Trish, Torrie, Mickie and Candice.

"I'm good for now," Candice said.

"Same here," Mickie said.

"Make it three," Torrie admitted.

"Four," Trish raised her hand before she took another sip of her wine, "Come – sit down here," Trish directed the two women to sit in chairs in the kitchen, "So what's the baby? Boy or Trish jr.?"

"Trish jr?" Lita glanced at her for a moment, "Well, it won't be a Trish jr. I'm sorry Trish but me and Adam are having a boy."

"A boy?" Torrie seemed so excited, "I can already see him having your eyes!"

"So it's going to be a Trisho?" Trish didn't give up – she was hoping for something but chances were very slim.

"No Trish," Lita responded, "We aren't sure what we are going to name him but it's going to be with an A – keep it going and all. We're thinking of the names Austin or Adam. We like them both so we'll pick out of the two of them."

"Jeff just left. He might be downstairs," Lita said, "And something's up with me. His eyes are all red and I think he might be sick."

"I am going to go check on him – see if he's downstairs," Mickie headed out the door, leaving the girls to catch up with Lita. She strolled the staircase and luckily caught Jeff at the door, "Jeff – hey sweetie, wait up!"

Jeff turned around and you can visibly see the redness in his eyes and they looked puffed up. It's like he was crying or something. Something was wrong with and Mickie knew it, "Oh hey Mickie."

"What's the matter? Your eyes are all red and you all upset. Is there something wrong?" Mickie asked her boyfriend, "Is something bothering you or something."

"I'm fine – just," Jeff quickly thought of an excuse to tell her, "It's the allergy season. Everyting's acting up – I keep sneezing and have these bloodshot eyes. That explains it all so no need to worry."

"Aren't you going to hang out with the guys?" Mickie asked, "John, Chris and Randy were all going to hang out. I thought you were going to go with them since you're not working or anything."

"I can't – I got some things to do at home and I have to meet with someone," Jeff looked at his cell phone, "And I've got to get moving. I'll call you later and maybe I can pick you up?"

"Wonderful," Mickie leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I'll talk to you later," Mickie said before she vanished back upstairs.

Jeff headed back into his car before taking a out a familiar pill bottle out. He tossed out two pills and tossed them into his mouth – followed by a sip of water to swallow it all down. It had seemed that Jeff had gone back to his old ways. The drug free Jeff was gone and the old Jeff was back in.

As Jeff pulled his car out, John came walking by with Michelle by his side – blabbing away. Michelle was back on talking about how this person is bad for doing this and John wasn't exactly listening. It was going through one ear and out the other – just like previous badmouthings coming from her. Maybe it was time to do something about this and do it now so he doesn't have to go through hearing her crap anymore.

"Stacy has gotten so fat ever since she was first pregnant. Her cheeks are bloated beyond belief. I mean – I would never let that happen to me. I take care of my body," And she was back to just talking about other people.

"Michelle – she's pregnant and she's eating for three. She has twins coming and you wouldn't expect her to get a little chubby?" A simple eye roll was all John could respond with, "When you get pregnant – the same thing is going to happen to you so quit the complaining."

"Oh trust me. I am not having kids," Michelle advised the man, "I hate kids – don't want nothing to do with them so I'm not having anything growing in me."

"Wonderful," John stopped in front of his building and looked at Michelle. I think it was time to let this little birdie fly, "Listen Michelle – I think we should talk."

"Talk about what?" Michelle raised her eyebrow, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Us – I want to talk about us," He paused for a few seconds as he was about to tell Michelle some news that she may not look forward to, "I don't think we should continue – Michelle, we are both so different and I can't see a future with you. I don't think it's the best idea to stay together."

Michelle's reaction wasn't a good one. She dropped her water bottle on the ground and gasped, "You're breaking up with me. You're ending this? It should be the other way around – no one breaks up with me. I do the breaking up."

Clearly Michelle was angry and John just gave her a long stare, "Well – in this case I'm going to do this because you're not the girl I want. I don't even know what really got me into you and I think I may never know."

"Excuse me?" He tone got much louder – clearly signifying that she was upset.

"You're not nice, you make it seem like your jealous of everyone when you talk about them," He couldn't think anymore – well, because there was just so must, "I could go on and on. I want something different."

"You want Torrie."

"What?" He answered back with a confused look, "It might not be Torrie. You don't know."

"Listen, I may be blonde but I'm not that stupid. You're still in love with her so maybe it's a good idea that you go back to her," Michelle answered, "I may be a bitch – but I am sometimes nice. Probably after this moment with you – I am going to turn into a super bitch."

"No you're not."

"I will," Michelle answered, "So get out of here while you can or you're going to hear me call you an asshole and several other bad things since you're ending our relationship."

John slowly backed away and opened the door to the apartment house and ran in. Eventually, he heard some screaming thinking it was Michelle. He just ran up the stairs hoping not to hear her and it worked, "That must have been the easiest break up I've had in such a long time."

--

Working on a Saturday evening wasn't Matt's idea of fun. Helping the Band under the company's contract was difficult and required a lot of time. With Matt's Legal problems over with, He was able to get back to work. He wasn't alone as Abby – Ashley's daughter was sitting at the table, coloring away. Matt was left to care for Abby after Ashley apparently dropped her off last night, leaving her under his care.

Reasons why Ashley would do that flooded his brain. She loved Abby and wouldn't just leave her like that. Matt was legally still her guardian and had the permission to care for the three year old. As he finished up so paper work, Abby walked up to Matt holding her coloring book.

"Matt, Where's mommy?" The sweet innocent girl asked, "She said she was just going to do some shopping for a little so she shouldn't be long."

"She decided she needed more things so she is going to take a little bit longer," Matt smiled at the young girl. What else was he suppose to tell her? He just had to keep her calm and relaxed until he found Ashley, "I'm almost done here so we are going to leave in a little okay?"

"Got it," She said and went back to the table.

Matt finished up some last work until his phone began to ring. He answered it, "Hello."

"Yes, is this Matthew Hardy?"

"Speaking."

"My name is Martha Katz and I'm calling from Beverly Hills hospital," She introduced herself, "We're calling on behalf of Ashley Massaro who was brought into the hospital last night following a car accident. In the car, we had found some documents containing your information which leaves us too calling you."

"Oh my god," Ashley was in a terrible accident and it happened last night. What was he to do? "Is she okay? Please tell me she's still alive."

"Well, she's currently in Intensive care. She's suffered many injuries including cuts, bruises, a broken hand, concussions – we'd like to talk to you in person since you seem to be her only contact."

"But is she okay?"

"Sir, we'll have to discuss this once you get here."

Matt took a look at Abby who looked at him and could sense she knew something was wrong, "Okay – I'll be there as soon as I can."

--

Looking at the clock, seeing that it was eight at night, It was time Candice returned home. Still left there would be Torrie, Stacy, Lita and Trish – who certainly had more catching up to do. Candice grabbed her purse and flanged it over her shoulder, "Listen girls – I really have to go. I'll see all you girls really soon," Candice blew a kisses to the girls.

"Bye Candice," The girls waved as she exited.

Stacy's eyebrow rose up, "She seems a bit happier these days – I could only wonder what's going through the little mind of hers."

"And she's different," Lita noticed. The two of them didn't really get along before but now she sees that she's a sweet girl and that Candice she knew was back, "It's like she's back to the Candice we all knew."

"Your right," Trish commented, "So – you're leaving tonight?" Trish asked the redhead, "How are you getting back?"

"Adam's suppose to come and get me here in a little while," She said, "He has to work and with my due date coming really fast – it's best I stay near a hospital."

"And before I know it, you'll have a child and I won't be too far along," Stacy's hand rubbed on her growing belly, "And I won't have any more back problems."

All of a sudden Torrie's phone vibrated and she immediately picked it up, before moving away from the girls to let them continue to talk, "Hello."

"Hello Torrie – this is Claudia from the interview. How are you?"

"I'm doing well – and yourself?"

"I'm doing great," Claudia answered back, "Listen; I'm calling on behalf of the interview. We were honored to have you and just loved you. We feel that our company needs a woman like you to work for us as the head of our design position."

Back on top of the Fashion world? Torrie could not believe the tremendous opportunity she was receiving. It was a matter of a simple yes or no to determine whether she would take this job, "Claudia, I would love to take the job."

"Perfect," Claudia spoke, "but I don't know if we told you."

"Told me what?"

"Well, this job isn't in Los Angeles. It's for the head position in Sydney, Australia."

This was even more of a shock when the position came up. She would be moving across the ocean to have a job she always wanted. But was it all worth it? She'd be leaving her family and friends here for this opportunity, "Sydney?"

"Yes – you would be the head of design, working on clothing for the international fashion shows and you'll even get a wonderful Home right off by the bay. It's a dream any girl would die for and we are offering it to you – So what do you say? Will we be seeing you head to Sydney?"

It was do or die time, "I'll take it."

"Torrie – we are glad to have you onboard with it. You won't be leaving for a couple more weeks so you have plenty of time to get yourself arranged. We shall be in touch," Claudia responded as she closed her phone.

Torrie placed her phone back down and couldn't get through the fact that she's going to Sydney. It was like her leaving for New York all over again and now it was time for her to open the next chapter and head down under to Australia.

Immediately as she turned her attention back to the girls, the door opened up and in came Randy, Chris, John and Evan. Evan ran into his mother's arms, "Hi mommy."

"So How was the bridal shower?" Chris asked, "Did you ladies have a good time?"

"Did we get anything good?" Randy immediately noticed the items for the baby behind her, "I hope we got something good."

"I'm sure we did," Stacy smiled, "What did you boys do all day?"

"Opened up a few beers, stuffed our faces and watched the basketball game – all day," John nodded, "It was the ideal day for a man basically and we should do it more often."

As Evan exited the embrace from his mother, he began to walk much slower until his little body collapsed onto the floor. He went down like a ton of bricks. His mother was the first to noticed – as she feared the worse, "Evan!!" Trish rushed to her son's side, seeing him fall. She tried to get him to responded by shaking him, "Evan, sweetie. Please wake up."

"Oh my god," Chris came by Trish, trying to get a response from the little boy, "Evan – come on."

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Trish screamed out.

"I got it!" John rushed to the phone and quickly dialed 911, to request an emergency.

"This can't be it! No, it's too soon! They said he had more time," Trish began to weep as her son was unresponsive. The worst had apparently come – way too soon, "He has to be alright!"

"Their sending an ambulance!" John alerted until he felt the embrace of Torrie. Her arm wrapped around his body as he could feel her sobbing lightly, "It's going to be fine."

"Our baby can't die!" Trish called out as she continued holding onto her son, who's body was in her hands. Trish had the support of Chris – with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Stacy and Randy watched the agonizing pain that Trish and Chris were going through. They all knew about Evan's condition and this may spell the end for the little tike. The sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance as help was on the way.

--

"I'm just getting out of my car as we speak," Candice spoke into her cell phone, closing the door to her car, "And you better be on your way now. I don't want you to keep me waiting anymore since JBL is no gone."

She looked around the driveway and noticed no cars and just a dark house before her. Immediately, she knew no one was here and that JBL was gone and she would be gone from him in a matter of a day.

"I should be there in about ten minutes – there's a little bit of traffic going on here so it might take a little time," Dave was speeding down the boulevard, "So can you wait just a little longer?"

"I can – But don't keep me waiting way too long. I don't like suspense," Candice opened the door to her home, greeted by silence, "Oh it's so quiet in here. It hasn't been like that in ages," She closed the door and tossed her keys on the counter by her side.

"When did he leave?"

"He left this morning – around eleven or something."

"Guess who's home?" a voice in the darkness arose and there he was – John Bradshaw Layfield standing right before her.

"John?!" Candice's shocked voice said it all. The man she thought was gone was still here.

"John? What the hell? Candice what's going on?" Dave asked through the phone.

"Surprised to see me?"

"DAVE!" Candice screamed through the phone to alert the man before she was smacked across the face, tossing her done onto the ground. Her cell phone slipped out of her hands, falling across the ground.

"Candice? Candice what's going on?!" Dave screamed through his phone, "Say something. Is everything alright?"

Candice crawled to her phone and just as she was about to grab it, a loud bang noise came flying by – destroying her cell phone into bits and pieces. In shock, she looked up and found JBL holding a gun in his hand, pointed at her now.

"Looks like I'll be sending you and Dave to Aruba – in two body bags."

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXxBooxXx, Jorrieprincess, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
I love this chapter and i hope you guys love it too! So much has gone on and this has to be one of the best ones i've delievered.  
Now what's going to happen after this? Please tell me what you think may happen!  
School's started so no more frequent updates. I'll be lucky to get something in once or twice a week.  
Maybe this weekend i'll get something done but as for now - this is it!  
Six chapters left! And i can't wait for Life in the Hills 3!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	30. Heaven has a New Angel

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 30_  
'Heaven has a new Angel'  
_R_&_R_

"John, you can't."

"There's a lot I am capable of Candice and even yourself. I didn't even know you're capable of lying to me, going off on trips with out and – oh what was that last one? Become a cheating whore was the new one you pulled off."

"Listen – we were going to tell you but it was way too complicated John. You must understand," Candice's eyes went straight to the gun in his hand, "So please put your gun down and maybe we can talk about this."

"Yeah, let's talk," A smirk came across his lips, "I would really like my gun to get to know where it's going to place its bullets in. I got enough for you and Dave. Once I'm finished off with you, I'm going for him. I'm going to show both you and him what it's like when you double cross a man like me."

The fear stroke inside of Candice – with a man wielding a gun in his hand and is capable of anything, "John – you could go to jail if you do something like that. There's no point in killing me or Dave. You're going to have to face the consequences."

"Trust me – I've got this whole thing planned out for the past few weeks when I first discovered the two of you and your little rendezvous. I already got a place to put you guys after I'm done with you guys. Bury you two in the desert."

Candice began to back away from him as he approached her, "You're making a huge mistake."

"No – you made the huge mistake by cheating on me. I had camera if our bedroom and I would see the two of you having sex in my bed while I was gone at work. You know how that made me feel?! I felt used and like such an idiot but now, I'm going to make you the idiot. No one every crossed John Bradshaw Layfield and gets away with it," JBL raised his Gun and fired, missing Candice but struck the mall behind her.

Yelping at the noise of the gun being fired, Candice moved to the side and slowly backed up. JBL would kill her and can – unless if Dave gets back here on time, "John, Don't do this."

"No! I'm sick of you and this. Tonight, I put an end to this, to Dave and to you," He warned as he fired his gun once more as Candice fled.

Running off, Candice scattered into the Kitchen as shots fired behind her. She would let out screams as she found the door to the backyard. Opening it up, she ran out into the backyard in the middle of a horrible rain storm. The thunder and lightning could be seen and heard. The rain drenched onto the ground, creating a slippery ground. It's some of the worst rain Beverly Hills had seen.

"I got to hide," Candice didn't know where to go. She headed to her left and found a place where she could hide for a moment. Crouching down and covering her mouth, she must avoid being caught at all means.

JBL entered the backyard, greeted by the rain. Her scanned the area slowly, turning his head to the left and then to the right. Taking the steps down, crushing the puddles down he walked toward the pool house, figuring Candice would head in there.

Peaking over, she noticed John heading into the pool house. This was her chance. She made a run for it and slipped back into the house, through the basement window. Falling onto the floor, she scanned the room and never seen this room before.

The room was full of computers; there was a bulletin board full of photographs consisting of Dave and herself. It was like she was in the mind of a serial killer – planning out his murder. JBL had been watching every single one of their moves. She grabbed a picture, seeing it was both her and Dave sleeping together. She dropped the photograph and needed a phone.

On JBL's desk, she found a telephone and immediately dialed 911. Every ring was intimidating until she finally got through, "My boyfriend is trying to kill me. He's running around the house threatening me with a gun."

Footsteps emerged from upstairs. Looking up at the ceiling, she could feel him searching.

"Candice, come out and let's have a little fun!" JBL shouted enough for her to hear it.

"The address is 237 Beverly Avenue – The house belongs," And suddenly the phone went completely dead. She looked at the phone and noticed it was dead.

She dropped it and slowly exited the room, heading up the stairs from the basement. She found herself by the hallway near the kitchen. She saw him perfectly – and could see perfectly that he ripped out the telephone wires – disconnecting everything.

He turned over, spotting he brunette, "There you are."

--

On that Late Saturday night, the hospital's emergency room was a mess. On the Los Angeles Highway, there was a massive tractor trailer accident and the hospital as flooded with victims of the crash. As Trish looked around the room, She just sensed that the doctors were busy and felt they weren't paying attention to her son.

"There's some many doctors here – Is any of them taking care of Evan?" Trish worrying level sky rocketed through the roof. Her son's life seemed to be his doctor's hands.

A hand came on her back – belonging to Trish trying to keep her clam, "Of course there's a doctor watching him. Don't worry – there's plenty of doctor's here since this is the biggest hospital in Los Angeles."

"I hope your right," Trish leaned into Chris's chest. She could even feel the beating of his heart, thumping away, "This wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was never meant to suffer like this. Did we try everything possible for him?"

"We did – We did everything we could for our son and that's what's important. We went across the country to find doctors to help him get through this. Trish, we'd do what any kind of parents would do for their children. All I hope for is that a miracle comes."

"I want a miracle too because I think a miracle is his only cure."

John came up to the pair, with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Hey guys – is there any news on Evan?"

"No – nothing yet," Chris answered and he noticed John was missing Torrie, "Where did Torrie go? Wasn't she with you?"

"She went to drop Randy off and She need to take Lita to the train station since she's leaving," John answered, "But she should be back in a little while. We also called your Aunt and Uncle and they can't get a flight out of Denver until the morning so they'll be here tomorrow."

"I just want to hear something from the doctor. I want to hear anything – bad or good," The desperate plea Trish wanted, "Look he's coming right now."

The Doctor approached the couple and Trish and Chris got up instantly, standing before him, "Mr. and Mrs. Jericho?"

"We're not married," Trish mentioned, "But how's Evan? Is there anything on Evan? How is e doing?"

"I'm Dr. Caleb by the way – And Evan isn't doing too well," He said off the bat, "We've been running some tests and his condition isn't well. By the minute, it gets worse. The cancer is just tearing apart his whole body and he doesn't have much time. The cancer grew rapidly than we'd expected and we're trying all we can to make sure it's that what time he has left isn't painful."

Feeling weak due to the news, Trish fell down a little but Chris caught her, "No, this can't be happening. Not now. Not like this. My baby's dying in there."

"Shh, Come on Trish," Chris cooed her, "Can we go in and see him? Is he conscious?"

"He goes in and out of consciousness and yes, in a few minutes you can go and see him. His room is the last one down that hall," The doctor pointed, "And if you need anything – just ask the nurse to contact me. I'll be on this floor," The Doctor walked away.

"I want to go see him," Trish walked away, wanting to see her son knowing soon she wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

--

Matt sat patiently in the Doctor's office waiting for word on Ashley's condition. Luckily before, he got a hold of Mickie who was able to watch Abby while he tended to Ashley in the hospital. The Doctor crept inside and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Putting down his files, he glanced up at Matt, "You must be Matt – Dr. Fuller here. You're here to find out about Ashley's condition."

"Yeah that's what the nurse told me – to come down here and find out about it," Matt answered, "She told me she had several injuries and you wanted to discuss the situation with me. How is she now?"

"Well, Ashley's definitely lucky to be alive after this. We found her on Hollywood Boulevard. A Bus had crashed into her rear ending, sending the car spinning. She crashed her head into the steering wheel, which airbags didn't deploy."

"Is there anything else? Anything life threatening?"

"Well, she's broken her hand, has a mild concussion," The Doctor paused for a minute, "She lost a lot of blood and none of the red blood cells have redeveloped there for leaving her very weak – so we need a blood transfusion."

"And what will this all do?"

"Well, she'll feel stronger and won't die. The only thing is that with that huge tractor trailer crash, a lot of our stored blood is gone and we are very limited," The Doctor revealed, "Other hospitals in the nearby area are low as well and the next shipment to come here won't be for another few hours and Ashley's time may be up by then."

"So what are we going to do then? You can't just let her die like that – I won't let it," Though with their past, Matt still cared enough not to let her die, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes – that's one of the reasons we called you down here for," The Doctor said to Matt, "You and Ashley have the same blood type. So if we could collect come of your blood – we can perform the transfusion without having to wait for the shipment. Even if we get a pint, it will keep her going for the moment until the next shipment arrives."

"So you want to take my blood and give it to her?"

"That's basically it. It will only take a couple of moments and then Ashley should be on the road to recovery very quickly," Said the Doctor with a smile, "So shall I get a room ready?"

Decision time came for Matt. Was he going to do this? If he did, it would be a good thing – he saved a life but he would be saving a life of someone who tried to destroy him. He instantly though of Abby and believed that he should do it for her – it's too young to lose your mother, "Yeah, set me up."

"Okay, step outside in the lobby and we'll call you in when were ready."

Matt exited the doctor's office to find a woman standing by the nurse's station. She looked up at him, "Are you Matt?"

"Yes – why do you ask?"

"I'm Claudia – Ashley's mother. I was told she was in the hospital since she was in a car accident," All of a sudden, Ashley's mother was so concerned, "Is Abby okay?"

"Abby wasn't in the accident. She's back at my apartment with my friend," Matt told her, "She's safe and sound."

"Oh good – then I can take her home with me. Where do you live so I can go pick her up?" Claudia asked, "I have the car outside waiting with my husband so you can tell me your address."

"What?" Confused at the moment, Matt didn't exactly trust this woman, "Why are you going to take Abby?"

"Well, with what happened with Ashley – She's an unfit mother. She shouldn't be caring for a child. She's stupid and naïve. Doesn't know a damn thing about taking care of a child – thinking the best way is to trick a guy into providing child support for her. She's trash Matt and I hope she goes today," Claudia was just pure evil.

"How can you say that about your own daughter? You hope she dies or something. You're sick. And you cannot have Abby. I'm actually a legal guardian – so I'm looking over her now so I'll be damn if you get your hands on her. And lucky for us, she's going to make it out of this ordeal alive."

"Matt, your making a mistake. You should leave here – let that bitch die and let me take Abby and me and my husband will care for her and give her the life that she truly deserves. One that isn't around here where so many things can happen to her," Claudia tried to convince, "Just tell me your address and I'll on my way."

"Well, my address is Get the hell out of here."

"Excuse me? Is that how you talk to a woman?!"

"You're such a horrible person. I've met so many bad people in my life but nothing like you. A mother who hopes her own daughter dies. Are you sick or something? What is the matter with you?" Matt yelled at the older woman.

"She tainted our family with her devilish ways. We were looked down upon because our beautiful and smart daughter turned into a slut when she decided to get pregnant. We shut her out because that's what she deserved. Everything she's done to us truly makes her deserve the punishment she is about to endure," Claudia yelled back, "I guess your another screwball too."

"Get out of here, you old bitch," Matt cursed at her, much to her displeasement, "She's done things to me but I'm not going to watch her die," And that was it – he turned away from Ashley's mother and down the hall to visit the patient.

--

"No!"

Candice turned away and ran from JBL yet again. She reached the stairs and as she was about to climb up the steps, JBL grabbed her by her arm, "Gotcha!" He gleamed as he started to tug her around, "Now, I'm going to make this very simple and as painful as possible."

"Stop it," Candice elbows him in the gut causing him to release her from his grip. She ran up the steps and entered the hallway. As she reached the end, she found the large balcony overlooking the backyard. Opening the door, she went back out into the rain and was stuck in a difficult situation.

Just as she was up to go over, her ears felt the noise of the trigger ready to be pulled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

As she slowly turned around, her brown eyes met his, "Well, looks like you got me John."

"I do," He smirked, "And good thing that it's raining. It will be easier to wash away the blood."

"You're a monster."

"And you're a whore."

"I never meant this to hurt you. Listen, I just wasn't exactly in this with you because I loved you," Figuring she was going to die, she had to stall time until she knew Dave was here, "I was in it for the money. I was a gold digger but now I wanted out because I figured out Love is much more important than money."

"Are you done?"

"I –"

"I'll take this as a yes," JBL Smiled raising the gun, "Say goodbye."

As she shut her eyes, Dave came barreling through the balcony door, tackling JBL to the ground. JBL's hand was free as he released the gun, sliding it away, "Dave!!" Candice cheered on when she found him attacking the man that was trying to kill her.

"Oh it's you," JBL rolled over him and started to punch him, "I guess you'll both die together."

"Dave!" Candice rushed to the two of them, only to get pushed back by JBL.

"That's it," Dave pushed JBL over and started laying strike after strike on the man, "I'm going to make sure you never place a finger on a woman like that."

As Dave struck his face with his fist, JBL's nose began to bleed. JBL Pushed the an off and started to head for the gun. The gun was in reach and he managed to get it into his finger. While still on the ground, he fired the gun hit Dave in arm. Dave fell back but still managed to get back on top of JBL to remove the gun from his hands, "No – You son of a bitch."

"Damn it – why won't you die?!" JBL Growled as he fired two shots into the air. Candice watched in horror as the two of them quarreled. Eventually the gun fell out of their hands and back onto the ground before Candice.

Dave and JBL were now grappling with one another, trying to overcome the other. Candice picked up the gun and held it in her hands. Dave looked over and saw Candice had the gun in her hand, "Candice – shoot him!"

As she raised the gun, she noticed she could shoot Dave too, "I might shoot you though!"

"Just shoot!"

"Candice, if you shoot you might shoot Dave and you might have killed him. How is that going to feel that you murdered this man that you supposedly love?" JBL was trying to get into the mind of Candice.

As the rain poured, Candice could feel the gun slipping and had to make a decision. She shut her eyes before ultimately she fired the gun.

Bang!

As she opened her eyes, she saw JBL's body roll over with his eyes shot and a gunshot wound in his chest. Dave saw that JBL was dead and immediately rushed over to Candice, who was still aiming the gun.

"You did it," Dave answered, "You killed him."

Dave placed took the gun out of her hands and held onto it. She looked at him, "It's all over."

"Yeah it is."

They may have spoke too soon as JBL still managed to get up, weak and dazed, the gunshot victim had blood coming out of his mouth as he appeared to be lung shot, "I'm not dead yet. You bastards think you can mess with John Bradshaw Layfield! No one crosses me."

He lunged himself forward just as Dave aimed the gun, shooting him once – making him fall back – shooting him again – causing him to hit up against the edge of the balcony and one more right at his forehead, knocking him over the edge of the balcony, crashing to the ground. The two went over to look at the edge, to see JBL laying face up front – officially gone.

A pool of blood appeared as the rains swept it away. Dave dropped the gun as the sound of sirens could be heard. Four police cars rolled up the driveway along with a ambulance not to far behind. The police raided the home and eventually some made it to the backyard.

A police officer noticed Candice and Dave standing on the balcony, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Dave answered.

As Candice looked at JBL's body, she knew this was all over. She didn't have to deal with him any further and could go and live her life without any worries, "It's all over."

"Let's get you inside. I don't want you to get sick or anything," Dave guided her inside the home, being greeted by the police.

--

Just walking into the Lobby, Torrie immediately located John sitting in the lobby with coffee in hand. It was already midnight and the hospital was getting a bit more relaxed and calm. It wasn't as busy and hectic as John had told her before. She made her way to John, taking a seat right next to him, "Sorry I didn't come earlier. There's been so much traffic just to get here. It was mayhem. How's Evan?"

"He's in a room. Chris and Trish are in there too and it doesn't look to good," John sadly informed her, "They don't think he'll make it through the night. I just feel bad for both Trish and Chris."

"They going to lose their son," A frozen Torrie leaned back, "And they just don't deserve it. The last thing I told Trish before this was that I was done with her. Ever since our little argument – things hadn't been the same between the two of us."

"Tor," John placed his hand on her back, rubbing it down in a circular motion, "Maybe you should go and talk to her and apologize for saying that and hope she could see through everything and just continue on."

"Yeah – I will in a little. She's probably not doing so well so best leave her alone for now," Torrie said, "But what's with you? Anything new?"

"Well, I ended it with Michelle."

"Really? When did you do this?"

"Today – while you guys had your shower she kept badmouthing every person you can think of and I was just like I can't do this with you anymore. She did take it well before she told me to get away because she is going to scream her lungs out," John informed her.

"Wait? That was her? I did hear a high pitch scream that day and I assumed it was some sort of Cat or something," Torrie giggled, "But now your single again – join the club. Single town now has two new residents."

John felt like telling Torrie the truth on why she broke up with her, "So I kind of –"

"Wait, since you have news – let me tell you my big news. I'm dying to tell everyone but I figured it wasn't time to tell them with the whole situation," Torrie admitted, "But I'll tell you exclusively."

"Shoot."

"Well, I had this job interview with this fashion line to be the head of fashion design," Torrie smiled, "And the job is Sydney, Australia!"

John's expression slowly turned into a frown. It had seem this Wilson girl had figured out what she wants to do and it doesn't involve him, "Sydney? That's like half way across the world. You want to move down there?"

"Well, I got a job that pays very well and they are even going to get me my own home there, with the job. I just couldn't resist the offer and I want to get back on my feet and do something again – not be a waitress for the rest of my life or mope around my apartment," Torrie glowed, "And I absolutely just can't wait."

"Oh – I'm really happy for you," He lied when he really wasn't, "So you're leaving the hills again?"

"Yeah – but not for a couple more weeks – I've still got a lot of time here so I'm going to enjoy every moment of it," Torrie smiled, "Now what were you going to say before I interrupted you?"

"Uh – it was nothing," He lied, "But good for you – I'm happy for you."

Though his heart was breaking, this was what Torrie wanted – she wanted to do something that she always loved to do and he shouldn't be the one to stop her. He may still be in love with her – but she may be over him so what's the point? He'll just let this little bird fly away.

Chris came out of the bathroom and noticed John and Torrie, "Hey guys," He said – with no type of emotion. This whole thing was killing him so much. Let's face it – if your child was dying in there, you'd be the same way.

"Hey – how is he?" Torrie asked.

"Not so well – he's still unconscious and hasn't woken up. Doctor's think he's not going to make it through the night. We're just praying for a miracle and trying to keep calm," Chris told them, "I'm going to go head back in and see if Trish needs anything."

"Okay – but we're here for you man. We won't be going anywhere," John said as Torrie rested her head on his shoulder, "Give Trish our best."

"I will," He answered. He walked away and headed into Evan's hospital room where he found Trish, holding onto her son's hand. The Machines wired to him were giving information on his heart rate, blood flow and much more. The sound of his lifeline could be heard. As Chris stepped forward, he looked down at Trish, "Do you want anything – Coffee or anything?"

"Would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?" Trish asked.

"Sure," He turned right back around and went to go get her a coffee.

As Trish held onto her son's hand, she couldn't believe that this was it. Her little boy was dying, right next to her. With her head down, she looked back up and noticed that his eyes were slowly opening up. She got excited – hoping maybe this was the miracle they were looking for, "Evan?!"

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he saw his mother and seemed a bit dazed and confused, "Mommy?"

"Yeah – It's me sweetie. I'm right here."

"Mommy – am I dying?"

"No – you're not. You're going to be just fine. The doctors just want to make sure you're strong enough," Trish lied to her son, to keep her relaxed, "You're going to be just fine."

"Well, if I don't mommy, I want to tell you something," He managed to get those words out, "Can you and Daddy be together again?"

"What?"

As tears came into his eyes, this four year old had something to say, "I want you two to be together. All mommys and daddys should be together. You love daddy and daddy loves you. I want you two to be together – like all mommys and daddys."

"Sweetie.."

"No mommy – that what should happen. You and daddy love each other and you should be together. That's all I want mommy. I always wanted that," Speaking from his heart, Evan knew the exact words he wanted to say, "That's all I want," Was his final words before he fell back into unconsciousness.

Trish looked at her son once more before she placed her head onto his bed, and began to cry.

--

With the red lights spinning through the home, Candice and Dave sat on the porch outside covered in a large blanket enough to cover them both. The police were searching that house late that night as the rain storm continued to come down upon the city. A police officer approached the two of them, "Ms. Candice Michelle and Mr. Dave Batista – correct?"

"Yes," Candice answered, "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Well, we located his surveillance videos showing him chasing you around the house and even found him abusing you in the tapes," The Officer informed him, "But you have nothing to worry about. Everything's over."

"Thank god," Candice smiled.

"Thanks for everything officer," Dave thanked him before he walked away from them, "Well, it's all over. He's gone and he can't do anything to us anymore."

"Yeah – he's finally gone," She sighed as she watched the coroners take out JBL's body on a stretcher with a white blanket covered over him. They took down the body and loaded it into the ambulance, eventually driving off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dave asked.

"Well, he's dead so we don't have to run off to Aruba. We can still stay here but I don't want to be in this mansion," Candice looked at it as the bad memories came back to her, "Too many bad memories in there and the more recent one was probably the scariest one of them all."

"We can stay at my place until we figured out what we are going to do with this place," Dave offered, "And then we'll figure everything out. We can sell it or something."

"Yeah, we'll sell this place. There's a bunch of people who would want this."

"How much is it worth?"

"When He bought it, he told me somewhere around four million," Candice said, "It may be worth so much more than that right now."

"Maybe we should thank him now," Dave smirked as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, "So you want to head home?"

"Yeah – let's go."

The two got up, with the blanket stilled wrapped up around them, heading to Dave's car as the house was being shut down for further investigation. A yellow 'don't cross' tape went around the house as the police was finishing up their job.

--

Back in Evan's room, Trish was still in the same position and Chris was back in the room, kneeling next to Trish holding onto her as it was no approaching 2:00am. As tears filled her eyes – the two waited patiently for him to wake up again and maybe that miracle would finally happen. The miracle they wished would happen – should happen right now.

But no miracle was coming.

Trish thought back to the day – where he was first born. The day Chris and her were blessed with him.

"_ARRGGGHHH!" Shouted the Blonde. She was down, laying on a Hospital Bed. She was in Pain. A lot of Pain. Child birth isn't easy. . It's not Pretty. Though she still had support from her husband, who was holding her hand, pushing with all her might. _

"_You need to Push!" The doctor shouted._

"_I'm trying!" Trish shouted as she started to Push. "Arggh!"_

"_Come on Trish. You can do it." Chris tried his best, to keep her going. "I know you can."_

"_Chris, It's like Pushing a Car out of my Vagina!" Trish shouted, squeezing his hand even more._

"_Ouch!"_

"_I see the head. Keep Pushing!" The doctor acknowledged._

"_ARRGHHH!" Trish pushed once more, until all she could hear, was nothing but a Baby's cry. She did it. Letting out a few deep breaths, she placed her head back, resting. After being in Labor for a few hours, it really takes a toll out on a woman. Chris looked over as the Doctor presented them there baby. Though it was covered in Blood and Goo, the Baby looked amazing._

"_Congratulations. It's a boy." The Doctor announced._

"_Trish, did you hear that. It's a boy!" Chris said, looking at his wife. She was totally worn out. "I'm actually a Dad."_

"_You want to cut the cord?" The Doctored asked Chris._

"_Sure." Chris took the medical scissors, cutting his Baby's boys Cord. It felt as if it was a life changing moment._

"_We'll get him washed up." The Nurse said, as she took the baby to get it cleaned up, to give to his Parents._

"_Where's the baby?" Trish asked. "I want to see him."_

_Chris lightly brushed The top of Trish's head, looking into her eyes. "He's fine. They are just going to clean him up and make sure everything is okay. That's all."_

"_I can't believe I did it." Trish said. "And let me tell you this. Don't expect another kid anytime soon. Labor is a Bitch."_

_Chris Laughed. "What if I said I wanted another kid?"_

"_You can go Adopt because I am not going through that pain again." Trish sighed. "I wish you were pregnant, so you know what it feels like."_

"_Thank God didn't give me or any men Vaginas." Chris joked._

"_Here's your son. He's all cleaned up and wrapped in this nice little blue blanket." The Nurse handed Trish the Baby. He laid in her arms as Trish looked at him. His big Green eyes stood out and he even had small hair on his head already. _

"_He's so small."_

"_He's so cute." Trish said. "He's adorable."_

"_Have you guys thought of a name?" The Nurse asked._

"_Well, We never talked about it a lot. We always said we would decide today and I've been thinking and I'd like to name him after my Dad, Evan. If that's okay with you?" Chris asked Trish._

"_I like Evan. How about Evan Alexander Jericho?" Trish said. "I always loved the name Alexander, so can we make it the middle name?"_

"_Perfect." Chris said._

"_So Evan Alexander Jericho? Is that his name?"_

"_Yes." They said in unison. _

"_He looks like you." Trish said. "He has your eyes."_

"_He has your nose too." Chris said. "I can't believe we are parents. I'm a Dad and You're a Mom. It feels so different."_

"_I couldn't be any more happier." The new Mother revealed. "We are a Family now." Chris leaned in to Trish, giving her a Kiss right on her forehead as the two continued to look at their new baby boy. The newest Jericho was in Town. This Family was feeling much more completed. It was a once in a lifetime feeling. How lucky are they to be blessed with such a beautiful baby? Not everyone is lucky. The couple laid there with their son, happy as can be. Nothing could ruin a special moment like this._

Trish's eyes opened back up – seeing her son and suddenly hearing a high pitched noise. She looked up and saw that his lifeline was flat lining. She grew histeric, "No – No! Evan, NO! Please come back! You can't die!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Chris sat there in absolute distraught, watching his son slowly go away. He fell back for a moment, as this moment sunk in. His son was gone – and wasn't coming back.

"Chris – get a doctor! We need someone to save him!"

He just simply nodded no.

"Chris, Get a doctor! Please get a doctor!" She beated on his shoulder, pushing him down as he stayed in the same position.

As the flat lining noise continued, Trish looked at her sun holding on to his hand yet again and sinking her body right into Chris. She rested in her arms as the constant tears came rolling down her cheeks. Even Chris couldn't hold everything in, as tears appeared in his eyes. It had all come to an end for young Evan even just as his life was really about to begin but now - Heaven has a new angel.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, Lily, mca, Jorrieprincess, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Okay - probably the sadest chapter of them all? JBL's gone and Please don't kill me but it kills enough that i decided to kill Evan off. I'm sorry but it was a bit of a plan from the start.  
Please don't hate me because of that and be happy that JBL's gone a tleast - haha! I can't believe i managed to update and maybe i might do it like this more often.  
Another five chapters left - So please review guys! Especially those who just read and don't review. It truly helps me keep going! :)  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	31. Reunited

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 31_  
'Reunited'  
_R_&_R_

With her eyes fluttering open, Ashley Massaro discovered she was in a hospital that morning. The rays of sun came through the hospital windows, striking the blonde's face. Squinting her eyes, she turned over and found a man sleeping in the chair that was in the room. _"What is he doing here?"_ Ashley adjusted herself so that her back was straight up on the bed. She pulled up the mirror and could tell by her face something had happened which explains why she is in a hospital bed. There were cuts on her face and she had a cast over her hand. She must have broken it.

Thoughts crossed her mind on why she was here and why he was here? What was she doing here? And most important of all – what was Matt doing here? "Matt," She called out to get his attention.

Open his eyes, He found Ashley wide awake. A sweet smile curved up on his lips – just happy to see Ashley is doing well, "You're up sooner than I expected."

"What am I doing here? Why am I in a hospital? I was driving my car last time I remembered," Her car accident was a huge blur, "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, a few days ago – you got into a horrible car accident. A bus rear ended you pretty bad – so that explains the cuts and your broken hand. You were bleeding so much, that you lost a lot of blood so therefore you need a blood transfusion too so they got you one," Matt informed her of everything, "So here we are."

"Who gave me the blood?"

Matt rose up the sleeve to his shirt to reveal the white patch where the doctor took his blood, "Well, I'm guilty of that – the doctor needed blood, you and I have the same blood type so that's where this leaves us."

"So you saved my life basically," Ashley spoke to the man before her, "I don't know how I could repay you."

"Well, you don't have too," Matt answered, "I really only did it for Abby – why should she lose her mother this soon?"

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's back at my apartment with Mickie and Jeff – she's in good hands for now," Matt told the nervous mother, "Why did you even leave her with me? How could you just abandon her like that?"

"I did it for her," Ashley answered, "You don't understand what I've been through just to make sure she has everything I never did. I don't even know where to start – I would go to the big extremes just to give my daughter what she truly deserves and what I never got from my parents."

"Like what?"

"I would do so many things that I definitely regretted. I slept with people for money just so I could feed her – I would sell drugs just to get her some clothes to wear and I even robbed a person just so I could pay the rent for the apartment me and her were leaving in," The Single mother was near tears, "Every night we slept somewhere safe – I would never take for granted because the next day it may not be there for us."

"But why me? Why would you leave her under my care? What makes me so special?"

"Well, Matt – Abby's never called one of the guys I've had 'Daddy' – She fell in love with you and every time you were gone she'd tell me 'Where's Matt going? Why can't Matt be with us?' and I saw how you cared so much for her. You'd do anything for her so I wanted to leave her with you so you could give her the best. She deserved it and well – I didn't after what I did to you which I couldn't be any sorrier about. I hope you could understand."

"But you're her mother – every child needs their mother and you just left her with me. Ashley, she misses you so much. She needs you and you should be there for her," Matt told the blonde.

"Matt – it's different from a parental view. As a parent, you do anything just to make sure your children are happy and grow up the proper way so they can succeed in life. If she stayed with me – her life would have been a mess and I didn't want that. She's a special girl and deserves the best."

Matt's eyes were locked on Ashley. He understood where she was coming from – she wasn't exactly living a normal life, "Well, She's home and when you get released from the hospital, you can come stay with me and we'll figure something out."

Ashley smiled, "Me and Abby will be in your way."

"You guys won't interfere with my life – you haven't before this whole other mess."

"Matt," Pausing for a moment, Ashley looked into Matt's eyes, "Does this mean you forgive me about the whole thing?"

"I do forgive you."

Relieved, Ashley smiled knowing Matt had forgiven her for her past actions, "Thank you for forgiving me."

It was good to know that he had forgiven her for all of her actions. It made her feel that maybe she stood a chance of maybe being a family with her and Matt. Before the whole mess, Ashley did have feelings for Matt but put them aside for her daughter. Maybe Love could blossom after all.

"Did anyone else show up here at the hospital?"

"Well, your mother did come here – and I'm sorry to inform you but she's not a very nice person," Matt had never met a woman like Claudia Massaro, "She was really mean and wanted to take Abby when she found out you might have died."

"Don't worry – the feeling is mutual. That's why I wanted Abby to go to you because if she went to my parents – her life would be ruined and I know that for a fact."

Feeling much better – Ashley could not wait to get out of this hospital bed and straight home to her daughter.

--

It was definitely a somber day that day. Evan's funeral was scheduled for today and in the middle of the ceremony, the priest had just finished his final prayers and it was time for the people to say there final goodbyes. Trish and Chris sat in the first two chairs. They were surrounded by all their family and friends. Torrie's parents – Ted and Christine were there along with Trish's parents Alice and John.

All of Chris and Trish's friends made it to the ceremony – minus Lita who was due that week and couldn't make it along with Adam. They had all come down for support as any other friends would do for them. They looked on as the priest finished his final prayer and awaited the people to say there final goodbyes.

"Will everyone step forward and say there final goodbyes to Evan. Place the white rose you have in your hands on his coffin before you say your final goodbyes," He informed them as he stepped back.

Everyone else except Trish and Chris stayed as in a single file line, approached the coffin saying their final goodbyes. As the line wrapped up, it was Chris and Trish's time to step forward and say their final goodbye.

Trish was the most distraught out of the two of them as they stepped forward. Chris held Trish's hand as they walked over. Trish glanced at the casket and saw that the casket read her son's name – Evan Alexander Jericho.

"My baby is gone and he's not coming back," Tear drops fell onto his casket, "You were my sunshine and you always made my day brighter and brighter. Every time I'd hear your laugh or see you smile I just say to myself that you were the absolute best thing to happen to me."

"I'm never going to see you grow up. I'm going to miss out on you joining your first baseball team, teaching you how to ride your first bike, helping you with your homework. I'm never going to have that with you but everything we did share together, I'll always cherish – forever."

Trish laid the white rose on her son's coffin, "Goodbye baby and Mommy loves you so much."

Chris was next to place it down, "I love you boy," Those were Chris's final words before the two of them walked away from the coffin, letting the cemetery workers bury the coffin. Trish hooked onto Chris's arm as they walked back to group of people who had joined them to mourn the loss of their child, "I think this was the hardest thing for me to do."

"Agreed – Let's just get through this all and we'll be on our way," Said Chris as they got closer.

"I just want to go home and be alone. I don't want anything else. I'll meet you in the Limo," Trish released Chris and walked over to the Limo, heading inside.

Chris watched the Canadian Beauty walk into the Limo, as he was greeted by his Cousin Torrie, "Hey – How are you holding up?" Torrie rubbed Chris's shoulder.

"Not really good – Trish isn't well at all. She just wants to be alone and all. I just never thought this was supposed to happen. I sometimes begin to wonder if I never cheated on Trish, Evan would be here and we'd all be a happy family. Maybe he wouldn't have had Cancer," Chris began to think of the what if part of this whole situation.

"Chris, don't constantly ask yourself what you could have changed. It's only going to hurt you even more and you need to be strong," Torrie was there to be his strength, "It's going to eat you inside if you constantly think of it – so avoid it by all means necessary."

"Do you think we tried our best to make sure Evan had the best last few months he could have ever had?"

"Chris, you did do your best. Both you and Trish gave everything you could give to Evan with the time he had left," Torrie told him, "You did everything you could and I've never seen a brighter smile on his face then I did these past few months. You guys both made his last months the best months."

"Your right."

"Is Trish still here? I'd like to talk to her," Torrie said, "Do you think it's a good idea that I go?"

"You should – I mean, you're her friend and it's just you. You should go and talk to her and see what's up – make sure she is okay and everything," Chris told her.

Torrie turned around and walked over to the Limo. She knocked for a moment before opening the door to the car and peaking inside, "Trish you in here?" She glanced around the Limo and found the blonde on the opposite end of the limo, with a tissue in hand, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

Torrie stepped inside, closing the door and making her way over to a seat next to Trish, "How are you holding up now?"

"I'm still a mess. I can't come to the realization that this all happened. That tomorrow when I wake up, I'm going to see his bed empty, his toys making a mess or making a batch of cookies for him that'd we share with a tall glass of milk – I'll never get that."

"Sweetie – all you can do is just stay strong and do everything possible to keep his memory alive," Torrie informed her, "He may be gone physically but spiritually, he's still with you. He's right in your heart."

"Yeah, I know he's watching over us and keeping us safe. I've got a special angel up there now so I've got nothing to worry about," She smiled – something she hasn't done in a long time, "And I also want to apologize to you for the way I acted with you and John. I just overacted about the whole thing. I did miss having you as a friend."

"I was always your friend – and I'll always be. I'll always be here for you girl," Torrie smiled, "That's what friends are for."

"Can I tell you something Torrie?"

"You can tell me anything – I'll keep it between us."

"Well a few hours before Evan died – He woke up for a moment. He looked into my eyes and he told me that I should be with Chris. It what he always wanted and he said he knows we both still love each other," Trish spoke about Evan's last moments of life.

"Oh my god," Torrie spoke, "But do you feel that way? Do you still want him back?"

"Truthfully – I do. I don't know if I ever got over him. I just thought getting divorced was the right thing to do. I didn't take under consideration that maybe we could fix it or something like that. It didn't even cross my mind."

"Trish – my advice is, if you still love him and still want to be with him, then you shouldn't wait any longer. Tell him how you feel because I bet that he feels the same way for you. You guys definitely deserve to be together – even Evan said it. Trish, do what you feel is right."

"I'll keep it in my mind."

Torrie leaned in and gave her a hug, "If you need anything else – I'll always be here for you even if I'm moving," Torrie told Trish that hopefully she'll get the clue.

Trish broke the hug, "Wait – your leaving again? I thought you were going to stay here permanently and you're already leaving? Why?"

"Well, I got this job for this fashion line and it's in Sydney, Australia. I already accepted it too so I'm due to leave in a few weeks. I just feel like I need a fresh start and I'm doing something I love," Torrie told her, "Please don't hate me."

"I don't. You have to do whatever makes you happy and if you're going to be happy there – then so be it. I'll just have to come and visit you a lot," Trish smiled, "And you have to come and visit here."

"I will," Torrie said, "And I'm going to get going. You go and just have some time to yourself. It isn't easy what you're going through."

"Thanks for being here."

"Remember what I said – I'll always be here even if I'm in Australia," Torrie said just as she exited the Limo. Closing the Limo door, she was greeted by Candice, Dave, Stacy, Matt and Randy – standing before her as the Limo drove off, "Hey guys."

"How is she doing?" Candice asked, "It must be tough – this is the same cemetery where my adoptive parents died in."

"She's holding in but she'll be fine. I know Trish and she'll make it," Torrie said, "And there's something I have to tell you guys. Some of you already know – so I just figured I should tell you guys now."

"What is it?" Asked the Pregnant Blonde also known as Stacy Keibler Orton.

"Well, I got a job again as a fashion designer," She could tell by their expressions they were happy but she didn't get to part two, "But the job isn't here in L.A – It's in Sydney."

"Wait – Sydney as in Sydney, Australia?" Matt asked, "You're moving to Australia?"

"Well, I got this job offer that I couldn't resist and I wanted to do something I'm happy with and this is what it led too. I know, I'm just as sad as you guys. I don't want to leave because I love it here but I love fashion – and this is a dream job that no one ever gets. This is my chance again."

"Well, as much as I don't like you going halfway across the world – I support your decision. You want something and sometimes you have to go out there and get it. I'm going to Miss you a lot but I'll be sure to visit," Candice smiled.

"Same here – you have to make some sacrifices sometimes and there big as this," Dave agreed as he wrapped his arms around Dave, "You got to do, what you got to do."

"Though you won't constantly be coming into the apartment all the time anymore," Randy joked, "I'm still going to miss you."

"You're not going to see my kids grow up," Stacy said as she held her hands on her stomach, "I mean – what do I have to do to make you stay? I could name one of the twins after you if you just stay here. I hate seeing you go."

"I know – I'm going to miss all you guys so much. It kills me to have to leave but this is something I want and I had nothing else going for me until this."

"You do what you want Torrie and we'll support your decision all the way. We'll be here for you too," Matt smiled, "And make sure you've got at least eight to ten extra bedrooms because I'm sure we are all going to visit – maybe all together?"

"I'm still not for the idea," Stacy admitted, "But I'm going to have to deal with it. You just better visit a lot – and I'm talking at least once a month – or maybe once every two months."

"If the airfare is free, sure I'll come back a lot," Torrie smiled, "But thanks for being supportive after this all. I really have amazing friends."

Though it would be tough, This was a decision that Torrie just had to get through. Leaving so much behind here – again was difficult. Leaving behind so many friends and family was hard. Leaving behind someone you love so much – but just feel so indifferent about them is hard. It was John who she was talking about. Leaving him was going to be the hardest thing – and she would miss him the most out of everyone

--

Mickie was back at Jeff's apartment. Matt just left with Abby to take her to see Ashley in the hospital. She and Jeff had returned from the funeral earlier to watch Abby. With Jeff in the other room, Mickie was fixing up the coffee table when she was fixing up it up, she knocked over a jar. The jar spilled over, tossing out whatever it was that was inside. She reached for it and noticed the bag of pills that was there. Her eyes widen – and this could only mean one thing. Jeff was back on drugs. She was disappointed. She worked so hard to get him clean but it seemed to not be enough. She got up and still held the bag in her hand, just as Jeff walked in.

"Hey babe – what's up?" He asked.

"Jeff – what's this you have here? I found it in the jar on the coffee table," Mickie stuck out her hand to him, "What are these pills here? Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

"Mickie, it's nothing."

Mickie looked at it and immediately recognized it, "It seems to be a mixture of painkillers and ecstasy. Jeff, don't lie to me know. Are you hooked back on drugs again?" Mickie asked him, "Don't lie to me."

Jeff just looked at her, with such a worried look on. Mickie could read his expression and knew what the answer was, "I can't believe you. I mean – I've helped you try and get through this and this is what you do. You go back to the one thing that ended you up in the hospital and that almost killed yourself and lost all your friends. Do you want that again?"

"No – I don't."

"Then why do this?!"

"It's just everything," Jeff shouted, "Matt have to go to court for something he never did, you're parents hate me and now Trish and Chris losing their son. It's like all the pain is just rushing back!"

"And you thought turning back to drugs was the way to take that all away?" Mickie who was infuriated asked him, "Well, Jeff it's the other way around. Drugs don't take away pain – they add to it. I can't even be around you," Mickie exited the apartment but Jeff wasn't going to let her get away like that.

"Mickie – don't leave!"

Jeff chased Mickie down as the two were walking behind each other on the sidewalk. Mickie was walking at a fast pace – trying to lose Jeff but he was just walking faster, "Jeff, just get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"No – I'm not! I refuse to let you go," Jeff was only a few steps away from her until she stopped at the corner, underneath a bus stop, "Mickie, please don't go anywhere!"

"But once I'm gone, you can go back to doing something stupid," Mickie turned at him, glaring at him, "Jeff – I worked so hard just turn your life around. You were at the brink of destruction and I came in and helped you. Every day you were at rehab center – I helped you and you opened up to me on certain subjects. I just feel like all of that has gone to waste. It's like you don't care at all."

"Listen, I know I made a mistake and I wish I never had to go down that path again. I don't know what I was thinking but I'll stop – I don't want to lose you. If it means losing you, then I'll stop. I won't do it – If it means losing you, then no more. I'll find another way to deal with it."

"Well, you should have thought of that before," Mickie turned her heel, with her back to Jeff.

As she was about to walk away, the car at the light was losing control. Going at full speed, it was about to crash into the bus stop. Jeff seeing what was going to happen – he instantly grabbed her and pulling her away from the bus stop. He pulled her enough to get her on the ground, covering her as the car crashed into the bus stop, destroying the stop but it drove away. He looked up seeing the broken glass around them and was thankful that neither Mickie nor he was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mickie answered as the two got up, "You saved me."

"I'm not going to let the girl I love die or get hurt – I will never let that happen," Jeff told her.

"You love me?" Mickie asked.

Jeff paused for a moment and looked into Mickie's eyes, "Yes – I do love you. I never met someone like you and you're like everything I want in a girl and I just don't want to lose you. Ever since you've come back in my life, everything's changed for the better. I don't want to lose you and I hope I never will."

"Jeff – I love you too," Mickie smiled, "And we can work through this because I've never met a guy like you – I think I always had a little crush on you since college. Now promise me, this is the last time I ever see drugs back in the apartment?"

"Never again," He answered before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. The couple was moving forward and nothing was stopping them.

--

Ashley was packing her things up as she was going to leave the hospital today. Picking up her final belongings, she could hear footsteps behind her. When she turned around, there she found Matt standing there with Abby. A huge glowing smile came across her lips, "Abby?!"

"Mommy!" The little girl ran into her mother's arms, grasping her ever so tightly.

"Abby – I'm so happy to see you," Ashley held her daughter for the first time and it felt so good, "I'm so sorry I left you sweetie. Mommy is never going to do it again okay? I'm never going to leave you."

"But Matt took really good care of me and he's a good daddy," Abby commented.

Matt looked down at the young girl, "You look at me like a dad?"

"You're everything a daddy should be."

Feeling honored in a sense, Matt smiled. This little girl saw him as a father figure – something she never had a chance to do since her biological Father left her, "Well, you can call me dad if you would like. It makes me happy that you see that in me."

"And maybe now we can be a big family!" Abby smiled.

Ashley looked at her with a little worried face, "Abby – don't get Matt all worried for no reason. Come in – let's get going."

"What did she mean by that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," She lied, "You know kids these days."

Ashley always wanted to have a family and to have Matt included. The only thing that was left was to see if he wanted that – If he wanted a family together with her.

--

That late evening, Chris was at his apartment just relaxing and trying to recuperate after everything that had just happened. Losing his son was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. Life as he knew it seemed much more dull and empty. Yeah sure, he had his friends and family but his son was the light in his life that kept him striving and now that's gone – what is there to look forward to? A lonely life?

As he flipped through the channels, sitting in his red pajamas and white t-shirt, this wasn't an ideal life for Chris. A sudden knock at the door appeared and Chris immediately got up. He walked over to the door to find Trish behind the door, standing before her, "Trish?"

A shy Trish smiled, "Sorry to just come here without calling but I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," Chris welcomed her in as she walked into the living room, "Sorry for the whole mess – haven't cleaned up or anything."

"It's okay," Trish turned around and faced her ex-husband, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you – you know about us."

His eyebrow rose, wondering what Trish was going to talk to him about, "What about us?"

"Well, the night Evan was in the hospital he woke up for a moment and he told me something. Something I just never expected to hear from him," She looked down for a second before looking back up, "He told me he wanted us together and that's all he wanted. He said he knows that we still both love each other."

"Where is this going Trish?"

"Chris, I don't think I ever got over you – I would tell myself that it was the right thing to do to leave you after what you did. I just thought it was what I was supposed to do. I never took under consideration about how I really felt about you. We could have made everything work and maybe Evan would still be alive if we stayed together."

"Trish, don't think of the what ifs in this situation," Chris told her, "It's only going to destroy you on the inside and I don't want that."

"I know and I understand," Trish said, "But I want to make one of those what if happen," Trish said, "I want us to work out – I want you back and I was an idiot for not even trying to work things out with us."

Shocked to be hearing this from her, Chris smiled – and felt the same way, "I did too – I always wanted to but I just thought you weren't up for it. That you were just so mad at me and didn't trust me."

"I mean I did but I was just confused. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do exactly," Trish said, "And now I know and I want be with you again. I don't even know what I was thinking when I left you when I could have tried."

"I just wished things could go back to the where they were – like in High School," Chris began to reminisce.

"_Okay Now is everything in Place?" Trish looked around the huge room. She was planning something special for Chris since he had been sad as of lately. She wanted to do something to cheer him up so she scheduled something special for him and told him to meet her just outside of where she was. They were in the Country, with fields around them and all sorts of Animals. Trish had a pair of brown cowboy boots on, a jean mini-skirt, a plaid blue and white shirt, Brown cowboy hat and her hair was in braided pigtails. She was playing to bring Boise to Chris since he couldn't go with Torrie. So to Cheer him up. She Brought Boise, to this little Barn just outside of the City. She exited the Barn and waited for Chris to arrive. She slowly watched his vehicle approach. He exited out of the vehicle in jeans and a Ed Hardy t-shirt and walked up to Trish, who was perky. "Hello Chrissie Babes" Trish said_

_Chris gave her a nice peck on her soft lips. "Why did you bring me out here?" Chris asked_

"_Well, I know you were bummed about not going back to Boise so.." Trish rambled on_

"_So you what?" Chris said_

"_I brought Boise to you!" Trish smiled. She directed Chris to walk through the barn doors and see what Trish had for him Chris entered and his eyes just sprouted Open. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was like a state fair of Carnival. There was a huge Banner, hanging off the Ceiling reading 'Welcome to Boise' and there was a petting Zoo, along with Plenty of Idaho's potatoes. He looked to his left and found some people playing music along with Other people Square dancing._

"_Holy Shit!" Chris yelled out_

"_Did I get it right?" Trish said_

"_Yeah Everything! Just minus the square dancing. That's more Texas like than Boise" Chris said laughing "But who gives a rat's ass. This thing is just Great!" Chris exalted_

"_Well, I just had to do this for you. I saw how you were bummed out about Boise so I wanted to make you happy so I brought Boise here!" Trish said._

_Chris just turned to Trish and Planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He couldn't find a better way to thank her, then just give her what she loves best. A kiss. "Thank you" Chris said_

"_Your are most certainly welcome" Trish said as he grabbed his hand "Now, Let's go enjoy this day and have some fun" Trish dragged him down to the square dancing, where they squared danced and enjoyed the evening together._

"I do remember that," Trish smiled, "I wanted like that again. And to be honest – I can't see it with no one but you. I just can't see you without me in my life. I always see you in my life and no one can every replace you. No one can replace you in my heart because that part will always belong to you."

Chris stepped forward to her, "And I can't see me with anyone else too. I can only see you and I was a fool to risk you – to have risk what I only if I –"

"No If's Chris – we can't change the past but we can control the future," Trish came closer to him, "And I want to start taking control with you and no one else."

"You're right – And let's start this off on a good note – let's restart our life today," Chris placed his hand on her cheek before he leaned down and kissed the blonde. The two haven't shared a kiss in years and it felt just amazing. It was like this was the right thing to do. Keeping themselves away from each other was the wrong thing to do.

Trish pushed Chris onto her couch, kissing him even more. Chris's hands roamed around her back and it was soon going to escalate to a intimate reunion between the two of them. They were Reunited at Last.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, Lily, mca, haileyegan, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Change of plans with this story - there's actually two chapters left. I cut it down since i wanted to get this story out of the way.  
So Trish and Chris have finally reunited! I kept them from each other for almost 30 chapters. Hate me much? haha!  
Poll on the page so please vote and i should update sometime this week again and have this story hopefully before the month is over? Maybe :) And please Review guys since the story is winding down! I'd really appreciate it!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	32. Love Comes First

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 32_  
'Love Comes First'  
_R_&_R_

"Packing is such a pain in the ass – I've been doing this all day – my flight leaves tomorrow and I'm only like half way through. I swear – I am not going finish all this packing by tomorrow. Is it too late to go back?"

In the midst of packing up, John's apartment looked like a storage room with the amount of boxes piled up all around the room. While John was chewing down on a bowl of cereal, watching Torrie pack up – he couldn't help but notice everything around the room. So many different boxes – jammed pack to the fullest and only a couple hundred more boxes to go.

"Do you honestly need this many boxes and this many things to take with you?" Scanning the room full of boxes, that you could barely see Torrie who was lost in the towers of boxes, "Like you should have thrown some of these things out maybe. Do a little spring cleaning."

"I need everything in these boxes," She showed herself to John with a determined look, "I am going to get every one of these things shipped out and you're going to help me out. The Movers to pick these boxes up will be here the morning after I leave so if you just sign for me – that'd be great."

"It's not too late for you to unpack everything and stay," John did a one last attempt to get Torrie to stay, "And then you don't have to move and you can stay right here – in good old Beverly Hills. What do you say?"

Torrie just rolled her eyes, "Not going to work John, I'm going and I know it's tough for you – knowing that you're not going to see my beautiful face every day. I know it's killing you, Randy, Stacy, Trish and everyone else."

The man wanted Torrie to stay but he didn't want to interfere in what she wanted. She wanted to leave and have a fresh new start and he couldn't blame her. Who is he to keep her away from what she wants to do? He didn't want that and he wanted the best for her and if it meant her moving to another country for her to have the best then so be it – as much as he didn't want it.

Piling up a few boxes, Torrie labeled them up. She opened up a box and found a picture from their Prom night. A smile appeared on her lips as she brought it out of the box, ready to show it to John, "Look John – I found our Prom picture."

John saw the picture, "Look – there's you, me, Randy, Stacy, Dave, Candice, Trish, Chris, Matt and Lita. We were just missing Jeff – but I think he went to go get Melina," John smiled, "And I still remember that night, like it was yesterday."

**West Beverly Prom Night**

"_Okay, I'm ready." Torrie spoke._

_Torrie was dressed in a Blue Gown. A Metallic kind. The Front had bugle beaded bands which detailed the halter, with a Low Neck line, which revealed some cleavage which John would definitely like. The Back was open and there was a nice slit on the side, to reveal her smooth tan legs. The beads on the dress sparkled so bright. Around Torrie's neck, she wore a diamond stud silver necklace along with a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver ring on her Index Finger. She had small diamond stud earrings on her ears as well. She had a pair of Silver High Heeled Sandals that were covered by her dress. Torrie decided to keep it simple and have loose curls, flowing down. Her makeup was light and managed to match her entire outfit. She took a look in the mirror and smiled. She was pleased with her Look. She quickly spayed some of her Favorite perfume on her neck and wrists. She grabbed her small Clutch Purse and was ready for an amazing night._

"_Girls, Are any of you done yet?" Torrie called out from her room._

"_I'm coming now." Said Trish._

_Trish came out of Torrie's room, dressed in a Lime Green gown. It was a charmeuse dress that had an opened back. It had small crystals imbedded on the straps, making it much flasher. On the Back, it had a small little tail, with a few small cryatls imbedded on that ass well. She looked like a Shining star. The gown covered her legs, so no one could see her Silver High Heels underneath. She Kept some of her hair down curly and the rest in a bun form. She straighten her bangs in the front, that covered her eyes. She keep her make up simple and own wore a silver necklace and a lime green colored gem earrings. She exited Torrie's room to be greeted by Torrie's widen eyes. I guess she must have looked good._

"_Trish, You look hot." Torrie said_

"_Thanks Your Pretty Banging yourself." Trish said._

"_How's next to come out? It's almost Seven and the guys are going to be here any minute now." Torrie revealed._

"_I'm coming now." Candice said._

_Candice stepped out of Torrie's room. She looked Beautiful. Dave Batista was one lucky guy. She had on a Bright Yellow Gown. It had crystal beading around the halter neckline and a front circle like opening with shirred empire bands that plunge back, creating the neck line. It opened from the side, creating a long slit to reveal her legs and a long tail to reveal her legs and feet, which had a pair of Silver Heels on. Candice keep her Hair in Loose curls that trailed all the way down to her chest. She had on silver dangling earrings that sparkled against the lights along with a her Silver name plate. She also had her silver diamond bracelet on that her real mother head recently given her. She keep the Makeup Simple like Trish. She grabbed her Small purse and applied some quick lip gloss, to make her look perfect._

"_Wow, Candice. You look Great!" Torrie exalted._

"_You really do." Trish bit on her finger lightly, giving Candice a sexy Look. "Dave is so Lucky."_

"_Thank guys." Candice smiled, showing off her white pearly teeth. "Stacy's coming out now."_

"_It's my Turn ladies." Stacy shouted from the Room._

_Out Stacy came, in her Violet dress, that tightened on her body showing off all her curves including her assets on her back. The Dress was Silk charmeuse with a keyhole looking circle on the Halter surrounded by beautiful crystals. There a slit running down the middle of the dress, to reveal both of her Long smooth legs. She had Silver Heels on, just like her other friends and had a Violet stud earrings with a matching violet gem necklace. She had eye shadow to match her dress as well. Her hair was straight except for the bottom, which had curls. She looked like a Queen._

"_So, What do you think?" Stacy smirked._

_The Three girls Stared at her. They were all pretty amazed at Her appearance that he caused her to giggle._

"_Wow." Candice said in one word._

"_Lita's coming now. She looks great!" Stacy shouted._

"_Come out Lita." Trish said._

"_I look like a Barbie Doll" Lita shouted through the door._

"_Your not a Blonde sweetie so you can be her." Torrie said._

"_Oh Fine." Lita shrugged her shoulders in defeat._

_She came out in a Fiery Red gown. It was a strapless red gown with silver beads and crystals over the Halter. It fitted her body perfectly. Even though her chest was almost popping out. She still looked great. Her hair was flowing straight down, with some makeup on to match her red dress. She had on small silver hoop earrings and a small silver ring over her finger, with little diamonds on it. She looked in the mirror and never thought in a million years she would be pleased with what she was wearing. Thanks to her friends, they brought out her real beauty, both inside and out. She smiled and looked at the girls for a second. They were all stunned with what they were looking at._

"_Girls, You can pick your jaws up from the floor now." Lita joked._

"_It's just.." Torrie said_

"_You look.." Stacy said_

"_Sooooo.." Candice said_

"_AMAZING!" Trish shouted, causing the girls to giggle._

"_Girls!" Christine shouted out. "The Boys are here."_

_All of them smiled and prepared to make there entrance and shock the boys with their looks._

_John, Dave, Randy, Chris and Matt all waited patiently, with corsets in their hands to give to their dates. They were all dressed to Match their respective dates. Lita came down First and she watched Matt's eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't help but laugh her cute boyfriend. She stayed at the end of the steps and waited for the other girls._

_Stacy Came down next and Randy was amazed. He thought she looked so beautiful. He just wanted to take her into a bedroom and have fun with her. Stacy looked at Randy and recognized that look before. She smirked. Randy was going to have to wait till Later to have some fun._

_Next was Candice. She looked exceptionally beautiful. Dave had never seen a more Beautiful Woman than Candice. He really mean those words. Candice looked at Dave and thought he looked smoking Hot. She was getting a bit Hot just looking at him._

_After Candice, Trish made her entrance. She looked like a queen coming down those stairs. Chris must be her King then. That could become a reality tonight. If Trish wins Prom queen and Chris wins Prom King._

_Last but certainly Not Least, Torrie came down the Stairs. John looked at her and was shocked. She looked like a Shining star. To Bad he couldn't make a wish on her. Torrie looked at John and thought he looked extremely handsome. Torrie couldn't help but Smile at him._

"_Do you Guys to take some Pictures outside?" Christine Offered._

_They all agreed and headed outside except for John and Torrie. John stopped her for a second. "Is there something wrong John?" She asked._

"_I just want to say you look Beautiful." John revealed with a smile._

_Torrie blushed lightly. "Thank you." Torrie laid a quick peck on his lips. "You look Handsome."_

"_Thanks. Let's go take some pictures." John took her hand and lead her outside, where there friends were waiting to take pictures._

_They all got into Position, with each guy wrapping their hands around their dates waists. "Okay Guys, 1-2-3" Christine took a picture. "All of you look Great." Christine complimented._

"_Thanks." They all said._

_Following pictures, the couples proceeded to give each other there Flowers. The Girls placed the boutonnières on the boys jackets as the Guys placed the corsages on the Girl's wrist. They took a few more pictures and they were on there way._

_The couples entered the Huge Black Hummer Limo, that would take them to Prom and any after parties of there choice. They all Boarded with Torrie and John being the last ones._

"_Okay Torrie, Be careful. Call us if you need anything. Stay Safe. Don't do Drugs." Christine warned her._

"_Mom!" Torrie snarled at her._

"_I'm just Kidding, Sweetie" Christine placed a kiss on Torrie's cheek. "Have Fun."_

"_Bye Mom." Torrie said as she entered the Limo, sitting next to John. The Limo started to drive away. They were set for the night of there young lives. The Music was blasting in the Limo. It was a comfortable Limo and They all felt like they were celebrities in it._

"_Guys, I brought us some champagne, to you know, to Toast to the night." Dave revealed. He pulled out the champagne and started to pour glasses for everyone._

"_Who wants to say the toast?" John asked._

"_I'll do it." Trish stepped up to the moment._

"_Make it Good." Chris Joked receiving a nudge in his side._

_Trish thought about it for a second. She need to think about the perfect words to say for this Moment. It didn't have to be long and sweet just something to wish for a Good night. As she thought, she came up with the Perfect Line._

"_Here's to the Greatest Night of Our Lives.."_

"And it definitely was a great night," Torrie said, "Minus the whole me being drunk, Maria with her evil little plan to get back at Randy and Trish and Jeff being totally used. Other than that, I loved that night."

Just then, Stacy stepped into the apartment, now almost nine months pregnant as he due date was fast approaching. She still had another week to go. Wobbling her way, she looked at John and Torrie, "What are you guys looking at?"

"Our Prom Picture," Torrie stated, "I swear – I feel like it was just yesterday when we were all dressed up, standing outside of my front lawn taking this picture. It was all so much fun. I'd go back in a heartbeat just to relive that night."

"I'm not too fond of what happened later that night with Maria," Stacy admitted, "That shit she pulled out."

**Trish's after Prom Party**

"_Has anyone seen Chris?" Trish asked some of the fellow partygoers as they all responded with nos. She walked around a little more and still couldn't find her. Nearby, Trish noticed Randy who also seemed to be looking for someone. "Randy" She called out, waving her hand._

"_Trish, Have you seen Stacy at all? I went to go play some beer bong and she wasn't there where I left her." Randy asked, with a worried look on his face._

"_No, Have you seen Chris at all?" She asked._

"_Nope, where could they have gone?"_

"_Um, I don't mean to interrupt." A young girl said who happened to be Victoria. "I saw them both go upstairs."_

"_Thanks Victoria." Trish said. "Let's go Randy." Trish said as she signaled Randy to Follow her. The two went inside the house as headed up the stairs. They looked at the doors and noticed Trish's door was opened. Trish opened it up and gasped as what she was looking at. "Chris!!" She yelled._

_Randy soon came in. His eyes widen at the sight of what he was looking at. Stacy in Bed with one of his Best Friends and Trish's Boyfriend, Chris. "Stacy! What the Fuck?!"_

_Neither Chris nor Stacy responded. The two were out cold. Nothing seemed to wake them up._

"_We are yelling at you. Respond!" Trish said._

_Chris and Stacy looked guilty. There clothes were everywhere and the two of them were naked in the bed. There was even a condom Wrapper on the floor. Even an Idiot, would know what had happened in there._

"_They are both Out cold." Randy said._

"_I'll wake them up." Trish grabbed a Pillow smacking the two of them in the heads. Once she heard groans she stopped._

_Chris and Stacy both opened their eyes. They were greeted by the Glares from their significant other. Stacy spoke first. "Randy?"_

"_Trish?" Chris said_

"_What the hell did you guys do?!" Trish shouted._

_Chris and Stacy both looked at each other and they noticed they were in the same bed, naked. They both jolted up, with Stacy covering her chest with the sheets as the other part of the sheets covered Chris's lower half. "What the hell?" They both said at the same time._

"_It's not what It looks like!" Chris defended himself and Stacy._

"_Really? Because it looks exactly what it looks like." Trish scolded._

"_It's not. I was being taken up her because I wasn't feeling well and I was really tired." Chris revealed._

"_Sure." Trish said._

"_Me too. I got really tired and someone placed me on the bed so I could rest. I didn't sleep with Chris!" Stacy pleaded._

"_I believe you." Randy said sarcastically. "Somehow, you both landed in the bed Naked. Just Somehow."_

"_Randy!" She growled. "We didn't sleep with each other."_

"_Then what happened?" Trish said._

"_I was with someone and then I helped them find something." Stacy looked around and noticed a wallet on the floor. "There's something about the Wallet." Stacy thought for a second. "I was helping Maria find it. That's the one I was looking for and she was the one who brought me here after I was feeling good."_

"_Me too!" Chris remembered. "I was having a drink with her and I remembered that I started not to feel good and she brought me here!"_

"_So your saying Maria did this?" Randy implied._

"_YES!" they both shouted._

"_Let's pay Maria a Little visit.."_

"But her plan never succeeded," Stacy responded and you guys got her back in the best way possible. I can still remember her face after it was all over. It's never going to escape from my memory that's for sure."

**Trish's after Prom Party – Poolside**

"_Jesus, It's almost six in the Morning." Maria said as she look at her cell phone. The Party was coming to an end as the Sun started to pop up. Maria was standing Poolside, enjoying some final music which happened to be her favorite song, Disturbia by Rihanna._

_She mouthed to the music until she noticed Trish, Randy, Chris and Stacy coming there way. She froze for a second but put a smile on her face. "Trish.."_

"_Hey Maria." She said._

"_Hi Trish." Trish came to Maria's face as Randy stood by Maria's side, looking at her. Stacy and Chris watched from a distance._

"_You liked the Party?"_

"_Yeah, It was great."_

"_Oh look the Pool. Remember the good times we had with them." She smiled, flickering her eyes._

"_You pushed me in one." She said._

"_I did? Oh yeah, I remember." She smiled. "But why would I do it again?"_

"_I don't know.."_

"_Maybe because you were an Idiot and made me think Chris and Stacy slept together." Trish growled at the redhead._

"_I have no clue what your talking about." She denied the accusations._

"_Really? Then why did I find this in the room?" She showed her the wallet that she found in her bedroom. "It belongs to you."_

"_I've been looking for that. Thanks for Finding it." Maria attempted to grab the wallet but Trish pulled away and tossed it into the water. "Trish, What the hell?!"_

"_Go Get it!" Trish shouted as she pushed Maria._

_Maria was almost going to fall into the cold Water buts Randy saved her by holding her Bridal Styles. "Oh Randy, Thank you."_

"_I was just going to give you a better shot at Getting your Wallet." He said._

"_What the-" Randy tossed Maria right into the Pool. Others around them, looked at Maria and started to laugh at her._

_Maria started to splash the water as she started to growl. She was infuriated and Humiliated again. "Ughhhh!" She yelled as she continued to splash around._

_Trish laughed. "Dry yourself first before you come in. I don't want to get the furniture wet."_

"She got everything she deserved," Stacy huffed, "And I don't feel bad one bit."

"I really wished I was there to see it," Torrie said, "But I was kind of busy that night."

"You were really drunk – that's what I clearly remember," John informed her, "But it made my night from less humiliating to very pleasing – thank you by the way for that Torrie. I really appreciated it."

Stacy scanned the room of heavily packed boxes, "So have you finished packing yet? This room looks like a warehouse. Me and Randy have started packing small things before we move into the house."

"I still have some things in your apartment," Torrie said, "Let's go get it," Torrie asked. The two exited the apartment just as Randy was entering into the apartment. The girls raced right by him.

"And there off," Randy joked around as he turned back to John who didn't look too happy, "So your sad to see her leave?"

"Man – it's killing me. Like I do want to stop her and tell her everything. Tell her how I feel and how I don't want her to leave but then on the other hand I want to let her go because it's what she wants. I can't keep her away from something like that," John was going to miss Torrie and wished she stayed instead of just leaving like this. He wanted Torrie to just stay right her and maybe they could be together after all – just like it was suppose to be. Yeah, John thinks he and Torrie are meant to be together and that being apart is the worst thing the two of them could do.

"You have to tell her."

"It's more complicated than that Randy," John told him, "Much more complicated.

"Let me ask you something – do you love her?"

"Yes – I love her. Always have and always will."

"Then go for her. Don't let her just walk away like his from you. If you want something, you have to go and get it. Don't let expect it just to come to you. You want her – you go and get her."

"I'll just think about it for now," John muttered – as nothing but what Randy said is on his mind.

--

Torrie wasn't the only one moving – So were Jeff and Mickie. These two weren't leaving Los Angeles though – They were just moving in together in a brand new furnished apartment right off of Hollywood Boulevard – just a few blocks away from where John lives. It was the first step the two were going to make in their relationship – by moving in together. It was time but it was a bit sad leaving Matt all alone at the beach apartment.

Jeff was lifting up some boxes and taking them upstairs to the third floor of the building. Entering inside, he found Mickie putting together some picture frames on a side table, "There are more boxes downstairs but you decide to start putting pictures up – Ridiculous."

"Well, I live the heavy lifting to you guys," She flashed a fake smile, "There's only a couple more boxes – it won't hurt you to go and get them. I want to start unpacking everything and fix up this place already."

"We've got all day."

"No we don't," Mickie continued to fix up the pictures, "We're going out tonight since it's Torrie's last night here so I want it to be done by five o'clock at least so it gives us some time to get ready and not be late. I'd like to try and avoid being late like we usually are."

Jeff placed the box down and took a seat on their brand new couch, "Come on," Jeff patted down on the seat, "Let's take a moment and just relax. – enjoy our brand new home and check out the breathtaking view from our apartment."

Mickie strolled over to the seat next to Jeff, "Jeff, we're on the third floor and our view is off the different Laundromats and Chinese takeout places – I wouldn't say breathtaking are the exact words to describe it."

"Well, I'm picturing something you don't," Jeff smiled as he stared through the balcony window, "I can see the beach, hear the seagulls and the noise of people strolling down the shore."

"Jeff, that's not there," A sudden thought came across Mickie's head, "Are you mad that we are moving in together? I mean you loved that apartment by the beach and you kind of downgraded now that we've got this place."

"Mickie," He nodded and smiled at the same time, "I'm happy I'm moving in with you. This is exactly what I want. I want to move in with you – I want to escalate this relationship. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. I did like the apartment by the beach but maybe in the future we can get our own."

"If Matt ever moves out, then we'll grab the apartment as soon as we can."

"That's if he ever leaves," Mickie commented on the situation, "He's in love with that place so I don't see him leaving anytime soon. We can get our own soon but apartment with views of Laundromats shall due for now."

"Yeah – Both our Jobs aren't far from here and anytime we need our laundry done or Chinese food, we got it right at the tips of our fingers."

"Come on – go get those boxes," Mickie slapped his thigh, "We have to get going in a few hours and those boxes don't move themselves."

--

"Stacy – we're supposed to leave in twenty minutes for Torrie's dinner and you're still not ready. What's the matter with you?" Randy scrambled around his apartment as Stacy just laid on the couch like a potato – not moving an inch from that spot, "You got to get moving because everyone is meeting here."

"Please don't upset the pregnant woman," Stacy raised her hand up in his face, "I swear – this was worst then the puking, the back aches and the weird cravings. I just feel exhausted and I don't want to do a thing."

Just after that John, Torrie, Trish, Chris, Matt and Ashley came strolling into the apartment. Torrie dressed in a clad blue sparkling dress came forward to see Stacy still in her regular clothes and not ready to celebrate clothes, "Stacy, it's almost seven and we have reservations at seven. Don't you think you should be getting ready at all?"

"I don't feel like going – I swear, I've never felt like more crap in my life until now," Stacy complained of her pain, "You guys should go and have a good time. I'll just stay here because I don't want to be such a pain on your last night here."

Trish stepped forward, leaning onto the couch, "I had the same thing happen to me – right around the time I was going to give birth. It's such a pain."

"Are you sure Stacy?" John asked her, "We're going out to this Japanese place – all the sushi you want. You know you'll love it."

"Its okay guys – you guys have fun."

"It just won't be the same without you," Chris said, "You and you're complaining about how you're pregnant and can't wait to get this thing out of you."

"I just wish it would come out already," Stacy looked down at her belly, "Yeah – I'm talking to you two," As she said that, a sudden pain came across the blonde right in her stomach and she suddenly felt the couch was wet. She held onto her stomach as she groaned, "Oh my god!"

Randy rushed to his wife's side, "Stacy, is everything okay? Something wrong?"

"I don't know," Stacy clasped on his hand while she looked down onto the ground to see the floor and couch wet, "Oh my god – I think my water broke."

"WHAT?!" A frightened and nervous Randy asked, "Stacy – uh – oh god, what do I do?"

"The hospital!" Trish said out loud, "Where else?"

"Come on – let's go," Randy reached down for Stacy and raised her up onto her feet, "We got to get going. We'll grab a cab downstairs," For a moment he took it all in and realized what was going to happen. He was going to be a dad, "I'm going to be a Dad."

"Okay realize everything once we get her to the hospital okay?" Chris said as he pushed the two to head downstairs, "Let's get going. Come on Trish – Me and you will go with them and coach the new parents."

"Wait! Torrie – I'm sorry these little bastards decide to pop out on the night you're going to leave," Stacy paused for a moment, "Did I refer to my children as little bastards?"

"Yeah – but don't worry about it. Just get going and I'll see you later," Torrie blew kisses, "Good luck!!"

The woman in labor, Father to be along with Trish and Chris exited the apartment – on their way to the hospital, leaving Torrie, Matt, Ashley and John there, "So are we still going out to dinner?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah – we'll go. Let's just wait for Candice, Dave, Mickie and Jeff to come here."

--

Back at Matt's apartment, Ashley was gazing out of the balcony looking at the shore. It was just so peaceful and nice to be here. The sound of the waves was soothing and relaxing. Keeping her arms tightly closed together as the wind blew, she heard the creeks on the floor becoming louder. Turning around, she faced the man she had been staying with.

"Hey there."

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," Matt took a seat next to her, "You want me to grab a blanket or something – keep you all nice and warm?"

"It's okay – I'll live," Ashley smiled, "Sad that Jeff is gone?"

"Yeah a little bit – I mean he's my brother and I've been living with him for a while so it's kind of sad to see him go and all but I'll live," Matt said to her, "I'm probably going to see him way too much."

"Brothers are find a way to stick together so we'll probably see him tomorrow morning – maybe he could make us breakfast or something?"

"That sounds really awesome to me," Matt turned to her, "He could be our personal little chef."

She let out a light giggle before turning to him on a serious note, "I really want to talk to you – like talk to you about us."

"Us – What about us?"

"You know I'm really sorry about the whole thing I did to you – you know trying to get money out of you. I was such a fool. But I really did have the most amazing time with you. Abby did too. You helped us through so much and we couldn't thank you enough. I never really had a family type of bond but now I finally had it and I felt like it turned into something more. Something more than just friendly."

"Ashley – you're an amazing girl and have a beautiful daughter that I see as my daughter as well. You guys grew on me so that explains why I took you guys under my wing and helped you. I really understood you guys as people."

"It's not only that," Ashley bit on her lip, "It's over the time – my feelings got into this whole mess. Matt, I don't know what other way to put this but I have feelings for you. You're such a sweet guy – who would do just about anything for anybody. A part of me was against me trying to do this whole thing to you but it didn't stop me – but now I realized the whole thing," There she went, spilling her heart out.

"I can't lie myself," Matt said, "When I first saw you, I thought you were so beautiful and charming. I swear – I never met a girl like you and I just saw myself with you. You're just what I want."

Ashley leaned in, "You're just what I want too."

Matt leaned in more, staring into her bright eyes, "I just."

"Are you guys going to kiss yet?!" A young Abby said as she was staring through the window, "I've been waiting here forever just to see you guys kiss so could you please do it already."

"Even she wants us together," Matt laughed.

"Let's give the girl what she wants," Ashley took Matt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss – something the two of them wanted for a very long time.

Abby, now satisfied, watched on as her mother and Matt went at it, "That's all I wanted to see."

--

The next morning as the sun rose, Randy was waiting patiently in the room with Stacy, who was in quite a lot of pain due to the fact she was going to have a child any minute now – but she wasn't just ready. It had been twelve hours since her water broke and nothing yet. The Doctors were waiting for her as Randy stood by his wife's side, clenching on to her hand. Every contraction Stacy would have – she would squeeze like crazy on Randy's hand. At this point, Randy's finger had turned into jelly. That's the feeling he had in them.

"Stacy, I'd like to have feeling in my fingers so if you could cut down the crushing of my fingers, that would be really good," Randy smiled – only to receive back a glare from Stacy, "Okay – squeeze as much as you want."

"It's been twelve hours and they haven't moved an inch," Stacy groaned, "Come on kids – move it."

"You can't rush Child birth Stacy."

"Not if I have something to do with it," Stacy attempted to get up but Randy pushed her down, "Hey!"

"Stacy, just try and lay down. Relax and don't move. Take into consideration the baby," Randy asked, "I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"You're so calm and collective," Stacy raised her eyebrow, "Why is that Randall Keith Orton? I'd expect you to flip or something already."

"Well, that book about how to be a father had a section on how to control your crazy pregnant wife during the hours until labor and it stated me to stay calm and keep your wife calm as well. It's all about having a peaceful and relaxing birth," Randy stated.

"It didn't even have a thing about the sports section and you read it – wow, that's twenty bucks I won't see again. I was going to return eventually but oh well – thanks for being a good husband," Stacy leaned on and gave him a kiss, "That's what you get for being a good husband."

As they finished speaking, the doctor came in and Stacy was relieved, "Oh thank god! Doctor, come and pull these two things out of me. I need them gone, immediately."

He raised the sheet to check out if Stacy was ready, "Not just yet Stacy – give it a few more hours and I think you'll be ready to lock and load."

"Ah crap," Was all the happy mother to be said.

--

"It's almost six o clock and they still haven't showed up. I mean – I have my flight at eight and if I plan on catching it, I have to leave right now," Torrie was in the midst of panic. Randy and Stacy hadn't returned yet and word is that Stacy still hasn't given birth yet and looks like she won't be able to say goodbye to them. Looking around the room, all that she saw were John, Candice and Dave. Mickie, Jeff, Ashley and Mickie has already said their goodbyes and Chris and Trish were at the hospital with the parents to be, "And my cab is outside."

"Chris just gave me a call saying they are still in the hospital," Dave notified the group, "So I don't think their heading back anytime soon."

"I can't wait anymore or I'll be late for my flight," Whipping her big purse across on her shoulder, she looked at her friends, "I can't believe this is it."

"Well, it was going to come one day and it decided to come," Candice approached the blonde, wrapping her arms around her, "Oh I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I am too," Torrie's eyes began to get watery, "I'll come back and visit and I hope you do the same."

Torrie finished her goodbye to Candice and went out to the big man – Dave Batista and hugged him, "I'll miss you too Animal and thanks for the job at your restaurant. I really did have fun working with you but if the whole fashion thing doesn't work out – I hope my apron will still be available."

"Yeah I still got that and your nametag so if we need you back, we've got everything if we need you," He released her from his grip.

Torrie looked over to John and just walked straight into his arms, "Oh I think I'm going to miss you the most," She whispered in his ear, "I love you so much and thank you for everything. You've been the best to me and I can't repay you anymore."

"Yeah, no problem," John wasn't exactly satisfied with the whole situation. This was certainly tough to do – saying goodbye to someone you didn't want to see go. He released her as she went for the door.

With her rolling suitcase behind her, She opened the door. Looking back once more – she took a breath and left. It was the last time she would step in that apartment.

Distraught, John wiped down his face and just stared at the door – hoping that maybe Torrie would come back in but no – she wasn't coming back and she was really gone.

Dave came over to John, placing his hand on his back, "Sorry Dude – I know you still wanted to work things out with her and all. Maybe it was for the better that you two are away from each other. Maybe this was supposed to happen."

"Yeah – I guess."

"Maybe you were supposed to let her go," Dave said – trying to help John find the answer to this.

"There's just one problem – I don't want to let her go. I want to be with her. I love her too much to let her go and I want to be with her. I don't want her to go to some other country – I want her to stay right here."

"Then go and get her!" Candice stepped in front of him, "John, if you love her then go and get her."

"I do. I am," John smiled, "I'm going after her!"

"You better hurry because her flight leaves soon!" Candice pushed him out of the door, "Her flight's at LAX and it's flight 325 leaving at eight. Hurry John, you don't have much time."

It was a race against time. John had to get to that airport as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let the love of his life just walk away like this. He loved her and when you're in love – you do crazy things and this may be the craziest thing he did.

--

"Okay, here we go Stacy – Now you're going to need to push as hard as you can."

In the midst of the delivery room, Stacy was finally ready to deliver the twins. In position with Randy right next to her, she was about to start pushing. It was Painfully, she wasn't going to lie that's for sure, "I don't know if I could push anymore," She huffed and puffed, "Can you just pull it out?"

"Stacy, just another push and we'll have one baby out," The Doctor said, "Come on!"

"You can do it Stace," Randy said into her ear, "You can do it and I know you can."

"Okay, Get ready to push at the count of three. 1 -2 -3."

Stacy pushed as hard as she could, groaning and sweating until she heard the sudden noise of a baby's cry. Letting out a short breath, she looked over and saw the baby in the doctor's hands, "Congratulations – we've got ourselves a baby boy."

"A boy?" Stacy smiled, "Randy – we have a boy!" Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes, "We have a boy!"

The Doctor handed the baby off to a nurse, to get it all cleaned up, "The nurse is going to go clean him up and you're going to need to push one more time. At the count of Three Stacy, 1 – 2 – 3!"

Letting out one more push, as hard as she could, the noise of yet another baby was heard. The sweet baby was crying as usual and the doctor held it in her hands, "Well, it looks like you guys got one of each. Congratulations – you got yourselves a baby girl."

"Randy," Stacy turned to him, "Did you hear that? We've got two – one of each. We've got a boy and a girl!"

"I know Stacy," The feeling of being a father came over Randy and he couldn't be any happier. He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss, "You did great there Stacy. I couldn't be happier than right now."

"Me too," Stacy smiled, "And I just want to see them – I want to see our children."

"The Nurses is going to bring them over," Randy could see the two nurses bringing over the children, "Look – they are bringing them over right now."

The Nurse came over, handing the boy to Randy wrapped in the baby blue blanket and handing the girl to Stacy wrapped in the baby pink blanket, "Oh my god, Randy – look at them. They are so small and cute."

"I just can't believe it – we're actually parents. I thought this would never happen but it did," Randy looked down at his son, "I think this guy has your nose."

"She has your eyes."

"What are we going to name them?" Randy asked, "Any picks out there that you'd like?"

"Well, for the boy I always loved the name Connor," Stacy looked at her son, "Does he look like a Connor to you?"

"He certainly does," Randy smiled, "You're an Orton now Connor – Connor Randall Orton. Now, what about our girl?"

"What's your pick?"

"I always liked the name Emily," Randy said, "So how does Emily Ann Orton? Does that sound good?"

"I like it," Stacy smiled, "So here they are – Connor and Emily our children."

"That's right Mom."

--

She was on line – just about ready to board her plane with the other passengers behind her and in front of her. As each person went on, she got closer to the plane. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She was going to go to Sydney. That's halfway across the world. It was so weird how her life is such a big whirlwind and it can lead you just about anywhere. In this case, this next chapter in her life was leading her down under to Australia. She finally managed to get to the flight check in, where she gives off her boarding pass.

"Boarding pass Miss?"

"Torrie!!"

Torrie suddenly turned around to see John there – huffing and puffing and trying to catch his breath. Torrie got off the line and walked over to him, "John – what are you doing here? I have a flight."

"Torrie – don't get on the plane. Please don't get on that plane and go half way across the world."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Torrie – I still love you and I don't want you to leave," John admitted, "I should have told you this sooner but you were excited about going and I didn't want to ruin the moment for you. Please don't leave Torrie – I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if you go. I want to work everything out and make us work because – we're meant to be together."

"John, I can't do this right now."

"Torrie," John shouted once more as she held her by his arms, "I love you and I'm not going to let you leave again. I love you too much to see you go and you have to stay here."

"John," Torrie looked back at the airplane's entrance ramp, "I have a flight."

"Torrie –"

She started to back up and gave the man her boarding pass, "Please I can't do this right now. I love you but I can't – I have a plane waiting for me."

"Torrie, no."

But it was too late. Torrie entered the airplane entrance ramp, preparing to board her flight. Was she making a huge mistake? Leaving John like that when she was truly in love with him and wanting nothing more but to be with him. Risk it all for one person? Should she do it? Well, John did actually do it for her. Back in college..

**Chicago**

_A knock sounded at Torrie's door. "Jillian?" The knocked was heard once more as Torrie placed Clothes away. "Jillian, is that you?" The knock was heard once more as Torrie tried to ignore it. "Jillian, You can come in."_

"_Is that how you talk to me?"_

_Torrie froze. That voice sounded very familiar. Really Familiar. Torrie slowly turned around and got, Literally, the shock of her Life. "John?" Torrie spoke, with her jaw dropped to the floor._

"_The one and only."_

_Torrie still in shock, couldn't believe it. John, Her Boyfriend was standing right in front of her. In the flesh. She quietly slapped herself, thinking it was a dream but it wasn't. Torrie dropped the clothes in her hand as she Ran right into John's arms. Clasping herself against his Body, she didn't want to let go. "JOHN!!"_

"_Yes, It's me." John smiled as he placed her down. He dropped his belongings, wrapping his arms around her waist as Torrie wrapped hers around his neck. "Surprised to see me?"_

"_Yes! What are you doing here?! You are suppose to be in San Diego right now. You even left before me. I don't understand and you better explain John!" Torrie demanded._

"_Well, Over the summer I did some talking and I decided to come here with you. I had to talk to some people and slipped a few dollars for it but it was for a good reason and I only said I was leaving but I've been home since then and I left on the next plane after you. Trust me, I wasn't too far behind from you. So that brings me here, To Chicago, with you." John revealed._

"_Does Randy or Stacy or Jeff know?"_

"_Everyone knew. I just told them to keep their mouths shut or I'd rip there tongues out if they told you. I kind of wanted this to be a surprise." John smirked at Torrie._

"_But, What about your football scholarship?"_

"_I rather be with you than have some football Scholarship." John admitted. "Your more important to me."_

"_I just can't believe it. I can't understand how you did this all. All for me." Torrie smiled. "You tossed away your future for me. I can't believe it."_

"_It was for a good reason."_

"_I'm so Happy you're here! So Happy, I can't even describe it."_

"_I think I know how to celebrate this." John spoke._

_John pressed his lips against hers, both closing their eyes, enjoying their first kiss, in quiet some time. Torrie couldn't been any more happier. She was going to the school she wanted, had a great roommate and her boyfriend, would be coming here too. What more could a Girl ask for her. College was going to be great, not just for her and John but for all of her friends. Everyone was closing one Chapter and Opening another chapter, in their lives._

John had risk it all for her and she couldn't do the same for him. She stopped and turned around – knowing what exactly she had to do. She ran out of the entrance ramp and quickly had to find John, "John!!"

He turned around as he was beginning to walk away and a smile appeared across his lips, "Torrie?"

She ran – ran right into his strong and muscular arms and just stayed right in that position, "You know what I realized – you did something for me. You left your dreams of playing football to be with me and it's time I return the favor."

"Torrie," John smiled, "I can't be any happier. This is what I want. I want to be with you and no one else!"

"I do too," Torrie smiled, "And let's not mess this up again okay? Let's make this work!" Torrie said as he nodded before she planted a kiss right on his lips. This was it – it was the beginning of their lives all over again. They were going to make it work and do anything possible to do it. Like they said, you do crazy things when you're in love and this is just about one of them. Ditching your dreams for someone you love is a big sacrifice and only proves how much you love someone.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, xTwistedxImperfectionx, jorrieprincess, xxxbooxxx, mca, haileyegan, babygurl-x, and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
I'm not to happy how this came out but it's okay i guess. This is part of the finale and there's one more chapter left.  
Next chapter will be full of surprises - can you guess what might be happening? ;) Also, Lita and Adam return! And everyone will be there.  
After that chapter, i should begin the next life in the hills called life in the hills 3. Next chapter, i'll have a little summary about it!  
So please review guys since i'm down to one more chapter. Also vote on the poll!  
Thanks for reading guys and..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	33. Hope

**Life in the Hills 2**  
_-Chapter 33_  
'Hope'  
_R_&_R_

The bright yellow sun was shining ever so brightly on this mid September day. Mild and a bit windy – it was your classic southern California day. People would be spending a day like this on the beach but not today. People who were at the Grand Palace – right on the edge of the ocean on a cliff were taking in the breathtaking view and witnessing two people preparing to enter into Holy matrimony – not for the first time but for the second time.

On one side of the altar was a man with crispy blonde hair – blow up in his usually fashion in his black and white tuxedo. Opposite of him stood the Blushing Bride in her bright white dress, strapless and flowing downward ever so elegantly. Her long dark brown hair flowed down in bouncy waves as she stared up at her husband to be. It was almost time for the exchanging of rings – which would solidify their bond as husband and wife and hope that this time it wouldn't end in divorce or separation for that matter.

"You're the world to me – you're the reason I take every breath, the reason I see, the reason I live. You made me give love a chance again, something I thought I could never see happening again like the first time we ever got married," A small chuckle escaped from her lips, "I just want to see you in my future – I only see you and I see you until the day I take my very last breath."

It was his turn, "The day I met you had to be the best day of my laugh. I was a naïve seventeen year old, coming to a new school and you were there through every step of the way. It has been ten years and you're still her by my side. Though we had our differences, we get through them because I love you and you love me. Now, after I make you my wife – again – I promise I will stay by you through it all and till that last day."

The best man standing right by him handed him the ring. He took the ring and began to place the ring on his new bride's finger. The maid of honor handed the bride the ring as she placed it on her new groom's finger. A smile escaped from her face as it was officially – they were now husband and wife.

"Ladies and Gentleman – it is my honor and privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chris Jericho," The Priest paused for a moment looking at the new couple, "Chris – you may kiss the bride!"

Chris smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss on his wife's lip – signifying their first kiss as a husband and wife. The crowd of people who came to attend the ceremony began to clap and cheer.

On the bride's side – the maid of honor Lita and bridesmaids Torrie, Stacy and Candice clapped happily for the new couple all dressed in yellow dresses. On the Groom's side – The best man Matt and groomsmen John, Randy, Dave and Jeff clapped for the happy couple along with the crowd of hundred people sitting in the bright white chairs.

Chris and Trish stepped off the altar took their first steps as Husband and wife – down the aisle that continued peddles of yellow roses. The photographers photographed the happy couple as they made their way down the aisle and to the back, followed by the bridal party respectively by Matt and Lita, John and Torrie, Randy, Stacy and Jeff and finally Dave and Candice.

--

The reception was in full swing – The band was playing and rounds of cocktails were being served. Thank god that this was a beautiful day because the pair would have never had a wedding outside on the great lawn looking over the Pacific Ocean. Thanks to Trish's expert decorator – she managed to have this place looking gorgeous from the tables to the centerpieces to the napkins. The expert definitely knew what she was doing and was able to put on the best for the bride and groom.

At the Bridal party's table, Torrie was sitting down on the chair watching the crowd of people dancing to some smooth swing music. There was a reason she wasn't dancing. It was on doctor's orders that a six month pregnant woman refrains from any sort of activity like that. Yes, she and John were expecting and the baby was due in the end of November. She didn't know how she got pregnant but it happened and she couldn't be happier. Plus, that wasn't the only new thing she was carrying. Taking a closer look at her finger, a gold ring was wrapped around it. She was married too – John popped the question and the two had a ravish wedding in July. It wasn't too big and was quickly planned but the two were satisfied. It's weird how so much could change in just four months. Two of the biggest things were happening to her – having a baby and getting married was pretty huge.

Now that she was married – It was Trish and Chris's turn. Torrie took her orange juice and sipped on it. Obviously, no alcohol was available for the blonde. When you're pregnant – it isn't quiet aloud. Coming out of the dance floor, John found his beautiful wife sitting down on the chair, looking rather unhappy and bored.

He walked over to her and took a seat next to her, "Good Party right?"

"Yeah – I guess," the mumbled words came from the blonde's lips, "I can't do anything. I can't have any alcohol, I can't dance to this fast pacing songs and I can't stand up for too long. Being pregnant isn't my cup of tea."

"Well, in a few months you'll be happy that you were pregnant," John told her, "We're going to have a boy and when you first seem him – you'll know it was all worth it. All of it will be worth it in the end so you've got nothing but nice things to look forward to Tor."

"I can't even enjoy myself here," Torrie looked around and noticed how everyone was so happy – dancing the night away, "I want to dance."

John looked at her for a moment and raised her up as a slow tuned song came through the speakers, "We can dance to this – it's nice and slow and the baby bump won't keep us to far apart."

"Okay but let's not step on my toes this time."

John guided the blonde straight to the dance floor where other couples including the newlyweds and parts of the bridal party were dancing. The soft low beat of the music was perfect and quiet soothing as a matter of fact. Torrie rested her arms on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See I told you. Who said you couldn't dance?"

"Well, this is fine. It's slow and quiet and doesn't require me to spin around or doing something like the Macarena," She scanned the dance floor to see the happily married couple dancing together, "I'm just so happy for them – they had such a rollercoaster year and it now finally looks like they are happy and content with everything."

"Are you happy?"

"With what?"

"Us. Our baby – you leaving your dream job to come and be with me," John looked into the green eyes, "Because sometimes I feel like you aren't happy."

"John," She smiled, "I am happy. The Best choice I made was stepping off the plane and coming back to you, marrying you was the best choice and having this baby with you was the best choice I made. If I don't seem happy sometimes, it's more because of my pregnancy but John, I'm happy. We're going to have a baby in a few months and going to start our Family. I want nothing more than that."

He nodded in response, "And I'm happy too. I'll be even happier once we get little Oliver out of you."

"You mean little Nathan," Torrie said back in defense, "I thought you were agreeing to my choice of Nathan. What's so special about Oliver?"

"I don't know – it just sounds good and it goes could with Cena. Oliver Cena."

"Oh please," Torrie said in disgust, "Am I giving birth to some boy in the middle of the 18th century? I think not."

"We'll have to see about that," John planned, "Maybe when you turn around – I'll switch the name around and put it to Oliver."

"You do that – don't even think of coming home."

"I wouldn't do that," John said, "I was just joking – take a joke Torrie."

"You're aware of the fact that you don't joke with a woman whose hormones are absolutely raging?" Torrie asked, "I mean, It was in that book that I actually told you to read but you obviously decided not to telling by how you don't know about my hormones. That's certainly thirty bucks I'll never see again."

Just spoke, she noticed her younger sister Kelly arguing with another girl with platinum blonde hair. She and John walked over to the two thirteen year olds who were in the midst of the argument, "I want that last shrimp cocktail Maryse!" Kelly shouted, "I saw it first."

"Well, now you see it," Maryse raised the shrimp cocktail above her mouth and chewed down on it, "And now you don't," She let out a cocky laugh as she skipped away from her.

"Kelly – what's the matter?" Torrie asked.

"Was that girl bothering you?" John asked.

"She stole the last shrimp and I wanted it. I even called for it first," Kelly being the girl she is, crossed her arms in anger, "And they were so good."

"Kel, its only a shrimp cocktail and I'm sure you're never going to see that girl ever again."

--

Over at the bar, downing another Martini was Candice Michelle. One fifth of the bridesmaid was enjoying her favorite part of the wedding – the unlimited drinks at the open bar. Leaning against the bar as the bartender poured her yet another drink. It had been four months since the whole debacle with her ex, John Bradshaw Layfield. Now, he was completely gone so it was much much better now. She and Dave managed to move on from that whole situation and live a much normal and less drama filled life. He still had his restaurant and she was helping running it – though they were low on income, they'd figure it would change soon. They also want to renovate the place so that would require some extra cash – which didn't look like it was coming. It was expected than when JBL died – Candice would acquire some of it but that exactly didn't work out. It failed miserably because JBL changed everything after he discovered the affair and immediately changed who would acquire what when he died. On that list, Candice's name wasn't anywhere on it. She didn't get the house, the cars, the property he owned or any of the money he has stored up in his bank account. A majority of it went to the government except for some money that his mother manage to acquire but that's about it – Candice was just left out on the dust but she had somewhere very dear to her to pick her up and keep her up. That's all she needed and really wanted right now. She didn't need money or a big fancy out – she just needed to have a normal life and enjoy every moment of it. Be grateful for everything she has and just live the life you want and worry about nothing else.

The sudden breeze rolled in right around the time her phone vibrated. Lifting it up and reading the caller I.D, she noticed it was her lawyer that was calling. Confused, she answered it with a simple greeting, "Hello Mr. Reynolds."

"Oh – I understand completely."

"Okay – what else?"

What she was about to hear would literally blow her mind away, "What? Oh my god, Mr. Reynolds that's amazing. Thank you so much for this – how did this happen because I thought I wasn't suppose to get anything? I just can't believe it – Thank you very much!"

A smile was clearly printed on Candice's face, just as Dave was walking up to her. His eyebrow went up immediately when he saw Candice was very happy, "Are you drunk already – because you look overly happy for a reason I don't know of?"

"I have some wonderful news!"

"You're not drunk!"

"Not that," She opened crossed her arms and looked at him, "I just got off the phone with my lawyer and you know how he said I wasn't going to get a dime," Dave nodded, "Well, there's this bank account he had in Brazil with some money and he forgot to change who would receive that slump of money and that slump of money belongs to me know."

"What?!" Dave hugged the brunette, "That's wonderful – how much are we looking at?"

"Well, we're looking at a lot," She firmly nodded, "So much that I think we could renovate the restaurant at least five times – We're getting half a million dollars."

"Half of million dollars? Five hundred thousand dollars?" His eyes were still glowing up like to stars, "This is in dollars and not in Euros or Pesos right?"

"Dollars – nothing but dollars."

This was just what Dave needed to fix up his restaurant and keep it up on its feet. With its recent struggle, this money would be extremely helpful for him and for Candice. The two could maybe move into a bigger apartment and hire more staff in order to give the two of them some more time together. This couldn't come at a better time and this would be perfect. How lucky were they that they got this lump slump of money? I think it was time the two of them thank JBL for making such a big mistake because his mistake has been their greatest acquisition.

"I can't believe it," Dave said, "This seriously could lift us out of this big debt and I could resurface. Maybe – I was even thinking about moving the location to somewhere more suited. Like down by the beach or maybe over on Rodeo Drive. Seriously, this money couldn't come at a better time. This was the perfect time," Dave looked up to the Sky, "Thanks JBL."

"Dave," Candice pointed down to the ground, "He could be down there you know."

"Oh yeah – well, wherever you are, thank you for making such a big mistake because your mistake is probably the best thing that happened to us."

Candice gave him a kiss followed by a giggle, "Oh – we have a lot to be grateful for. Now, on top of that maybe we could buy that new apartment we wanted and go on a long vacation and just be able to relax and enjoy what life has to offer. It has been something I really wanted to do with you."

"Yeah – that sounds really good. We could go right now," Dave looked around, "But I don't think Trish and Chris would be too happy if we left. The married couple would kill us."

"Dave," Candice asked shyly, "Do you see yourself getting married at all?"

"Well, I do. I do see it coming and maybe it will come sooner than I think but in the future, I can see myself settling down one day and have a family. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I want to have that with someone special," Dave answered, "Someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you."

"Well then we better save up that half a million dollars because I plan on using every cent of it to have my huge dream wedding," Candice smiled, "I should start looking at place – what about having it in New York at that Grand Hotel? It's probably expensive but I think we could afford it."

"Keep dreaming Candice."

--

Sitting down at the table, the Maid of honor was glancing through some of the pictures she was taking during the day. Pictures of the bridesmaids, the groomsmen and the bride and groom themselves. Lita was back in Beverly Hills but not permanently. She and Adam were also happily married. The two had a small ceremony – really quick with just his family and her family. It wasn't anything special. And she also have birth to a healthy baby boy who was staying at her mother's house. Little Austin was Adam and Lita's little bundle of joy and they were both just extremely happy. Austin even already looks like his dad with his dirty blonde hair. Her life was pretty perfect at this moment. Absolutely no worries. She was just being a mother and enjoying every moment of it. No one ever saw her as a mother figure but what till they seem her now. Now living in San Diego right in a perfect little house, Life was perfect and nothing could really ruin it.

Adam came over to her, along with Matt and Ashley right by him. You'd think Matt and Adam would still hate but no – the two have finally come to a decision and made up. In fact they are like best friends now. It was odd but in the end, it was wonderful just to see it.

Lita and Ashley have also come to get to know one another and quickly created a friendship. She didn't approve of Ashley's past actions toward Matt but knew she had cared for the man that was her ex-boyfriend and really had a big heart for the man and was a wonderful mother to her younger daughter Abby, who was staying with Matt's parents.

"What are you looking at Lita?" Adam asked, "The pictures from today."

"Yeah, everyone came out really nice in the pictures," Lita said, "But those professional photographers are probably going to come out with better pictures then my crappy digital camera."

"I hate weddings," Ashley crossed her arms and looked around as the three of them stared at her, "Not in a bad way but the fact that you just cry so much. Their vows were like so emotionally."

"Need a tissue?" Matt asked.

"Shut up," Ashley slapped his shoulder before hugging onto him.

Jeff and Mickie came into the picture, clenching onto each other. These two had big news they wanted to spill out to their friends but didn't know if it was the right time to do that. The couple had been together for just about nine months and being at this wedding they felt it was time to escalate this whole thing and go to the next step in their relationship, "Hey guys – there's something me and Jeff want to tell you guys."

"Mickie's pregnant?!" Lita asked.

"No," Mickie answered, "No baby for us."

"What's the news then?" Ashley asked once more, "Spill the beans."

"Well," Mickie tossed out her hand, revealing a diamond ring on her finger, "Me and Jeff are engaged!"

--

Down by the Gazebo, Stacy was looking out into the ocean. The breeze coming off the shore blew her hair around. It was been one heck of a year for her but probably the best. She had twins just a few months ago – Connor and Emily – and she and Randy were just so happy. Being parents was such a different feeling and it was an amazing feeling. It felt so right. Though the two of them could drive her crazy especially when Randy was off to work – they also moved out of their old apartment and into this new house right in the hills. It was the perfect spot to raise your family and have a normal life. The house was perfect distance from his job and didn't require much of a commute for him. It wasn't also too far from their old high school, so every day they'd see the bunch of kids rolling by in their fancy cars. Oh, how the world has changed.

Randy stepped up behind the blonde as she looked out of the gazebo, "I wonder where you were hiding."

"I was just looking out at the ocean, it just seems so relaxing."

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know Randy. It's so weird," Stacy commented, "Like so much is changing and I don't like it. Why do I feel this way?"

"Stacy, a lot of things are going to change," Randy told her, "We're going to like some of these changes and you're not going to like some of these changes."

"Your right," Stacy smiled, "I guess that's it. Everything Changes after a while. Change is good and it's for the better."

As the sun began to set on that faithful day, Change was upon this group of friends in Beverly Hills. Everything will change and can't be the same forever. Change is good and like it's said, Change will lead to bigger and better things.

Better things for the future.

Hope – for what the future awaits in this crazy little world of ours.

Hope – for what the world brings us tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: **So, What did you all think?** Thanks to ** Ainat, DenaDiva****, jorrieprincess, xxxbooxxx, lily and Esha Napoleon **for the wonderful reviews. It means so Much to me.  
Okay, so there's the end of this one. I can't believe it's over. I had such a wonderful time writing this story out. It was fantastic and was one of my most popular stories! Thanks you guys!  
Thanks to everyone who read, or reviewed or anything. I really apperciated it.  
So the sequel should be coming up real soon. I plan on writing it out and posting it up in a few days so look out for that! :)  
In life in the hills 3, we've got a new crop of students including Eve, Maryse, Cody, Kelly, Ted, Evan and more including WWE/TNA stars and a few past characters :)  
Thanks for reading guys and for one last time..**  
PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
